Flight of the Demons
by Trillian52
Summary: Sequel to 'Race to the Devil'. Kolya gets some unexpected help, Sheppard gets some unpleasant surprises, Todd gets just a little too ambitious and everyone gets to find out who they can really trust.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: A sequel to 'Race to the Devil' - Kolya, Sheppard & Todd were just such fun to write for it seemed a shame to put them back in their boxes so soon. Once again this is an AR story to which I've added some new characters in an effort to make it something more than just a chase through the galaxy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis or the main characters in this story – I'm just borrowing them for a short while.**_

**Flight of the Demons**

**Prologue...**

"I told Colonel Sheppard you'd get a fair trial and I mean to follow through on that promise."

To be more precise, Ladon Radim had actually promised Acastus Kolya would be given a trial with a guilty verdict at the end. It was a result he still meant to deliver but, while latent mockery permeated his words as they echoed against the cold stone walls of Kolya's cell, derision was not the only emotion that now guided the Genii leader's attitudes towards his prisoner.

He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully as he watched and waited for Kolya's response. Dealing with this persistent thorn in his side had seemed so simple on that faraway world when Colonel Sheppard and that Wraith had been persuaded to hand the renegade over. It had been a significant moment in his leadership. Having Kolya under his control had provided a sense of relief and satisfaction rivaled only by that he had felt when detonating the bomb that had terminated Chief Cowen's leadership of the Genii.

But he should have known that things would not be that simple. They rarely were. Almost as soon as he had brought his former mentor back to the Genii home world, back to familiar places imbued with memories of their former relationship, the situation had, perhaps inevitably, changed. It became a deeply personal drama played out against the chequered history the two protagonists had shared. A history that had increasingly infiltrated Ladon's mind with a plethora of niggling and conflicting feelings as he tried to determine the best way to deal with the rival who now sat before him in the small cell.

There had been a time when he had admired Kolya - his professionalism, his determination to succeed - and had followed him without hesitation on that unsuccessful mission to seize Atlantis. He had learned so much from the man. How to be a good soldier, something that had not come easily to a man whose main interest had always been science. How to plot and scheme against men he saw as ineffective and, perhaps most importantly for a leader, how to take life and then justify his actions in the name of the common good of the Genii people. But the respect that had underpinned that admiration and loyalty had dissolved quickly once Ladon seized power for himself, swept aside by the strategic need to neutralize what Kolya had become - a potent threat to his own leadership.

Or so he had thought. Gradually he had come to understand that his determination was being shaken by something he was unable to control, that while respect for another man could be lost, the character traits that had inspired that respect and loyalty in the first place were not so easy to forget. True, their power to persuade was far less pervasive but, despite his best efforts to ignore them, those traits still stirred Ladon's conscience enough for him to now consider giving Kolya a 'fair' trial.

For his part, Acastus Kolya knew he would have found it difficult not to gloat over Ladon's misfortune if their positions had been reversed, although he would have delivered his taunts face-to-face rather than hiding behind the safety of a locked cell door. So listening to Ladon's declaration, he just lowered his eyes to focus on his large, rough hands, shook his head dismissively and remained seated on the hard bunk that took up one corner of the very sparsely equipped holding cell.

When he finally spoke, his calm, deep voice carried more than a hint of scorn. "Of course Ladon, we all know you're a man of your word and I have no doubt my punishment for holding ambitions that conflict with yours, will be as thorough as you promised Colonel Sheppard. I understand your need to stay in the favor of Atlantis in order to maintain your position among our people."

Aiming this last barb squarely at Ladon's authority and pride, Kolya lifted his eyes as he finished speaking and watched it strike home very effectively.

Ladon stepped closer to the bars of the cell and while the door remained locked, the raised timbre of his voice signaled his irritation. "I am leading our people because I have the vision and ability needed to develop our military strength and you're going on trial because you're a renegade set on destroying my regime," he paused momentarily, annoyed that he had allowed Kolya's words to bait him but not prepared to ignore such a blatant challenge. "Not because of any influence or pressure from Atlantis."

Kolya smiled wryly, his eyes sweeping Ladon's face, a face that had aged since that raid on Atlantis, searching for yet another potential line of attack. This mental and verbal sparring provided a rare chance to engage his mind in something more stimulating than his own memories and he wanted, no, he needed, to make the most of the opportunity.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself Ladon. Like many things you've achiev-" he stopped as his pride refused to acknowledge that his nemesis had achieved anything worthwhile. "Like many things you've done, I'm sure if you repeat the story often enough others will also come to believe what an effective leader you are."

Ladon remained silent as his face transformed into a sombre mask to hide his emotions. When he eventually spoke, his voice was controlled, free of the anger that had driven his previous response, a clear signal the tide had turned. "If these ridiculous little forays against my authority make you feel better Kolya, go right ahead, do your best. But I can assure you they'll have no effect whatsoever on your future. You've failed yet again and that's how you'll be remembered by future generations of our people, a man whose whole life was just one pathetic failure after another."

With that he was gone, leaving Kolya to contemplate the cruel appraisal in the solitude of his own company.

-o-o-o-o-

The trial was showy yet controlled – a powerful affirmation of Ladon's success and an equally dramatic reminder of Kolya's failure. It did not last too long because it did not need to.

The three interrogators, the men charged with passing judgement, were hand-picked by Ladon, men who had never wavered in their support for the former chief scientist. The several witnesses were men whose support had either been shunned by Kolya or had never been sought in the first place, men who welcomed the opportunity for revenge. Some faces in the watching crowd could be classified as friendly but they kept their loyalties well hidden and Kolya respected that choice even though it served to emphasize the isolation of his position.

The case for the prosecution was entirely predictable. The former commander had been disloyal to Chief Cowen and plotted to overthrow the tyrant before Ladon's successful coup. His disloyalty had then been transferred to the new leader as he worked to organize a counter-coup.

Of course Kolya knew most of their stories, knew they were undeniably true and it would be futile to argue otherwise. No, all he could do was reaffirm his belief that he was the man who should be leading the Genii. Not because he was disloyal to anyone as the witnesses against him were stating so unequivocally, rather because he genuinely felt that he would be a better leader than either Cowen or Ladon. It was a belief that still burned strongly in his heart and when the trial began he was confident enough to think he could sway some of his accusers to his way of thinking. For two days he sat silently watching proceeding with a calm dispassionate face that some whispered was stamped with guilt.

Ladon's idea of injecting fairness into the trial was to allow the defendant an opportunity to speak for himself. But the court never heard Kolya's story because when the time finally came to present his case he remained silent. Pride was one of the few things he had left, so to keep it intact he refused to resort to a futile argument he knew would not sway his accusers, preferring instead to accept the fate that had been inevitable since the day of his capture. That day when Sheppard and his Wraith ally had walked away from taking their full revenge on him and had placed his destiny in Ladon's hands.

-o-o-o-o-

So Acastus Kolya was duly sentenced as an enemy of the Genii people rather than the empire builder he had once dreamed of becoming.

Little time was wasted before he was transported to his new home, yet another isolated world on the outer edges of the galaxy. Not one that had been settled by the Genii, indeed the identity of its original inhabitants had been lost in time, but with its location known only to a select few, the Genii had simply modified it to suit their purpose as a prison farm. The stargate was reconfigured to make it impossible to dial out which meant the need for guards was kept to a minimum. The few buildings that comprised the prison farm were surrounded by fields, some dotted with livestock but most carried crops irrigated by water drawn from the artesian basin by large windmills. The facility had no outer fence because there was no need for one. The hostile environment beyond its boundaries lacked any of the basic resources essential for survival and so acted as a better deterrent than any fence. All-in-all it was a harsh, isolated world from which escape was deemed to be impossible.

Only about a dozen prisoners were incarcerated there, each, like Kolya, labelled a 'political' prisoner. Men, who for various reasons, had refused to acquiesce to Ladon's authority and, more importantly, had taken the path of actively challenging the legality of the coup against Cowen. Kolya knew them all, some better than others. Like him they were basically solitary men who preferred their own company yet still managed to inspire others to follow their particular cause through either their rhetoric or their actions.

They lived in barrack-style accommodation, each with their own small room that held only the most basic equipment – a bed, small wardrobe, a chest of three drawers, a table and a single chair. Meals were eaten in a communal dining area. Bland, uninspiring dishes prepared by a former scientist who had taken a more comfortable job in preference to the physical labour his peers endured out in the fields. Communication was limited away from the communal area, not that they had much to say to each other anyway. The irony of their situation was not lost on any of them. Each had followed his own individual course of opposition and only now, as they contemplated the futility of their lives as prisoners, did they come to realize that they might have succeeded if they had acted collectively.

For his part, Kolya was finally forced to become the man he had worked so hard all his life to avoid becoming – a farmer. Days were filled with hard physical labour that just marked the passing of time without having any focus, an existence that demanded significant adjustment for a man whose life had been spent working towards the unwavering goal of power. It had not taken long to confirm, as if he needed such confirmation, that the wretched Wraith had been quite right in his assessment of the situation. While the scheduled precision of prison life provided some comfort to a man whose former life had been built on ideals of strong character and self-discipline, in reality he was living a half-life. And, as he had feared all along, a half-life with no meaning and no purpose really was far worse than death, even a painful death at the hands, or rather the hand, of a Wraith.

So the days turned into months until Kolya lost track of how long he had been there, not that it was important anyway. While ambition still burned in his heart, it was buried so deep it might just as well have been extinguished because, as every leader understood, ambition without resources led nowhere and he was totally devoid of resources beyond those needed to survive.

But despite this melancholy air of resignation, Ladon's final words, "_that's how you'll be remembered by future generations of our people, a man whose whole life was just one pathetic failure after another_", still spun a silent web around the paths of Kolya's mind. So, while he was not always aware of it, they were nurturing a tiny spark of determination to survive, a spark that would reignite quickly into a fire if an opportunity for escape and, perhaps more importantly, revenge ever came his way.

**Eighteen months later...**

John Sheppard leaned back in his chair and looked around the large table that filled the Conference Room. Yet another de-briefing and through half-closed eyes he watched as McKay recounted the details of their last off-world expedition. While anything but the most basic reconnaissance had been ruled out by the large and extremely hostile animals that inhabited the facility, the sketchy outline of their visit still made an interesting tale. The responses from those listening were predictable though so Sheppard's attention touched only fleetingly on most of the faces.

Ronon was making no attempt to hide his boredom. He had been on the mission so had his own interpretation of events which, as often happened, would be far simpler than McKay's excited exposition.

Teyla was interested and keen to join any return trip. She had missed the mission, deciding instead to make one of her increasingly frequent visits to her fellow Athosians. Sheppard had been pleased when she started making these visits; while she had become a key member of his team, it was essential that she retained her links with the other human races of the Pegasus galaxy.

Keller too was interested in Rodney's story but lacked Teyla's enthusiasm for further exploration. The others, including Major Lorne, wore the resigned look of those who had stumbled across similar worlds during their missions out into the galaxy and found little new in the story.

So, perhaps inevitable, the majority of Sheppard's attention, the part he liked to think was attuned to critical assessment, focused on their new leader, Richard Woolsey, and the myriad of expressions that were criss-crossing his face in response to McKay's report. Expressions that ranged from interest to disbelief, culminating in doubt as Rodney finally finished the report. But like the politician he was, Woolsey quickly brought his personal views under control and assumed a mask of imperturbability before responding.

Sheppard was mildly impressed. Woolsey might only be a couple of weeks into his new role here but it was obvious the years of experience gained working within and around the professional tensions and jealousies that characterized IOA operations had provided more than adequate training in dealing with straightforward situations or information. Sheppard frowned. For all their sakes, he hoped Woolsey's capacity to understand the logistical and political intricacies of dealing in this galaxy light years away from home was equally as well developed. Somehow he doubted it.

"Thank you Doctor McKay, that was very informative and I think such circumstances may warrant further exploration. Major Lorne's team bolstered by an additional detachment of marines will return to see if it's possible to deal with the native fauna so we can send in a science team." Woolsey's tone was final and Sheppard was immediately both annoyed and disappointed by the decision to send Lorne's team rather than his own.

"We've already been there. We know our way around so surely it makes more sense for us to go back." Leaning forward to rest his hands on the table, Sheppard tried to keep the antagonism out of his voice but a quick look at the faces turned in his direction confirmed he had failed.

"No Colonel, I don't believe it does," Woolsey replied as he started to fuss with the pile of papers sitting on the table in front of him before looking around the table. "So unless anyone has anything more to report, I think we're finished for now."

Sheppard's irritation rose further but before he could open his mouth to argue, Woolsey stood up, collected his papers and started to walk out. As the Conference Room doors opened he turned and looked directly at his second-in-command. "There's nothing more to be said Colonel. The responsibility for this expedition is mine and I've made my decision."

With irritation finally turning to outright anger, Sheppard took a deep breath to help control his feelings. This was a clear undermining of his own authority as the senior military officer and he knew his team, Keller and Lorne were waiting for his reaction. When he made no attempt to argue further they just got up and followed Woolsey out of the room. Only McKay remained and Sheppard knew immediately this was one of those rare occasions when the scientist felt it was his duty to look beyond his own needs to offer some advice.

"Don't start Rodney. I don't want to hear it."

"No, you probably don't but I'm going to say it anyway. Woolsey's right in a way, we're too important a team to be sent to deal with a few wild animals." Sheppard shook his head, knowing that McKay's use of the word important referred primarily to himself but he waited for the scientist to finish. "Look, we're stuck with him, you might as well accept it and get used to it."

Just the advice he had expected but Sheppard was still inclined to dismiss it as irrelevant to his opinions about the situation. "Yeah? Just ignore it?" he paused to take a long deep breath in an effort to steady his thoughts. "Look, okay, I'll admit this is something relatively minor Rodney but he's made the wrong choice. What'd you think's going to happen when he's got to make a decision about something important and he falls back on IOA protocols rather than the experience we've pulled together from operating here in Pegasus? How will he deal with something that comes at us out of left field?"

"You mean something like Todd turning up to pass the time of day or tempt us with an offer we can't refuse?" McKay clearly did not expect an answer and it was obvious from the look on his face that he was starting to wish he had just walked away with the other three and left Sheppard to work through his problems with Woolsey in his own way. It was a tried and tested strategy he had adopted before and things had always turned out okay – well most of the time anyway. So now he was left looking for a way to finish this conversation and get back to doing something he did know how to handle. "Look I know you miss Sam, we all do. And I'm sorry you didn't get chance to say goodbye to her. But what's done is done and-"

"Is that what you think this is about? Missing Sam? Unexpected transfers are a part of military life Rodney, I know, I've had more than my share of them," he turned and looked accusingly at McKay. "And by now you should understand how the military works too. No, this is about how it was done. Recalling her to attend some ceremony with SG-1 and then telling her she'd been relieved of command here. It was unprofessional, uncalled for and smacks of IOA arrogance."

Watching the emotion on Sheppard's face, McKay's voice softened in an attempt to lower the tension building between them. "Elizabeth was a civilian. You worked okay with her."

Sheppard laughed bitterly. How quickly the reality of past situations faded from people's memories. "Yeah, although it took time for us to understand each other and, just in case you've forgotten, we had some pretty serious disagreements along the way. But that was different and you damned well know it. Elizabeth wasn't IOA; in fact she distrusted them as much as I do and fought her own battles with them. Plus we started this whole expedition together and she didn't come here certain that she knew the right way to handle things."

Rodney's forehead furrowed into a deep frown. "Is that what you think Woolsey believes, that he's got all the answers? You might be overestimating his confidence John. I'm seeing some distinct hesitancy in his manner and, as you'll probably agree, picking up on other people's emotions isn't really one of my many talents."

A self-effacing Rodney McKay did not come along very often and Sheppard laughed despite himself, immediately releasing more of the tension building in the conversation.

He sighed deeply before answering. "Rodney, I've been here for seven years now and I'm facing the difficult job of dealing with another new expedition leader, one who hasn't previously shown much understanding of the operational situation here. Sometimes you just don't get paid enough for the jobs you're expected to do and this is one of those occasions."

Sheppard finally stood and moved towards the doors, slowing briefly as they swung open in response to his approach. McKay looked a little confused as he also pushed his chair back and turned to leave. "But I thought you didn't want the job of leading Atlantis. Changed your mind?"

"Hell no! I wouldn't take the job if you paid me twice as much. No, I just want to work with someone who knows what they're doing. Not too much to ask is it?"

This time McKay laughed. "Welcome to my world. That's a question I ask myself every day. You know the only times I've had a half reasonable answer were those rare occasions when I worked with an alternate reality or replicator Rodney McKay and let me tell you those situations were way too weird to consider on any permanent basis."

As they move out through the doors, Sheppard chuckled and nodded in agreement but before he could reply his personal communicator burst into life.

"Colonel, we've got an incoming transmission from the Genii. It's the personal code we gave Ladon Radim."

Eyebrows raised, Sheppard glanced over at McKay who just grimaced. "Okay, on my way down."

It was probably just one of the regular contacts Ladon liked to initiate in order to keep their loose alliance active, but their history prevented Sheppard from projecting too much trust towards the Genii leader. "Wonder what's gone wrong now?"

McKay groaned. "No idea, but if it's anything to do with their amateur nuclear bomb program, I'm not giving them anymore help. I refuse to expose myself voluntarily to more radiation." His face morphed quickly from a stubborn frown into a defiant scowl.

Sensing a brewing diatribe about how many times Rodney had been exposed to various dangers since their arrival in Pegasus, Sheppard went on the offensive. "I thought they'd fixed all that stuff and it's safe now?"

"They think they have but-"

"I thought you helped them fix it?"

"I did but," McKay stopped short, torn between continuing his condemnation of the Genii scientists' inability to fully understand his explanations about the dangers of the technologies they were dabbling with and the challenge to his own abilities implicit in Sheppard's question.

By the time he had decided which line to pursue, they arrived in the Control Room, just as Ladon Radim's face appeared on the large communication monitor. Woolsey was there already and while Sheppard was happy to let the new expedition leader to take control of the conversation, the Genii clearly had different ideas.

"Colonel Sheppard, nice as it is to see you again, I was expecting Colonel Carter."

Sheppard shot a quick look at Woolsey out of the corner of his eye before stepping forward to reply. "Ladon, what can we do for you now?"

A wry smile crossed Ladon's face. "I am not sure why you always assume I need your help but, as it happens, you are right this time." The smile faded. "Reports filtering through about some possible discontent being stirred up, mostly in our outer settlements, but when we get there no one is prepared to say much about it. I wondered if your teams from Atlantis might have come across anything similar on worlds you have visited lately."

"By discontent, I assume you mean discontent with you rather than some general feeling of discontent about being a Genii?" Sheppard paused but continued when Ladon merely smiled. "Kolya's men? Or perhaps some of Cowen's former followers still a little bit annoyed that you blew up their hero?"

Ladon shook his head. "The reports are always quite vague so we have not been able to work that out yet."

"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." Even as Sheppard whispered the phrase, he felt mildly surprised that such a random memory should pop into his head; he had never been much for Shakespeare.

"What?" Ladon clearly knew even less about the Bard.

"Nothing, just something some guy back home wrote once." Sheppard glanced briefly at McKay who was just shaking his head. "Look, we haven't heard anything but, of course, now we know it's bothering you we'll let you know if we do come across anything."

"Thank you, it is refreshing to see you making some commitment to keeping our alliance alive."

Sheppard grinned. "You know we," he stopped as a short sharp cough came from behind his left shoulder.

"General Radim, my name is Richard Woolsey and I have replaced Colonel Carter. As the new commander of this expedition I'm the one you should be talking to about any commitment to the alliance we share."

Ladon looked surprised but still kept his eyes on Sheppard. "A coup against Colonel Carter? I am very sorry to hear that, she was a good leader."

Sheppard shot an irritated glare at Woolsey before turning back to the monitor. "No, not a coup, we change leaders a little less violently than you guys but don't worry about it Ladon, I'll explain next time we meet."

Deciding the conversation was finished, as far as he was concerned anyway, Sheppard turned and strode out of the Control Room. Woolsey's irritation washed in his wake but the pleasure gained from finally ruffling those highly ordered feathers brought a satisfied smirk to his face. Sure he would have to give Woolsey a run down of the dynamics of the Genii alliance before too long but right now Ladon's request had triggered some interesting questions about the identity of this source of possible restlessness.

x-X-00-X-x

Sometimes, usually at night, as he lay on his hard, narrow bunk, eyes closed waiting for sleep to come, Kolya could almost lull himself into believing he was still a free man. Free to walk the worlds of the Pegasus galaxy, coming and going as he pleased, free to taste the soft lips of a woman, and most of all free to determine his own destiny. But then, all to soon, the cold harsh reality of dawn would bear down to drag him back to reality. As the first golden shards of daylight slowly filtered their way through the curtains that hung over the windows of his small room, he would open his eyes and the freedom, or rather the illusion of freedom, would evaporate just like the early morning mist under the rays of the rising sun.

Some mornings, like this particular morning, he knew he had dreamed about the past. Reluctant to open his eyes, vestiges of the dream lingered on, but there was nothing more, just vague snatches of faces he once knew and trusted. He sighed, finally forcing bleary eyes to focus on the intricate pattern of knots in the timber ceiling. It was probably just as well. On those occasions when he actually remembered more about his dreams, the recollections inevitably brought him back to this desolate world.

Despite having taken the first step towards being fully awake, he was determined to stave off the reality of yet another purposeless day for as long as possible. So he rolled over onto one side, pulling the blankets up around his face, the harsh wool texture catching on the bristles of his unshaven cheek. He looked thoughtfully around the soulless, sterile room. Always a man of few needs, even by his standards this accommodation was spartan and he wondered if his life here would be more comfortable if he had collected more personal belongings. Probably not.

But he could not say he was treated badly here, on the contrary, Ladon had taken great care to make sure nothing untoward could happen his most notorious 'political' prisoner. But it certainly did not match up to the level of personalized service he had become used to over so many years as one of the Genii's most senior military officers.

Finally he kicked off the blankets and stretched until his toes touched the end of the bunk. Outside the rough voices and sounds of activity that signaled the beginning of the daily routine became louder and he knew the inevitable could be delayed no longer. He dressed quickly in the simple garb that marked him as a Genii prisoner rather than a Genii soldier – a plain grey shirt and trousers with a similar color over-jacket that served to remove any vestige of individuality the prisoners might aspire to develop.

Looking in the cracked and discolored mirror that hung above his washbasin, Kolya saw a face tanned by daily exposure to the forces of nature. He ran his hands over the stubble on his chin. Once a week he was given a razor and a precautionary watch was placed on him while he shaved although he had never been able to work out why. Did they fear he would run amok with a single blade and try to escape or perhaps attempt suicide. Either would be futile and it annoyed him to be thought capable of such stupidity.

He was just about to about to open the door and step out into the corridor that ran the length of the barracks when he realised that the voices and the sounds from outside had changed quite dramatically. Shouts suddenly echoed through the corridor before a single, sharp crack of rifle fire from just outside his window set the adrenalin coursing through his body.

Moving quickly to the window, he stood to one side and carefully pushed the curtain aside to look out. Strangers dressed as common farmers surrounded a group of guards, except it was clear to Kolya's trained eye that these were no common farmers. They were soldiers with weapons cocked and ready to fire. Three guards sat on the ground, one trying to stem the flow of blood from his arm. One of the strangers barked out orders with an accent that marked him unmistakably as Genii, a tall man but not someone Kolya recognized.

Letting the curtain fall from his hand, he stood back against the wall, his heartbeat quickening in response to another surge of adrenalin. These men could signal either a path to freedom or the quick death than part of him had been seeking since the moment his freedom had been stolen. He closed his eyes in an effort to think more clearly, once he would have marched out fearlessly to meet these intruders, certain that his reputation would serve as a shield to protect him from immediate danger. But this situation was different and he was reluctantly forced to admit that being a prisoner had significantly weakened both his bargaining power and his confidence.

But while his mind worked frantically, assessing the limited options available, the situation changed radically as the door flew open in response to a heavy kick from the same tall, well-built man he had just seen outside. Two other men stood behind him but Kolya's body involuntarily relaxed as he saw that while all three held rifles, they were not pointed in his direction.

"Commander Kolya?" The tall man's voice was precise and business-like.

Nodding slowly, Kolya again searched his memory trying to recognize this man but no names came to mind. "Yes."

The tall man nodded to his two companions who marched into the room and positioned themselves on either side of their target. It was a strategy Kolya had used many times to deal with men he thought might offer resistance and he had no doubt that was the role these men were about to assume.

On one level he felt reassured. If they were here to kill him he would be dead already, not watching them take up position to make sure he conformed with their orders. On another level, disgust welled up that they would think a man with his experience would risk his life in what would so obviously be futile resistance.

"I have no intention of trying to escape," he declared, raising his hands, determined to keep any vestige of fear or uncertainty out of his voice.

The tall man laughed, a rich, deep, mocking sneer. "Oh yes, I know that but I am not prepared to take any chances. We have met before and I have no intention of underestimating your cunning."

Kolya shrugged. A compliment of sorts but from a man who had clearly not been one of his supporters. "If that is true, if we have met before, you will know I have no time for small talk. What do you want from me?"

"Someone has use for your talents." The tall man stepped back into the corridor, nodded to someone who remained out of Kolya's line of sight before speaking again. "We must get off this world quickly, are you coming or do you need more persuasion?"

Kolya allowed his actions to speak for him. Walking out of the room, he did not stop to collect anything, did not give a backward glance, did not give too much thought to the identity of the men to whom he was effectively entrusting his life. Here was a chance for freedom, albeit under another's terms, but freedom none the less. An opportunity to be taken and considered later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Generally, a lone cruiser orbiting a human world would not be considered unusual or particularly interesting.

A lone cruiser damaged by Wraith weapons fire orbiting a world that was part of an enemy alliance's territory was very unusual and, as always, Todd was interested in the unusual and the unexpected.

Indeed, based on over ten millennia of dealing with both Wraith and humans, he considered himself something of an expert when it came to dealing with the unusual though he usually managed to overlook the fact that, more often than not, he had played a key part in creating such situations. Yet despite this dabbling in the unexpected, he was still captive to the natural aggression and suspicion that guided Wraith interactions with allies and strangers alike. So finding a seemingly lost cruiser instinctively put him on alert, especially in the atmosphere of increased mistrust that characterized the seemingly endless civil war in which they were immersed.

The hive was nearing the end of a regular patrol out along the edges of the remotest part of their alliance's vast range of territory when the cruiser had appeared on their monitors. An immediate scan of the surrounding area had not found any other cruisers or the hive this particular ship should have been protecting. While finding the vessel was unusual, Todd had been even more surprised by the cruiser's response to his hive's arrival. A lone cruiser caught in such a situation should either have disappeared immediately into hyperspace or made a formal approach to explain what they were doing outside their own territory. The hive's sensors had detected life signs of a full crew and, while the ship was clearly undergoing regeneration, the damage was not enough to prevent flight. Yet no attempt had been made to initiate contact. So what were they up to, what did they want?

Todd stood side-by-side with his second-in-command pondering this question, their eyes fixed on the glowing green icon that blinked rhythmically on the navigation system. Finally, tired of being kept waiting, Todd flexed his hands several times and generated a loud hiss. Almost immediately the crew's eyes flashed away from their own screens towards their commander. As the tension rose, he raised his head slightly, absorbing their thoughts like a telepathic sponge. They reminded him of those feral animals he had seen on worlds not fit for Wraith habitation, their focus split between curiosity about this lone craft and anticipation of his response, waiting to see what course of action he chose, ready to pass judgement if he failed to meet their expectations.

Part of him wanted to just destroy this interloper but common sense dictated he should at least hear what the vessel's captain had to say before passing his own judgement. Turning to his second, he finally moved to initiate contact.

=_Take us into orbit above them and open a communications channel._=

While the rest of the crew on the bridge were privy to the order, protocol demanded they wait for their own orders to flow down the chain of command. Accordingly, the second turned and nodded to two of the junior officers who immediately turned their attention back to their control stations. As the hive picked up speed smoothly, an unknown face appeared on the large screen integrated into the wall facing the main controls.

Todd was surprised but also intrigued. He had half expected some brash young captain, lacking any understanding of the protocols for dealing with a more powerful opponent but full of confidence in his abilities to talk his way out of any difficult situation. Instead the captain who appeared before him was obviously an officer of some experience, one who understood the implications inherent in his current position. Todd scrutinized the contours of the grainy image but neither the face nor the mind behind it were familiar.

"You are in our territory," he paused strategically, slitted eyes remaining fixed on the captain. "But you are quite aware of that. Explain yourself." It briefly crossed his mind to threaten destruction if the explanation did not meet his standards but he was confident the assessment of this newcomer as an intelligent, experienced officer was correct.

The captain prefaced his response with a respectful bow of his head. "Forgive me Commander, I mean no disrespect to you or your alliance. I have merely brought us here to allow my ship time to regenerate."

As explanations went, it raised more questions than it answered and clearly there was much more to this story. Todd felt his anger rising. A captain as experienced as this one would be all too aware that his interrogator knew his vessel had been damage by other Wraith yet he chose not to declare this important fact. A loud growl signaled Todd's displeasure as his patience ebbed away.

"Enough," he snarled. "I am in no mood to listen to lies and dissembling. Your damage has been inflicted by other Wraith so you have been forced to leave your own territory to regenerate. Why?"

Indecision dominated the captain's mind and flowed through to his face as he searched for the right words to explain his ship's situation, evident even on the opaque image produced by the hive's screen.

Todd moved a few steps closer, determined to intimidate as much as possible. "Perhaps you have been sent here to spy on my alliance."

The captain opened his mouth but before speaking glanced across at another who stood outside the range of the communications equipment. "We were attacked by our own alliance."

This time Todd turned to exchange a momentary glance with his second who nodded in response. As the hive settled into its dominant position above the cruiser, both knew this situation had the potential to play out to their own advantage.

"Go on." While Todd's voice became softer, more encouraging, his face remained a cold, implacable mask.

Again the captain hesitated but now they were closer, Todd sensed it was borne out of trepidation rather than any ideas of overt deception. Despite his experience, and unless he was very well practiced in the art of trickery, this captain he was clearly feeling nervous.

"My commander was accused of disloyalty to our Primary. We were attacked without warning and the hive was destroyed. We barely escaped and I risked bringing us into another alliance's territory, your territory, to avoid being followed."

"Or to integrate yourself into a new alliance in order to collect intelligence?" Still not ready to extend any level of trust to this stranger, Todd felt it appropriate to repeat his accusation of duplicity.

Another respectful bow of the head. "I understand your caution Commander but I assure you I am not here as a spy," again he paused, searching for the right response. "Truth is, I saw our escape as an opportunity to join a stronger alliance."

Todd folded his arms and nodded thoughtfully. Feeding the ego of a stronger opponent was a strategy he would have used if placed in a similar situation. Indeed any Wraith who did not try to turn a position of weakness to his own advantage would not have much of a future.

Yet now they were directly above the cruiser, Todd knew there was something different about it, not dangerous, but still different. Something totally unexpected filled his senses but he was unable to put his finger on exactly what it was that he was sensing. Again he glanced over at his second but did not seek his views. The decision about whether or not to trust this stray was his alone, he would have to explain his actions to the rest of the alliance and accept responsibility if the decision led to trouble or betrayal.

"You will come to my hive." Without waiting for a reply, Todd turned and ran his fingers over the control panel to sever the communication link. Sensing his crew were satisfied with his handling of the conversation, he relayed his next set of orders to his lieutenant. =_Charge our forward weapons._= He did not seriously expect to use them but the cruiser's crew needed to be left in no doubt about the penalty for disregarding any orders. =_Have two of our officers and a detachment of warriors ready to leave and take control of the cruiser once our visitor is aboard the hive. Make sure they are alert to any ruse. I will go down and meet this captain in person._=

More waves of curiosity washed around as Todd strode off the bridge but by far the most pervasive was the interest of his second. =_May I accompany you Commander?_=

Todd stopped but did not turn back. He had promoted this relatively young Wraith to be his lieutenant based on his instincts and the potential he had sensed when their paths had first crossed. So far he had not been disappointed with the results. Of course, he was all too aware of the dangers that went hand-in-hand with placing too much trust in an ambitious young officer but trust was also the key to instilling loyalty. Sometimes risks were necessary. If he was to regain the position and power he had once held he would need hive commanders who owed their position and experience to his patronage. Besides they both knew he would have no hesitation disposing of a lieutenant who became too ambitious or showed even the slightest inclination towards treachery.

So seeing no reason to deny the request, Todd nodded his agreement before continuing on his way, slowing his pace only slightly until the other Wraith caught up.

=_The Primary's Commander will demand that you to explain this decision.=_

=_Of course_.= Todd nodded and waited for his protégé to explain his understanding of the proposed strategy for dealing with the cruiser and the benefits it would deliver.

=_He will question the wisdom of bringing more Wraith into our alliance when our food supplies are limited,= _Todd merely grunted so the second continued. _=But you see it as an opportunity to strengthen our alliance at the expense of another that is being weakened by lack of trust. Other hives in this cruiser's alliance will now feel uneasy that one of their number has been unilaterally destroyed and may be open to switching their loyalties. New hives will bring opportunities to claim new feeding grounds and they will owe some sense of allegiance to you for negotiating their way into our alliance._=

A satisfied smile crossed Todd's lips. The apprentice was learning well.

-o-o-o-o-

They arrived in the landing bay just as the cruiser's shuttle touched down, creating enough turbulence to send their long silver hair snaking across their faces. While the second immediately put his hand up in an attempt to keep his finely groomed cap in place, Todd merely waited for the disturbance to subside before shaking his head to return his mane to its usual, inimitable style.

As the small craft's engines cut out, the air filled with the low hum of the contingent of warriors based in the landing bay charging their weapons and standing ready to protect their most senior officers if necessary. As the shuttle's ramp touched the floor, Todd experienced the rush of exhilaration that always accompanied such situations, a large dose of power moderated by just a touch of caution that served to sharpen his wits and reflexes.

The captain emerged from the shuttle, easily recognizable from the grainy image they had just watched on the bridge. Todd felt satisfied that his initial assessment had been right. This Wraith was tall, almost as tall as himself, with an angular tattoo down the left side of his face and a beard split into two small braids. A muted air of confidence was evident in his walk but it was overlaid with the humility expected from one about to have his first meeting with a superior who controlled the fate of his ship and his crew.

As protocol demanded, Todd initiated the subliminal link. =_You are not familiar to me although I sense experience going back to the Lantean War_.=

The captain nodded and respectfully bowed his head even lower before straightening his back and responding with confidence and clarity. _=I served as a junior officer during the War so while we have not met before Commander, I know of you by reputation. I place myself and my cruiser at your service.=_

Like all Wraith, Todd enjoyed the admiration of others, especially when that admiration was built on the position he had held during and after the War before his unfortunate experiences with the Genii. But his response was still tempered by mistrust. Memories of the betrayals he had experienced during those early days after his escape with John Sheppard had galvanized his determination to never again leave himself open to such weakness and humiliation. =_My officers have command of your ship until I decide what to do with you and your crew.=_

He turned to lead the way out of the landing bay but waited for the captain before starting back into the main body of the ship. As they wended their way silently through the network of corridors that ran throughout the hive like a vast circulatory system, another group of warriors unobtrusively attached themselves to the entourage. Once he sensed the captain's trepidation start to heighten, Todd finally cast a perfunctory glance at his new underling. _=Tell me what happened and take care to tell me the truth.=_

=_Commander, before I tell you what happened there is something you must know, something far more important._=

Todd stopped and turned to look into the serious face of his visitor. He sensed the confidence had all but evaporated, leaving the captain consumed by conflict and hesitancy and he knew he was about to find out why he could sense something different about this cruiser.

=_Yes,_= he purred encouragingly.

=_We carry our queen._=

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard sat alone at a table in the back corner of the Mess Hall, the hunched shoulders and glares flashed in the direction of anyone foolish enough to approach giving ample warning that this was how he wanted things to stay. Even Teyla had decided to respect his boundaries and left after finishing her dinner with just a quick look in his direction.

While he cut almost a morose figure, his mind was working overtime as strong hands deftly folded and unfolded the small cylindrical paper sachet that had once held the grains of sugar which now sat at the bottom of a cup of coffee waiting to be stirred into oblivion. With each fold he rehearsed a line of the confrontation he knew was looming with Woolsey, trying to anticipate the line of attack the IOA man would take to make sure his position as the leader of the Atlantis mission was unassailable.

Not that he actively disliked Woolsey, although there had been few opportunities to get to know him, rather he disliked what the man represented. The unerring belief, to be maintained at all costs, that the rigid rules determined by the faceless men and women of the IOA would underpin human exploration of the Pegasus Galaxy. Other than Woolsey, few of them had ever travelled here so simply did not understand that bending those protocols, even breaking their dogmatic rules on occasions, was often necessary to keep people alive and the expedition safe.

Of course he knew full well that his own history of applying rules to suit the situation and disobeying orders placed him in a position from which his own motives would always be viewed with suspicion. But Elizabeth and Sam had developed an ability to exercise a similar level of flexible initiative. Woolsey may eventually be able to adopt this style of leadership but Sheppard suspected, no, he knew, that he would have to play a key role in helping that to happen. He also knew that it was a very short step from that role to the role of scapegoat onto whose shoulders responsibility would fall in the event of failure.

Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly caught the vague image of someone walking in his direction. Turning to scowl a warning, he recognized one of the Control Room technicians looking worried and obviously more than just a little apprehensive about what he has been ordered to do.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir, Mr Woolsey has sent me to find you."

While this unfortunate soul was not the target of his animosity, Sheppard still looked up into the tense face and gave the young man his well rehearsed glare. He knew what was coming and could not resist being difficult. "Well, congratulations, you've done your job well. You've found me so now you can go tell Mr Woolsey where I am so he can find me himself if he really wants to talk to me."

The technician's discomfort was palpable. "Er, sir, I'm supposed to take you back with me, sir."

"Yeah? You think I need an escort?" The look of angst on the young man's face intensified and Sheppard decided to take pity and back off. "You know what, I think I can probably find my way there on my own. So why don't you head back to Mr Woolsey and tell him I'll be there when I'm ready."

Recognizing that he had effectively been dismissed, a weak smile crossed the technician's face. Watching him scamper away as quickly as possible, Sheppard refocused his attention on the folding exercise with the sugar wrapper. He did not seriously expect Woolsey to come to him but he was determined to keep some level of control over their meeting. McKay would label such determination pigheadedness, a tag Sheppard usually railed against, but on this occasion the scientist would be dead right.

-o-o-o-o-

As he climbed the wide bank of stairs leading from the Gate Room to the Control Room, Sheppard could see Woolsey seated at the desk in the expedition leader's office. Elizabeth had claimed the space for her own exclusive use almost immediately on arrival from Earth all those years ago. A quick smile flickered across Sheppard's face as he momentarily remembered her sitting at that same desk, head down, attention on some problem trying to translate an Ancient text. She had never minded an interruption and many of their conversations had covered a range of topics far more diverse than he ever imagined possible when he first met her. He had enjoyed some interesting conversations with Sam Carter too, very different to those shared with Elizabeth but interesting nonetheless. The smile transformed quickly to a grimace as he considered the possibilities of having such wide-ranging and sometimes personal interactions with Richard Woolsey. That was just not going to happen. Ever.

Deliberately ignoring the customary protocol of a quick knock on the door, he walked straight into the office and without waiting for an invitation silently lowered himself into one of the large chairs that stood away from the desk. Woolsey looked up from his papers and watched his visitor for several seconds before getting up and walking around to close the door. Sheppard turned his head to watch out of the corner of his eye. He could not recall ever being in here with the door closed before, even in the early days of the expedition when he and Elizabeth had some robust conversations. But, based on what he already knew of the man, he was not entirely surprised by Woolsey's need for privacy.

"Colonel, thank you for coming." Woolsey's voice was relaxed as he returned to what Sheppard saw as his comfort zone in the large chair behind the desk.

"Heard you were looking for me. Thought it might be something important." Despite Woolsey's obvious effort to inject some friendliness into the conversation, Sheppard could not resist just a little sarcasm.

But the dig was ignored and, refusing to be distracted from his purposes, Woolsey cut straight to the chase. "I realize you're not happy with the decision to appoint me to command this-"

"No, you're wrong there," Sheppard interrupted, determined to set the record straight. "I'm not happy with the way Colonel Carter was replaced. She was doing a good job here, taking over when we were dealing with Elizabeth's death, overseeing the destruction of the Pegasus Replicators. She deserved better and you damned well know it, no matter how much you try to hide behind IOA protocols."

"How the change of leadership was arranged and handled was out of my hands. I had no idea about it until I was told I would be replacing Colonel Carter."

"That's crap."

The look on Woolsey's face made it clear this assessment well and truly insulted his precise sense of correctness and protocol. "Colonel you will respect my position as head of this expedition or we might have to reconsider your own position here."

Unable to hold back, Sheppard laughed, a bitter, sarcastic laugh totally devoid of humor. "By 'we' I assume you mean your IOA buddies? You know very well I can only be removed by the military and you know what, despite having had my own issues with General O'Neill, I'm prepared to bet he's probably got just a little more respect for my experience in Pegasus than yours. What'd you think?"

Woolsey stood and walked over to the large window that looked down on the Gate Room, agitation evident in his manner and the quick glances he threw back in Sheppard's direction. It was clear the conversation was not following the precise plan he had mapped out for the meeting and doubts about how to regain control of the conversation were evident. Watching the indecision play out across Woolsey's face, Sheppard toyed with the idea of offering a peace laurel but just could not bring himself to take the initiative. Woolsey had chosen to work primarily with his predecessors on his previous visits to Atlantis so it was up to him to take the lead in developing this new relationship.

Finally Woolsey turned back and sat down in the chair facing Sheppard's, clearly intent on defusing the situation. "Obviously we agree there are aspects to this process of my taking command here that have been far from perfect but we're both experienced enough to know that we're stuck with the situation we've been given." Sheppard nodded but remained silent. Seeing Woolsey's doubt had helped to release some of his own annoyance and, in all honesty, he could not deny this assessment of the situation was spot-on.

"It's equally obvious that I don't have your experience in combat situations but I don't think us assuming a relationship based on constant animosity towards each other is going to help morale around here. The Wraith have been quiet for quite some time but we both know that could change very quickly. We need to be prepared for any situation that might arise. Do you agree?"

Leaning forward, Sheppard immediately saw an opportunity to reinforce the necessity of looking beyond established protocols. "Exactly. Things here can change without warning and sometimes we need to find solutions that go against the regulations. All I want from you is an understanding that the world is not going to end because we sometimes have to work with some flexibility in order to solve a problem or deal with a curly situation."

"If you're asking for free rein to break rules when and where you like Colonel, you know very well that's not going to happen. I'm prepared to deal with each situation as it arises, that's the only commitment I'm going to make to you."

Sheppard took time to examine his finger nails before nodding slowly. Woolsey had made a concession that, for him at least, was a significant departure from his usual preciseness. He smiled grimly as he rose to leave, knowing they had just negotiated a truce of sorts that would form the basis of their working relationship. Of course, the strength of their commitment to co-operation would not be tested until something out of the ordinary happened.

"One more thing before you leave Colonel. This disquiet that the Genii leader, Ladon Radim, mentioned, do you think it's anything that might affect us here?"

"No," a thoughtful frown crossed Sheppard's face. "Ladon's hold on power is pretty secure I think, especially since he neutralized the potential for trouble that Kolya posed."

"Do you know where he is? Kolya I mean."

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. He had not been troubled by thoughts about the former renegade Genii since he and Todd had walked away from that desolate underground prison. "Nope, don't know and don't care. Ladon kept his end of the bargain and Kolya is still alive but well out of circulation as a long-term resident of some super secret prison the Genii run somewhere in the galaxy. Don't see there's anyone who cares enough or has resources enough to spring him."

Watching the expression on Woolsey's face as he absorbed this opinion, Sheppard knew another question was forming so he moved back to the chair he had recently vacated and perched on the arm.

"And your Wraith friend?" Woolsey grimaced. "I understand he knows the location of Atlantis but the command logs show he hasn't made contact since you tracked Kolya down. What do you think he's up to?

A strong believer in the 'out of sight, out of mind' adage, Sheppard had not given too much thought to Todd lately either. "My guess? He's looking for chances to improve his position with his alliance, if he's still alive."

"You think he not might be? You think he hasn't contact us because he's dead?"

A hopeful little look crossed Sheppard's face. "Who knows? If we're lucky, yes. One less Wraith in the galaxy is always a bonus, especially one as savvy with our ways and the technology Atlantis holds as Todd is but I don't know and I don't care here either, though if I had to make a guess, I'd say he's out there somewhere creating havoc in his own unique way."

x-X-00-X-x

A queen! One outside her home territory, without a hive, one he had every right to claim by offering her his own hive. Todd stiffened as a pulse of energy and expectation surged through his body. She would give him power but it would come at a price. First and foremost she would have to understand their relationship would not follow the rules of the pre-war Wraith world then she would need to be persuaded that the plans he was hatching to regain his position would also serve her best interests. He took a long deep breath but managed to keep the conflicting emotions off his face and out of his immediate thoughts.

=_Your Queen?_=

=_Yes Commander, I was ordered to take her to safety and protect her at all cost._=

Having finally shared his burden, some of the captain's confidence seemed to be returning but he still displayed a degree of hesitancy, a condition Todd found quite understandable in the circumstances. Saving the life of an increasingly precious resource was a big responsibility, and now he had been forced to reveal her presence to another who he knew only by reputation. For his own part, Todd was determined to remain as aloof as possible while his powerful mind searched the nearby craft for any indication of a telepathic presence that should be able to crush his own at will. He found nothing.

=_Why can I not sense her presence on your ship?=_

=_It is complicated Commander...=_

=_And you have plenty of time to offer an explanation.=_ Todd injected an element of threat into his manner that was immediately reflected in the captain's eyes.

=_She is young and has very little experience. The Commander acquired her because she was born of the one who rules over his home world but she was brought on board without the Primary's knowledge.=_

Todd growled softly as the story began to take shape in his mind. =_And that was what led to the accusation of disloyalty?_=

The captain nodded._ =Yes Commander. Although this was her first hive, still the Primary saw her as a threat._=

=_I am not surprised. Your commander was a fool if he expected her to be accepted without question._=

He turned and started walking again. So this was why he could not sense her. While she had only just matured and her mind had not yet reached its full potential, her instincts had told her to keep her thoughts focussed inwards to allow them to mingle with the other minds on the cruiser.

But interesting and potentially useful as this now homeless queen was, Todd knew he needed time on his own to consider the best approach to take with her before making any decisions so he turned the conversation to other things. =_Your Primary was not confident about the strength and loyalty of her alliance?_=

If the captain was surprised by this seeming lack of interest in his unique passenger he did not show it. =_She rules by fear, even more than is usual. She is not that old but she was bred from a powerful queen whose experience, like yours, went back beyond the Lantean War. She sees herself as one day being the dominant queen in the galaxy yet I believe she lacks the ability to make this happen. She does not understand that loyalty bred solely out of fear is far more brittle than loyalty that is also underpinned by some vague element of respect for her senior officers._=

A detailed assessment and Todd understood exactly what he meant. A queen could rule her hive as she pleased, but a wise one shared her responsibilities of leadership with her commander. _=How large is this alliance you are running from?_=

Again the captain did not hesitate. =_There will now be three hives and four cruisers._ _The Primary's hive has two escorts and the other hives have one each. Only one of the other hive commanders has experience to rival your own, the other can be prone to acting before he fully considers the implications of a situation._=

A reasonably strong alliance based on the hive to cruiser ratio but not one that could be considered immune to attack and, as Todd knew all to well, a range of other, more intangible variables, fed into determining the actual strength of an alliance. He growled softly to himself. While all this information was useful and he understood the need for revenge after being betrayed, he was still wary of the eagerness with which this captain was delivering intelligence on his former alliance.

So as they approached a junction in the corridor near one of the hive's large viewing portals, Todd stopped abruptly and turned to look at the visitor he was not yet prepared to fully trust. There was much more intelligence to be gained here but not yet. Making a snap decision, he transferred responsibility to his second who had been following and listening in silence.

=_Take our visitor to some quarters and make sure the arrangements are appropriate._= The second nodded, fully aware that appropriate arrangements meant a full-time guard of an officer and warriors ready to deal with any eventuality.

Watching them until they disappeared round a corner, Todd finally smiled as he moved to the portal and looked down past the stationary cruiser to the cloud covered world they were orbiting. He sighed deeply. Life had always oscillated between mundane tasks, such as patrolling the outer regions of the galaxy, that did little to tax his abilities and more complex tasks, such as working to increase his personal position in the Wraith hierarchy, that had the potential to take his life. And now here he was again, at a point where he needed to decide which path to take.

Seeing no point in returning to the bridge, he slowly began the walk towards his quarters, his mind going back to the time when he had returned from his quest with John Sheppard. He had been full of confidence, determined to find a way to challenge the Primary's commander and take control of the alliance. But to his continued annoyance and frustration, that prize was still out of reach. He had some initiatives in progress that would help but until they were ready he was forced to bide his time, waiting for the optimum moment to make his move. And now he had been handed a queen, an asset that could certainly help him finally achieve this goal but also brought significant dangers that, if not handled properly, would ensure he met the same fate as her previous commander.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The tensions that radiated from each member of Kolya's rescue party were easy for a man of his experience to detect. The discreet air of caution, the way they watched him through guarded eyes, the way they watched each other, They were a set of tightly-coiled springs ready to react in an instance if he tried to elude them.

There were only seven of them, clearly soldiers who were well-drilled but lacked the personal discipline he would have demanded of such a squad. A couple had started to look vaguely familiar and Kolya could not help but wonder why they had not been draw to his cause. Small seeds of doubt had started to germinate. Could it be that this rescue was not the salvation he first imagined, that perhaps he had another enemy out there who wanted revenge and had the resources to carry it out?

He grunted quietly to himself. Nothing could be gained from worrying about it now, his immediate course was irrevocably set. At least these men had lived up to the expectations of whoever sent them, that their combat expertise combined with an element of surprise would give them an adequate edge over the prison farm guards and for that he was grateful. Of course their caution towards him was natural in the circumstances, indeed it was probably being exacerbated by the suspicion he was generating in response to this new situation. Suspicion that was being fed by the distinct disadvantage he felt from having absolutely no idea where they were headed.

The only thing he knew for sure was that they would stop at some point on their journey to take appropriate precautions to protect the location of their final destination, at least that was what he would expect from any man in his service. Not that they were following any particularly complex strategy to throw off any posse sent to recapture their important prisoner. They were simply traveling through a series of stargates to make sure the dialed addresses were well and truly concealed. No, his expectation went back to their caution, the fact that while they obviously knew him by reputation, they were still treating him like stranger and, as all Genii knew, you did not trust strangers until you were certain their ability for treachery had been neutralized.

Kolya knew they would only get to that point of trust when they were close to their destination and sure enough after they stepped through the fifth stargate, the entourage stopped and all eyes turned in his direction. A nondescript man stepped forward holding a black scarf that they obviously intended to make him wear as a blindfold. Kolya instinctively backed away, unwilling to submit himself to such a process despite understanding the reasons behind it.

In the face of this small sign of resistance, the scarf holder's confidence wavered and lowering the blindfold he turned to look at the tall man leading the rescue, his face full of uncertainty and uneasiness. Despite the tension of the situation Kolya smiled. It was quite reassuring to see he still had the ability to instill some form of respect and apprehension in others.

The leader also smiled but it was not reflected in the tone of his voice. "Commander, do not be difficult, you _will_ wear this blindfold or we will simply send you back where you came from."

As the tall man walked over to take the blindfold out of his underling's hand, Kolya looked him straight in the eye, laughing at the audacity behind such a feeble attempt to intimidate. "I have been threatened by far better men than you, my friend, so please do not waste your time trying. We both know you are under orders to deliver me safely to someone who is obviously in need of my services. To do otherwise would simply jeopardize your own position." The two protagonists were of a similar height so a few seconds were spent silently getting each other's measure before Kolya continued. "Surely you do not really think I would betray your location after you have risked so much to come to my rescue?"

The reply was thick with sarcasm. "I should have thought a man of your vast experience would understand our position Commander? Until we can guarantee your agreement to our conditions for your continuing freedom, we must be cautious and take appropriate precautions."

Kolya merely stared at the man through narrowed eyes, despite being told that their paths had crossed before he still had no recollection of who this man was or where any meetings might have occurred. "And when can I expect to learn the identity of my benefactor?"

"Soon enough, Commander, soon enough."

"And when might I expect you to tell me your name?"

The leader cast a quick glance around at his men, a look Kolya recognized all too well, This man had not wanted to get into this kind of semi-confrontational exchange but Kolya had managed to provoke with his derisive laughter. But this one was not to be ruffled easily and he curtailed the conversation by returning the blindfold to its original owner and walking back to the DHD to dial the next address.

Kolya also relaxed and breathed out a small sigh. Experience told him that he would have further dealings with this one before they arrived at a position where they could trust each other but this was not the time or the place to begin such a process. Instead he nodded at the man with the blindfold and allowed the scarf to be placed over his eyes and tied in a secure knot at the back of his head.

Feeling a hand take his elbow in order to steer him back through the gate, he stifled his natural instinct to shake off such support and decided to just accept where he was being taken. Not that he had much choice and besides the more co-operative he was the sooner he would find out what this was all about. As a man who had faced the prospect of spending the rest of his life on a prison farm in some remote part of the galaxy, he appreciated this new opportunity. Obviously it was going to take longer to convince others about the depth and sincerity of that appreciation.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wait here."

As he removed the blindfold, Kolya turned back towards the door just in time to hear the key being turned in the lock. The level of security was interesting. Someone was prepared to risk other men's lives to break him out of a well guarded prison farm yet when they finally got him to what he assumed was the place he would meet this illusive man, they felt it necessary to keep him locked up. Still it added a little more to his knowledge of the situation. In his experience such caution was usually employed by leaders with limited military experience who preferred to operate in an environment where they could keep every risk tightly under control. More confident men knew that risks often led to unanticipated benefits and were prepared to gamble with chance more freely.

With nothing to do but wait, he took time to examine his new surroundings. So far all he knew was that he had not brought to a Genii outpost, that had become clear as soon as they stepped through the gate and his face had been hit by a blast of hot, dry wind. Following the directions barked out to him, he had removed his heavy woolen jacket before beginning the walk from the gate to their destination. It was not far but under the relentless rays of the sun beads of sweat soon started to run down his forehead and back.

Certainly it was marginally cooler here inside but he could still hear the wind gusting and swirling down the large chimney, blowing in heat as it tossed the odd piece of debris out of the fireplace. The room itself was small, old and dusty although the only furniture, a rough wooden table and four chairs, were obviously more recent additions. There were two windows but the glass was long gone, replaced by boards secured from outside that allowed thin shafts of sunlight to penetrate the room, bathing it in an eerie half-light.

Throwing his jacket and the blindfold over the back of a chair, he walked over to one of the windows and peered through the cracks in the boards. Nothing but flat, open land stretched as far as he could see and even his untrained eye recognized it as former farmland that had not been worked for many years, possibly because of a declining market for whatever crop grew in this desolate environment. More likely because a change in climate had made the land barren and unworkable. Nothing stood out to help him guess where he was though. Abandoned Genii farming settlements were scattered across the Pegasus galaxy and he doubted this desolate, arid world was a permanent base of any sort so probably not his final destination. A sudden sense of pent-up frustration consumed his normally calm demeanor. Standing back from the window, he tried to kick out the boards but they were firmly attached. A situation that only served to further fuel his annoyance and frustration.

"I would not recommend that, even a man of your strength will not be able to kick out the boards and I really do not want you injuring yourself before we have had chance to discuss why I have had you brought here."

The words were like a round of rifle fire, stopping Kolya in his tracks and generating anger that he had let his guard down enough to allow someone to enter the room unnoticed. But it was the voice that sent a shiver down his spine. Familiar tones and inflections triggered memories of informal conversations, strategic discussions and some quite vitriolic arguments with another man, a man he had once served and respected, a man now dead. But he managed to contain his surprise and by the time he turned to face the shadowy figure standing just inside the open doorway, a large smile covered his face.

"Rix! I've got to say you're probably the last person I would have expected to find masterminding this little venture."

Rix Cowen shared many of his dead older brother's physical attributes. Of medium height with the same sturdy physique, curly light brown hair framed a round, almost innocent looking face. But that was where any similarities ended. In almost every other way, the two were like chalk and cheese. Rix had not shared his brother's lust for power so while the older Cowen had worked his way along a path that culminated in leadership of the Genii, the younger sibling had remained on the family farm showing little or no interest in either his brother's political intrigues or his ultimate successes. Kolya had met Rix on only a few occasion but they were enough to make him certain this was the man who now stood before him looking quietly confident.

Waiting for the smile to fade from his guest's face before moving further into the room, Rix kicked the door closed behind him. Now used to the muted light in the room, Kolya's eyes immediately focused on the two mugs Rix held and he realised how parched his mouth felt.

"It is only water. This wretched world has the power to suck the moisture out of a man almost as effectively as Wraith take human lives."

Without hesitation Kolya took one of the mugs, nodding his thanks before taking three large gulps of the tepid liquid. Water had never tasted so good.

Eyeing each other expectantly, the two men took seats at opposite ends of the table. Some important questions were forming in Kolya's mind but since Rix had gone to all the trouble of arranging his escape and bringing him here, it seemed only right that he should wait for an explanation before beginning his own inquisition.

"I trust my men were not too rough with you? I told them to take precautions because you can be a dangerous man even to those who place their trust in you ... like my brother."

The accusation was leveled in a cool, calm voice and Kolya had no doubt it was meant to put him off balance. But although Rix's sudden appearance had been enough to do that, Kolya had no intention of letting this conversation become dominated by past events. So he replied in a similar tone.

"Much as I appreciate the rescue Rix," he stopped and looked inquiringly at his benefactor. "And I am assuming this is a rescue not a vendetta?" Rix grunted and nodded his head but his face remained unreadable. "Good. Much as I appreciation your efforts, the blindfold was not necessary and to be quite honest I think an explanation would have been more appropriate."

A sardonic smile crossed Rix's face, again reminiscent of his brother, bringing more memories and images flooding back into Kolya's mind. "I must admit to being rather disappointed. I expected to see some semblance of surprise on your face when you realised who had come to your rescue but then, you never were a man who signaled his true feelings."

Again the snide criticism and Kolya laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "What do you want with me Rix? Have you really risked men's lives to bring me here in order to berate me because your brother and I did not always see eye-to-eye? Or do you want to seek revenge for a betrayal that I never had the opportunity to carry through?"

"No, although I will admit these little errors of judgement on your behalf were disturbing, but let us be honest here. My brother was a difficult man and I shared your doubts over his ability to carry out his grandiose plans for our people and never pretended otherwise when I spoke with him." Kolya nodded but stayed silent as he watched Rix rise from his seat, walk over to one of the boarded window and lean against the window jamb to peer out of the same cracks at the same lifeless vista he had just been surveying. "But whatever my brother did, whatever his faults, he did not deserve to be betrayed and murdered the way he was."

Any sense of calmness had disappeared from his voice, replaced by a level of emotion and hatred so intense, so volatile, yet so private that Kolya involuntarily looked away. Just this single sentence told him all he really needed to know about why he had been brought here, why his services were needed. Not that he really needed any clarification, as soon as he had recognized Rix he knew this whole thing was about revenge. Still he remained silent, knowing instinctively that Rix had more on his mind that he wanted to share. Besides he had no wish to bring this brooding storm of anger down on his own head by interrupting.

"Ladon Radim thinks he got away with it. He came to our farm, full of contrived regret ... he came to offer an apology to our mother ... said he was sorry for what he had had to do." Rix turned back towards Kolya, his face contorted with disgust. "My mother forgave him but she did not see all that happened. She did not see that he was so confident he had done the right thing that one of his henchmen had to remind him we were grieving for the loss of a son and brother. She did not hear that but I did and I have carried that visit with me ever since, in here..." he tapped his head, "...and I vowed that one day I would make sure that Ladon realizes no one, not even the savior he believes himself to be, is safe from retribution."

x-X-00-X-x

As the large communications screen came to life, the buzz of chatter and activity that usually filled the Atlantean Control Room became subdued to say the least. Even the most recently arrived technicians and marines were interested even though they were not fully familiar with the expedition's long and sometimes difficult relationship with the lone man whose harrowed face had just appeared on the screen.

For John Sheppard though the situation was much simpler. Having Ladon Radim make contact again so soon after their last, relatively brief, conversation was enough to get his finely tuned and well-used antenna for trouble working double time. Seeing the tension etched on Genii leader's usually calm face, evident even on the pixelated monitor, was all the proof he needed that something significant had happened in the Genii world. But that did not mean he felt inclined to welcome this unexpected contact.

"Ladon, I won't say it's good-"

"Colonel Sheppard, I am not really interested in exchanging meaningless insults with you this time round so I would appreciate you just listening to what I have to tell you."

Surprised and just a little indignant about the dismissive tone of Ladon's voice and the command in his words, Sheppard glanced round to see a similar stunned look on the faces of every member of his team. Woolsey stood back in a corner watching proceedings until he spotted the inquiring look on Sheppard's face. A quick shake of his head indicated his lack of interest in becoming involved in this conversation so Sheppard knew he was on his own with this one.

Turning back to the screen, he realized that in all the time he had known Ladon, he had never seen the Genii look quite so serious so he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders in response. "Okay, tell away."

"Kolya has escaped."

Sheppard was suddenly very interested in all Ladon had to say. "Escaped ... I don't understand. How the hell could that happen? I thought you had him locked away somewhere super safe?"

"Perhaps escape is the wrong word," Ladon lowered his voice as the strain of having to share this news became even more evident. "It was a rescue, simple, precise and well-executed. A group of armed men arrived at the prison farm and carried out a swift, and largely bloodless, operation to extract just one prisoner. Kolya."

Sheppard's face changed quickly from a look of open-mouthed surprise to an annoyed frown as he considered the ramifications of this news. Again he glanced around but again he knew he had centre stage in this unfolding drama.

"I ... I think we need to talk about this face-to-face Ladon. I'll send someone through to escort you back here to Atlantis."

No sooner were the words spoken than the link was terminated from the Genii end. Silence filled the room as Major Lorne took the initiative and left to lead the promised escort.

Sheppard remained motionless, standing, staring at the blank screen, knowing he would need every minute of the short period of time it would take Ladon to get to Atlantis to come to terms with the myriad of emotions this unexpected news was generating in his mind. But before he could properly order his thoughts, his concentration was broken by a short sharp cough. He rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was to discuss this with anyone until they got the full story from Ladon but Woolsey clearly had other ideas.

"Forgive me Colonel but I don't really see what this has to do with us. I know you played a part in bringing Kolya to justice and I understand why you were involved but I think any responsibility you had ended then and there."

Sheppard felt the blood rush to his face as he turned to look at Woolsey. Despite yet another display of the bureaucratic inflexibility he found such an anathema to dealing with the Pegasus Galaxy's human races, he was determined not to be drawn into making any sort of hasty decision about how to deal with this new situation. Of course, on the face of Ladon's initial explanation, Woolsey was probably right but that did not necessarily mean Atlantis could remain aloof. Things were far too complex, certainly in Sheppard's mind, to allow spur of the moment decisions.

"Let's just wait see what Ladon has to say here. Sure he may want our help to find Kolya but don't go making judgements and decisions before we know the full story."

Without waiting for a response, Sheppard strode down to the Gate Room to await the arrival of the Genii leader.

-o-o-o-o-

Woolsey, McKay, Teyla and Ronon were silent as Lorne, Sheppard and Ladon entered the Conference Room, their curious yet cautious eyes focused unwaveringly on the single Genii as he moved round to take a seat at the centre of the table. His discomfort was obvious in the nervous look that flickered around the room resting on each of the Atlanteans for just a few seconds before moving on to the next person.

As Sheppard moved round to take up his usual seat he knew common courtesy demanded he introduce Woolsey before Ladon began his explanation about the Kolya situation. "This is our new Commanding Officer, Richard Woolsey," he nodded in Woolsey's direction. "And it wasn't a coup, Colonel Carter was recalled home." The tone of his voice made it clear this was as far as he was going to go with an explanation about their change in leadership.

Ladon nodded a polite acknowledgement but it was clear that personnel changes on Atlantis were the last thing on his mind. Focussing his attention back on Sheppard, his face etched with lines of emotion, he moistened his lips in preparation for what could be a lengthy explanation.

"As I was saying Kolya has been ... I suppose rescued is probably the right word here. It all happened pretty quickly but some of the guards got the clear impression that he was just as surprised as they were by these men who suddenly appeared on the scene. Mind you it did not stop him going with them," Ladon laughed, a short laugh full of irony rather than humor. "As I suppose we all would if we had been in his situation. There were seven of them, the two who spoke were clearly Genii, all dressed as farmers but all experienced with weapons though none of the guards recognized any of them."

"So you have another rogue force of Genii out there who've just sprung one of your most effective and efficient military commanders. Any idea who organized it? Some of Kolya's men?"

"To be honest with you, we have no idea. All but a few of Kolya's men took up my offer of an amnesty and are living on various outpost worlds," he smiled briefly. "Yes Colonel, we have checked that they are all where they are supposed to be. The few who chose to remain at large would not have the resources necessary to organize an operation like this and, to be honest, I doubt if they would be smart enough either."

"Never underestimate men who feel they've been betrayed," Ronon interjected, leaning back in his chair, studying the Genii leader with a critical eye. "Genii are spread out in pockets throughout the galaxy, bet you have no idea how many or where they all are."

Ladon raised his eyebrows and reluctantly nodded in the Satedan's direction. "Yes, you are quite right. I wish it was not so but there are plenty of Genii who have taken advantage of different opportunities, most of which have taken them away from home. I would certainly sleep more soundly at night if we had a complete picture of all the potential sources of malcontent out there."

Sheppard's loud laugh drew a stern look from Woolsey and Teyla. His first-hand experience of Genii treachery provided a fulsome understanding of how easily the race found it to betray their own. "Different opportunities? Nice way to put it. So based on your assumptions, which might or might not be right, probably not one of Kolya's former followers? Who else might have an interest in his talents?"

Disregarding Sheppard's question, Ronon instinctively honed in on the most basic reason, the one closest to his own heart, revenge. "Someone with a score to settle? Someone who didn't like the punishment you'd fixed up?"

Ladon shrugged. "I suppose anything is possible although settling a score does not figure high on my list of possible reasons. If that was a motive why risk losing men to rescue him, why not just kill him on the spot?"

Unable to fault the logic behind this view, Sheppard had to agree with Ladon. "Yeah, I think you're right but maybe you need to look at this from a different angle. Not someone with a score to settle with Kolya perhaps, much more likely someone with a score to settle against you?"

"Perhaps."

"No, not perhaps, I'd say for certain. I know it's been a while since your coup against Cowen but what chance this is the brainchild of one of his former soldiers or supporters?"

Ladon shook his head emphatically. "No. His elite guard died with him and his loyalest followers quickly threw their support behind my regime."

"I think you need to consider this is related to the discontent you mentioned during our last contact. So rather than trying to second guess who might have organized this, surely you need to work out how you're going to track them down?" Teyla's voice carried a slight note of exasperation when she finally entered the conversation.

"Yes I agree," Woolsey agreed. "In many ways the identity of the individual behind the rescue is irrelevant. They took him rather than killed him so, whoever it is, I think we can safely assume they're interested in Kolya's military skills and experience so finding them should be the first priority. What are your contacts saying?"

A look of slight exasperation crossed Ladon's face. "Not much I am afraid. Which is why I have come to you." Sheppard and Woolsey exchanged glances, but allowed Ladon to continue. "I would like to get your help to track Kolya down. Your people travel through the galaxy far more than we do, people talk to you more readily. I am not asking for you to actively search for him, just keep your eyes and ears open and pass any information back to me."

"Yeah, we can do that," Sheppard smiled sardonically. "I for one don't fancy having to deal with another Genii leader, 'specially not Kolya or anyone who thinks it's a good idea to have him roaming the galaxy again!"

x-X-00-X-x

The soft hum from the hive's engines was being complemented by a rhythmic tapping of the second's long, clawed fingers as he absent-mindedly beat a tattoo on the side of the monitor's control pad. For all intents and purposes his eyes were focused on reading the latest batch of intelligence reports from the hive's human spies. It was larger than usual, not because of any increased activity worthy of reporting but because he had been neglecting this chore recently. And the cadenced tapping confirmed he was still having trouble keeping his mind on the job.

While he disliked the banality and tedium this task involved, he was reluctant to suggest that the commander allocate it to another, just in case some intelligence came in that might be significant. Like all Wraith there came a point where his self-interest took precedence over the collective interest of the hive, and when it came to significant intelligence from their human agents, he needed to make sure he was the one who retained control of the information.

Truth was he found the commander's continuing curiosity about the myriad of human societies out there somewhat fascinating. Certainly he had shared that interest when the humans from Atlantis had languished in the cells here before the commander and the one called Sheppard had gone off on the business they had a common interest in finishing. By and large though, this species was a resource, admittedly an essential resource, to be managed judicially but nothing more. So as he read the reports, eyes skimming over the words, his mind wandered back to the thing dearest to most Wraiths' hearts - protecting and promoting his own interests.

Finding this lone cruiser had made life so much more intriguing than anything he could possibly have imagined when they were ordered out to patrol this backwater of their alliance's territory. It was no secret among the crew that they had been sent here, relegated to such a menial task, by a Primary commander filled with suspicion and dislike. A strategic move to neutralize their own commander's potential to act as a catalyst for the discontent that was gradually brewing in the alliance.

A smile slowly crossed his face. So now they had been handed a queen, but would she prove to be the edge they had been lacking to push their claims to lead the alliance or would she be more trouble than she was worth?

Not for the first time he wished he could access the commander's thoughts but the barriers were too strong. Besides any attempted intrusion, if detected, as he was sure it would be, would undermine the position that had been entrusted to him. A position that he held despite his experience being limited by the fact that he had never served a queen other than as one of her lowest minions. There was no doubt he had been lucky that the commander had accepted him anyway, on any other hive such inexperience would be seen as a flaw that would prevent him from holding anything but the most menial position. But while he was all too aware of the risk the commander had taken in appointing him, he knew it was a risk that served both their purposes. He also knew his continuing good fortune was contingent on his continuing loyalty.

The tapping fingers suddenly fell silent and a frown transformed his brow as his attention was drawn back to the report currently scrolling across the screen. Moving back quickly to the first few lines, he began to read more carefully. Two words sprang out at him from the text, words that he recognized as human names, Genii and Kolya, words that triggered vague memories. Tapping the control panel to stop the scrolling process, he delved back further into his memory trying to pin down the event or events to which those names were associated. Finally he emitted a soft growl. Of course, this Kolya was the human that the commander had dealt with in alliance with the Atlantean Sheppard.

It was clear from the agent's report that this situation had changed quite significantly. Running his tongue slowly and carefully over the sharp points of his bottom row of teeth, he considered the options for passing this information on to the commander. Should he risk disturbing his leader immediately when there were clearly has far more important things to be considered, such as what to do with this queen or should he wait until their next scheduled meeting. Reading the report once more confirmed his initial thought that this was not news that would be well received, in fact he could already anticipate the angry response it would trigger. He grunted then sighed. It had to be delivered sooner or later and, in this particular case, sooner was probably better than later.

Decision made, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and projected his mind, threading carefully through the hive, to locate the commander and initiate the telepathic link.

=_Commander.=_

He paused, waiting for confirmation that came as a terse subliminal version of a growl.

=_Forgive this intrusion Commander but an agent's report has just come in that I believe will be of great interest to you. It involves the Genii they call Kolya._=

There was no response so he stood back from the monitor, mentally preparing himself for the tempest he could sense bearing down on him.

-o-o-o-o-

After reading the agent's report for the second time Todd's attention turned to his lieutenant, sensing the underling's apprehensive readiness to weather the storm of anger he anticipated coming his way. Certainly his apprehension was not misplaced. Todd was angry but not so angry he was blind to the futility of attaching any blame for the situation on the shoulders that stood slightly hunched beside him.

So he just took a long deep breath and nodded once. =_You were right to tell me of this immediately._=

Released tension swirled around him but Todd's eyes remained affixed to the monitor. Taking another deep breath, he visualized the two humans he held responsible for laying the ground work of Kolya's escape, Sheppard and that other annoyingly pushy Genii. But even as he traveled back to his confrontation with them in that dismal prison complex, he knew that most of his anger was reserved for his own part in the process.

He should have just followed his own instincts, fed on Kolya and closed the door on the whole unfortunate episode. Instead he had allowed himself to become too close to two humans who had had such a pervasive and profound influence on his life. he had allowed his. Seeing Kolya's fear of losing his freedom and everything that defined his life, ambition and dreams, he had allowed the parallels with his own life and the realization that the Genii preferred death to the humiliation of capture and imprisonment to warp his judgement and divert him from his original intent to feed. He had trusted Sheppard and the other human, whose name had not been important enough for him to remember, made a bargain with them to spare Kolya's life on the condition he was locked away and believed they would keep that bargain. But now, if this agent's information was correct, the wretched Genii was walking free again.

Reading the report for the third and final time, his hands flexed instinctively, helping release some of his pent-up animosity. Like all Wraith, he did not deal well with being made to look foolish. This escape was a broken promise that made a mockery of the trust he had placed in Sheppard, a mistake he would not make again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The gentle phisssh of two tab pull top cans being opened simultaneously floated through the night air as McKay and Sheppard opened the first of what would probably be several beers for the evening. The pair had gravitated together after dinner, McKay reluctant to return to some mind-numbingly routine work in his lab and Sheppard, his mind full of thoughts about Kolya's escape, not wanting to spend the evening in his own company.

So they now sat back in the couple of outdoor chairs that were permanent fixtures on a balcony half way up one of the tall towers of Atlantis. They had spent many evenings here, looking out over the twinkling lights of the city that contrasted so sharply with the dark ocean beyond, but each time the view was still quite breath-taking. Tonight, banks of rippled altocumulus clouds floated across the face of the moon and a gentle breeze, carrying the salty smell of the sea, cooled the air after what had been, by Earth standards, a hot humid day reminiscent of the tropics. Ideal weather in fact for an evening beer, all they need now were some pretzels but they were out of stock until the Daedalus arrived in a couple of days time.

As they eagerly took their first few mouthfuls of the cold, amber liquid, Sheppard looked across at McKay out of the corner of his eye. "You know Rodney, you were pretty quiet when Ladon was here today. Not like you to miss an opportunity to give your opinion on something you don't really know much about."

McKay just shrugged, ignoring the sarcasm. "Oh, well, I just didn't have too much to add." Glancing across he was not at all surprised to see a broad smile on Sheppard's face. "Yeah, I know, it doesn't happen often so make the most of it," he paused, running his fingers around top of the beer can to displace the condensation. "Seems strange though, someone just appearing out of nowhere to rescue Kolya."

"Yeah, though you know, I just always feel I never get the full story with Ladon, even when he's looking for our help, like now."

"Hmmm, bit like talking to Todd really?" While this comment was framed as a question, McKay did not really expect an answer so did not wait for a reply. "But like Teyla said, I'll lay odds this probably has something to do with those reports Ladon mentioned the other day about growing discontent out there among the Genii."

Sheppard shook his head and frowned thoughtfully. "Could be, though I'm not sure I'd be out making trouble if I was planning something as big as springing Kolya from prison, it'd be much smarter to keep a low profile 'til the job's done. I'd say Kolya obviously fits into some much bigger plan they're hatching so I wouldn't think they'd want to compromise it by drawing attention to themselves beyond what's absolutely necessary," he stopped to take another mouthful of beer. "Besides something like this takes planning, organization – doesn't really sound like the work of a rat-bag bunch of Ladon-haters."

"They're probably connected though?"

Sheppard chuckled at McKay's reluctance to let go of his theory. "Ummm, they might be."

"Well I would've thought it'd make sense if they were – I mean any groups of disgruntled Genii, and I'm sure there are a few of them out there, who really want to get rid of Ladon would have a much better chance if they all worked together."

Sheppard shifted his chair slightly so he could put his feet up on the balcony railing. "Yeah, but as we both know all too well Rodney, the Genii often tend to think and operate in a way that flies in the face of common sense."

McKay grunted in agreement. "Seems strange that they've managed to become the most advanced human society here or perhaps that's the reason – success breeds ambition here just as it does at home," he turned and looked at Sheppard as the thought of home triggers a totally different idea in his mind. "D'you ever wonder what Pegasus would be like now if we'd never come here?"

The question took Sheppard completely off-guard. "Where'd that question come from?"

"Oh I don't know, just thinking about home, I just sometimes wonder ... we've been responsible for some pretty big changes here just by bringing Atlantis back to life again, sitting here looking out makes you think," his voice tailed off as glancing across at Sheppard, he realized such a line of thought probably sounded a little strange coming from him and he began to feel a little uncomfortable that he had taken the conversation down such an abstract path. No one knew better than he that it was totally at odds with his structured scientific mind and as he watched the puzzled expression on his friend's face he started to feel just a little embarrassed that he had mentioned it, especially to someone as practical as John Sheppard. "Just forget it."

"Okay." An introspective McKay was just a little hard for Sheppard to fathom so he was more than happy not to turn their conversation to something he had never really given too much thought to, not lately anyway.

They sat in silence for several minutes, both slightly uncomfortable after this exchange and lost in their own thoughts. Not surprisingly those thoughts shared some common points of interest. Sheppard thought about his own troubled relationship with Kolya, something that had not crossed his mind since Todd returned him to Atlantis after they had left the renegade to be dealt with by Ladon. McKay's thoughts turned to far more basic questions; how did Sheppard feel now that his adversary was free again and how would Todd react when he found out what had happened. Reluctant to get into the whole issue of feelings with Sheppard, something neither of them dealt with very well, he decided to ask the relatively easy question first.

"What about Todd?"

Sheppard turned his head quickly, a look of slight surprise on his face. "What'd you mean, what about Todd?"

"Well, I don't know Todd as well as you do but-"

"Jeez, what is it? Why does everyone think I've got some instant messaging system that gives me access to what Todd is thinking?"

This time McKay looked stunned, taken aback by the underlying intensity of Sheppard's tone of voice. So much for the easy question. Yet again he wished he had just kept his thoughts to himself but now that the subject of Todd has been broached it was probably best to keep going.

"No, I didn't say I think you know what he's thinking ... I just mean that you worked together to track Kolya down and it's my guess he's going to be pretty pissed if he finds out the man he wanted to feed on is out and about in the galaxy again."

Draining the dregs of his beer, Sheppard realized that Rodney had a point. "Yep, you're probably right, he won't be happy, but you know what, that's not my problem."

McKay looked skeptical. "Nooo ... but it could be, if he decides to do something about getting rid of Kolya for good."

"What'd you mean?" Again Sheppard was unsure of exactly where the scientist's thoughts were heading.

"Well, think about it. If Todd decides to start some sort of vendetta against the Genii, and you've got to admit Wraith have a track record of doing just that against humans who irritate them, then sure as eggs Ladon's going to come running to us for help. We just going to sit back and say 'no it's not our problem'?"

Sheppard bit his lower lip thoughtfully as he looked searchingly at the scientist. "I'm not sure he'd do that, he knows humans better than other wraith and that makes," Sheppard's voice trailed off. He was going to say this unique knowledge shaped Todd's attitude into something a little more sophisticated than the whole 'predator versus prey' thing but even as he was thinking about it, he lost confidence in his own argument.

Rodney understood exactly where Sheppard was going and also saw some significant flaws in this line of thinking. "No, he's got a different attitude towards us here on Atlantis and we both know that's only because of what he's been able to get out of us. I'm prepared to bet that with Pegasus humans he's just as cold and ruthless as any other Wraith. He won't be doing the Genii any favors 'cause unlike us they've got nothing to help him get an edge over other Wraith alliances."

x-X-00-X-x

What to do first? Todd mused on how quickly situations could change and, while he had not had a hand in initiating this particular change, it had been welcome. It seemed such a short time ago that his immediate future looked destined to revolve around the tedious job of patrolling the farthest flung reaches of the alliance's territory. Who would have thought things could change so quickly? A cruiser and her captain offering him allegiance, a queen ready to be claimed and used to progress his position and now the vexing task of dealing with a human pest he thought had been neutralized.

The cruiser still sat in orbit beneath the hive and again he stood at one of the large outer portals looking down on it thoughtfully, his sharp eyes ranging over every feature of the smaller ship's external skin. Even to him it looked threatening and ominous silhouetted against the dark blue and brown hues of the planet below. He knew the world was uninhabited but could imagine what terrors would play across the minds of any human inhabitants of a world that had two Wraith ships sitting above their settlement without making a move to cull.

His smooth face transformed into a mask of contempt. That he could even be contemplating what would go through the feeble minds of their human herds brought a deep, disdainful growl to his throat. Coming to terms with the reality that his attitude to humans had been changed by his interactions with the Genii and the Atlanteans had been difficult but he had eventually accepted the fact. Now things had come the full circle. Kolya's escape had altered the landscape of his life yet again and he must change his attitude to humans, close the door on a part of his life that had produced benefits but also caused him unnecessary discomfort. Benefits in the shape of the technologies he had retrieved from Atlantis, discomfort in the challenges he had faced from other members of the alliance about his relationship with humans and where his loyalties lay.

The challenges had always been discrete, never uttered in terms of a threat, but still significant enough for him to feel compelled to defend himself. And his defense had always been successful, based on the reality that his interactions with the humans from Atlantis had benefitted the alliance as a whole. Of course, he had never seen the need to divulge all the knowledge he had acquired, the location of Atlantis, the fact that they could either cloak their city or shield it, the address of their home world that could only be reached from the Atlantis stargate and of course some useful technologies that remained stored in his mind waiting for the opportune time to dust them off and adapt them for his own use.

Todd suddenly shook his head and growled to himself again, a long rumbling effort this time that helped to clear his thoughts and bring them back to why he was here looking down on this prize that had come his way. This was as good a time as any to begin dealing with this female so closing his eyes, he reached out to link with the familiar mind of the most senior officer he had sent down to take command of the smaller ship.

=_What do you have to report?_=

There was a slight hesitation before the response came flowing back to him. =_She refuses to see us Commander._=

Todd smiled and chuckled softly. Of course, even though she was young and inexperienced in dealing with strangers, this queen would still be quite aware of the power her very presence alone generated.

=_I would have been surprised to hear otherwise. The rest of the crew, do you sense any trouble, any deception?=_

=_Nothing serious. There is some suspicion about our presence and their loyalty to their captain is strong. There is some concern that they have not heard anything from him._=

Todd nodded in silent satisfaction. The suspicion was to be expected and while no orders had been given to this captain not to communicate with his ship, he was obviously intelligent enough to wait and see how his situation evolved here on the hive.

Pushing his mind further into the cruiser, Todd searched beyond the easily accessed minds of his own crew, probing every corner, touching then discarding every new mind until he found her. As expected, she was well hidden, keeping her mind closed by focusing her thoughts introspectively. He was mildly impressed. Her ability to remain this way despite knowing her cruiser was under the control of a hive from a rival alliance that could destroy her without a second thought signaled an inner sense of discipline he should have no trouble using to his own ends. But she was clearly becoming overwhelmed by the increasing frustration she felt about the helplessness of her position and this provided the crack in her facade that he needed, a weakness he exploited to force his way ruthlessly into her mind.

=_I trust you were not harmed during the engagement that destroyed your hive?_=

No introduction, no bowing before her presence, just a basic questioning of fact, the type he would make with another commander. Not surprisingly, he immediately sensed the fury triggered by such audacity.

=_How dare you?_= Her efforts to break the subliminal channel assaulted his mind but her inexperience was no match for his determination.

=_I dare because I am the only chance you have to remain alive. You would do well to remember that and how you wish to deal with me._=

Sensing her anger rising further, Todd severed the connection, denying her chance to reply. For an initial skirmish, he felt satisfied things had gone exactly the way he wanted.

Like many commanders since the civil war began, he had become used to leading the hive without the domineering presence of a queen inhibiting his own quest for power. But he had to face the reality of the situation here, if he wanted to take control of the alliance he must have a queen and he must be seen to serve her without question. So for his own strategic purposes he was prepared to eventually give this female the respect her position demanded but it would be conditional. First she had to understand and accept that the experience and knowledge he would give her was beyond any she could find anywhere else.

It would be a complex process, pitching their minds and wills against each other but he was confident his millennia of experience would stand him in good stead to deal with this youngster. If she was to become as strong as he needed her to be then he would eventually have to relinquish his hold over her but not until he had used that hold to mould her into the queen he needed rather than the queen she wanted to be. A game of subtleties lay ahead but it was a game he felt well equipped to control to his own advantage.

Turning his attention away from the cruiser he gazed thoughtfully out towards the galaxy. He was getting ahead of himself, allowing the anticipation of dealing with her to momentarily take precedence over planning his strategy. He would have to get her presence on his hive accepted by a significant proportion of the alliance, to persuade the Primary of her subservience, before he could allow her to start on the road that would achieve her full potential. It sounded easy but he knew there would be many times when he would doubt the wisdom of his own plan.

Turning away from the portal, he set course towards the currently unoccupied queen's quarters, reaching out on the way to make contact with his second.

"_Contact the Primary. Advise we have monitored some hives passing through and will stay here longer than anticipated. Then take the captain to the queen's quarters. I will join you there later."_

x-X-00-X-x

Looking around this new landscape as the event horizon disengaged behind him, Kolya could safely say he stood on a world he had never visited before. No one could come to this desolate place and forget.

The scene that greeted a visitor who stepped unawares through this gate was enough to deter all but the most intrepid traveller from going further. A wide open plain covered in short green and brown vegetation looked innocuous enough until the visitor looked more closely and noticed the stark white bones scattered as far as the eye can see. Once spotted the relics became impossible to ignore and looking down at the ground closer to where he stood, Kolya got an insight to the carnage that occurred in this place long ago. The sightless bone faceplates of Wraith drones were visible, mingling for eternity with the bleached and equally sightless skulls of this world's human defenders. Even the bright sunshine did nothing to penetrate the aura of brutality and decay that hung over this battlefield.

Dragging his eyes away Kolya looked further afield. In the distance, shimmering in the heat haze, stood the ruins of a city, a city in which towers, or rather the ruins of towers, were still visible. As he gazed at them Kolya realized he has seen such towers before in a city that was still inhabited, a city he once tried to capture and the origins of this world became clear to him. Although not a religious man, he shared the deep respect for such worlds of the Ancestors felt by all the human races of the Pegasus galaxy.

Turning to look at Rix's dispassionate face, he lost little time expressing his views about the place. "This was a city," he whispered as if wary of waking the spirits he was sure lingered there. "A world of the Ancients. One that was totally annihilated during the war with the Wraith. We should not be here."

Rix shook his head. "These are not the bones of the Ancients my friend, they turned to dust long ago. No, this battle was more recent though still several generations ago. There is evidence in the city that an unknown race arrived after the Ancients, lived here for long enough to learn how to use some of the city's technology but were then discovered and destroyed by the Wraith. The dead sleep here but they cannot harm us, you will find out for yourself once you are settled," Rix declared, his eyes following Kolya's to the human relics scattered close to their feet. "There is another gate within the city which is a little less confronting but we use this one because it is closest to our base camp."

Right then Kolya was not sure he wanted to become settled on a world like this but in the absence of any viable alternatives he did not really have much of a choice. So he returned to scanning the landscape, determined to look beyond the macabre features of the battlefield. The mandatory track leading from the gate to the city snaked across the contours of the boneyard before disappearing into a copse of large trees, trees larger than anything Kolya had ever seen on a Genii world. But, as he would expect on a world of the Ancients, this had once been more that a track and enough of the original surface remained to show it had been deliberately engineered rather than just carved out by generations of human traffic.

Turning to look behind the gate he spotted a range of rugged, rocky hills and his strategic mind immediately pinpointed this as the most likely location for the rebels' camp. This site would have none of the basic comforts that were found in the abandoned settlements he had always favored but even this initial scan of the hills revealed some useful lookouts that gave a good view over the gate and the city beyond.

Some of the men had already started on the short trip to a smaller group of trees that formed a natural barrier between the hills and the plain and Rix signaled Kolya to walk with him. Although no longer feeling like a prisoner, Kolya knew he would not feel really comfortable until Rix had laid out in full his plans to take his revenge on Ladon. But this was not the time to pursue such a line of conversation so he just settled for some more basic information.

"Beyond the obvious reasons," Kolya grimaced and glanced back at the battlefield come graveyard. "Why did you choose this world?"

"Naturally we needed somewhere uninhabited and, as you've seen for yourself, this has the additional value of discouraging any but the most determined traveller. Besides that though, anyone coming through the gate looking for us or signs we are here would assume we'd set up base in the city but if they venture there they'll find nothing but more carnage. We have set up an outpost there but it is well inside the city boundaries and well guarded."

Kolya was quite impressed with the logic behind this reasoning and, for the first time, began to see Rix as something more than a farmer who had embarked on a mission to avenge his dead brother's honour. It seemed he may have more of his brother's strategic intelligence than was obvious at first glance.

-o-o-o-o-

A cave. Kolya had never lived in a cave and as he looked around his new quarters with an air of distasteful resignation he was not really sure he wanted to start now. The small entrance in the hillside into which he had followed Rix had opened out into a large cavern that proved to be just the first in an underground network that obviously stretched for many miles into the mountains.

Handed lamps by men who met them at the entrance, they had then walked in silence, traveling deeper into the complex, until Rix had stopped at the entrance to a smaller cave that appeared to be divided up using some roughly-made partitions to form sleeping quarters.

"This is where my senior officers live. There's an empty room at the end, that's yours," Rix smiled as he looked Kolya up and down. "I'll leave you now, you might like to rest before meeting the others."

He had been gone before Kolya could put into words any of the questions that popped into his head so he had just made his way down a makeshift corridor to find his room. Curtains acted as doors indicating that while the need for some privacy was acknowledged, little was done to actually provide it.

Now he stood looking around at his new home. At first glance the furnishings were not too different to those he had become accustomed to while leading his own force of rebels and it was certainly a big improvement on basic prison farm accommodation he had been enduring. Obviously Rix's supporters were expected to travel light. There was no wardrobe, just a small chest of draws for storage while a water jug, wash basin, cup and towel sat on a small table.

Taking off his jacket, Kolya went over to the table, poured some of the water into the basin and lightly splashed some of the cool liquid over his face. After drying off with the towel he poured more of the water into the cup and drank it with a few thirsty gulps. These activities should have done something to refresh him but he suddenly felt very tired and, in the absence of a chair, walked over to sit on the bed. Quite comfortable and a good number of blankets but bedding was not really the issue that concerned him here. The atmosphere in the cave was cold and damp and he anticipated it would not be kind on the wounds and physical injuries he had accumulated over the years that were becoming increasingly troublesome as time passed.

Most painful was the shoulder wound inflicted by Colonel Sheppard at the end of that unsuccessful mission to take Atlantis. Kicking off his boots, he swung his feet up on the bed, lay back on the pillow, folded his arms behind his head and looked thoughtfully at the rocky ceiling directly above. Obviously Rix had bought his allegiance through this rescue and his first priority must be helping to overthrow Ladon, an objective he also shared. But now that he was free, the prospect of seeking his own revenge on Sheppard also took a prominent place in his mind. It was a chance he never thought would come his way but now that it had, it added an additional layer of anticipation to the jobs that lay ahead.

He closed his eyes and was just drifting into sleep when the crunch of boots on the sandy floor outside his room woke him with a start.

"Commander Kolya?"

"Yes," he snapped. It was not a voice he recognized and although he tried to keep the tiredness out of his voice, he ended up sounding surly.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," the voice lacked any real degree of regret. "Commander Cowen would like you to join him and the others in the main Meeting Room. I've been sent to escort you there."

Kolya could not stop the smile as he stretched then swung his legs off the bed. 'Commander' Cowen. Interesting how a farmer could assume such a mantle of authority without any military experience or achievements to back it up. He pulled his jacket on and looked quickly in a small mirror he had not previously noticed on the wall above the table. Any hint of tiredness was gone, replaced by a look of interest in finding out more about their plans and, in particular, anticipation of meeting the other disgruntled Genii who have risked joining Cowen's cause but had earlier rejected his own.

x-X-00-X-x

The beer was finished, McKay had decided it was getting just a little too cold to be comfortable outdoors so Sheppard now sat alone looking out over Atlantis. Rodney was right, it had got colder but Sheppard relished a rare opportunity to spend some time away from the usual annoying little calls on his time that were an integral part of being expedition's the senior military officer.

"John?" Teyla's voice was soft but still cut through both the air and Sheppard's tranquillity. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Rodney said you were up here and I've been looking for an opportunity to talk to you in private."

Sheppard sighed. Teyla was usually pretty confident about speaking her mind in front of others so if she felt the need for a private conversation then he was pretty sure the topic of this discussion would be heavy duty. "Yeah, I'm still here, just enjoying the peace and qui-" he bit his tongue. "Just enjoying the view. There's no beer left I'm afraid."

"That's okay. I do not really like beer."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't realize that, you should've said something before."

"It is not important."

Teyla had brought blanket and Sheppard watched as she wrapped it around her shoulders and settled into the chair Rodney had recently vacated. She definitely looked nervous which in turn made him more uneasy although he still managed a smile.

"John, I heard about a plan to free Kolya some time ago."

Well, that was not what he had expected and he sat up sharply, the smile gone in an instance, replaced by a confused frown. "You heard what?"

"It was during one of the visits to my people, a trader came to the village, he was not a man I had met before but the others seemed quite friendly with him." She looked over and smiled weakly but turned back to look out to sea when she saw Sheppard's frown. "He, we, had all drunk several cups of ruus wine when he told about having spoken to a man who knew of a plan that involved Kolya."

"Was this trader involved in the plan?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"And you didn't think it was worthwhile mentioning it when you got back?"

Sheppard had always been prepared to accept Teyla's judgement on issues involving the Athosians so was reluctant to make his own judgements here.

"No." She sighed deeply and Sheppard realized she felt genuinely upset about this. "I did not attach much importance to it at the time, I thought he was just ... bragging, I think I've heard you call it. Trying to make himself sound as if he knew more than he actually did." A slight smile crossed her face. "It is quite a common trait among those who make their living trading across the galaxy."

"Did he actually say they were going to try to rescue Kolya?"

"No," she paused, trying to recall the exact conversation, "I don't think it was that explicit, I think, as I said, he just mentioned speaking to a man who knew of a plan that involved Kolya." She turned to look at him again. "John, I'm sorry, I know how you felt about bringing Kolya to justice. I feel I've let you down."

Sheppard felt his frown melt away as he realised that even if Teyla had told him this story before, he would probably not have attached much importance to it. "Why? From what you've just told me you heard a story from a drunken man about a story he'd heard from another man about something involving Kolya. Doesn't sound to me like there were too many clues to say that they were planning a jail break?"

Again Teyla smiled weakly and nodded. "No, but I should have realised."

"Hey, it's easy to be wise after the event besides what'd you think Woolsey would've done on the basis of a story like that? You don't have to answer 'cause we both know what he'd have done. Nothing, absolutely nothing except look a little pompous, reach for the rule book and say it wasn't our concern."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

This time Sheppard laughed properly. "Nawh, I'm not that kinda guy."

For the second time that evening the two occupants of the balcony sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When Sheppard finally spoke, his question was the same as McKay's earlier query.

"Rodney thinks Todd'll be pretty pissed when he finds out about Kolya's escape and might go on a bit of a culling spree against the Genii. Think he's right?"

"He's a Wraith so there's really no predicting what he might do although I do not believe he will be as philosophical about it all as you seem to be." Teyla's confident response indicated she was back to her usual self.

Sheppard cringed slightly. The reticence that kicked in when someone started heading down the path of wanting him to open up about a personal issue started to exert itself. But this time he stopped before it took over completely. He was relaxed enough about Kolya to deal with his escape without feeling too threatened or uncomfortable.

"I'm not being philosophical just realistic. I've moved on. Todd and I tracked Kolya down, handed him over to Ladon to deal with now Ladon's gone and lost him but you know what, knowing he's out free in the galaxy again isn't an issue for me. I dealt with my anger towards him, and Todd, about the whole torture, feeding thing."

"Good," Teyla sounded doubtful but she made no effort to challenge Sheppard. "So you believe he, Kolya that is, will go after Ladon?"

"Can't see any other reason for someone to go to all the risk of breaking him out, sure as hell wasn't for his conversational skills. Don't know how it'll play out though, there's too much we don't know, Ladon doesn't know either so he's goin' to be mighty twitchy," he waved his hand up towards the stars. "Someone out there knows what's going on but all we can do is wait until they let us all into their little secret."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even without an incumbent occupying the throne, the main chamber of the queen's suite of rooms was an intimidating place. Before this civil war had placed its chill hand of death and distrust over the Wraith world, the very idea of a hive without a queen would have been totally unimaginable. Now though, in the absence of a living occupant, an ethereal imprint of the previous queen's strong, domineering presence usually remained, making even the most confident commander reluctant to cross the threshold into the chamber.

Todd paused at that spot now, looking thoughtfully through the arched opening, his face fixed by a solemn, pensive look. He had first come here immediately after taking control of the hive. Not that such a visit had been necessary to complete the formal process of assuming command, he had known there would be no queen waiting to hear his explanation for usurping his predecessor and accept him as her new commander. But he had come anyway. Perhaps driven by instinct, a ritual, so deeply embedded in his Wraith consciousness it could not or would not be denied. Or perhaps it had just been caution, a need to confirm that he alone was responsible for this hive and the lives of its crew. The memory brought a growl. While he had been unsure about his motivation at the time, it was of even less consequence now.

Taking a deep breath, he finally stepped through the doorway. Walking slowly, almost respectfully, his eyes were drawn inextricably towards the empty throne, the room was silent except for the soft sound of his boots on the organic floor. Instinctively he lowered his head as a sign of respect, unable to shake off this lingering vestige of his heritage, and stopped at the foot of the series of small steps that led up to the dais on which the throne sat.

It was an intoxicating, yet disturbing experience. The former queen's multitude of auras remained, as intense as they had been on that previous visit, lingering on every atom of the cool, damp atmosphere, bombarding his mind, filling his sensory pits with long forgotten fragrances and conjuring up images of an unknown female. Although she had died before he arrived on the hive, he could still detect most of the qualities he admired in a queen and knew the young one he planned to install here would benefit from her predecessor's remnant presence.

Turning to look back towards the entrance, his thoughts drifted back over the females he had served during his long and occasionally turbulent life. One stood out, her face etched in his mind for eternity, the only one for whom he had performed the duties of a commander, the one he had served for so long, the one he had lost when he had fallen into the hands of the Genii. They had come together at in the middle of the Lantean War when the urgent need for new hives had placed an unsustainable stress on the supply of experienced queens and commanders. Despite being young and relatively inexperienced, both had a clear understanding of their responsibilities and, after some initial disagreements, they had arrived at a position of mutual respect. From that point he had served and obeyed her and in return she had acknowledged his skills and listened to his counsel.

A distant look came into his eyes and a dark shadow of regret flashed across his face. She too was now dead, her hive destroyed in the early days of this latest war when he had still been a prisoner, but she lived on in his memories and the relationship he had with her would be the template for his plan to influence this new young queen.

Taking one final deep breath, he pushed such personal memories to the furthest reaches of his mind, inaccessible to any but the relentless probing of the most powerful female and turned to the job at hand. His second and the cruiser captain would be here shortly and there was one important task he had to complete before they arrived. Closing his eyes, a long deep growl reverberated in his chest as he began spinning more of the threads needed to bring this fledgling queen, _his_ fledgling queen into his web of intrigue. The first move in a subtle mind game that he had played so many times before, albeit rarely with a female of his own race, but she would be drawn into this game unknowingly as an uninitiated novice and that would give him all the advantage he needed right now.

Ah, yes, there she was, just as he expected. Still annoyed with the abrupt end to their last conversation she was searching for him, looking to make the type of light-touch contact she hoped will go unnoticed. Smiling at her naivety, he allowed her to access the outer fringes of his mind, his most innocuous memories and thoughts, knowing that she would not try to delve too deeply but safe in the knowledge he could sever the link if she became too bold. Satisfied it would allow her to hear the conversation he was about have with the second and the captain, he moved away from the throne dais into the shadows to await their arrival. Allowing such eavesdropping was a risky strategy but then he was playing a dangerous game, one that would only be won by playing hard and making the most of appropriate opportunities.

x-X-00-X-x

Usually a man who took pride in his sense of direction, Kolya had to admit he was pleased to have an escort who seemed quite at home in this maze of tunnels, caves and caverns. Obviously some civilization, possibly human and possibly the one that had commandeered the city of the Ancients he had seen when he arrived, had spent generations of toil and sweat to convert this underground warren into something habitable. But then again, if it had been those city dwellers, why had they disappeared, why were their bones out on the fields bleaching with those of their wraith enemies? Why had they not taken shelter here when faced with the threat of a cull?

He shook his head and wondered why he cared. He would never know the answer, not that he cared about that either, all that really mattered was that they had done a good job. Pathways had been delineated, neat steps hewn out of the rock and, now they were even deeper into the mountain, the complex used a form of power and lighting that appeared similar to that operating in Genii underground facilities, making him wonder if this vanquished people were related to his own people. Certainly as a Genii he felt quite at home in this subterranean environment, although they could have done a little more to provide some form of heating, and wished he had found the place himself.

As they crossed a narrow natural rock bridge over a slow-flowing stream, it occurred to him that there must be a map or plan of the cave system. "Do you think you can get me a map of this place?" he asked in a tone that carried just the right degree of authority to ensure the escort was left in no doubt that this newcomer was someone of influence.

But his guide's attention was focused firmly on the the narrow path they were traveling and he waited until they reached firmer ground before answering. "It doesn't take long to become familiar with the layout Commander but I'll see what I can do for you."

Kolya smiled and grunted quietly to himself. The sub-text of the man's reply was clear. Despite his reputation, there would be no need for a map because he would be escorted around until such time as they trusted his commitment to this new rebel cause.

So the journey continued in silence until they stopped outside a closed door. His escort knocked confidently and entered without waiting for a signal from inside. In the absence of any instructions to do otherwise, Kolya just followed him in. After all, it had never been in his nature to stand on ceremony and he saw no reason to start now.

The cave room was lit by two lights strung across the ceiling supplemented by lamps and candles and despite several large wall hangings that add a touch of color it was still a dark, sombre place. The room was dominated by a large, long, wooden table with eight chairs, seven of which were occupied. A number of other men, including his escort, stood around the wall and while Kolya briefly wondered if they filled the role of Rix's bodyguard, his attention was focused firmly on the men seated at the table.

"Commander Kolya," standing as he spoke, Rix's confident manner immediately revived memories of his brother. "I believe you know most of our friends here?"

Kolya nodded curtly as he scanned the faces turned in his direction. Three men were very familiar to him but he had little respect for them. Adviser Basrun, in particular, was an untrustworthy fool who had, in Kolya's opinion at least, done little more than preen the elder Cowen brother's ego during his journey to become Chief of the Genii. Two more vaguely familiar faces stared back with a mix of curiosity and nonchalance but they were of little concern to him. Obviously men Rix had known before he embarked on this venture, they had not been part of the military circles in which Kolya had spent his life so he had little time and even less use for them. The fifth man, the man who had led the mission to the prison farm, nodded in recognition but his face remained an inscrutable mask.

Kolya was all too aware that, with the exception of Rix, none of these men appeared ready to welcome him and he suspected he had probably been the topic of a conversation that was cut short by his arrival. The one empty chair stood at the far side of the table, next to his rescuer, so he made his way towards it without waiting for an invitation. If he was going to work with these men, it was going to be under his terms and he knew those terms had to be stated clearly and unequivocally at this first meeting. Never one to adhere to the finer principles of diplomacy, Kolya again saw no particular need to change a tried and tested way of dealing with men he did not consider as his equals.

Sitting down, he waved his hand around the table. "Please, do not let my arrival interrupt you," he said quietly, taking time to linger on the faces that were generating the most overt animosity in his direction. "I am sure you were discussing something important." The looks that flew around the table confirmed his initial thought that he had indeed been the topic of their conversation and his appearance had probably coincided with a particularly robust part of the discussion. "I take it from your silence that you were not all in agreement about bringing me here?" he asked, the slight echo in his voice adding an air of menace to words that were not spoken with any particular threat. Three of the men adopted a stance of stony silence that graphically demonstrated their position in the debate while the two men that Kolya did not know maintained their looks of indifference.

Rix smiled, a thin humourless effort that barely lifted the sides of his mouth before resuming his own seat. "Very astute of you Commander and I am sure you will not surprised to hear there were some varying opinions about the wisdom of breaking you out of prison. But there was also general agreement that, despite the risks involved, you were the best man to take command of our forces." Rix spoke persuasively and the assembled men nodded with differing degrees of enthusiasm although Kolya was uncertain if they were agreeing that there had been varying opinions or that he was the best man for the job.

Advisor Basrun moved uncomfortably in his chair. "You are here now so we must deal with whatever problems arise from your breakout as best we can," he murmured with just a hint of bitter restraint infiltrating his voice.

Kolya felt his rescuer stiffen defensively beside him and decided the time was right to mend some of the animosity that had developed during their journey from the prison farm. "I can assure you that my rescuers did a very thorough job of covering our tracks and I am not sure what other problems you might have in mind. Perhaps I can put your mind at rest if you would care to enlighten us about your concerns."

Placing his hands on the table, the advisor leaned forward. "Do you really think that Ladon Radim is going to just sit back and let you slip through his fingers? I do not know what..."

"I know very well how Ladon will react to my escape," Kolya interrupted impatiently. "We may have our differences but I have never taken him for a fool and you would do well to treat him with some respect. And of course he is going to do something about it and if we are clever, we will use that to our advantage. A man set on revenge, as Ladon will be, is a man who makes mistakes."

"Of course, you would know all about that," Basrun smiled cruelly as he glanced around the table for support. "After all was it not your foolish quest for revenge that cost the lives of your best men and led to your own downfall?"

In a rare show of naked anger, Kolya rose quickly to his feet, sending his chair crashing to the floor behind him. Hands clenched into fists, he turned on Rix, his eyes full of contempt. "I did not realize you shared your brother's eagerness to put so much store in the counsel of fools, especially one who has failed every single test of courage he has ever faced, one who could not wait to throw his support behind Ladon's cause as soon as he knew your brother was dead."

"Enough. You will treat each other with respect, is that understood?" Rix spoke with cold calmness overlaid with a tone of authority, cutting through the animosity that had spread its potentially destructive tentacles around the table.

Certainly his words gave Kolya cause to step back and marshal his thoughts, momentarily annoyed at his inability to control his temper when baited by a man for whom he had absolutely no respect. Obviously, with the benefit of hindsight, he knew his decision to go after Sheppard had been an error of judgement and he did not need to be reminded of it. Ever.

Slowly he turned and nodded to the man who had moved to pick up the fallen chair. Taking his seat again, he glanced disdainfully at Basrun before turning back Rix. "I was under the impression that you had gone to the trouble of securing my freedom as part of your plans to overthrow Ladon Radim. Looking round this table I do not see anyone who has the military experience that I have, anyone who has trained an elite strike team," he paused to glare across the table at his main adversary, determined to bring up the issue of the failed mission to seize Atlantis before it could be used against him. "A team whose ability to successfully complete a key mission was compromised by the fact they were ordered into action before they were ready. Of course, I may be wrong and if I am, if you do not need me to lead your troops," again he paused, this time to make sure everyone understood the implication of his words. "Then I would like to hear what role you expect me to fill so I can make up my mind if it is really worth my while to support your cause."

His declaration was met with stoney silence, an uncomfortable hush as the men round the table looked towards their leader to answer the question.

Rix was silent for several minutes. With his eyes closed, the fisted hands resting on the table provided the only outward sign of his irritation. Finally he barked out an order as he focused his full attention on Kolya. "Leave us. Commander Kolya and I need to discuss this in private."

x-X-00-X-x

As he walked in silence through the corridors leading to the queen's chambers, the captain's face belied the nervous energy flowing through his body as he anticipated this meeting with his new commander. It was the meeting he had been preparing for since receiving the instruction to take his queen and deliver her to safety as the hive he served had for so long had begun the descent into its death throes.

As soon as he had set foot on this new hive and looked into the face of its commander, the captain had gauged that his best course of action would be to simply follow orders. After all, it was what he had done all his life. His natural Wraith aggression came to the fore in combat situations but he had long ago come to terms with the reality of his place in the universe. Life had always been a balancing act, demonstrating enough initiative to gain command of a cruiser while tempering it with enough loyalty to make sure he was never seen as a threat to those around him with more ambition. Once he had understood and accepted that he lacked the arrogance and imaginative spark that would single him out as a true leader, a hive commander whose decisions went unchallenged by any but a queen, life had become much easier.

In many ways he felt relieved to finally be rid of the ties that had bound him to his previous alliance. Mulling over recent events, he realized that the attack on his former hive was probably going to happen at some stage. Bringing the young queen aboard had not been the first time their commander had overestimated his own abilities but this time they had all paid the price in that final decisive skirmish.

They had been taken by surprise and his cruiser had borne the brunt of the initial attack before the hives began their final, fateful engagement. The queen had been sent across on the commander's shuttle and he had been ordered to take her to safety, a decision some captains might have challenged but he had known where his duty lay. Of course, the loss of so many brothers who he had known and served with for so long had left a void he would find difficult to fill in the short term and he would miss their voices among the collective harmony that played in the background of every Wraith mind.

But life went on and it seemed things would yet turn out for the best. At least he was still alive and, as he walked in silence along the corridor accompanied by the second of this new hive, he hoped this meeting would confirm his initial view that his new commander was a Wraith with far more experience, more confidence, who may be a little less erratic in his decision-making than his previous leader. Of course, fitting into the command structure of a new hive was never easy and he had spent the time since he arrived mentally preparing himself for the process of proving his loyalty, something he must achieve before the commander would begin to trust his judgement.

He also understood that, for the time being at least, command of his cruiser would be given to a senior Wraith from this hive. There was nothing to be done but accept this decision. It was how command structures operated and, once he proved himself loyal and trustworthy, it would not be too long before he regained his position.

x-X-00-X-x

Rix looked down the table, his eyes narrowed, sizing up the best way to handle this newest recruit to his cause. For the first time he started to fully understand the troubled relationship his brother had shared with this soldier. Acastus Kolya would always be his own man, serving his own agenda first and foremost, participating in other men's plans under specific, well-defined circumstances. His brother had told him this and now as he looked across at the craggy, lined face he realized controlling this particular rebel would not be easy.

"I can see I should have discussed my plans with you before introducing you to the other members of my inner circle. I had no idea you had such a low opinion of them."

Kolya laughed cynically. "Not all of them, just those three who were your brother's advisors. Particularly Basrun. They cared only for their own ambitions, they were poison to him and they will be equally lethal to your cause."

Not a totally unexpected response, just one that carried a little more feeling than Rix had anticipated. He leaned back, folded his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs. "Funny, they said exactly the same thing about you. That your ambition knew no boundaries, that your thirst for revenge often clouds your judgement."

"So revenge is a word that changes its meaning according to who is seeking retribution?" Kolya asked in a tone filled with ill-concealed venom. "You sat there while that fool made a mockery of my thirst for revenge against a man who had tried to kill me, while this whole undertaking, the lives of these men who have taken the risk to follow you is built on your need to avenge your brother. If that is not revenge then pray tell me what is?"

"We are not here to discuss whose sense of wrong and need for revenge is more valid" Rix snapped back shortly. He had no intention of getting sidetracked onto such ethical debates.

Shuffling his chair around to directly face his benefactor, Kolya put his feet on the seat recently vacated by his rescuer and adopted a more conciliatory position. "You are quite right. This bickering will not help us deal with Ladon, so tell me how you plan to do it?"

Rix felt his heart lurch slightly. In the absence of a true military leader in his little leadership group, he had been hesitant to finalize some of the more intricate details of their plan. Knowing the only way forward was to acknowledge how important Kolya's contribution would be to the success of the nascent rebellion, he took a slow, deep breath. "We have not yet agreed on some of the finer details of our plan."

"But you do have a plan?" Kolya asked, his face caring more than a hint of mockery.

Such derision was probably to be expected but seizing the initiative, Rix saw the opportunity he needed to turn the situation around, to massage Kolya's ego. "The first part of our plan is ready to be executed when I give the signal. And our insurgent network is far more established than I think you fully understand. We have been working on the basics, developing stockpiles of arms, training men under the cover of needing greater numbers to guard our towns now that the Wraith have become more erratic in their culling patterns, planting agents, including some who have gained considerable influence within Ladon's government and among his advisors," he leaned forward ready to deliver the bait he knew Kolya would be unable to refuse. "Our first step will involve hitting Ladon on a personal level and then you will lead our offensive against his response and deliver him into our hands."

x-X-00-X-x

As Todd sensed the approach of his second and the captain, a flash of anger darkened his face. Both were allowing their personal thoughts to blind them to the fact that their commander was already waiting for them, a lapse of judgement that was inexcusable and dangerous. He hissed softly. He would have preferred not to dress down his senior officer in the presence of his prospective new queen but such situations were sometimes unavoidable when one chose to play mind games. At least he could minimize her access by keeping the conversation with this pair verbal rather than subliminal.

Not surprisingly their behavior as they arrived at the queen's chambers followed the same pattern as his own although their actions were more exaggerated. A longer pause on the threshold, a much deeper bow of the head as they walked cautiously into the room to stand before the empty throne, their minds assailed by the residual auras of the previous occupant. Todd watched them silently, knowing that they were so captivated by these auras they were still unaware of his presence.

"If I were an enemy, you would both be dead now," he whispered as he moved out from the shadows. "You disappoint me but I am prepared to overlook your failure this time although I will not be so forgiving should such a significant lack of attention occurs again. Is that understood?""

Both subordinates bowed respectfully as they turned to face him, before exchanging accusing glances. They remained silent, aware they had no adequate defense and neither was prepared to risk saying anything that might increase the severity of this surprisingly mild reprimand.

Chastisement over, Todd reverted to telepathic communication.

=_The old queen's auras will serve to remind our young queen that her own life is held by a single thread the same way as every other Wraith.= _Immediately feeling the young female's interest stir in his mind, he turned to the captain allowing her to recognize him. _=Tell me about her.=_

Although the captain remained unaware of this eavesdropper, he still took a few moments to gather his thoughts before replying. _=As I explained when I came aboard, the commander was offered a queen born of the one who ruled over his home world. That world was outside our alliance's territory so while I am sure he thought he fully understood the risks he was taking by accepting her, he greatly underestimated the response of our Primary.=_

Looking thoughtfully at the throne, Todd growled softly to himself. So that explained why the Primary had responded so aggressively towards this young female. Having a commander with links to a home world in the territory of another alliance was an acceptable risk. Having a queen with links to the same world and clan was far too dangerous in the current environment of suspicion and changing loyalties.

=_Why was she not given to a hive in the alliance that controls her home world?=_ A logical question but Todd immediately sensed the answer lay with the queen herself rather than the captain.

=_I do not know Commander, I was not involved in the negotiations that brought her to us. The commander did not share information about such activities with his senior officers,_= as the captain paused, Todd sensed an expression of sympathy pass between the two underlings and immediately sent a quick but effective glare in his second's direction while the captain continued. =_The first we heard about the arrangement was when she arrived on the hive. We all cautioned the commander against the wisdom of keeping her under such circumstances but his mind was set on that course and he would brook no criticism of his actions._=

Todd grunted and nodded. =_So she had not been on board long before you were attacked?_=

=_No Commander. We planned to remain in the outer reaches for some time while the queen established herself in the hive but that process had barely begun when our sensors indicated the approach of another hive from our alliance. Even though it had two cruiser escorts, the commander was not suspicious until they attacked us without warning and then it was too late. My ship sustained some damage before he ordered me to move out of range and sent the queen across with orders to take her to safety immediately. The rest you know._=

=_And you did not think to challenge this order since it was your responsibility to protect your hive?_= The captain was well aware of his own responsibilities but if Todd was to trust this new recruit he had to test the principles that underpinned the officer's attitude to authority.

The captain bowed his head submissively, acknowledging that his actions could perhaps be seen as deserting his hive and saving his own ship. =_You are quite right Commander, I did not challenge when perhaps I could have but I had just been given the life of my queen to protect. I believe I made the correct decision,"_ he lifted his head and Todd saw a look of determination cross his face. =A_ decision that has delivered you a significant opportunity to enhance your position._=

Todd responded with a deep, throaty laugh that brought a look of surprise to the faces of both underlings. =_What you have delivered to me is a cruiser, which will be very useful, and a young queen, untested in dealing with any but her clan sisters, who is still to prove herself capable of leading a hive yet alone stand-up to her peers, one whose usefulness is yet to be determined._=

As soon as the words passed from his thoughts, Todd felt three very different responses break against his mind. Anger from the queen at this unflattering summary of her value pulled at the edges of his thoughts but he ignored her; confused apprehension from the captain who suspected he might have been too bold, too early in this new working relationship; and increased interest from his lieutenant who believed he knew and understood the approach his commander was taking in this interview.

Moving silently past his subordinates, Todd climbed the short steps to the throne, ran his feeding hand along its arm and up the back before turning to look down on them. He stood at the right hand of this seat of power, the place from which the hive commander served his queen, a gesture imbued with millennia of symbolism and Wraith culture. The strength of the old queen's auras increased ten-fold here and, just as he had anticipated, he felt her young successor's presence retreat from his mind in response.

With her gone, he turned his attention back to the captain. =_You will bring her to the hive._=

Sending an underling to bring a queen to his hive went against all accepted protocols and Todd would have been taken aback if given this instruction by his commander. So the captain's gasp of apprehension came as no surprise. What did surprise him was the startled response that burst into his mind. =_You will not go to her?_=

=_I believe that is what 'bring her to the hive' means,_= Todd replied, narrowing his eyes in response to this challenge =_Or is there some part of this order you do not understand?_=

=_No, I just thought-_=

The sentence remained unfinished as Todd's irritation turned to anger and washed over both officers. =_It is not your place to think when I give an order and I am not in the habit of explaining my actions._=

The captain bowed his head respectfully. =_Forgive me Commander, I meant no disrespect._= It was clear from the look on his face that he was being asked prove his loyalty far earlier than he ever imagined in a way he had neither expected nor wanted.=_She may not want to come._=

Todd smiled. =_No, she probably will not want to come but in the end her will to survive will force her here. Now, I have other business that requires my attention so I do not expect to wait too long for her to arrive._= The tone of dismissal was unmistakable so the captain turned and left without further questions.

The second waited until they were alone before seeking to confirm his theory. =_She was listening to our conversation?_=

A simple nod was Todd's only response as he walked back down the steps, his mind already moving onto the issue of the escaped Genii. =_Once she is on board you will take us to the Genii outpost world we visited some time ago. I have some unfinished business there._=


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For as long as he could remember, John Sheppard had avoided thinking about problems that held the potential to affect him on a personal level. It always ended badly. Years of experience had shown the more he thought about such problems, mulled them over in his mind, they inevitably became far more complex than they had seemed when he started out. And right now his current problem, the one that had dropped unheralded out of nowhere to disturb his nicely balanced life, was shaping up to be troublesome in so many ways.

Although he had had a few days to digest the news that Kolya was again a free man, tonight was the first time it had played on his mind to the extent it disturbed his sleep. It had begun almost as soon as his eyes were closed. Two images, two faces, had flashed up like a pair of macabre masks constantly merging and then re-forming, running a relentless race through his consciousness. They were not the same as the nightmares that had disturbed his sleep in those years before Kolya had been captured and he had finally buried his demons about being fed upon by Todd. No, these images were not drawn from memories, rather they were being conjured up by the unexpected, the unknown and the unimaginable.

Turning his head and simultaneously reaching across to his bedside table, he picked up his watch and squinted to focus bleary eyes on the iridescent hands. 2.15am. Five hours since he had turned in complaining about the beginnings of a headache. At the time it had been a fib, a mechanism to get him out of a poker game with a small group of marines who took the whole idea of the card night far more seriously than he had been prepared to do right then. But now it was true, a headache brought into the realms of reality, as his grandmother used to tell him, by his own little white lie.

Rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands, he yawned and wondered if it was worth the effort of getting out of bed to grab a beer out of the small personal bar fridge he had acquired as one of the few more tangible privileges of being Atlantis's senior military officer. Perhaps not. Looking at his watch again he realized that this morning, of all days, he had to be up early and it was all of his own doing. Partly in response to a need to get away from the city and partly because he knew it was time to share of some of the more mundane work of the expedition, he had volunteered to run a supply mission to a research station in one of the outer sections of the galaxy. They were scheduled to leave early, very early, in only a couple of hours, so while turning up with a couple of beers under his belt would provoke an interesting response from Woolsey, it would also undermine his own reputation, a price he just was not prepared to pay. So painkillers were really the only viable solution.

He sat up, swung his legs out of bed and placed his bare feet on the cool, hard floor before leaning his head back slightly and rotating his shoulders to stretch the muscles of his neck and upper back. Thoughtfully scanning the familiar surroundings that had been his home for so many years now, he replayed the brief but, as he now realized, significant conversations he had had with Rodney and Teyla out on the balcony the previous evening. He had managed to avoid thinking about them too much until now but, reluctant as he was to admit it, this sleeplessness and those conversations were linked.

Again he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Did he really care that Kolya, the most potent enemy he had made in this galaxy, in two galaxies, was now a free man again? The man had been punished, by his own people, which was all Sheppard had ever really wanted so should that not be enough to satisfy his need for retribution? Or did this escape, or the events that he felt sure would almost certainly flow from it, have the potential to reignite the animosity he once felt towards Kolya? If indeed that hostility had ever really been extinguished. When he told Teyla he had moved on, he was confident that was true but now something, some niggling little doubt was starting to germinate in his mind. Something he knew held the potential to eventually emerge as a renewed desire for revenge. Then there was also the other side of the equation to consider, what about Kolya's animosity towards him or Atlantis in general? Did it still burn strongly enough to motivate revenge?

Rodney had also raised the issue of helping Ladon, a question Sheppard had conveniently ignored at the time but one that would be sure to come up again if Kolya remained at large. Of course teams from Atlantis had been keeping their eyes and ears open for any information as per Ladon's request when he told them the news about the escape. But Kolya's only value to anyone was as a military leader so whoever sprang him must have some specific plans for him. Would Atlantis be able to ignore a request for more significant help in the event of the military action Sheppard felt sure would be part of these plans? Could they rely on the hope Ladon that would be able to survive what may well become a very real challenge to his authority.

And what about Todd? True he had not seen, heard from or heard of the slippery Wraith since they had parted company over Atlantis after leaving Kolya in Ladon's custody so it was entirely possible he was dead, the victim of his own ambition and deviousness. Sheppard grimaced and huffed softly to himself. Who was he trying to kid? Todd was a true survivor, a manipulator of the first order, a master of turning even the most complex and potentially deadly situation to his own advantage. It would take a very clever opponent to knock him off his perch and Sheppard had to admit that he had yet to meet a Wraith sharper than Todd.

Then there was Rodney's other concern to thrown into the mix. Was the prospect of Todd launching some vendetta against the Genii a real possibility? Aside from the needless loss of life, it would undermine Ladon's capacity to retain the loyalty of his supporters? Sheppard huffed softly and nodded as a more positive thought crossed his mind. Such an attack could also undermine Kolya's value, especially if this new bunch of Genii rebels became aware that simply handing their newest recruit over to one particular Wraith would end the attack on their people.

Sighing quietly, he reached over to take the blister pack of painkillers out from the bedside drawer, pushed two out of their neat round foil nests and contemplated how nice a cold beer would taste as he shallowed the smooth white tablets with a couple of sips of tepid water.

He lay back down. So many questions, so many unknown answers, so much going on out in the galaxy that they had no hope of keeping tabs on even with Atlantis's vast array of technology, resources and contacts. He closed his eyes and decided to stop right there with the suppositions and permutations of possible events. All it was doing was making the headache worse and feeding his own insecurities about the whole situation. Absolutely nothing could be done until someone, be it Todd or the Genii dissidents, made a move so all-in-all he would be far better off reserving his energy until that happened.

But as he stared up at the ceiling, he knew it was not that simple. Just waiting around for something to happen was not how he did things so perhaps on their way back from this mission today, he and Ronon would pay a little visit to the Genii home world. Nothing that Woolsey needed to know about, just a friendly drop-in to let them know how little Atlantis had managed to find out about Kolya, to check out their security and their plans to counter any attack. Something that would make him feel better without committing Atlantis to any particular course of action.

x-X-00-X-x

Apprehension, unlike any he had ever known before, rose in the captain's throat as he stood at the top of the shuttle's hatch, preparing to step onto the cruiser he had commanded for so long. In such a familiar, nurturing environment, he lingered a little longer than usual seeking to quell his nerves by reconnecting with the cruiser's organic heart. Delivering the queen to a new hive, a new alliance was always going to be a difficult task but from the moment she had stepped off her own shuttle onto his ship, their fates had been irrevocably linked. Now, too late, he realised that he had unwittingly been placed in yet another unenviable position. Right in the centre of a power play between a commander who obviously relished the unfettered power that came from having absolute control over a hive and a queen lacking sufficient experience to challenge such audacity.

Unfortunately he was just not quite sure who he should be fearing the most. The angry, slighted queen who awaited him here or the brash, ruthless commander who seemed determined to push the boundaries of accepted protocols. Any lingering thoughts he might have harbored about this new commander being easier to serve that his previous leader were now well and truly buried beneath this challenging, and potentially dangerous, task he had been given.

Finally drawing in one last deep breath of the cruiser's unique atmosphere, he started down the walkway. Just before taking the final step, he stopped to allow his mind as much time as possible to re-attune itself to the rhythms and sounds of this small ship, a necessary step even after his relatively short visit to the hive. It was still far longer than he had ever been away before and the softer hum of the cruiser's multitude of systems were a pleasant change after the more intrusive, more powerful vibes and sounds of the hive. Looking round he saw familiar faces bow respectfully towards him and he realized how much he has missed the autonomy, albeit limited, that came with captaining a cruiser.

The familiar surroundings also brought a degree of composure and perspective back to his thoughts. He huffed quietly. These problems he was working so hard to counter as yet had no basis in fact, indeed the queen might be quite ready and willing to finally assume her proper place at the top of a hive hierarchy. He felt a little more confident but would still be very surprised if this whole venture turned out to be that straight forward.

An unknown Wraith stepped out of the shadows, his haughty, confident bearing marking him as the officer sent over to assume temporary control of the cruiser. As they looked each other up and down, each taking the other's measure, the captain noted that physically they were of similar height and build but he sensed that he had a significant edge in intellect and experience. Despite the fact that they were essentially of equal rank, he knew protocol demanded that he must wait to be addressed by this stranger. He had to control the growing desire to reassert his control of the cruiser.

=_You have come for her?_= The question was delivered with authority but something in the underlying tone, a faint trace of mockery perhaps, seemed to indicate the speaker already saw his position here as permanent rather than temporary.

The captain briefly considered challenging this supposition but deciding he already had enough complexity to manage, he simply nodded in response.

=_Good. I shall be pleased to be rid of her._=

Such blatant disrespect jarred the captain's composure, disrespect towards the queen he and his crew had risked their lives to bring to safety. But again reminding himself that nothing would come from issuing a challenge, he merely nodded and moved off towards the queen's quarters. As he walked, he was beset by a sense of confusion, of conflicting loyalties running through the collective minds of those he still considered to be his crew. He stopped, cocking his head to one side slightly, listening for thoughts no matter how fleeting, to confirm this initial perception. Perhaps this was the right time to challenge the other's arrogant assumption of permanence after all, perhaps he did need to make sure everyone on board had a clear understanding that the current situation was only transitory.

So he turned and strode back confront the one he now considered a rival, his face an inscrutable mask of indifference but determined that his words would leave no doubt about his future intentions. =_You may have been placed in command of this cruiser for the moment but do not make yourself too comfortable. This is my ship, my crew and if put to the test I can assure you their loyalty is mine too._=

The approval of his crew washed over him as he turned to retrace his path towards the queen's quarters, masking the irritated growl that followed him out of the shuttle bay. Far more serious matters were afoot but he felt satisfied he had lain to rest any possible doubts his crew might have had about where their loyalties should lay.

x-X-00-X-x

"So why are we wasting our time visiting the Genii?" As usual Ronon managed to get his message across with a minimum of words.

Sheppard just stopped and watched as the tall, bulky figure of his companion kept walking, a slight sense of exasperation evident even though his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. He had already explained this informal expedition to the Satedan, twice, and had no intention of going through the whole thing again. Realizing he was walking alone, Ronon also stopped and turned back towards the colonel, his querulous attitude stamped across his face.

Sheppard kept his answer brief. "Because it'll make me feel better, okay. No need to stay long, we'll be out of here before you know it."

"Yeah, when'd you start to care about the Genii? I'd have thought the number of rifles pointed at us as we came through the gate would've been a good enough sign that they're prepared for something more than a casual visitor." As he spoke Ronon gazed back over Sheppard's head, the look on his face projecting less confidence that his words.

Sheppard turned and glanced back at the soldiers guarding the gate. "You don't think they could handle an attack?"

"They're Genii!" Ronon's contempt rolled across his face. "Who knows what they can do, or even if they'd want to do anything."

Taking one last glance at the guards Sheppard could actually see Ronon's point, anyone who could secure Kolya's freedom obviously had some very useful resources under his control, resources that could just as easily be used to infiltrate and bribe members of Ladon's command structure.

They started walking again, each immersed in his own thoughts.

Ronon's logic was simple, just get this visit over and done with as quickly as possible. To him the Genii were untrustworthy manipulators who saw betrayal as an acceptable means to an end, whose only purpose was to advance their own interests, even if this was achieved at the expense of other races in the galaxy. Their ways and attitudes represented a complete antithesis to Satedan values and mind-set, they were like day was to night, nothing more, nothing less.

Sheppard's thoughts were more eclectic, going back to the last time he travelled this path on the Genii home world. Rodney had accompanied him on that trip before Kolya had been captured when they had come to find out what, if any, intelligence Ladon had on the renegade's whereabouts. It had been spring then and the warm air had been filled with of the scent of blossoms and some flying insects that Rodney had found particularly annoying.

The seasons had changed now and Sheppard briefly wondered how long a year lasted here. While the world on which Atlantis sat had seasonal patterns remarkably similar to Earth, something the city's scientists were convinced was not an accident of nature, he had seen many different seasonal and diurnal permutations in his travels through Pegasus.

But however long it took for the seasons to change, it was obviously autumn now. The air was danker, full of the rich odor of decaying vegetation, the sun kept being overtaken by banks of fast moving, gray clouds and an occasional chill in the wind foreshadowed the colder weather that was probably not too far away. The ground was soft underfoot, strewn with a carpet of organic debris that deepened every time a gust of wind blew, dislodging more of the dead orange and brown leaves from the trees.

Down into the valley that fell away from the left side of the path small groups of Genii were harvesting crops. It fleetingly crossed Sheppard's mind that this might be a good time to see if they had any excess tavo beans they might like to trade and made a mental note to discuss it with their logistics people when he got back to Atlantis. Over on the other side of the path the landscape was quite different with trees and bushes stretching up the hillside. All that remained of the blossoms that scented their previous journey were a few dried berries, those that had missed either being picked by human hands or taken by birds, still clinging cling doggedly to the last remnants of their short lives.

By-and-large the people they passed on the track all looked busy. A few men and the occasional woman dressed in the distinctive Genii military uniform were probably on their way to the stargate, others wore the bold yet furtive look that marked them as traders while the vast majority were clearly involved in the harvest. A couple of times the two Atlanteans were forced off the trail, overtaken by a cart full of hay or other produce being pulled by compact but strong creatures that looked like a cross between a Shetland pony and a Llama. Sheppard smiled at a picture that told so much about a race that had developed some of the most advanced human military technology in the Pegasus galaxy yet still used such primitive methods of transport.

Sheppard and Ronon acknowledged the passing parade with a series of quick smiles until they passed one couple, unique for the fact that they did not look like workers. The woman, tall, blond and slim, turned to smile at Sheppard but ignored Ronon while her taller, dark haired male friend was only interested in his female companion. They passed without speaking but after several more steps, Sheppard stopped suddenly and turned back. Something about the woman's face had stirred a vague memory from the depths of his mind, not a memory associated directly with this world but someone he had seen somewhere, perhaps on Atlantis at some time. As he watched the pair disappear over a slight rise in the track, he noticed they were holding hands and obviously quite content in each other's company.

"Someone you know?" Ronon's voice cut through Sheppard's ruminations.

"Not sure. Did that woman look familiar to you at all?"

Shaking his shaggy head, Ronon sending his dreadlocks off into a short jig around his face. "Nope. Should she?"

Sheppard bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I just got the feeling I should know her, that she's maybe been to Atlantis for some reason but I just can't remember exactly when or why." His voice trailed off as he searched his memories for an answer.

"Yeah, well it'll come to you if it's important." Ronon's tone made it clear he did not consider it important, a view he reinforced by starting along the track again, giving Sheppard little choice but to follow.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the point where an escort had intercepted Sheppard and Rodney on that last visit. Sure enough, a soldier, a large man, equally as hard-faced as the one who had stopped them on that previous occasion, stepped forward and spoke into his radio before walking over to the two visitors.

"Chief Radim is expecting you."

Sheppard nodded. He had expected the sentries at the gate would radio ahead with news of their arrival. "Don't tell me, you've been sent to make sure we don't get lost on the way."

The soldier cast a quick but thorough look at Ronon before turning back to Sheppard. "Just follow me."

Glancing over at Ronan, Sheppard raised his eyebrows as a brief smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Well, they might've beefed up their security but their welcome to visitors could still do with some work." Turning back to the soldier, his smile disappeared. "Okay, lead the way."

-o-o-o-o-

About the time Sheppard became convinced their journey through the seemingly endless warren of tunnels would never end, their escort finally stopped and knocked loudly on a large, heavy door. A muffled voice from behind the door said something unintelligible before they were ushered into a large room unlike any Sheppard had seen before on his previous visits to the Genii underground city. It was obviously a workroom or laboratory of some kind. Large tables, higher than usual, were covered with either pieces of equipment or large sheets of heavy duty parchment on which various schematics appeared to have been hand-drawn. Remembering that Ladon had been the Genii's chief scientist before seizing power, Sheppard briefly wished he had brought Rodney along to perhaps get some idea of exactly what was being worked on here.

Ladon was standing at a large table next to a lieutenant who was hastily removing some of the schematics from sight. "Colonel Sheppard, nice of you to call in," Ladon said as he moved over to a circle of several chairs in a corner of the room and motioned for the visitors to join him. "Now I am assuming that if you had any information to share about Kolya that you would have simply communicated it through normal channels so why the honour of a personal visit?"

While Ronon remained standing with arms folded across his chest, Sheppard took one of the seats Ladon had offered, using the opportunity to study his host. Outwardly the Genii leader's concern seemed to have lessened since they had last met on Atlantis but a closer look showed that the strain and uncertainty of the situation were obviously taking their toll. His face was drawn and there were dark rings under his eyes that confirmed he probably was not sleeping as soundly as normal.

"Yeah, you're right nothing has turned up our end but it's early days yet. So we just thought we'd drop in and find out if you've heard anything more about the escape, see what you're doing here security-wise."

Ladon smiled politely but his response cut straight to the point. "I see. You doubt our capacity to respond to a significant armed attack?"

Putting his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, Sheppard shook his head several times. "No, no, I didn't say that." Too late it occurred to him that he maybe should have thought things through a little more thoroughly before coming here although he did find Ladon's immediate defensiveness quite interesting.

"Assuming of course that these rebels have the ability to mount such an attack, something I seriously doubt. There is simply no way they could have gathered the necessary arms and support without raising suspicions," Ladon stated confidently.

Sheppard grunted in agreement. "Good point although if they've been planning this for sometime then they-"

But he was not given chance to finish as Ladon made it clear he was not interested in hearing any of Sheppard's hypotheses. "Either way I can assure you Colonel we are more than capable of defending this world against anything any human attackers are able to throw at us. Kolya has not lived here since he split from Cowen and we have implemented some significant changes since then." Ladon's smile served to confirm his confidence that their defensive positions would hold up to any attack.

Finally Ronon joined the conversation but remained standing. "What about spies? Kolya's people might have agents,?" he stated in a tone Sheppard considered unnecessarily confrontational.

But Ladon simply responded with a mildly derisive smile. "Of course, you are thinking about the traitors who provided the information that allowed Kolya to capture Colonel Sheppard." He turned to Sheppard who hoped his face did not betray the small involuntary surge of emotion triggered by mention of his capture and ensuing torture. "Those men were dealt with in a way designed to discourage further treachery. Take my word for it, there are no more spies in my government or amongst my advisors."

Sheppard and Ronon exchanged a quick glance. Neither shared Ladon's confidence but knew it would be useless to push the issue right now. His intervention over, Ronon moved back to lean against one of the tables.

"What about your outpost worlds?" Sheppard asked, determined to make the most of the visit.

"Our outposts, like this world, are well attended to thank you Colonel. You personally experienced our increased security at the stargate which is the only way attackers can arrive here. My family are all well guarded so now if there is nothing else you want to discuss I suggest you let me get..." Ladon stopped, his attention drawn to the look on the Colonel's face. "What is it?"

"Of course," Sheppard looked up at Ronon. "The woman we passed coming here, the one I thought looked familiar." Ronon nodded his head and Sheppard turned back to Ladon. "We passed your sister on the way here, she was headed to the gate with a man who looked like he was interested in doing a lot more than just protecting her."

Ladon shook his head and laughed. "No I am sorry Colonel, you are wrong. My sister Dahlia is under strict instructions not to venture above ground without her full bodyguard, men from my own elite force. You must be mistaking her for someone else."

"No, I'm not that familiar with too many Genii women ... not that I'm all that familiar with your sister of course, I just met her when she was being treated by Doctor Becker, but I'm pretty sure it was her we passed."

His confidence that he has put the right name to the right face grew in response to the slight doubt that started to surface on Ladon's face. The Genii nodded to his lieutenant who immediately left the room, talking quietly into his radio as he went.

"I am confident that you are wrong Colonel but I would be grateful if you and Ronon would wait until we confirm that Dahlia is exactly where she should be.

x-X-00-X-x

Anger, frustration and uncertainty. The three sentiments had dominated the queen's auras since the captain had welcomed her aboard his ship during that fateful engagement. Almost immediately he had become the target for all three as she had raged against the injustice that had snatched away her future. But the tempest had soon subsided as she reluctantly acknowledged he was just trying to keep her alive For his part, he understood she needed a target for the sense of helplessness he could sense underpinning all her other feelings. Both knew that taking a single cruiser into another alliance's territory was a risk but it was one they had to take, so they had settled into an uneasy pattern whereby he left her alone and she trusted him to find the safest way to get her out of their alliance's territory without being tracked down and destroyed.

The situation on the cruiser was very different now though. As the captain waited outside her temporary quarters, waiting for permission to enter, he sensed that anger had again become the dominant aura. Suddenly the door slid open and a young female worshipper, one of the two personal attendants who had accompanied the queen from the hive, catapulted straight into the captain's broad chest. He grabbed her by the arms to stop her from falling and as she looked up at him, the fear in her eyes and the bruises on one cheek showed she had borne the brunt of the queen's wrath. The worshipper pulled away from him and as he watched her stumble down the corridor her long, wailing howls reach his ears.

=_Why are you waiting?_= The question tore into his mind abruptly, dragging his attention away from the human and back to the job at hand.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the door, bowing his head as he replied. =_Forgive me my Queen._=

As he moved further into the room he quickly understood the reason for the young worshipper's terror. The second attendant, an older female, lay at the queen's feet, a dried husk whose face was contorted into the mask of fear the captain had seen so many times during his own feedings.

=_Get rid of this thing,_= the queen hissed as she stepped around her former attendant and walked over to the portal through which the Captain caught a glimpse of the hive hovering menacingly above them.

=_My Queen, I..._=

=_You fool!_= As she spun around to face him, her face contorted with rage, the captain's well-rehearsed explanation as to why she needed to come with him was replaced by the sudden thought that he might end up as her next victim. =_You have brought me a commander who has no for respect me, one who has sent an underling to speak for him, who cares for nothing but his misguided belief in his own power. How do you propose to make our escape this time? Or do you expect me to allow myself to be treated in such a way?_=

The captain bowed his head respectfully. His future, perhaps even his life, was in the balance and as he lifted his head to look at her again, he summoned the courage that came to those who knew they had no choice but to face the risk that lay before them. Escape was out of the question, a fact the queen knew all too well. While he had no doubt he could reclaim command of the cruiser, he also had no doubt that the weapons trained on the ship would blow them out of the sky the minute they moved out of orbit. So he took a deep breath and made some hasty amendments to his practiced speech.

=_My Queen, I have been sent to escort you to the hive and while we may not like this new situation, we both know escape is not an option. This commander is different from any you will have encountered before. Like so many who have lost their queens and have been forced to take on the mantle of leadership alone, he now enjoys wielding that power but you can use this to your own advantage. While I have no doubt you will be able to subjugate him, I also believe you would do well to listen and learn from his experience._=

As they stood in silence the captain watched the myriad of expressions that criss-crossed the queen's face as she took in the implications of his words and realised what a delicate path he would have to walk in this struggle power.

Finally she slowly nodded in agreement. =_Very well, you are right, now is not the time to assert my control over this upstart. There will be time for that once I have taken all I need from him._=

Relief flooded through the captain's body as he again bowed his head, pleased to have achieved the task he had been set but unable to really enjoy the success. Certainly getting her to agree to come to the new hive had proved far easier than he had anticipated but he still was not sure who he should be fearing the most out of these two formidable and determined combatants. Someone was going to pay the price for the animosity she felt towards her new commander and he had to make sure it was not him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dahlia Radim had always been intrigued by the stargate and today was no different. As she sat on the crisp, dry remnants of the once green, lush summer grass that covered a small rise overlooking the silent gray ring, she thought about the countless beings, human and Wraith, friends and enemies, who had used this Ancient technology over countless years to go about their business.

When they were children, she and her brothers, especially Ladon, would make up stories about traveling out to other worlds, killing Wraith and rescuing people. But gradually the innocence faded and thoughts of romantic gallantry were replaced by the stark reality of life in the Pegasus galaxy. Ladon's interests turned to science while she learned more about their Genii ancestors. The brutalized but still hopeful men, women and children who had come through this particular ring many generations ago searching for a way to escape the relentless culling of their Wraith enemies.

Dahlia had poured over their stories in the great tomes of Genii history that sat on the shelves of the official archives. On this world those ancestors had found a fertile but unoccupied world on which they could settle and rebuild their society. In the beginning they thrived in peace, working the fertile land while developing the skills and technology needed to build the underground labyrinths they felt were a necessary safety measure in case the Wraith ever found this world. According to the histories that peace lasted until they were betrayed by another race of humans who, jealous of Genii success, revealed the location of this world to those deadliest of predators and the cullings began again. But that single betrayal changed the Genii forever. Out of the dreadful aftermath of that first culling they launched their relentless quest to become the most powerful human race in the galaxy with the twofold aim of fighting the Wraith and seeking retribution from their unidentified human betrayers.

The loud squawking cries of a flock of birds flying overhead dragged Dahlia's thoughts back to the present. Narrowing her eyes against the slowly sinking sun, she watched the creatures soar and frolic until they banked off to the left and returned up the valley that stretched behind her.

Returning her gaze to the gate she started to idly trace the oblique outline of the symbols imprinted on its surface. From this distance they were little more than faint shadows so her reading was built on memory rather than reality. Not for the first time she wondered what these glyphs had meant to their powerful creators. She had found some interpretations of the symbols in the histories but doubted that these explanations reflected the original and true meanings. It was not important of course. In the context of everyday life such history was irrelevant, they could still use the gate and the massive system that it connected to and that was all that mattered now.

Leaning back on her elbows and closing her eyes as she turned her face to the rays of the autumnal sun, a wry smile crossed her face. What would happen, she wondered, if she tried to use the device now, if she tried to escape this enforced confinement that her brother had imposed on his family in the name of protecting them against some yet to be fully identified threat? Would the unsmiling men who guarded the gate against unwelcome visitors use similar force to stop her if she was determined to leave?

The smile turned into a quiet laugh as she looked at the stargate again. Interesting questions but purely hypothetical. While part of her wanted to challenge Ladon's heavy handed approach to protection, to travel to some unknown destination irrespective of the dangers it might hold, she did not waste too much time considering the idea too seriously. The whole area around the gate had been deemed a restricted zone, accessible only to the military and those able to identify as genuine travelers so even if she were intent on going, on matching her wits and speed against the guards, the chances of success were minimal. Not that she really wanted to go anywhere anyway. Just leaving their vast underground city to come here had risked Ladon's anger although it was a calculated risk for which she was more than ready to pay the price.

Sitting up straight again and crossing her legs, Dahlia looked from the gate up to the tree-covered hillside that formed a backdrop and took in the vibrant colors of the autumn leaves. It was exhilarating to be back on the surface, basking in the autumn sun as it made intermittent appearances from behind the clouds, breathing in the natural scents and odors of fresh air, things that she has missed by being cooped-up underground.

Since her return from Atlantis, that mystical city of the Ancients, most of her time had been spent on the surface although she would still retreat to the archives whenever an opportunity arose. Occasionally she traveled to outpost worlds but most of her time was spent teaching children and interested adults on this world about the traditional aspects of Genii life, things that were important to balance their seemingly unquenchable thirst for military knowledge and supremacy. So while she found Ladon's concern for her safety touching, she was disappointed that he seemed either unable or unwilling to understand how loathsome life in their subterranean settlement was to her, how it interfered with the delicate balance her health had become since the Atlantean doctor had removed those life-sapping tumors from her lungs.

But perhaps she was being too hard on her brother, all he wanted to do was protect her and she certainly had not railed against all his decisions. Looking down from her hillside perch at a tall, dark haired man standing near the gate, she was again grateful that her brother had seen fit to assign Aerimon Penze as her main bodyguard. Of a similar age, they had been friends since childhood which was why Ladon had put her under Aerimon's care. But even before that decision had been made, their friendship had started to develop into something more substantial, more involved, more personal which had made it easier to talk him into aiding and abetting this brief excursion to the surface by allowing her to accompany him to the stargate command post.

As she watched him now, relaying the message he had been entrusted to deliver to the duty commander, the glances he kept throwing casually in her direction sent tingles of anticipation through her body. She smiled and bit her lip thoughtfully. Certainly her feelings were stronger than anything she had felt for any of her previous suitors, especially those Ladon occasionally tried to impose on her. Yet there was still an air of secrecy about their relationship and it was only when they were alone that the signs of intimacy were allowed to emerge. The stolen kisses that were becoming longer and more intense and the limited opportunities to hold hands such as walking to the gate this afternoon.

Suddenly the sound of the gate activating jolted Dahlia's attention back from her musings to reality. It was an incoming activation and as she watched several soldiers, including the two who had been talking to Aerimon, quickly took up their positions waiting to confront the visitors, she suspected it was probably unscheduled. Aerimon moved out of the restricted zone and waved Dahlia over to join him as the event horizon flashed to life. Rising quickly from the ground, she brushed off the grass seeds that had attached themselves to her clothes and started to walk down the slight hill, paying attention to the uneven terrain to save falling but also curious to see who was coming through the gate.

Two men appeared pulling a rough cart between them. Dressed in the traditional garb that marked them as members of one of the galaxies less technologically developed races, each man had one hand slightly raised, palm open to signify they were not carrying a weapon while their other hand encircled one of the cart handles. But it was their faces that told the real story. Since the Wraith begun their Civil War and increased the ferocity of their cullings, Dahlia had seen many such people arrive here. Families, single men and women, sometimes even groups of children traumatized by the sight of their people being culled, reluctant to stay on their home worlds in case the terror was revisited, traveling through the galaxy looking for a safe haven that would accept them as refugees.

Usually they were fed and given reassurances that the chances of another culling were remote before being sent back to help rebuild their own societies. But these two looked strong and Dahlia suspected that since they were traveling without families they might be lucky and be offered a home here, especially if they had some military skills they were prepared to use in support of her brother's cause.

Keeping their weapons aimed squarely on the strangers, some of the soldiers moved forward to engage the pair. The others lowered their guns and faded silently into the background, invisible until the next unexpected activation delivered more visitors.

Aerimon's deep, rich voice reached her as she negotiated the final steps down the small bank that rose about the track. "We should leave if we want to get back before the curfew begins."

Dahlia smiled as he adjusted the trademark Genii rifle slung over his shoulder. What he really meant was they should get back before she was missed. Looking towards the sun that still sat well above the tree line, she laughed. "We have plenty of time, the curfew does not start for hours, besides if Ladon discovers I have been out, I shall tell him I made you bring me here."

If her words were meant to help Aerimon relax, they had the opposite effect. The soldier's face immediately took on a sullen, unsmiling expression that Dahlia had rarely seen before. "You did not make me do anything and I certainly do not need you to lie or stand up for me," he snapped irritably.

Quickly moving to take Dahlia's elbow, he guided her off the track and out of the way of the new arrivals who had come up behind her with their cart. While she was slightly surprised they had been cleared to move on to the city so quickly, her irritation towards Aerimon took over and she assumed a similar sullen, defensive attitude. "I know I did not make you do anything and I have no intention of lying for either of us. But I asked you to bring me here. There is no need for you to take the blame for something that I am quite capable of explaining to my own brother. He needs to know that I will not be kept caged up."

For several moments they stood glaring at each other before Aerimon backed down with a nod of his head. "Of course. But we still should start back," a wide smile replaced the chagrin on his face. "It would be better if we could make it without Ladon noticing you have been out."

Not waiting for a reply, he turned back to the gate and raised his hand to acknowledge the remaining guards. Dahlia looked on, annoyance still bubbling not far from the surface but not close enough to stop her from accepting his conciliatory gesture. They began walking back towards the city in silence, both aware that this little spat had reinforced the inequity of their positions, both uncomfortable with the silence yet neither in a hurry to break it. For Dahlia though, this reluctance also came from a desire to make the most of this outing, to take in as much of the natural environment as she could without being distracted by conversation.

And so she was totally preoccupied as they come over the top of a slight rise and failed to notice the cart pulled off to the side of the road. She did hear the sound of arguing somewhere though and turned her head to see where the raised voices were coming from. But she did not find them nor did she see who delivered the single, sharp blow to the back of her head. Instead she fell into a bottomless chasm of darkness as her legs crumpled beneath her and the last thing she heard was Aerimon's deep voice shouting something, to someone, somewhere.

x-X-00-X-x

=_They are finally about to leave._=

The second's words flowed down from the bridge to intrude into Todd's thoughts as he again stood at the large portal gazing down on the cruiser, his face a mask of contempt as long fingers absentmindedly twisted and teased the thin, soft hair of his short beard. He grunted but did not bother to respond. Under normal circumstances he would reprimand an underling for bothering him with banal information that he had already ascertained for himself. But he had to admit this particular situation was far from normal. This irritating young female was continuing to play a game, delaying her departure, refusing to provide any reason for her tardiness and the tone of exasperation with which his lieutenant delivered this simple statement of fact showed his patience was also wearing thin. Under such circumstances, Todd was prepared to accept a lapse of judgement.

With a quieter, more pensive grunt his thoughts returned to the cruiser. Difficult as it had been, he had chosen not to eavesdrop on the conversation between the captain and the queen, knowing she would detect his presence despite her inexperience. Even still, the fury invoked by his decision to send an underling had been impossible to ignore, anger that had revealed the full extent of her immaturity. But the captain had obviously proved himself a worthy emissary, eventually persuading her to transfer to the hive and whether it was done through negotiation or persuasion was irrelevant. The newly acquired underling had been entrusted with this particular mission to test his metal and the proof of his loyalty lay in the results not in the methods he had used to achieve those results. Besides he was no match for Todd's own powers of subliminal infiltration and if any treachery had been involved, it would be uncovered soon enough.

So finally the shuttle was edging slowly out and away from the cruiser's landing bay and only the slow flexing and stretching of Todd's hands gave lie to the look of supreme confidence and placidity that masked his face. Soon he would come face-to-face with this novice female and the first icy tentacles of self-doubt were emerging unheralded from the depths of his mind. Of course, he was satisfied with the plan he has devised, a concise set of actions that took account of a range of different responses on her behalf. But as he stood watching the small craft approach, he knew that his greatest challenges would not come from her directly. Rather they would come from within the hive, from his own reactions and those of his crew as they witnessed the contest for supremacy. Reactions that would be determined by millennia of culture and traditional methods of dealing with a female of their species.

His own reactions would be the lesser of the two problems. Under no circumstances could he show any fear of her latent power, give any indication that he doubted his own powers to dominate or, perhaps most importantly, allow her to feel that she could take control of their relationship. A grimace flashed across his face as he imagined his previous Queen's reaction if he had tried to take the upper hand during their long, fruitful relationship. But things were different now and he intended to take full advantage of the new opportunities those changes offered

The second problem would be more challenging, less predictable. While his officers and warriors served him unquestioningly, they were creatures of habit whose instincts, like his own, were to respect a queen and from the moment she stepped on board, her power would begin to infiltrate their minds. He huffed quietly. She was coming as a hostile captive rather than an invited guest so he needed to minimize any potential damage but, of course, he held the upper hand. On those rare occasions when a new queen came to take control of a hive, her commander was traditionally the conduit by which she melded with the ship and the crew and there was no reason to believe that would not be the case here. It would just take longer than usual. Some would inevitably find the new situation confusing, especially those younger Wraith whose reaction to the influence of a new, young female was yet to be tested. The real challenge would be limiting her desire to turn too many minds against him while making sure the crew understood that he, and he alone, remained in command of this ship.

Stiffening slightly, Todd suddenly sensed the approach of his second and a new shadow of irritation swept across his face. =_I gave orders I was not to be disturbed so I assume you have a good reason for again disobeying them?_= The question was accompanied by a soft growl.

=_Forgive me Commander,_= the second kept his head bowed respectfully as he moved closer, =_I have been thinking about her ... how you will meet her?_=

An unusual question and for the first time since they had begun this little deviation from their usual routine, Todd detected some apprehension in his lieutenant's mind, some nascent concern. Delving deeper into the second's thoughts, it became evident such caution was not about the queen but about the position that might be given to the cruiser captain now he had negotiated her move to the hive. Todd growled softly. An unexpected turn of events. At this stage it was not a danger to the stability of his senior leadership cadre but it was something that would have to be watched and managed.

In the mean time though, he had a valid question to answer. =_Of course,=_ he stopped mid-sentence as an opportunity to pursue a different course of action presented itself, one that would strengthen his own position while demonstrating his confidence in his lieutenant. While the second's experience dealing with a queen was limited, his attitude towards this new female indicated he would not be prey to any confusion about his position and loyalty to his commander. Todd knew he was about to embark on yet another risky strategy to have the queen met by another underling, but it would also further undermine her faltering confidence which would work to his advantage. =_You will meet her and take her to her quarters. Under no circumstances will you communicate with her other than to give her the most basic instructions. Do you understand?_=

A shadow of uncertainty briefly touched the lieutenant's face but he nodded confidently before turning to walk down to the dart bay.

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya stood at the edge of the forest, his face shaded by the branches of a tall, spreading evergreen tree, watching the group of twenty men who had been designated his elite squad go through their daily exercise routine. They were oblivious to his presence, a necessary deception that would allow him to make an unbiased assessment of the capabilities. Despite watching them go through a rigorous program of physical activities he was far from impressed and he had not even begun to test their military capabilities.

Perhaps not surprisingly, the only ones who even come close to achieving the standards he expected were the handful of men he remembered from his recent rescue party including the man who led that mission, the man who was now taking this squad through their paces. Kolya still had not been able to remember where they had met before but at least he now knew that this man, who seemed to have been slotted into the role of his lieutenant, went by the name of Landel.

Finally deciding he needed to end this parade before he felt totally disheartened, Kolya stepped out from the leafy shade. "Enough!" he shouted, his strong, clear voice carrying through the clear mountain air like the crack of a gunshot.

The men stopped in their tracks and Landel spun round, his initial surprise turning quickly to obvious irritation as he recognized who had issued the order. He glanced quickly back to the squad and nodded before walking over to the tree. "You should have done me the courtesy of telling me you would be watching our exercises rather than spying from the trees."

Kolya's reply was coldly decisive. "I thought the situation had been explained to you but if you are having difficulty understanding let me take the time to get things straight right now. Despite their obvious weaknesses and lack of experience, these are my men. If you have a problem with that or if you are not prepared to serve under my command, as my lieutenant, then I am certain alternative arrangements can be made."

Such a confrontation risked losing the support of one of the best soldiers among the band of followers Rix has managed to gather but Kolya deemed it an acceptable risk in order to assert his leadership. Landel's support was important but, like all lieutenants, it was defined by his own ambition, a situation that could only be allowed to persist if Kolya was able to keep a rein on that ambition.

A range of emotions flashed across Landel's face and Kolya understood all too well the conflict behind them. The man had two choices. Either swallow his own ambition and follow or mount a challenge they both knew would be doomed to failure from the start. Kolya had Chief Rix's support and that was unlikely to change unless he failed to fulfill his responsibilities and help Rix in his quest for revenge. So really there was no decision to be made and Landel nodded his head slowly.

Kolya smiled and turned back to look at the men who were now standing in groups rather than continuing their exercises. "They need work," he stated.

Again Landel nodded. "Yes, they do but this situation is different to any you have dealt with before. I know from your reputation that you have always had very high standards when it came to choosing who served in your elite strike forces and in normal circumstances these men would not even come close to meeting those standards. But we do not have the luxury of a large pool of talent here. These all have military training and their loyalty to Chief Rix's cause can not be faulted. They will not let you down."

Kolya nodded. "Thank you for your honesty." He had always respected men who spoke their minds and this was no exception. Besides, by necessity, the high standards Landel referred to had also slipped during his own insurgency against Ladon. "I am going to accept your assessment that they can be shaped into an effective team. Rix is waiting for my word that this force is ready before he authorizes the first step in his plan. I would not want to keep him waiting too long and I hope for your sake that they will not let him down."

"I can assure you I have no intention of doing anything that would prevent Chief Rix from achieving success."

With a quick nod of his head, Landel started moving back to resume the drill session but stopped as the faint sound of both of their names drifted across the open field. A soldier they both recognized but could not name was running towards them.

"Commander Kolya," the young man paused momentarily to catch his breath. "Chief Rix wants to see you immediately."

"I spoke to Rix before I came here. I am quite sure whatever he needs to talk about now can wait until I have finished here," Kolya stated, his voice carrying an unmistakable tone of finality.

"Something has come up since then Commander. I have orders to take you to him without delay."

x-X-00-X-x

=_My Queen._= Todd's verbal welcome was polite but not effusive and was accompanied by a measured bow of his head, respectful but not quite as exaggerated as the welcome he would usually extend to a queen. Particularly one who held the potential to determine his future.

He had come to her quarters as the second had made his way down to the dart bay to meet her shuttle. From here he had sensed her anger when she realised that she was again being met by another underling rather than the commander himself. She had railed against the lieutenant but he had not bowed under her barrage, and Todd sensed that if anything her lack of discipline had hardened the second's attitude towards her.

And now she here was, stopped just inside the entrance, looking him up and down but ignoring his welcome. Keeping his gaze fixed on her face as she finally swept past him, Todd had to admit that, from appearances at least, she seemed to have all the potential makings of success. Tall and slender, although a good half head shorter than himself, she cut quite an imposing figure. Long black hair, interspersed with blocks of silver strands, was drawn back in a number of cascading braids while she was dressed entirely in black. An intricately etched leather bodice clung to her newly matured breasts while a skirt of softer leather fell almost to the ground.

Beyond her physical appearance, everything he had sensed about her was confirmed. Fear ran beneath the bravado, so when she turned to look at him haughtily down her long straight nose, he knew it was merely a ruse. Indeed, now she was so close to him, the uncertainty that flooded his sensory pits confirmed he would have little difficulty controlling this conversation. Yet as she walked around the chamber it was clear she still aspired to take control of this meeting by making him wait for a response. Todd smiled. An experienced queen would simply have assumed her throne, knowing that such simple gesture carried all the authority she needed.

Interestingly when she finally responded she chose to speak rather than make a subliminal connection. "I am not your queen," the words were spat out contemptuously. "Nor will I be your queen until you decide to treat me with the respect I am owed." Her voice was cold but despite her best efforts it still betrayed her youthful inexperience.

Nevertheless, her words burned into Todd's mind propelled by all the contempt he had expected her to muster but he knew that if this was the best she could do he had her measure. Choosing to ignore the remark about respect, Todd smiled at her indulgently knowing it would only serve to increase her bad temper. "Indeed, then tell me, madam, exactly whose queen do you imagine yourself to be? Your hive has been destroyed, your commander is dead and all that remains of your following is a cruiser whose captain came to me seeking protection."

Emitting a long, intense hiss, she moved towards him but whereas an experienced queen might have slammed her feeding hand into his chest, she pulled up short. "My sisters warned me of upstarts like you, fools who believe they can rule a hive without us."

"Fools?" A cynical, humourless smile creased his face.

She started pacing but still made no attempt to assume her throne. "Yes. Insolent fools who deserve nothing but a painful death."

Moving quickly stand in front of her, blocking her way in a manner he would never have dared with another female, Todd lowered his head towards her and was immediately rewarded as the uncertainty he had sensed earlier was channelled into more fear. "So my Queen, did your sisters also tell you how to deal with us? How to inflict this painful death?"

It was a leading question and, just as he had expected, this time her hand flew towards his chest, her maw open, the feeding enzyme already flowing freely, but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact while snapping his other hand around her other wrist. She struggled briefly until he folded her hands behind her back and pushed her again the wall.

They stood together for several minutes, the silence broken only by their breathing. Todd's heart began beating wildly not only in response to being so close to her but in response to his own audacity in dealing with her in such a physical way. Her head turned away from him, giving him a full view of her long neck and the pulses beating there confirmed she was under similar stress.

Eventually feeling her body relax, Todd bent his head to speak. "Feeding on me may make you feel better but it will not help your cause. All it will do is leave you even more isolated that you are already, an inexperienced queen on a strange new hive with no commander and no way to instill loyalty in your crew other than through fear," he purred in a whisper before loosening his grip, feeling her bravado retreat even further as the truth of his words sank in and he took a step back. "I prefer to think of this as a situation that will work to our mutual benefit. I have a hive without a queen, you are a queen without a hive, I would have thought the solution to both our problems is easy to see, even to you."

x-X-00-X-x

Rix was certainly far more agitated than he had been when Kolya last saw him. Pausing momentarily at the entrance to the Chief's personal quarters, Kolya saw distinct similarities between the way the two Cowen brothers dealt with disturbing news.

Rix stopped his pacing as he spotted Kolya in the shadows. "Fools! How can I ever hope to succeed when I am surrounded by fools."

Well practiced to dealing with unexpected eventualities, Kolya merely raised his eyebrows and smiled as he walked into the room. "Settle down and explain what has happened."

"Someone has taken it upon themselves to set our plan in motion. They have taken her already, before we are ready."

While the news was certainly unexpected and awkward, Kolya was not quite ready to see it in the same disastrous light. "Well, that is unfortunate but it has happened so what we need to do now is not panic but work out how to deal with it and, if possible, turn it to our advantage."

Rix began pacing again. "Well, you do not have long to work out how to do that because she is down in the old city and I expect you to deal with her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The young Genii soldier stood outside the door, his hand poised ready to knock but his apprehension about how the report he carried would be received was making even this simple task seem impossible. He knew Chief Radim, some of his senior officers and some of their Atlantean allies sat on the other side of the door, all eagerly waiting for the information. Less clear to him was how he, a junior attaché with no significant patron to protect him, came to be saddled with the responsibility for telling the Chief that his sister was probably missing. He lowered his hand and sighed. No. That was wrong, there was no probably about it, the situation was quite cut and dried. Dahlia Radim was gone and there was no way to gloss over the fact. They had searched her quarters, all the places she was know to frequent down in the city, like the archives, and on the surface, they had spoken to people in her confidence and strangers who knew her only by sight, men had been to the gate and back but to no avail. And to make matters worse, her bodyguard, Aerimon Penze seemed to have disappeared into thin air too.

Beads of perspiration started to form just above his hairline, quickly forming small rivulets that ran down inside the collar of his wool serge jacket. A quick look both ways along the shadowy, empty corridor merely confirmed what he already knew, that no help or support was going to be forthcoming. So there was nothing to do but go in, give his report and just hope that he was not held responsible for its content.

Taking a deep breath he finally knocked firmly on the door and immediately a muffled voice told him enter. Squaring his shoulders he reached out to take the large, well polished door knob in a sweaty hand, pushed open the door and walked in, desperately hoping that he was projecting a sense of confidence he certainly was not feeling.

-o-o-o-o-

In an unexpected show of hospitality Ladon had invited his Atlantean visitors to wait somewhere more comfortable while his men went to find Dahlia so they had moved from the laboratory to one of his private rooms. Once there Sheppard had recognized the carved wooden table that had caught his eye when he and Rodney came here the last time, back when he had finally acknowledged the need to face the demons that had been spawned by his experiences with Kolya, the underground prison and Todd's feeding.

As on that occasion the guests were offered a couple of well upholstered chairs on one side of the table across from two Genii officers who had joined them on the walk from the lab. Ladon sat at the head of the table while two of his bodyguards stood near the wall behind him, one at each shoulder.

They were also offered refreshments, not the particularly potent alcohol that Sheppard remembered from his first, unforgettable visit with the Genii, but cups of a fruit juice he knew had just a slightly tart flavor. Ronon refused to take one, preferring to just look uncomfortable and bored. Conversation was muted. Ladon was convinced that his sister was still in the city, Sheppard was equally sure that she was the woman they had passed on their way from the gate.

When it finally came, the sharp knock on the door was a welcome relief to them all. Watching Ladon's face as he ordered the messenger to enter, for the first time since they had arrived, Sheppard saw the Genii leader momentarily reveal something other than supreme confidence.

Everyone turned expectantly towards the door as a young officer entered, a young man dressed in the familiar Genii uniform whose confident demeanor was significantly diminished by the haunted look of apprehension that haunted his face. Based on that alone, Sheppard was more certain than ever that the news about to be delivered would not be what Ladon wanted to hear and thinking back to his junior officer days in the Air Force he felt some pangs of sympathy as the underling swallowed nervously a couple of times before speaking.

"I ... we have searched the city Chief Radim, your sister is not … does not appear to be here. One of her bodyguards seems not to be here either."

All eyes in the room immediately turned to Ladon but the Genii leader sat stony faced for several moments. The longer they waited, the more sure Sheppard became that the young officer's expectations of an angry response from his leader were about to be met. Knowing that berating the messenger would not help the situation, he glanced quickly at Ronon before making the snap decision to speak first. "That'd be the guy we saw walking to the gate with her I guess?"

Ladon's angry eyes swept away from the hapless messenger to scan his visitors but he merely nodded before returning his piercing gaze to his own man. But Sheppard's intervention served its purpose and when Ladon finally spoke, his voice was surprisingly calm. "The road to the gate has been searched?"

"Yes sir, the two of them spent some time at the gate but left to return to the city. They did not make it back here."

While diplomacy demanded he not sound too smug about being right, Sheppard was pretty sure any further search on this world would be a complete waste of time and resources. "I'm willing to bet she's long gone Ladon," he stated before turning to the young soldier. "Much gate activity this afternoon?"

The officer breathed a visible sigh of relief. He had obviously anticipated this question and delivered a far more confident answer. "Coming through? Besides you two," he cast an apprehensive look at Ronon, "a few groups of traders and a couple of strangers who told the guards they were refugees but it was more likely they are mercenaries seeking to sell their services."

"Has anyone spoken to them yet?"

The officer glanced briefly at Ladon before shaking his head. "We are still looking for them," he replied, his tone again slightly defensive. "Men like that often have contacts here already so we will need to do a thorough search to find them."

Ladon took over to offer more information. "Since the Wraith started culling more ruthlessly we have had an influx of refugees. If these men who arrived this afternoon are mercenaries, they will probably lay low for a couple of days, get a feel for the place before offering their services. That seems to have become the pattern lately. We do o't accept all of them," he smiled weakly, "we have certain standards."

"Some of them could be spies, you ever consider that?" Ronon's deep voice took them all by surprise.

"Of course. But that's a risk we always take. Anyone who comes through the gate could be a spy," Ladon paused and looked thoughtfully at his two visitors. "Often we only have their word that they are friends."

Sheppard just grimaced. "Yeah, okay, we get the picture." He turned back to the young Genii. "How many people went back the other way?"

It was clear the young officer was starting to pick-up on the undercurrents of antipathy between his leader and the visitors and looked even more eager to be finished his report and gone. "Only some groups of traders sir but they were mostly regular visitors and..."

Sheppard's irritated voice cut across this explanation. "Yeah? Traders? Mostly regular visitors? You know I'm betting they all had carts loaded with stuff but I don't suppose anyone checked that? Did the two 'refugees' have a cart? Were the guards changed during the afternoon?"

The young officer's confidence started to falter even more in the face of Sheppard's questioning. "Yes sir, there was a change just after you arrived. As far as they knew there was no reason to check people leaving, as I said they were were leaving so," aware he was starting to repeat himself, the young officer's voice trailed off into uncertainty, leaving Ladon to take over.

"Rightly or wrongly we have been put most of our attention into screening people who are arriving and so have not been as rigorous watching who left. Obviously with the benefit of hindsight that may have been a mistake."

"Yeah, hindsight is a wonderful thing." Sheppard glanced over just in time to see Ronon roll his eyes. "Well, one thing's for sure, I'm prepared to bet you won't be seeing those particular refugees … mercenaries … traders … whatever they are … again and wherever they are now, that's where you'll find your sister."

"On this occasion Colonel I have to agree with you and I am also prepared to bet that is where we will also find Kolya."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that's pretty certain. This missing bodyguard, d'you think he's involved?"

"Aerimon Penze?" Ladon looked genuinely surprised by this suggestion and flashed a thoughtful look at his other officers. "I have known him just about all my life, which is why I assigned him as one of Dahlia's guards. I would trust him with my own life and if they have both been taken by Kolya and who ever is behind his escape, then Aerimon will do everything he can to protect her."

x-X-00-X-x

Todd looked down into the wizened face that now stared back at him through dull, lifeless eyes but did not experience the feeling of physical well-being and satisfaction that generally came at the end of a feeding. Not that he was really surprised. While the meeting with the queen had achieved his goal of gaining the upper hand in their budding relationship, he had forgotten how demanding dealing with a female of the species could be. Bearing in mind that he had actually challenged her natural authority, the whole process had left him feeling far more exhausted, both physically and mentally, than he had anticipated.

So now, even though he had fed twice, he knew it would take more than human energy to bring him back to full health. Time would be needed just to rest, to restore his mental faculties by putting his mind into the semi-dormant state that would allow his intellectual auras to regenerate. Still there was plenty of time ahead for that as they travelled through hyperspace to the Genii outpost world he had earmarked as their next destination.

Looking down at his feeding hand, the maw gaping, sill slick with blood and feeding enzyme, he flexed his long fingers and experienced a slight tingle of anticipation over the exquisite pleasure of finally feeding on one particular human. Kolya. Todd rarely took time to actually get to know humans well enough to be able to differentiate one from another. But Kolya was very different. Every inch of the craggy face, the deep voice were indelibly etched into his mind.

Before he could fully savor the anticipation of feeding, unwanted memories forced their way into his mind, memories that were normally hidden so deeply in his subconscious they were inaccessible to even the most determined and invasive eavesdropper. Without warning he was transported back to that wretched Genii prison. The confined space of his small cell with its half-light and cold, unyielding surfaces that denied him any comfort, the stale, dank air that filled his nostrils and sensory pits and the mental anguish and emptiness of being separated from the voices and minds of his Wraith brothers suddenly felt as real as if he were still there.

He stood motionless, fighting the past, pushing such negativity back into the depths of his subconscious until he was able to marshal the memories that fired his thirst for revenge, the memories of his Genii tormentors. Anger snaked though his body as he remembered the disparaging looks they used to throw in his direction and the sheer contempt with which they had treated him surged forward causing a long, low growl to rise in his throat.

Turning his anger to the husk at his feet, he delivered a kick to the lifeless body. While there was some comfort to be gained from the fact that all bar one of those vile Genii tormentors were now dead, he still harbored some latent disappointment that he had not been responsible for all of those deaths. He took a deep breath, refocusing his mind on the one upon whom he will exact retribution for the sins of the others and a look of grim determination returned to his face.

Of course he was all too aware he had to accept some of the responsibility for allowing Kolya to be in a position from which he was able to escape and his mouth twisted into a contemptuous snarl in recognition of his own failure. A rare act of benevolence, totally at odds with his nature, an error of judgement that would not happen again. Ever. This time he would have his revenge in full even if it irreparably damaged his relationship with John Sheppard and Atlantis.

The faint whisper of voices suddenly infiltrated his thoughts, bringing his ruminations to an abrupt stop. Unfamiliar voices, human voices so he turned his head slightly to catch sight of two males standing bowed and submissive, waiting to dispose of the husks. They were the slaves who maintained the culling pods, pathetic creatures who usually keep well out of the way of their Wraith masters and were also shunned by other human worshippers because of the nature of their work.

While the stench of their unwashed bodies and their deprivation was distasteful, Todd immediately sensed their utter terror as they realized that the Wraith before them was the commander. It briefly crossed his mind that some pleasure might to be had from punishing their intrusion but they they were hardly worth the energy. Besides, such action was beneath his station so he just gave them with a harsh, guttural snarl as he swept past to begin his long walk back to the bridge.

x-X-00-X-x

Feeling insecure about his position on the hive was not something the second had experienced before and it was not a situation that sat particularly well with him. Especially since it was based in his own perceptions rather than any concrete evidence and the source of his insecurity was a newcomer, an unknown quantity who posed a threat that might or might not be real. He walked over to look out of one of the two small portals that brought some natural light into the small room where he assessed their human agents' reports. While he was quickly mesmerized by the erratic display of lights that characterized hyperspace travel, they also injected some logic into his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath he considered the situation in a clear, methodical way. He would not be the second-in-command of this hive if the commander did not trust him completely and have confidence in his judgement in critical situations. A confident spread smile crossed his face. Even his lack of experience in serving a queen had stood him in good stead, helping the commander in his plan to dominate this new female. But the smile disappeared as insecurity resurfaced at the mere thought of her, the prize this newcomer, this cruiser captain had delivered. Even more concerning was the commander's obvious approval of the way this new underling had dealt with the queen and brought her over to the hive.

He growled softly to himself, turning away from the portal to walk back through to the bridge's main control room. The hive was under his command and as usual when traveling in hyperspace they were operating with reduced crewing levels. So with only one other officer on duty, he did a slow circuit of the monitors and control panels, accessing readouts, watching streams of colored data chase across dark screens, checking power levels and other critical functions.

Like all Wraith officers, his organic attachment to the hive meant he could sense any problems as surely as he knew when his own body was not functioning at full capacity but the visual check of the systems was a secondary requirement that had to be performed regularly. Satisfied that all were operating at appropriate levels he went over to a long bench in the shadows at the back of the room, sat down heavily, flexed his shoulders and stretched his long legs out in front of him.

Putting his head back against the wall he closed his eyes, freed up his mind and let it drift out into the hive. As expected, with most of the crew in their quarters resting, there was not much movement. As expected, the commander was out and about, passing through the dart bay on his way back from feeding. His leader's thoughts were inaccessible, a tightly-focused, heavily-veiled mind deflecting intrusions in a way the second could only envy and aspire to match.

Acknowledging the futility of trying to determine if the commander was heading directly to his own quarters or if he intended to visit to the bridge, the second moved on. On to the scientists and engineers working in different labs or completing routine maintenance tasks while various warriors and human worshippers went about their mundane duties.

Suddenly another mind crossed his path, a confident mind belonging to an officer who was heading towards the bridge. Instinctively his senses sharpened but he took time to enjoy one final stretch of his body before closing his mind to await the captain's arrival. It was not a long wait. The newcomer strode in confidently and looked around before moving to the main control panel where he began checking some of the systems. A deliberately provocative action. The Second growled softly. Obviously his attempt to close his mind had not worked as well as he would have hoped, so he moved out into the light.

=_You have no business here,_=he snarled, making no attempt to keep the tone of admonition out of his voice.

=_The commander told me to meet him here._=The captain turned slowly to face his interrogator, a smile slowly crossing his face. =_Did he not tell you?_=

Biting back an overwhelming urge to snarl at his rival, an action that would only serve to expose and compound his own insecurities, the Second moved in front of the main control station, forcing the captain to step away. His eyes searched the array of monitors in a cursory fashion as he tried to resettle his auras before replying.

=_Why would he? His meeting with you is of no concern to me. When you have served him longer, if you get that opportunity, you will know it is not in his nature to provide unnecessary information._=

With a slight turn of his head the second glanced out of the corner of his eye, just in time to see the captain's lips twist briefly in a nascent snarl before he regained control. Though his first reaction was to smile smugly, the second resisted the temptation, preferring to simply take satisfaction that his words had achieved the desired effect. But before their sparring had the chance to escalate, both sensed the commander's approach and while the second remained by the control station, the aaptain stepped away, demonstrating his subordinate position.

So the two stood apart, their natural antagonism growing like some invisible yet potentially potent barrier as they waited for the Commander to arrive, each started to think about how best to promote his own interests at the expense of the other.

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya was in a quiet, contemplative mood as he finally entered the ruined city he had seen in the distance when he arrived on this world. Aware of his mood, the small group of men with him were keeping their distance and also remained silent. Some of the trepidation he had felt when he first saw the ruins had returned but Rix had chosen to have their unexpected visitors brought here so Kolya had no choice but to come here too. Still it was a good distance from the damp caves he now, reluctantly, called home and the walk down, despite taking a route across the old battlefield, had been invigorating.

But once within the city boundaries his opinion changed. Traveling further through the abandoned edifices, he realized that up close it was actually in much better condition structurally than it had appeared from a distance. The Ancients had built their cities to last and although this particular one was smaller than Atlantis, the similarities in its design and architecture were still unmistakeable. Unlike Atlantis though, this unnamed city bore the scars of invasions, battles, habitation by other civilizations and, finally, many years of neglect.

As they drew closer to their destination Kolya wondered why Rix had not chosen to set up his headquarters here. Certainly the cave complex had the advantage of secrecy and would be easier to defend if the need arose but it also offered far fewer escape routes than the city with its second gate located somewhere in one of these buildings. Still the decision has been made and Kolya knew it would be futile trying to suggest any changes. Rix was not contemplating failure and the accompanying need to escape and, based on the attributes displayed to date, clearly shared his late brother's reluctance to change a plan or strategy once he had embarked a particular course of action.

Finally they stopped outside a relatively small building with a single sliding door guarded by three soldiers, none of whom Kolya recognized. Nevertheless, he was pleased to see they nodded their heads with a degree of respect as he approached a tall, well-built man who seemed to be in charge.

"They are all here?" Before leaving the caves, Rix had calmed down enough to provide some basic details of what had happened so Kolya knew that Dahlia Radim, her bodyguard and the two men hired to kidnap her were already here.

"Yes Commander. Kolya She is still unconscious but the two mercenaries are getting edgy, they want their money and want to know why they are been kept here. They are in a holding room in this building. "

"Good," Kolya murmured, more to himself than anyone else, before addressing the soldier. "Take me to them." He turned to the small group who accompanied him down from the caves and singled out a couple of men, "you and you with me and the rest of you stay here and keep watch. I do not want to be surprised by any unexpected visitors."

A look of resigned skepticism passed between the men designated to stay behind as they took up posts at strategic positions around the building but Kolya ignored them. He knew they thought him overly cautious but years of living on the move had developed habits he saw no reason to dispense with even though others might see them as being excessive. Instead he turned his attention to the building he was about to enter.

The original sophisticated security systems had long since fallen into disrepair so one of the guards simply pushed open the door and then stood aside to allow Kolya and his team to pass. After only a couple of steps inside he was immediately taken back to that brief but eventful visit to Atlantis. Although the neglect and resulting decay was evident, some effort had been made to clean and restore this particular corridor and enough traces remained of the once distinctive architecture and color scheme to remind him of the scores he had to settle beyond those to be pursued in Rix's name. He took a deep breath. This was not the time to be distracted by John Sheppard so he paused briefly, ostensibly to look down an adjoining corridor but in reality to refocus on the present and the job at hand before continuing along the meet their visitors.

-o-o-o-o-

Finally arriving at the closed door to the holding room, Kolya paused as the sounds of raised voices filtered through from the room behind the door. Two voices in particular and although the words were unintelligible, coming through as just a serious of muffled sounds, their owners were obviously arguing. Kolya opened the door quietly, hoping to catch the two opponents off-guard, and walked in to see them standing chest-to-chest obviously ready to exchange more than words.

"I strongly suggest you wait until you have explained why you decided to disobey your orders before settling whatever personal differences might exist between you."

Two heads turned simultaneously and cast antagonistic looks in Kolya's direction as he did a quick sweep of the room. While their clothing marked these two as traders, their general demeanor set them apart as military men though definitely not Genii. Two chairs lying on their sides showed that the pair had been sitting opposite each other at a small table while a third man, obviously the bodyguard, sat alone, crouched on his haunches, in a corner. Despite the presence of a third chair at the table, his aloofness clearly showed he had no wish to be associated with the other two.

Stepping away from each other, the taller of the two men took the initiative to speak. "We have nothing to explain. We delivered the goods as requested so now all you have to do is pay us and we will be on our way."

Kolya laughed, a cold humourless response that was lost on the two truculent faces in front of him. Such a simple understanding, but then these men were ignorant of the bigger picture so had no idea of the part their particular actions played in that picture. They were typical mercenaries. No loyalty to anything or anyone but the rewards they could garner through their less than satisfactory services.

"So you think it is that simple? I believe you actually disobeyed the quite explicit but simple directions that were given to you to carry out this job," Kolya said quietly but the irritation in his voice was unmistakable. He waited for an answer but when none came he shrugged his shoulders. There was no value wasting more time here. These men had nothing to offer so there was only one way to deal with them. "Very well, stay here and someone will take care of you soon." He glanced over at the third man who now stood but remained in the shadows. "Come with me."

The bodyguard took his jacket from the back of the still standing chair before following Kolya out of the room. Collecting the men who had waited outside the holding room, the little party reached the first bend in the corridor before Kolya turned to the three soldiers and nodded back towards the holding room.

"They have outlived their usefulness, deal with them."

The three turned to retrace their steps back to the holding room while Kolya and the bodyguard continued back towards the entrance. The eerie silence was broken only by the tread of their boots on the floor and sound of two muffled gunshots.

"What is your name?" Kolya finally asked.

"Aerimon Penze. My brother-"

Not wanting to be distracted by useless personal trivia, Kolya cut him off abruptly. "Yes, I know your brother was one of the elite guards who died in Ladon's coup. Would you like to tell me what happened here?"

"It all happened so quickly, too quickly. We were at the gate when they arrived, it was part of the plan, to give them an opportunity to see her, recognize her, then I allowed them time to get ahead of us before we started back to the city. But we came over a hill to find them arguing over something. They saw us, panicked and attacked Dahlia before I had chance to stop them."

Kolya nodded but felt a growing sense of animosity towards this man. It was a plausible explanation, one that confirmed his decision to dispose of the two kidnappers was the only sensible option. But it still did not explain why this soldier, one of Rix's key agents within Ladon's inner circle, had deserted his post at the first sign of trouble.

"I understood that your orders were fairly clear, that you were to ensure you remained in Ladon's trust after she had been taken. Why did you feel it necessary to ignore those orders?"

The looked that passed across Aerimon's face confirmed that he had expected this question but his reply was still delivered with a tone of humility. "Commander, I had no choice. I had to make a decision based on how I saw the situation unfolding. Those fools compromised my position by taking her when she was under my protection making it impossible for me to return to the city without her. It would have looked suspicious if they had left me alive and my death would have served no purpose. But I did not willfully desert my post, I did not escape to save my life, they will think that I have been captured too."

Kolya stopped, looked across at Aerimon and nodded his head slowly as a new idea came to him. Both men turned as their three companions caught-up and looked expectantly at their commander.

"She is here, in this building too?" His question was addressed to the soldier who had joined them when they arrived at the complex.

"No Commander, she is further in the city. But she is still unconscious. One of our medics has examined her and says she should come round soon."

"Good," Kolya nodded as he turned to Aerimon. "I want you to go there, let her believe you were captured too so she will trust you just as she did before. And remember this, there is no room for more mistakes this time, especially from you."

x-X-00-X-x

The tensions emanating from the bridge were unmistakable so when Todd entered his face was set in an impenetrable mask of indifference. But as he went through the mandatory round of checking the controls, the occasional looks he cast in the direction of his two underlings told a different story, one he was sure made it clear their mutual animosity was neither welcome nor acceptable.

For some reason he felt slightly disappointed although it was a situation he had faced before, more times than he cared to remember. Both were merely displaying their natural aggression and the rivalry that fed their attitudes to everyone and everything around them, especially others they saw as potential threats to their position. Todd knew exactly how they felt but in their present situation, it was a distraction he would not allow. There was no reason for his lieutenant to feel threatened. His position was safe and while the captain was displaying new levels of confidence, Todd sensed his real ambition was to regain command to his own ship. Removing the newcomer would be the easiest way to deal with the situation but it did not fit with his immediate plans so his choices were simple, either intervene and defuse this rivalry before it gained momentum or standby and allow it to continue to its natural conclusion.

But before he could decide on his preferred strategy, the second's thoughts cut across his own. =_I will leave you to-_=

Todd's response is swift and succinct. =_You will stay exactly where you are. You have command of the hive, that duty is not terminated simply by my presence here._=

The brusque snarl that accompanied this order caused both underlings to bow their heads but they still exchanged resentful glances, each clearly blaming the other for the commander's ill temper.

Growling softly, his eyes flickering between the two officers, Todd made his decision. While pleased with his lieutenant's development, this was exactly the type of challenge the young Wraith must learn to handle if he was to reach his full potential. And in truth, as yet this was just a minor altercation, one that needed to be watched but one Todd knew would only require his intervention if the tentacles of discontent spread further and the command structure of the hive began to be compromised.

Decision made, he recalled why he had ordered the captain to meet him here. Sighing softly, he walked over to the seat his lieutenant had occupied just a short time ago, sat down and surveyed the two officers through hooded eyes. =_You dealt with the queen effectively o you will remain on the hive and take charge of the detachment of drones I have assigned to her personal service._=

As expected, this was not the news the captain had hoped to hear and he made little effort to hide his disappointment. =_Commander, I was hoping to return-_=

A fleeting smile crossed Todd's mouth as he interrupted. =_Do not worry, you have not been relieved of your command … unless you see some reason for me to take such action._=

Disappointment was immediately replaced by uncertainty, about whether to pursue the issue further or simply let it drop. It took only a few seconds for the captain to chose the line of least resistance. =_No, I merely … No._= Seemingly reluctant to leave until he was formally dismissed, the captain simply took a couple of steps back.

Satisfied with this response, Todd turned to his second. =_Once we arrive at this Genii outpost you will take us into orbit and prepare for a culling._=

The second nodded, remembering the human who had shared the commander's vendetta against this particular enemy. =_And the humans from Atlantis?_=

While the question was addressed to the commander, the second's eyes turned to watch the captain's response and was not disappointed. As his perceived rival's attention darted from the monitor he had been watching to the commander, a look of complete surprise dominated his face.

=_The humans from Atlantis? Why do we care what humans think about a culling? Of what importance is Atlan-_=

Todd calmly cut across this uninvited opinion. =_I have had dealings with these particular humans on various projects that have been of benefit to both my alliance and Wraith as a whole._=

=_But they are humans, we-_=

Again Todd cut in, this time irritation and impatience coloring his tone, =_I am not in the habit of repeating myself nor of explaining my actions to an underling, you will do well to remember this if you wish to serve me and prosper._=

The captain looked suitably chastised, nodded his head slowly and finally left the bridge. The second just looked straight ahead, satisfied that his innocent question had caused this upstart newcomer to raise the commander's ire and put just a small dent in his rival's confidence. Todd left too, the need for rest even stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the throbbing pain in her head became more intense, Dahlia knew she was fully conscious but was reluctant to open her eyes. It was pain unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The epicenter seemed to be at the back of her skull and from there it radiated through her head and down her neck and spine. Reaching behind her head she gingerly pushed aside her hair to find the offending lump. It was large but at least the skin did not seem to be broken.

For several minutes she lay still, trying to get her bearings without letting her mind descend into the panic she knew came from being placed in a totally unknown and, she had to assume, hostile situation. She was lying on her side on something relatively soft, a mattress probably but certainly not like soft, perfumed bed she had at home. This one had a coarse, scratchy cover that smelt stale and distinctly masculine. Obviously many other people had laid here before her.

Finally opening her eyes, she stretched one leg, then the other and in doing so realized that for some reason her boots have been removed. She raised her hand and noticed a faint mark on her wrist that indicated her hands had been tied, most probably behind her back which would account for the stiffness in her shoulders. Lifting her head slightly she focused her vision to take in her immediate surroundings. Yes, it was a mattress and under different circumstances she would be wasting no time getting off it and moving to sit on the floor. But she was sure sitting up would be fraught with its own set of problems so decided to stay put for the moment.

Where was she and how long had she been here? The small windowless room was dimly lit by a single light that sat mid way up the wall to her left so she could see the outline of a door in the wall directly opposite. No much information but enough to confirm that this place was not on any Genii world, in fact the only place she had ever seen that looked even remotely similar was Atlantis. This was most certainly not Atlantis though. While the space itself was small but relatively clean, the air was stale though not unpleasant and she suddenly realized the most significant thing about the room was the total and absolute silence that surrounded her. Such silence had never been evident on Atlantis even at night, when many of its inhabitants slept, the city emitted a low hum from its many systems.

So there were no immediate clues as to her whereabouts or who had felt the need to bring her here by force. She closed her eyes again and tried to remember what she was doing before she was attacked. There was nothing. The feeling of panic that she feared before now started to take hold and finally, and painfully, she forced herself to sit up. Not a good move. Almost immediately the bile rose in her throat but at least she managed to lean over and vomit on the floor rather than on the mattress.

Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth and chin. As she leaned back against the wall, her breath came in short, sharp gulps and her eyes filled with tears that she did not even try to stem. Despair suddenly took over her emotions. She had no idea what to do because never in her wildest nightmares had she ever imagined she would be in such a situation. The tears flowed for several minutes and did the job of relieving some of the emotion that had to be overcome before she could decide what, if anything, she could do. Wiping her eyes with a clean corner of the handkerchief, she took a deep breath that helped settle both her stomach and her emotions, and focused her mind to think this dilemma through logically. It must be linked with Acastus Kolya's escape and whoever was behind it obviously wanted her alive otherwise they would have had murder rather than abduction on their minds. She sighed. Part of her wished she had taken Ladon's precautions just a little more seriously. Suddenly she gasped as a thought or rather a name entered her mind.

"Aerimon," she whispered and closed her eyes. A memory flashed into her mind and he was there, just behind her, shouting at someone but try as she may, she just could not hear what he was saying. Was he warning her? Was he shouting at her attackers? A cold, leaden feeling of fear percolated in the pit of her stomach. Was he attacked too? Was he here? Was he still alive?

Unwanted tears welled-up again but were almost immediately stemmed as she heard sounds from the direction of the door. After a few moments they stopped but she was sure she could hear muffled voices. Finally after a couple of minutes the door opened and a tall, unfamiliar figure was silhouetted against the light flooding in from the corridor.

"So, you have come round, we were beginning to think you would never wake up."

Dahlia was forced to shade her eyes against the light but she still managed to get a good impression of the man. While he was wearing a Genii uniform, the voice, like the figure, was unfamiliar and although the accent was definitely Genii, it was one of the least common dialects indicating he was probably born and raised on an out-post world.

"Where are my boots?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized what a stupid question it was in the context of her bigger problems.

"No need to worry your pretty little head about your boots, you will get them back when you need them again."

Biting her bottom lip, Dahlia decided to push the conversation to confirm some of her suspicions. "Well that had better be soon because I am sure Kolya will not be very happy if I am damaged." Although she could hardly recognize her own voice, she tried to make it sound as strong as possible but knew it still carried an tremor of vulnerability.

Her captor's cruel laugh cut through the silence and reverberated off the hard walls of her prison. "I was warned you had a clever tongue but it will be in your best interests to remember that I prefer captives who are more obedient," a leer entered his voice. "More compliant, more open to accommodating my needs in order to make this process as comfortable as possible."

Dahlia was repulsed by the implication and innuendo behind his words but knew better than to show him he had managed to worry her. "So are you the coward who hit me? It must make you feel like quite a man to hit a woman from behind."

He snarled, raising his hand as he took a step forward but another figure moved in behind him and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. For several moments no one spoke and Dahlia knew from his ragged breathing that her would-be attacker was fighting to control the anger her words had ignited. Finally though he turned and walked out of the cell leaving his companion to deal with their prisoner.

The newcomer moved further into the room. "You really need to be more careful, he has a quick temper and if you want to stay safe you had better behave," the tone of his voice was chilling and he paused to allow the threat in his words sink in. "And if you do, who knows, we might let you have some company."

Company? Dahlia felt some of the tension flow out of her body. It had to be Aerimon, it could only be him but before she could ask this final question the door was closed and she was alone again in her semi-twilight world.

-o-o-o-o-

Despite the myriad of ideas surging through his mind Kolya found himself relaxing and enjoying the climb back up to their mountain hideaway. The morning clouds had burned off and every so often there was a break in the trees where he stopped to look back down over the bone-covered former battlefield to the city shimmering in the distance. But the little group he led did not linger too long. Kolya had always found that maintaining a brisk walking pace helped stimulate his mind and for the first time since he arrived here he was starting to feel that he was exercising some degree of control over his destiny.

Overall he felt satisfied with the morning's work. He had not seen Dahlia Radim but such a meeting had not really been necessary, in fact it was probably best that they did not confront each other at this stage. He knew she was safely locked away with no hope of escape or rescue and that was exactly where he wanted her. Any potential problems that might flow from the miscalculation surrounding her capture had been ameliorated and her bodyguard would soon be back in her confidence. All-in-all, it was probably the way a more experienced soldier like himself would have chosen to undertake such an operation in the first place. In his experience a captive was always more compliant, more open to helping if they were able to develop even the weakest bond of trust with someone around them and Rix would have been told this if he had chosen to surround himself with more intelligent advisors. Kolya sighed. Herein lay a potential problem he was beginning to understand more readily the more he understood how things operated in the rebel outpost.

Rix Cowen. Kolya had been surprised by the depth of anger this self-proclaimed chief had demonstrated in response to the news their hostage had been taken prematurely. Certainly it had been an unexpected turn of events but it had happened and it needed to be dealt with quickly and decisively. By allowing his anger to dominate his reaction, Rix had revealed a potential weakness of character and leadership that could compromise their whole mission if not handled appropriately.

Turning to glance at the small group of men accompanying him back to the caves, Kolya wondered, not for the first time since coming here, what happened to his own men, those who had remained true to his own cause until the end. He had not given them too much thought while in prison but once settled here he had hoped to see some familiar faces. It had not happened though and none had come forward since, not on this world anyway and the discrete inquiries he had made during the course of general conversation had failed to produce any positive information either.

Which meant he had plenty of work ahead of him to regain, or rather gain, the level of respect that Rix held amongst these rebels, respect that was essential if he wanted to take control of the plan to kill Ladon. While confident he will be able to neutralize the influence of Rix's advisors, the presence of some of his loyal, long-term supporters would certainly have helped him in the accompanying quest to win the soldiers' confidence. He huffed softly. Perhaps he needed to start searching a little more rigorously.

x-X-00-X-x

The two Wraith circled each other like tautly-muscled predators, silently searching for their adversary's weaknesses, looking for that edge that would allow them to push home the advantage each believed he held in this battle.

Hair tied back, both were bare-chested and bare-footed, their leather pants replaced by loose-fitting, black sparring pants that allow for much freer movement. Each carried a pair of swords with embossed hilts and engraved blades that were dulled to prevent serious injury during sparring sessions. The two were clearly well practiced in this pastime. As they lunged and parried, attacked and defended, twisted and swirled lithely, their movements were fluid, their bodies responding to each call its owner placed upon it. Well-defined muscles strained and flexed under their smooth iridescent green skins, tattoos rippling as if taking on a life of their own.

The shorter, younger of the pair was clearly outclassed but this was not detracting from his efforts even though his opponent was also his commander. The highly charged atmosphere of mock combat was perhaps the only place on the hive where the hierarchy of power was relegated by the need to spar with maximum efficiency. The commander always made it clear that he entered into these contests to be tested to the fullest and there was nothing to be gained by ignoring that order.

Todd watched his second carefully. He knew he had this one's measure but he was all too aware that when fighting another Wraith, one should never take anything for granted. Especially your own ability to win. Almost immediately his opponent struck a significant blow that could have been lethal in a combat situation but the second paused slightly, giving Todd the opening he needed to recover and return the attack. He did not press home the advantage though deciding instead to raise his swords to indicate the session was over.

The spar had done its job. While a period of meditation had cleared and refreshed his mind, this physical exercise had sharpened his reflexes but now more pressing priorities needed to be addressed. The hive had been orbiting the Genii outpost for several hours but Todd had not been in a hurry to cull this world. Its relatively small population meant it was outside the feeding grounds of any alliance so they would not be challenged. This was not a culling they need to replenish their stock of human resources, rather this was personal, something he had never done before but something that was unavoidable in the present set of circumstances.

Both Wraith bowed their heads as a sign of respect to a worthy opponent. Both also smiled faintly as they moved over to a long, low bench and picked up small, neatly folded towels that they used to wipe the thin sheen of moisture from their faces. The second then took time to hang his swords on the long rack that was fitted to one wall while Todd watched his personal servant, Strassen, place his finely-crafted swords carefully in their carved wooden case.

As the two Wraith moved out of the sparring room Todd decided to take the opportunity to answer a question from the second that he had not addressed before.

=_You asked about the Atlanteans, how they will view this culling of a Genii world once they know I am responsible,_= he paused and remembered not just the escape he had made with Sheppard but also the human's seemingly unshakeable desire to kill him. =_There was always going to be a time when my relationship with these humans would change, this is that time._=

With his confidence buoyed by the enzymes released during sparring, the Second was even more forthcoming with his questions than usual. =_But can you not exact your retribution on this renegade Genii without damaging your relationship with Atlantis? They may yet be of use to us._=

Todd smiled and shook his head. A sensible approach in normal circumstances but this particular time, this particular goal he was aiming for was far from normal. =_Indeed they may and this is not a decision I am taking lightly. But this goes beyond the culling, beyond mere retribution,_= again he paused. =_You were with me at the last meeting of our alliance commanders, you heard the way the Primary used my dealings with the Atlanteans to undermine my credibility, to challenge my loyalty to Wraith._=

The second nodded but remained silent. At that meeting he had sensed his leader's anger and disappointment that his integrity was being attacked by one he held in very low esteem, anger that was resurfacing now.

Todd used the slight pause to control his animosity towards the primary commander before continuing. =_So we both know that if I want to take control of the alliance not only must I have a queen but I must also be able to show that my connections with Atlantis, regardless of how they might benefit us in the future, are of minimal importance to me. I am risking our future on this, there can be no mistake, no room for misplaced sentiment. We will succeed or we will die, there is no third choice._= He smiled. =_Besides I have no doubt I would be able to mend any damage done should we ever need to use the Atlanteans again._=

x-X-00-X-x

"Colonel Sheppard, the mere fact that you've visited the Genii without telling me indicates you know it goes against the way I want to handle our relationship with these people."

While the words were spoken in an even, controlled voice, the look on Woolsey's face and the thin terse line of his mouth left Sheppard in no doubt about how annoyed his commanding officer really was. Plus the former IOA man was pacing while he sat, a strategy Sheppard knew was designed to keep him from feeling too comfortable.

Of course, he had known visiting Ladon would risk Woolsey's wrath but all things considered, it had been a worthwhile risk and as things had turned out, his judgement was spot on. What he had not expected was for Woolsey to be waiting when he and Ronon arrived back on Atlantis. He was tired and not really in the mood for being questioned about his actions but there had been little choice other than to follow Woolsey up to his office.

So wanting to end this meeting quickly Sheppard responded calmly. "Okay, look, it was a spur of the moment thing, I wanted to check what security precautions Ladon had put in place and, as it turned out, I think it was a good thing we were there."

"I prefer not to operate on the basis of 'spur of the moment' decisions, thank you, Colonel and I'd be grateful if you could explain why it was 'a good thing' to disobey my instructions."

Sheppard folded his arms. It was tempting to tell Woolsey that sarcasm did not become him but decided it probably was not worth the effort so just continued his own explanation. "I think it's safe to say Ladon knew about his sister's abduction a lot sooner that he would've if we hadn't seen her going to the gate. And I think it's also safe to say that the kidnapping of prominent people isn't something the Genii are used to dealing with so we told them something about how we handle these things on earth."

Woolsey paused briefly at the large window that looked out onto the gate room taking in the implications of Sheppard's assessment of the situation. "So they don't intend to pay a ransom?"

A frown flashed across Sheppard's face and he shook his head. "This isn't about ransoms, this is about getting to Ladon through people that he cares about."

Finally stopping his pacing, Woolsey sat down on the edge of the large easy chair opposite Sheppard. "You haven't promised our help I hope."

Ladon had not asked for their help beyond the usual watching brief and Sheppard was not really surprised that Woolsey's bureaucratic side would put their own operational requirements above the safety of someone he had never met. His own memories of Dahlia Radim were vague and while he sympathized with Ladon's immediate concerns and anger he knew finding her was not going to be easy.

"No, I told him we'd keep our ears to the ground when we're out and about, nothing more than we've been doing to try find out who and what's behind Kolya's jailbreak. I did tell him we'd pass any information on to him straight away. He took the news pretty well when we first found out but by the time we left it was clear he had no idea where to start looking for Dahlia," Sheppard stood up and walked over to the window to watch another team head out on a mission before turning back to Woolsey. "We agreed there's almost certainly a connection between the two events, that whoever took Dahlia is most likely the person behind the Kolya incident. It's just too much of a coincidence to be anything else. Obviously if they had more of a handle on where Kolya might be then finding Dahlia would be a whole lot easier."

Sheppard deliberately avoided going down the path of how involved they might become if Ladon did find out where his sister was and asked for their help to rescue her. He was quickly learning that with Woolsey some things were best left alone until the need arose to actually make a decision.

"Yes, I think you're right Colonel, as you say we can't do much else." Woolsey got up and walked back behind his desk. "At least your Wraith friend still seems to be keeping quiet, perhaps he doesn't care about Kolya's escape?"

"Todd? Who knows, like I said the other day who even knows if he's still alive? If he is I still have my doubts that Rodney's prediction of a vendetta against the Genii will happen but hey, I've been wrong about these things before…" he smiled, shrugging his shoulders and leaving the office before Woolsey had a chance to answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Genii outpost settlement that was the unsuspecting target for the cull sat on a largely water-covered planet that orbited a small sun on the outer edges of the galaxy. Looking down from the hive, Todd saw a carpet of undulating pinkish-hued cloud that was sometimes pierced by the craggy peaks of the tall mountain ranges that dominated many of the world's landmasses. Its population was small, too small to sustain regular cullings, and most Wraith were unaware that humans even inhabited this system. Todd only knew of its existence through his previous hunt for Kolya when one of his human agents had singled this world out as a possible source of information.

As he surveyed the surface, he wondered what drove humans to inhabit such worlds. Although the Lanteans had built one of the rings there and the Genii had a small mining operation, he knew from an analysis of the planet's geological composition and atmosphere done during their last visit that there was nothing of great value down there. Rather it seemed this race of particularly ambitious humans clung to the settlement as a trophy, a sign of their ability to colonize the galaxy as much as anything else. Curiosity aroused, he marked it down as something to ask Kolya about when he was finally captured. The wretched human might as well contribute something of value as well as his life force.

But he was getting ahead of himself. More important things had to be decided now, such as the most effective way to cull this world. Although he had told his lieutenant that taking such action would inevitably end his relationship with John Sheppard and the Atlanteans, some of the finer details still needed to be finalized to his own satisfaction. Initially he had thought to simply annihilate this outpost, to leave nothing but drained husks, to send a message that would leave absolutely no doubt about his response to Kolya's escape.

He sighed deeply. After considering things a little more carefully though a flaw had became evident in this approach. Certainly it was highly likely the culling would be attributed to him but he had no way of guaranteeing that and it would be such a shame to think of his efforts being dismissed as just a random culling by a hive desperate for food.

No, something more inventive was needed here, something that would force contact with his Atlantean 'brother' again, no matter how strained that contact would be. Nostalgia briefly crossed his face before a wily smile began radiating from his dark eyes. It had been quite some time since Sheppard had entered his thoughts properly and Todd felt sure he would not have rated too highly in Sheppard's thoughts either. Of course he had kept a strategic eye on the Atlanteans' activities through reports from the hive's network of human agents in order to feed his knowledge about what was going on in the galaxy. On a couple of occasions he had recognized actions, behaviors and attitudes he had been sure were Sheppard's handiwork though they had never been of sufficient importance to warrant a detailed examination. Since Kolya's escape though, his agents had told him that while Atlantis was certainly showing an interest in the Genii renegade, they were not actively searching for the man.

Which brought him back to this culling. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the ledge of the portal and began tapping a gentle rhythm with his fingers. While feeling confident he would find Kolya using his own resources, having first-hand knowledge about what the humans were doing rather than trying to second guess their actions would be useful and help speed the process along. So the culling must persuade the Atlanteans to take a more immediate interest in finding this renegade Genii, really help them focus their efforts on locating him. A situation in which Sheppard would again be a useful asset. Todd growled softly. Something that would help the Colonel to see that it was in his best interests to be helpful. Of course, he could simply leave a message at the relay station he and Sheppard had used previously to communicate but this situation required a sterner response.

His usually smooth brow knitted into a frown as he paused to consider the other significant ways this new search for Kolya would be different from last time. He would not allow himself to be swayed by esoteric arguments from Sheppard about the morals of Wraith feeding on humans or be influenced by Kolya's own fears. This time he would have the satisfaction of seeing his tormentor punished by his own hand and once that was done he and Sheppard would not part company with an uneasy truce, rather their relationship will be changed forever as he pursued the quest to depose the Primary and seize control of the alliance.

Again a smile cut across his face but not one borne out of humor, rather a smile of smug satisfaction that he had found the perfect solution and had the resolve to carry it through. To the end.

But he had little time to enjoy this satisfaction as a duet of voices suddenly rose above the general hum of the hive's vocal collective to interrupt his musings. One angry, the other trying to be conciliatory. Eyes closed, Todd went out to meet the owners of both voices, taking care that his own thoughts remained muted and confused in the general noise and shadows.

The first voice was unmistakeable as it spit out orders and threats. =_Your excuses are pathetic. I demand to know why we are wasting time here and you will find this information or else I will find a more effective use for you._=

Todd growled, a long, low, harsh sound from deep in his chest. The captain had been doing a good job keeping the queen quiet but in reality his influence over her was limited by his position in the hive hierarchy. There was only one way to deal with her current demand and he moved swiftly out of the subliminal shadows.

=_We are here to cull and gather information. It is my decision and that is all you need to know._= Ignoring the surprise generated by his intervention, he turned his attention to the captain. _"My second will lead this culling but you will take the advance party to surround and isolate the settlement. You will take your instructions from him."_

With that Todd severed the connection, took one long last look at the world below, checked to make sure the cruiser was in a higher orbit watching for the unlikely arrival of any possible intruders and headed back to the bridge.

x-X-00-X-x

Rix Cowen was not sure how far he wanted to trust the man sitting at the table with him but at the same time he was equally sure he did not have too much choice about whose advice he _could_ trust. So many of those who had come to join his cause had been supporters of his brother who, while they had been quick to change allegiance when Ladon seized power, had also withdrawn from the world of Genii politics and government so they did not have to put their new allegiances to the test. Now they had risked much, including the anonymity gained during the years since the coup, to join his cause and while his movement had so far managed to avoid attracting the attention of Ladon's agents it was inevitable that will change soon. Kolya's release and Dahlia Radim's abduction had guaranteed that.

The problem was that these supporters still carried the tensions and the mistrust of others they had developed while serving his brother and this one, Dias Basrun, his brother's most prominent advisor was no different. A cold, aloof man, he shared a particularly strong antagonism with Kolya that neither man seemed able or willing to hide. Not for the first time Rix wondered if he really wanted the angst that would go hand in hand with avenging his brother by deposing and killing Ladon.

"You put too much trust in Kolya's abilities and loyalty," the contempt in Basrun's voice drew Rix back to their conversation. "And you certainly should not have sent him down to see Radim's sister."

The man who had baited Kolya when the two first came together here in this room presented an uninspiring picture of a thin, pinched face topped by a receding hairline. Basrun might have been close to his brother but Rix had been unable to develop the same level of confidence in the man's abilities. Perhaps it was Kolya's damning assessment of Basrun as a foolish, cowardly sycophant or perhaps it was simply his own assessment based on the man's refusal to look him in the eye. "Why? Should I have sent you instead?"

Basrun's thin lips transformed into an insolent sneer. "Do you need to be reminded that he planned to betray your brother? Do you really think he will have any qualms about casting you aside when he thinks the time is right, when you have served your purpose?" The sneer was replaced by an unctuous smile. "I am just saying that you are trusting him too much, too easily, you need to watch him more closely."

Rix leaned back in his chair, folded his hands and looked thoughtfully at Basrun. "Really. And if he were here Kolya would say exactly the same thing about you. Which one of you should I believe do you think? Which one of you is so dedicated to my cause you are prepared to put you own ambitions to one side?"

For once the advisor was just a few heart beats too slow with his well-rehearsed response and the gap was filled by a deep, rich laugh resonating around the room. "We all like to think that our own ambitions are paramount but I owe you my freedom so perhaps that gives me a slight edge?"

Kolya stood at the now open door, his face fixed in a grim smile that obviously lacked any degree of humor. Not having heard the door open, Rix was annoyed that Kolya had taken it upon himself to ignore the common protocol of knocking before entering. Feeling his authority was under threat by this simple gesture of disrespect, he made his displeasure known. "This is a private meeting Kolya not one that I would have expected you to consider open to interruption without first knocking. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Kolya moved into the room, bowing his head slightly but the mocking smile that continued to touch his mouth diminished any respect the gesture might have conveyed. "And since I seem to be the topic of conversation perhaps I should stay to defend my integrity?"

Basrun stood before Rix could answer. "Feel free to stay, I have nothing more to say and have more important things to do than listen to your reports."

Although he knew he should have ordered Basrun to stay and Kolya to leave, Rix remained silent watching the two men. The advisor took his time to leave, stopping to carefully push his chair back under the table, ignoring Kolya as he walked past, slowly and deliberately closed the door as he left. Kolya then made a beeline to sit in a different chair to the one Basrun had just vacated.

"Why do you bother with that man? He can not be trusted."

Rix raised his eyebrows. "You probably would not be surprised to hear he says exactly the same thing about you," he sighed, deciding that any further comments about not disturbing meetings would be totally useless. "Did you see her?"

"No."

"I told you to sort things out, that was supposed to be the purpose of your visit to the city."

Kolya laughed. "I never do anything with only one purpose in mind. I wanted to have a look at the second gate there, see if there is any potential to set up a secondary base. Visiting Radim's sister was not necessary once I spoke to the bodyguard who came with her."

"But you have sorted the whole debacle out though?" Rix frowned as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. Secondary bases were of no interest right now, he needed to make sure Kolya had ameliorated any problems that could flow from springing the trap to take Dahlia early.

"If you mean the fools who acted prematurely, they will not be bothering us again and they will not be telling anyone about their error."

"So you do not anticipate any additional trouble?" Rix asked hopefully.

Kolya narrowed his eyes. "Any additional trouble? I am not sure what you mean by additional trouble, there is going to be plenty of trouble. Ladon's agents will now be working overtime to find anything that will give a clue to her whereabouts, we knew that would happen, it has just started a little earlier than we planned." He also knew there was a good chance that the Genii leader would try to enlist help from Atlantis but decided to keep that information to himself. Mention of Atlantis would inevitably draw thoughts back to his own vendetta, an issue he would rather keep out of the limelight for as long as possible.

x-X-00-X-x

Dinner was all but finished by the time Sheppard finally made it to the mess hall but he still managed to make up a tray that he hoped would satisfy his hunger. Looking around he spotted Ronon, Teyla and McKay so made his way over to their table.

"So was Woolsey as pissed as he looked?" Ronon had volunteered to go along to explain their little side trip to the Genii but, while his offer had sounded genuine, it had lacked any real enthusiasm so Sheppard had refused.

"Yep," Sheppard nodded as he placed his dinner tray on the table and sat down next to McKay. "But we've come to an understanding and naturally he's happy we won't be actively involved in the search for Ladon's sister."

"Mr Woolsey waited for you for quite some time," Teyla glanced up from her own dinner and looked at her three team mates. "He was not happy when I told him I did not know where you had gone in fact I thought he was going to tell me he did not believe me but," she smiled confidently. "He did not actually accuse me of lying."

The three men exchanged a quick glance, none of them would ever be foolish enough to accuse Teyla of lying either.

"So d'you think they'll find her?" As usual Ronon's question was short and succinct.

"Well, there's an awful lot of places she could be. Thing is whoever's got her isn't going to be holed up on any of the Genii outpost settlements or any of their deserted outposts." Sheppard pushed some of the food around on his plate as his mind went back to the bleak prison he had shared with Todd. The silence of his three fellow diners confirmed that they were probably having much the same thought.

Finally it was Teyla who broke the silence. "We can assume who ever has her wants her alive, for the time being anyway. Do you think it was Kolya who took her John?"

"Oh, two significant things involving Genii happening out of the blue is no coincidence and I'm pretty sure they're being guided by the same hand. Trouble is none of Ladon's Genii contacts seem to have any firm ideas about who that hand belongs to."

"Well, I guess taking power by blowing up your leader and a whole bunch of his men is going to leave a pretty wide field of potential enemies," Rodney smiled sardonically.

Sheppard looked at the three faces turned expectantly in his direction. "You'd think so wouldn't you, but Ronon and I went down that path with Ladon and he seemed pretty sure most of those potential enemies had come round to offer their support to his regime. At least most of those with any military background who'd have the knowledge and experience to think they could organize a successful counter-coup."

Ronon pushed his place away and folded his arms. "Way it looks to me, this isn't someone with any military experience which is why they needed to bust Kolya out of prison." Teyla and Sheppard both nodded in agreement before Ronon continued. "One thing for sure, it's been well planned and like you said they won't be easy to find."

"So are we just going to ask questions when we go on missions?" Rodney looked across at Teyla's untouched jello. "You going to eat that?"

Sheppard just smiled. "Well, that's what we told Ladon we'd do and that's what Woolsey's happy for us to do."

The others exchanged quick glances before Teyla asked the inevitable question, "And if it becomes clear Kolya is involved, will you be able to just stand back and not become more involved?"

"Hey, I just do as I'm told!" Sheppard declared as skepticism flashed across his friends' faces. "Unless of course Kolya decides to come after me personally, that'd chance the dynamics of the situation just a little."

x-X-00-X-x

In the beginning there was nothing to differentiate this particular culling from any other.

It was obvious that apart from the two humans who had been taken in Todd's earlier hunt for Kolya, this settlement had not been culled for many generations if at all. The humans were taken completely by surprise, but responded in the usual manner. Some allowed their panic to drive them from their homes out into the open, running blindly through the darkness, stumbling, falling, allowing the hive's darts to do their job of beaming-up in the usual concise, clinical manner.

Others hid in small, dark places they thought safe, so desperate to survive they failed to realize that millennia of culling have given the Wraith a sophisticated understanding of such places. These humans, caught in the trap of the homes they had always thought of as safe havens, were herded out into the open space of the town square where they now stood waiting to learn their fate under the watchful eye of three squads of drones.

Family groups huddled together as the pre-dawn chill was quickly replaced by the first light of the new day. While none had ever experienced a culling, they shared the knowledge common to all human settlements in the galaxy that some would be taken while others would be left to re-populate the community. So each family waited in silence, knowing that any missing kinfolk were already doomed but each hoping that no more of theirs would be chosen. Instinctively, eyes were cast down to avoid making contact with either the Wraith or the friends they desperately hoped would be taken instead of their own loved ones. As the rays of sun started to filter across the square, the only sound was the harsh cawing of a flock of crows as they circled the township like black demons silhouetted against the pink clouds, awaiting the sign to feast.

-o-o-o-o-

As Todd walked through the deserted streets of this settlement he felt the dual thrills of power and exhilaration that came from having humans completely subjugated and under his control. Some lives would have to be lost in his quest for vengeance but what were they to him, nothing more than resources to be used for a much greater purpose now than anything they would ever have achieved on this pathetic world.

Anticipating that his path was about to take him out of the shadows, he narrowed his eyes as he stepped out into the rays of the rising sun that were slowly infiltrating the clouds on the horizon. Like all Wraith he was more comfortable in subdued lighting and was usually back on the hive by this time of the day but he needed to take command of this final clean-up phase of the cull. Crossing to the other side of the street he moved back into the shade, pausing occasionally to look inside some of the buildings, searching the paraphernalia of human life for something that might add to his collect. As usual, once they culling was completed, patrols would collect food and clothing for the hive's human population and scavenge for anything that might be useful.

Finally reaching the square he looked across to the solidly built meeting hall that human societies across the galaxy had adopted, obviously a throwback to their common Lantean ancestry. The second and the captain stood together at the top of the steps leading to the hall's large front door, each doggedly ignoring the other as they awaited his arrival

Two warriorss instinctively stepped forward to escort him through the crowd but Todd subliminally waved them back. He had no fear here and, as if sensing this confidence, the mass of human bodies parted as he approached, allowing him an unhindered path to the hall. Breathing deeply, he reveled in the range of attitudes that bombarded him, fear, hatred and the occasional scent of defiance.

=_How many?_=Todd asked the question before reaching the hall and while it was not directed to either one of these two rival underlings in particular, as expected, it was the second who responded.

=_Roughly a hundred have been taken to the hive already Commander, as usual mostly the young ones who thought they could escape. There are another two hundred and fifty or so here._=

As he walked up the steps Todd turned to make his own quick calculation and came up with a number closer to three hundred but he merely grunted as he finally joined his officers. =_They are inside?_=

The second just nodded as a drone moved forward to open one of the wooden double doors to the meeting room. But before he moved inside Todd turned to again survey the human crowd.

=_Take them all._=

Just as he had expected, both underlings turned quickly to look for some sign, some expression that might give a hint of why he had chosen what could only be described as an unusual course of action. But Todd's face remained inscrutable as he turned back to walk into the hall.

Not too much time was wasted looking around. He had been in such halls before on those rare occasions when he deemed it necessary to speak with the leaders of a culled settlement. This room was of medium size with windows down two sides and a large table at one end that faced rows of simple wooden chairs. The rhythmic tattoo of his boots filled the room as he strode down the length of the hall towards the table and was met with rising apprehension by the four humans who awaited his arrival.

Three men and one woman, stood together behind the table keeping a watchful eye on the four warriors who guarded them. Todd took them in with a single quick sweep of his eyes. The oldest two, a male and the female, were holding hands indicating they were most likely a pair, a thought that was confirmed by reaching into their minds to see they cared as much about each other as they did themselves. Todd had always classified this idea of putting someone else's safety on a par or even above thoughts of one's own safety as a rather quaint concept, just another human frailty that confirmed their inferiority as a race when compared to Wraith. Still he had learned long ago that it provided a valuable lever to manipulate humans and so this pair were immediately placed into the category of useful assets.

The other two males were younger and one, the taller, more strongly-built one, was standing with both hands on the back of one of the chairs that had been pushed under the table watching the Wraith approach, trying very hard to appear defiant. It was clearly false bravado but to Todd it was a challenge he felt obliged to take up so he finally stopped directly behind the man.

"What is your name?" he almost purred but still his multi-toned voice echoed around the room, breaking the silence and causing all four humans to jump involuntarily.

"Tobias," the man's normally deep voice trembled slightly but he still took a deep breath and turned around to face his inquisitor.

Todd nodded and looked more closely at this human. Here was one who was obviously well used to having his orders obeyed, one who repaid obedience but punished those who step out of line. "Well Tobias, I want you to tell me all you know about this Genii named Kolya."

Beads of sweat appeared on the man's forehead but he returned Todd's unblinking stare. "I," he glanced at his three fellow councillors. "We know nothing about him."

Todd's sharp eyes scanned the human's face before he nodded and turned to walk over to look out of a window. "We both know that is not true and I am disappointed you do not see that it is in your best interests to tell me the truth," he turned back to Tobias and leaned against the window jamb. "But I am prepared to give you another chance so tell me what you know about Kolya," he hissed in a tone that left no doubt about what would happen if he thought he was being lied to again.

"He has escaped from prison," again Tobias glanced around.

"Yes, I know that," Todd nodded in an effort to adopt a tone of supportive camaraderie. "I want to know who was responsible for freeing him?" He knew very well that Kolya would probably already have been recaptured if the identity of his benefactor was common knowledge but asked the question anyway.

"I do not know, nobody knows. Ladon Radim sent men to all our outposts to find out what people know but we are isolated here, we do ott have many visitors," Tobias laughed nervously. "We often do not find out about things until they are over. This is all we know you must believe me."

Todd believed him and since this human's value was now as a messenger to Sheppard, he saw little point in continuing the conversation. Instead he briefly turned his attention to the fourth Genii who had been watching the proceedings but not volunteered and information. His face was still etched with fear and Todd decided he would be of little value as anything more than a source of energy.

He turned back to Tobias, "I want Kolya and I do not want to have to wait too long. Remember me well and when other humans, particularly one they call John Sheppard fro Atlantis, come here you will tell them that there will be more cullings until Kolya is delivered to me. Do I make myself clear?

Tobias nodded. "Yes."

Eager to return to the hive, Todd walked back outside and stopped next to his second. The town square was empty. =_Leave the one tall one but bring the other three._=

This approach to culling was so totally at odds with convention practices, the second was unable to accept this final order without a challenge. =_There will only be one human left._=

=_Yes, that is my intention,_= he nodded but was prepared to offer at least a partial explanation.=_One left to deliver my message. That is all I need._=

Concise as always and the second knew he would get nothing more to satisfy his curiosity. _"As you wish Commander."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dahlia had no idea how long she had spent sliding in and out of consciousness, oscillating between the nurturing peace of oblivion and the despairing silence that surrounded her when she climbed out of the darkness. But each time she had opened her eyes her situation had been unchanged and, despite the talk of some company, she was still alone in her small sterile prison room with no way to differentiate day from night. So although her head had continued to ache and her mouth and throat had become increasingly parched, each time she had simply shifted her position slightly and drifted quietly back to sleep.

But now that she was fully awake and feeling somewhat better, her eyes gradually adjusted to the twilight. As her surroundings came into focus she looked around slowly until she spotted clear evidence that visitors had come while she slept. Her well-worn boots were just inside the door, thrown down carelessly by someone who quite obviously had little respect for other people's belongings. Perhaps of more immediate value was the plate of bread, dried meat and fruit and the jug with a cup resting on top of it that sat on a tray on the floor only a few feet away from her bunk. It was clearly pretty basic food but just looking at it set her mouth watering and she realized that despite the knot of fear that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the pit of her stomach, she was actually very hungry.

She sat up, ran her fingers through her disheveled hair, rubbed her eyes and stretched to ease muscles tightened by so many hours of inaction. Swinging her legs off the side of bunk she stood up slowly and took a couple of small steps towards the food. Taking a deep breath, she bent down to pick up the tray but was hit by a wave of light-headedness. Doggedly ignoring the dirt and dust she sank down on the floor and crossed her legs.

A quick sniff of the contents of the jug confirmed it was just water so she poured a cup and emptied it in a couple of long, satisfying gulps. Turning to the plate, she tore a piece of surprisingly fresh bread and topped it with a strip of meat that was crisp and not too fatty. As she took the first bite it occurred to her that bread rather than the usual military rations of dried biscuits meant she was either being held near a large settlement or her kidnappers had access to sufficient resources to produce their own food.

She smiled and huffed to herself. Significant and revealing as this piece of information was, it was not going to help her situation right at that moment so she just concentrated on eating. By the time half the food had disappeared, washed down with a couple more cups of water, Dahlia felt much better.

With her hunger sated she got back to her feet slowly, half expecting the dizziness to return but after a few minutes it seemed that her stomach had settled down so she walked over to the door. Even in the half light she could see there was no conventional door handle so she tried pushing but to no avail.

She took a long deep breath that ended with a sigh and tried to consider possible options for action. She could sit and wait until whoever is holding her decide to put their plans for her into action, the safe option she was sure Ladon or Aerimon would recommend. Or she could be a little more creative and push her captors in an effort to find out more about what those plans might involve. Suddenly she was beset by uncertainty and fear of the unknown. Aerimon must be here somewhere but he might just as well be on a world far away so she must accept that she was in this alone. If she was to get out of here she must use her own skills and cunning. The question was, would it be enough? It would have to be, there was no second option. Steeling herself for action, she walked back to the door with the intention of making as much noise as possible to attract attention but stopped as faint sounds filtered through from outside.

Her determination crumbled as a face flashed before her eyes, the face of the man who had threatened her and treated her with such derision earlier. Scurrying back to her bunk she laid down just as the door opened, her knees folded up against her body, one arm thrown across her face. Through half-open eyes she saw a man silhouetted against the seemingly bright light from outside and recognized him as the one who had indeed taunted her earlier.

"I know you are awake," her tormentor's voice was cold and mocking. "I have brought you the little something you were promised so you can not complain I am not looking after you."

A sharp shiver of fear involuntary caused Dahlia's body to tighten defensively as she tried to make herself into the smallest possible target for this man's brutish animosity. But to her surprise and relief he just glanced in her direction before moving aside as another man, one Dahlia instantly recognized, stumbled through the door propelled by a heavy push from a third man who remained out of sight. Aerimon's hands were tied behind his back so he was unable to prevent himself from falling but he managed to twist slightly so he landed on his side rather than on his face.

As the door closed silently Dahlia opened her eyes properly and rolled off the bunk. Aerimon was struggling to sit up so she moved quickly to help him, kneeling down beside him to untie the rough rope that bound his hands. It took several minutes as her fingers struggled with the tight knots but eventually the rope loosened enough for Aerimon to pull one of his hands out and shake off the bindings. Much as she wanted to just put her arms around him, she sat back and watched as he cautiously rubbed his wrists and stretched his thick fingers to help get the circulation moving again.

"I knew you had to be here too, what have they done to you?" Dahlia's voice echoed around the stark walls of the room making it sound far louder than she had anticipated, far stronger than she felt even though she was not longer alone.

Smiling weakly, Aerimon started to get awkwardly to his feet but he immediately sank back to the floor. "Some bodyguard I turned out to be, letting us both get captured."

Dahlia tried to smile but as she reached out to touch the swelling and bruising that distorted and coloreds his left cheekbone, he pulled his head back sharply. She bit her lip in response to this perceived rejection but, seeming to understand her distress, he cupped his bruised, cut hands over hers. "I am sorry, I did not mean to push you away, I am okay really, nothing more than a few bruises," he explained softly as he ran the back of his hand lightly down her cheek and his eyes swept across her face, searching for any bruises, any sign that she has been harmed. "More importantly, are you alright? I felt confident they would not dare to harm you but you can never be sure with men like this."

"I was unconscious for a while, I have no idea know how long, but now I just have a sore head though it does not hurting so much," Dahlia's words tapered off as she realised her headache now barely registered and looking over towards the half empty jug she wondered if there had been some sort of healing potion in the water she had drunk so eagerly. But her thoughts were not really on food. "You have seen them Aerimon, who are they? Are they Kolya's men? Do you know where we are? How long have we been here?" Now that she knew her lover was not badly hurt the questions cascaded out uncontrollably.

"I was alone in a room like this one until they dragged me out to bring me here," his eyes darted around the room. "It is difficult to see in this half light but out in the corridor you can tell we are in some sort of a building, quite large I think and not an underground city but maybe a city of the Ancients? I think it might look a little like the city you once visited and described to me."

Dahlia nodded. "Yes, this room is old but it does remind me of some of the places I saw on Atlantis. What about Kolya?"

Aerimon's face transformed into a vicious sneer. "I do not know. If he is behind this, he has not been man enough to come and explain himself but I can not think of anyone else who would be bold enough to kidnap you. I think this is just as Ladon feared, using you as a way to get to him."

Again Dahlia nodded but this time her mouth set into a stubborn grimace. "Well I will not do anything to put my brother in danger. They can not make me do what I do not want to do."

Aerimon took her hands again and gently stroked his thumbs across the rope marks that still marked her wrists. "Ladon can look after himself and I will not let you sacrifice yourself for him. I will do all I can to protect you but you must do as they say." As her bravado dissolved and the first glistening signs of tears formed in her eyes he leaned over and covered her lips in a very gentle kiss that elicited an immediate response. "We only have each other Dahlia, we have got to face this together," he whispered. "Trust me, I will take care of you."

x-X-00-X-x

To say his decision to cull all but one of the humans of this world had been received with surprise on the hive would be something of an understatement. Almost as soon as Todd's long sleek shuttle touched down in the dart bay he could sense subtle changes to the usual cacophony of subliminal voices that reverberated around the ship. Many questions, some complaints and varying degrees of uncertainty abounded. The queen raging at any underling foolish enough to get close to her, demanding to know what is going on. The Wraith responsible for overseeing the culling pens complaining about having to fit too many bodies into too small a space. The middle-ranking officers searching for even the smallest shred of information that would point to the logic behind this unusual strategy. Even his second was still displaying some skepticism although his full support was not in doubt.

Todd chuckled softly to himself. It was not the first time he had faced doubts about his methods but experience told him none of his underlings would openly question his judgement over what was, in his mind at least, a relatively minor issue. Nevertheless, any signs of uncertainty had to be dealt with immediately and he had ordered all his officers to the bridge before leaving the surface of the now deserted world below. So while he wanted nothing more than to return to his quarters and put his feet up, he began the long walk through the dark maze of corridors up to the bridge. Despite his confidence, he knew all too well it was imperative to take control of the situation in person, not just despatch subliminal orders.

Auras of silent expectation swirled around the bridge as he crossed the threshold and strode purposefully straight to the main control station. The officer who had been given temporary command of the hive during the cull moved aside and remained silent as Todd pensively watched the glyphs stream across the screens.

=_The cocoons are full?_= Todd turned his head slightly as the question found its target, the overseer responsible for maintaining the long, dark corridors of cocoon cells, a tall, thick-set Wraith with a smooth hairless face unmarked by any tattoo.

=_Yes Commander,_= the overseer responded hesitantly, not used to such direct contact with the commander. =_But I-_=

Not yet ready to answer questions, Todd cut across the overseer with a terse snarl and turned his attention to a second, taller wraith. One who sported a swirling tattoo down his cheek, another whose day-to-day responsibility managing the hive's human worshipper population usually kept him well out of the commander's path.

=_And the others, they can be sustained for as long as they are needed?_=

=_Yes,_=the officer replied.

Todd sensed the officer also had questions about logistical issues but knew that the auras of tension which were starting to proliferate and the officer's experience were enough to keep them at bay for the moment. Just to make sure, his next question was preceded by a harsh, guttural growl but as he turned away from the monitors to focus his cold, black stare directly on the two underlings, his tone became softer yet more chilling, more menacing. =_If either of you feel unable to manage this situation perhaps your services are no longer of use to me?_=

The two officers exchanged a glance but then lowered their eyes submissively as their minds retreated into walled spheres of self-protection. They had followed orders, coming here expecting to find out some details of the commander's plan. They had certainly not expected to confront their leader in person. So now, with their very positions under threat they nodded obediently and left the bridge.

Todd watched them leave through veiled eyes. By making them the target of his ire, he had effectively warned the other officers not to question his actions. He understood all too well that resources would be stretched but that was how things had to be and he was not prepared to have either his plans or his orders challenged.

Taking their cue from this conversation, a number of other Wraith left the bridge, silently melting away into the shadows not wanting to attract the commander's attention to their own positions. Choosing to ignore their departure, Todd took a deep breath to re-centre his inner auras on his unerring confidence that he could manage what was becoming an increasingly complex situation. He sighed thoughtfully. In some respects it was a shame that this distraction with Kolya had to take some of his attention away from the quest to seize control of the alliance. But ambition must be balanced against the benefits that would come from neutralizing some of the increasingly overt rumblings about his willingness to deal with humans.

=_Will we be leaving this world soon commander?_=

The second's question drew Todd's attention back to more pressing matters that needed to be decided quickly. Where to now? He had already considered but dismissed a number of options. It would be interesting to test the Atlanteans response if he turned up unannounced over their precious city but he wanted Sheppard to come to him so he would have to deny himself that little amusement for the time being. Heading to the Genii home world was another option but it was located in the centre of another alliance's feeding ground and he had no desire to initiate an unnecessary confrontation that would serve no purpose other than expose his hive to damage. So really there was only one sensible thing to do.

=_Take us to the outer most world of this system,_= he ordered as he turned towards one of the smaller arched openings that led from the bridge to the senior officers' quarters. _"Monitor this world and call me when the gate is activated. Otherwise I am not to be disturbed…"_ the queen's questioning suddenly entered his mind but his was in no mood to deal with her now. _"For any reason, is that clear?"_

The second merely nodded obediently. Whereas once he might have felt slighted that the commander had chosen not to share information about his plans, he now understood that sometimes such a failure was based, in part at least, on the fact that decisions were still to be finalized. A quick smile flashed across his face. Everything would be clear before too long and in the meantime, all he had to do was wait, watch and make sure his rival was kept equally uninformed.

x-X-00-X-x

Richard Woolsey sat staring at the rows of neat precise words that stared back from the latest page of the folder that acted as his unofficial symbol of authority. But his mind was not really on either operational matters or the notes he had just finished. As he very precisely placed his pen down next to the folder, thoughts of how he came to be here wormed their way to the front of his mind as they had been doing with annoying persistence since he arrived.

Leaning back in his chair he looked round the office that he had visited on so many occasions, always with the knowledge that he was the IOA interloper whose presence was seen as a direct hinderance to the real work that was carried out in this city and the myriad of worlds beyond. He sighed and a light frown creased his forehead. It had all been so easy then, to come in, to watch what was going on through the prism of an outsider, then return to Earth and write reports. In the process he had mastered the art of glossing over the more complex elements of managing a city and an expedition in a distant galaxy.

But now he sat behind this large desk and those complexities could not be put to one side. Now he understood how innocently unaware he had been of the intricacies of managing such a large expedition into such uncharted territory. The mission reports had given him page upon page of information to be poured over and absorbed in order to prepare for the posting but the few weeks he had been here had severely dented his bureaucratic confidence in the power of a written report to adequately and truly describe a situation.

Especially when men like Colonel Sheppard were involved. Absentmindedly picking his pen up again, he began drawing small interlocking circles on the next blank page of his writing folder. He had read the Colonel's record and spoken to people who had served with him, all of which had confirmed his view that he would probably have a difficult relationship with his new military commander. He felt no differently now although while he was starting to understand what drove Sheppard, he still had no idea how to control him. If indeed he could ever be controlled. Men like him were either decorated as heroes or reviled as risk-takers whose egos allowed them to play loosely with the lives of others.

He stood and moved over to the large window that looked down into the control room. As would be expected just after midnight, the night shift was settling in for what would probably be the usual uneventful night. Returning to the desk to close his folder, he decided a quick breath of fresh air was probably in order before turning-in for the night. But before he could make it out the door, the silence was broken by an incoming radio transmission.

Woolsey mentally ran through all the teams that were off world and for some reason his thoughts immediately fixed on Sheppard's team. They had gone through the gate just a couple of hours earlier and, while they were not expected back for at least another 12 hours, more than enough time had passed for them to run into a situation that required making early contact with Atlantis.

Woolsey covered the short distance down the steps to the control room quickly and arrived just as the duty technician was about to summon him on his personal communicator.

"Mr Woolsey, it's Ladon Radim's code."

Woolsey nodded. "Okay, patch him through."

As he waited for the Genii leader's face to appear on the large wall screen, he actually found himself wishing that Sheppard was here. He had had very little to do with the Genii leader and based on everything he had seen since arriving in Atlantis, chances were this conversation would not be good news.

"Where is Sheppard?" The anger and shock that infiltrated Ladon Radim's usually calm voice was evident through the sophisticated communications equipment that linked his underground bunker to Atlantis.

Woolsey was shocked too by the haunted look that now shaped Ladon's expression but nevertheless he instinctively bristled at the lack of proper introductions and his response was delivered with cold, clipped distain. "Colonel Sheppard and his team are off world. Can I help?"

"No. I want to talk to him now, in person," Ladon snapped back.

Woolsey took a deep breath. Despite feeling his authority challenged by such abrupt demands, he was determined to stem his irritation. Something more than leadership was needed here. This was an occasion for diplomacy rather than rancor so with another calming breath, he responded in a more open tone of voice.

"Well I'll see what I can do to get him back here but perhaps if you'd like to tell me what the problem is we might be-"

"Sheppard created this mess, he can fix it. I want him at one of our outpost worlds. Now. I will relay the co-ordinates," Ladon interrupted, cutting across Woolsey's attempt to be more conciliatory.

Before he had time to reply, Woolsey found himself staring at a blank screen, his mouth open ready to speak as the connection was severed from the Genii end. Raising his eyebrows he glanced over towards his office but decided he did not need the security of that sanctum just to order his thoughts. Obviously this had something to do with either Kolya or Ladon's missing sister or both but he could not imagine any scenario serious enough to demand Sheppard's immediate presence.

Realizing that silence had fallen on the control room, Woolsey found all eyes were on him, waiting to see how he responded to such blunt instructions. He turned to the communications technician. "Please contact Colonel Sheppard and let him know what's happened. Ask … no, tell him to return to Atlantis as soon as possible."

The technician nodded. "We should be able to sir, they'll be in the settlement but we can relay a message to them through the jumper."

"Good. Wait until we've got the address of this outpost world from the Genii," Woolsey hesitated for several seconds and looked down at the gate. "Tell Sheppard to come back here before he goes to there though. I want to speak to him before he meets Ladon."

A well-honed antenna for trouble and his natural predilection for caution combined to take over Woolsey's thought processes. He had to make sure Sheppard did not make any commitments that would force them into any specific course of action. Nothing he had seen so far convinced him this was anything more that a clear cut case of internal Genii politics and he had no intention of allowing resources and personnel from Atlantis to be become involved unless that situation deteriorated significantly.

x-X-00-X-x

Long before Todd arrived outside his quarters he sensed the presence of the human who filled the role of his personal servant. When Sheppard had been a guest on the hive he had accused Todd of not even knowing the servant's name. Since then he had taken time to rectify that situation and now knew the human was called Strassen although he never deemed it necessary to use the name.

This male of indeterminate age was an accoutrement to his position inherited from his predecessor and while Todd had briefly considered disposing of his services he also knew the human was an asset not to be undervalued. The position of commander's servant gave the incumbent leadership of the small group of humans who kept order and maintained discipline among the hive's worshipper population. As such he was a conduit into the gossip often overlooked by other commanders who focused their attention solely on their Wraith crew. While they did not discuss issues openly, both parties recognized it as a symbiotic relationship. Todd would gently probe the servant's mind, looking for anything that might be of interest while Strassen knew it was better to be open, especially about any problems, than try to hide things that could undermine his position.

Todd had quickly discovered there were some disadvantages too. The human sometimes exceeded his position and spoke with candor and honesty most other Wraith would find totally unacceptable from a human. But he was prepared to accept such behaviour as a balance to the information gained through their relationship. Besides he had learned to be pragmatic when dealing with humans through his interactions with John Sheppard and Dr McKay.

Sure enough as the door to his quarters slid open silently, the servant was there, replacing used candles on the table.

"You may leave now," Todd's ordered, his voice ringing through the silence as he strode into the chamber.

Even after millennia of contact with humans, a sharp thrill of excitement and power still surged through his body as the servant's fear rose involuntarily at the sound of his master's voice. Or perhaps it was because of that contact, especially with the humans from Atlantis. He knew they feared him even when he was under their control and he took some pleasure in the knowledge that he understood their emotions far better than they would ever understand his motives.

But Strassen was not so easily deterred. "I will leave when I am finished." His eyes flickered up briefly but he continued what he was doing. He was pushing the boundaries of their relationship but he had developed a sense of respect for this Wraith that he had never felt before for one of these creatures. Certainly the commander had many of the usual traits; he was unpredictable but decisive, demanded respect and handled any suspicion of treachery with deadly precision. But there were traits there that Strassen had not seen before. A willingness to have dealings with humans, albeit to serve his own agenda, and a preparedness to look at solutions that went beyond accepted Wraith protocols.

"Very well," Todd grunted. The candles had to be replaced and he was certainly not prepared to do it himself. So the sounds of the servant working followed him as he walked over to the portal to watch the rapidly disappearing Genii world.

"She has been causing trouble while you were down on the surface of that world." Strassen's voice carried a note of reprimand that Todd had come to recognize as a sign the human was unhappy about something.

"Really? I sensed nothing unusual, nothing more than her usual displeasure over her situation."

Strassen just huffed. "She has fed on another of her attendants."

"Ahhh, I see, the one she brought with her?"

"I a m not sure what difference it makes but yes, that one. Her spirit was already broken so I doubt suppose she would have lasted too long anyway but that is not the point. This queen is out of control and you," the servant's voice trailed off.

Sensing the hesitation, Todd finished the sentence for him. "Should take control of her?"

Strassen bit his lip as he replaced the final candle and walked over to the portal. He was tall for a human and carried himself with a straight back in a way that almost demanded respect. Watching him approach, Todd wondered if this was one of the reasons why he was prepared to allow this human such latitude in their relationship.

But on this occasion he was not prepared to wait for the servant to expand on his ideas of what needed to be done. "And what makes you think I am not taking control her? I have no allegiances with her home world so she is alive because I have decided she is of value to me. Rest assured she is well aware of the vulnerability of her position here and that, in part, is fueling her anger. She may feed on a few attendants but in the end she will come to understand that such action will do nothing to progress her cause and she will have learned another lesson about her future role as my queen."

The look that crossed Strassen's face expressed his irritation over such a dismissive approach to the loss of a few worshippers' lives but he knew better than to make such feelings known so continued with his condemnation of the queen herself. "Mark my words, she will be more trouble than she is worth. She is headstrong and needs a head attendant who will not fall away in the face of her anger. I can not think of any who might fit the bill and I assure you master," Strassen bowed his head. "I have been giving it much thought."

Todd nodded and grunted softly. "There was one we culled today, one of the town's councillors. With the right incentives and persuasion she will do the job without too much trouble."

"Incentives master?"

"You will understand when you meet her," Todd whispered as he looked back towards the candles on the table. "And now you may leave."

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard brought his team back to Atlantis as soon as they received the message about Ladon's short but demanding conversation with Woolsey. Not that he had been given much choice since the duty technician refused to transmit the coordinates to the Genii outpost world to them. Obviously Woolsey's orders and while Sheppard felt annoyed he also decided it was not an issue worth taking a stand over.

Now as they stood in Woolsey's office waiting to be briefed, Sheppard realised that whatever had happened must be quite significant to ruffle Ladon's usually calm façade. "So Ladon seemed a little agitated?"

Woolsey raised his eyebrows and gave a short laugh. "Yes, he was actually quite rude and abrupt. I was left in no doubt that you're the only person he's interested in talking to. He made some cryptic reference to a mess that you're responsible for so have to fix, any idea what he means?"

Sheppard glanced across at Ronon. "Well we sure didn't contribute to the mess he was in last time we met so no, I have no idea what he's talking about. But we're not going to find out standing here."

"Yes, I know that Colonel," Woolsey's voice assumed a tone of bureaucratic authority. "But I felt it necessary to remind you that this is not a situation I want us to become involved in, is that quite clear?"

Feeling the inevitable irritation rising, Sheppard made little effort to hide the fact that he believed the time had probably come to be just a little more understanding about Ladon's dilemma. "Yeah, yeah, I know, no commitment to anything other than shaking my head and saying how sorry I am all this has happened. This shouldn't take too long but while we're gone you might like to give a little thought to the fact that we might get drawn into this anyway in which case keeping our heads hidden in the sand just won't be an option."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Athough Sheppard and his team had never set foot on this particular Genii outpost world before, it still seemed quite familiar. A visitor stepped through the gate into an open, grassed area surrounded on all sides by groves of small evergreen trees and bushes that were thick enough to provide effective camouflage for anyone intent on setting an ambush. The sun was high in a cloudless deep blue sky and the warm air in this valley was heavy with pollen and the scent of wildflowers. A well-worn track of tumbled river stones led off through a large gap in the trees, wending its way up a hillside before disappearing over the crest.

As the event horizon closed they were surrounded by a small band of Genii soldiers, even more grim-faced and unsmiling than usual, with weapons charged and raised. Sheppard was hit with a rush of adrenalin. These men were the type who would shoot first and ask questions later so he signaled the team to lower their own weapons.

A tall thin man wearing a look of authority stepped forward and looked the visitors up-and-down. "Chief Radim is waiting for you in town and he's in no mood to be kept waiting." The soldier's voice carried a tone of authority and his overall behaviour reinforced the overt hostility conveyed in his glare.

Out of the corner of his eye Sheppard saw Ronon stiffen in the face of such a brusque welcome but he just raised his hand as a sign to stay calm. While he did not take well to such unilateral orders, he knew the remark about keeping Ladon waiting was simply this man trying to exercise the limited power he held. As his initial instinctive wariness started to stabilize, Sheppard decided not to push the issue. After all this was, at this stage at least, a diplomatic mission being undertaken at Ladon's request and Sheppard was confident the Genii leader would have given orders that these visitors were not to be harmed. So he just acknowledged the instructions with a curt nod of his head before leading the team off along the track.

Despite the fact that the sun was shining, they faced a brisk breeze that became cooler as they climbed out of the valley. At first they traveled in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about why they might had been summoned here. Finally it fell to Rodney to break the silence. "I sure wish I'd been a fly on the wall during Woolsey's chat with Ladon 'cause if that little greeting is anything to go by this meeting isn't going to be a very long and it's certainly not going to be full of the wonderful hospitality the Genii are famous for!"

"The Genii rarely show much hospitality and when they do it is often a ruse for deception," Teyla stated harshly, ignoring the sarcasm in Rodney's words.

Such latent hostility surprised Sheppard and he looked down at Teyla with narrowed eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "I thought you were over that little trick Cowen pulled when you took us to meet the Genii?"

The question was met with a bleak, humourless laugh. "The leadership might have changed hands John, but Ladon is still a Genii and do not forget he was totally ruthless in the way he got rid of Cowen."

Sheppard responded with a grunt. "Yeah, I see where you're coming from, the rider might have changed but the horse is still the same ornery, untrustworthy beast."

"I don't know what a horse is but that sounds pretty right to me," Ronon stated with a smile.

Sheppard toyed with the idea of trying to describe a horse but further conversation was forgotten as they crested the hill and their attention was drawn to the breath-taking view that opened up before them. It was wider than the valley they had just left and the track wove a precise path down the hillside into quite a large settlement that nestled along the valley floor dissected by what looked like a fairly fast running river. Evidence of mining was clearly visible further down the valley and the primary purpose of this outpost became clear as did the reason why so much trouble had been put into making this track durable enough for heavier than usual traffic.

"So that's why they're out here on the edge of nowhere. Any idea what they might be mining?"

Sheppard's question was not addressed to anyone in particular but McKay took it on himself to reply. "Well, based on the fact that I've never been here before and I'm not a mining engineer or a geologist then no, I have no idea what they're mining. Must be something they've been digging out for a while though given the extent of the operations and the size of this settlement."

"So nothing dangerous?"

"Dangerous? No," Rodney frowned. "Probably some sort of precious metal. Does it really matter?"

Sheppard just raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Rodney it does matter otherwise I wouldn't have bothered asking. I'm just looking after your welfare, just wanted to make sure we're not walking into something that might have lingering effects."

"Ah, I see, no, well I think I can safely say it's not uranium, which by the way isn't dangerous until you actually start the enrichment process, in fact, I think it's probably also safe to say that the Genii soldiers who are no doubt down there waiting for us are far more dangerous than anything they've been digging out of the ground."

"Okay," Sheppard threw over his shoulder as he headed off down the hill. "So let's not waste any more time and let's go find out what's going on here and what Ladon wants."

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as they entered the outer fringe of the settlement it was obvious something was very wrong. The sun shone brightly but the silence, broken only by the occasional bird call, subsumed any warmth in a place that should have been alive with human activity. But no townspeople were to be seen. Indeed the only movement came from the small groups of Genii troops patrolling the streets, dour-faced and silently ignoring the visitors when their paths crossed.

Every street Sheppard and his team walk down carried the same signs of abandonment. Doors were flung open and quick inspections of some of the small cottages confirmed they were empty and what was more, they all appeared to have been methodically and efficiently ransacked.

As they stopped at a small shop front and moved in to examine the interior, McKay finally put into words what they had all been thinking. "Well it's pretty simple to see what's got Ladon so riled up. Losing your sister is one thing, losing a whole town full of people is in another category all together."

"Yeeaah." Sheppard moved back into the street as a hint of suspicion about what had happened here started to germinate in his mind.

"Todd." Ronon spat out the name as a statement of fact rather than a question.

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm kinda thinking along those lines. This sort of scavenging looks pretty much like what I saw when they looted Kolya's base. But Kolya and his men had already flown the coop so this is something different and I'm not sure he'd do anything so … I don't know … anything so big."

"There you go, trying to second guess him again. He's a Wraith." No one was surprised that Ronon felt the need to again share his personal opinion about Todd but they were surprised when he angrily kicked out at a pile of baskets laying outside the shop. "You might think you know him but you don't and you never will."

The tone of finality in the Satedan's voice discouraged further conversation and the small group again fell into silence, occasionally peering through the odd open door, until they reached one side of the town square.

Ladon could be seen talking animatedly with a small group of men over in front of the town meeting hall. Their conversation stopped and the whole group turned to look in the newcomers direction but no-one attempted to come over to meet them.

Scanning the square and doing a quick survey of the number of troops, Sheppard suddenly wished they had brought more marines, a sentiment he was sure Teyla and Ronon shared. But it was too late to turn back now, all he could do was issue some instructions he knew were redundant but it made him feel better anyway.

"Well, looks like we're in for a cool welcome, keep your weapons lowered but stay alert. This has all the hallmarks of something that could turn quite unpleasant, quite easily."

-o-o-o-o-

"Over four hundred lives, Sheppard, four hundred men, women and children taken by your Wraith."

Sheppard had never before heard such hostility in Ladon's voice but the accusation, the reference to 'your' Wraith immediately set the tone for his own response although he did make a determined effort to keep his voice calm.

"Now wait a minute, there's no such thing as 'my Wraith'."

But Ladon made it clear he was here to talk rather than listen by turning to one of the men standing behind him. This one was strongly built and Sheppard had no doubt that under normal circumstances he would hold his own in any fight. But now his face was dominated by an elusive, haunted look that everyone had seen before, the signature expression of those who had seen their own death in the form of a Wraith culling but had somehow managed to escape that destiny.

"Tell him Tobias, tell him what you told me, what that Wraith told you."

The one called Tobias hesitated for several seconds and when he finally stepped forward to speak his voice was just a whisper. "He knew your name, he said tell John Sheppard there will be more cullings until Kolya is delivered to him. He had a star-burst tattoo and he knew you would know him."

All eyes flickered quickly between Sheppard and the man whose shoulders now sagged noticeably almost as if his remaining spirit had been drained by delivering this message. There was silence as tears welled-up in his eyes but when he spoke again his voice was stronger.

"They are all gone, every single member of my family taken by those monsters but I have been given the worst punishment of all." He lifted his eyes to look directly at Sheppard, his voice starting to verge on hysteria. "I was left alive to be his messenger, to spend the rest of my life knowing I did nothing to save them, to know they will die without, " finally he broke down completely.

Ladon nodded to a couple of men who stepped forward to stand beside Tobias. "Take him home, take him to the infirmary."

Still no-one spoke as Tobias was helped away but once he was out of sight Ladon turned back to Sheppard, his voice even harder and more antagonistic than before. "This is your fault Sheppard. You brought this damned Wraith into all this business with Kolya, what are you going to do to fix this."

"Hang on, let's step back here, I didn't bring him into anything. He was already involved and I was left with no choice but to work with him. I certainly didn't ask him to come along."

Ladon laughed. "You make it sound like he had a legitimate reason for wanting Kolya."

The sight and feel of Todd feeding hand on his chest re-emerged unexpectedly in Sheppard's mind and he was suddenly transported back to the escape from Kolya's clutches he and Todd had engineered together. Memories of listening to Todd tell the story of his capture and torture by countless generations of Genii then took over, giving Sheppard cause to carefully consider his response.

"Todd had…"

"Todd? Really? So you're on a first name basis with a Wraith now Sheppard, that does add an interesting element to what your people are doing here in this galaxy." Ladon's interjection dripped with sarcasm that Sheppard ignored.

He cast a quick look at his team knowing that they were possibly just as interested as Ladon in the answer. "Look, based on his own sense of justice, he did have a legitimate reason that I'm not even going to try explain now." Sheppard knew he needed to get off the back foot and turn things back on Ladon. "But it worked out well enough for you didn't it? I mean we handed you Kolya on a plate and if I remember rightly you were grateful enough at the time? Like I said, he gave me little choice but to work with him, you know Wraith can be very persuasive when they're determined to get their own way."

"Well then Colonel, since you respond so well to persuasion allow me to apply a little of my own." As Ladon spoke his men raised their weapons and moved quickly to encircle the Atlanteans.

Ronon and Teyla responded instinctively by raising their own weapons but Sheppard's shout of 'no' stopped them from going further. The Colonel took a deep breath. Part of him cried out that he should have anticipated something like this happening but another, more logical, part told him it was easy to be wise after the event and even if they had brought more men it would not have been enough to outgun all the Genii troops. So again all he could do was manage the deteriorating situation.

"I'm not sure what type of persuasion you have in mind Ladon, but are you sure you want to do something, anything that'll jeopardize our alliance? Look I know you've got a lot on your plate what with your sister missing and now this but I think-"

"Colonel I don't really care what you think,' Ladon interrupted harshly. "I want you to get my people back and to help keep you focused on the job, Ronon, Teyla and Doctor McKay will remain as my guests until you succeed. As for our alliance," he laughed bitterly. "Just think of this as adding another dimension rather than jeopardizing something that we both know you have only ever recognized when it served the needs of Atlantis."

x-X-00-X-x

As he watched the newly culled humans in the holding cells Strassen had no trouble picking out the human female his master wanted to serve the queen. Of middle age and average height with black hair streaked with white, she stood out from the others by the fact that her eyes were not swollen from crying and she was fussing around, providing what comfort she could to the younger women. Moving closer Strassen caught the odd snatches of what he assumed were standard words of reassurance and frowned. He had never liked females who fussed and generally found them stifling and full of self-sacrifice. The frown was complemented by a derisive snort. Not the sort of character traits guaranteed to ensure longevity on a hive full of alien creatures who had no idea of the concept of compassion and helping others without ensuring some personal benefit flowed from the transaction. He began to have doubts that this one would serve the purpose the commander had in mind for her.

Walking over to the Wraith in charge of this particular cell he lowered his head respectfully even though he carried some prestige and authority bestowed through his position as the Commander's personal human servant.

"I will speak with that older woman, the one who is fussing," he requested politely, knowing the Wraith would not understand the term 'fussing' so he pointed in her direction as he spoke.

"Why?" The overseer hissed back.

As usual when challenged in such a way Strassen was annoyed but also pleased that he could use his master's name and authority to get this one to do his bidding. They were of similar height so he felt a perverse sense of power as he lifted his head, straightened his back and confronted his adversary. "Because the Commander has a use for her," he demanded and paused for a couple of seconds to make sure the implication of his words was fully understood. "So will you bring her to me or will have to tell him you refused his orders?"

An unpleasant snarl transformed the Wraith's smooth green face and Strassen felt the harsh breath of the accompanying growl hit his own face. But he did not flinch or back down and as the two stood toe-to-toe he saw movement out of the corner of his eye as two warriors opened the cell door.

Finally the overseer stepped away and Strassen turned to watch the female he wanted offer little resistance as she was marshaled out of the cell. On closer examination, she was not unpleasant on the eye although the look she cast in his direction left little doubt that he was probably going to bear the brunt of the anger she felt at being culled.

"Follow me," he said firmly as he moved away to a small room off the main corridor where he knew their conversation would not be overheard. With the door closed behind them he wasted little time with anything but the most rudimentary small talk. "What is your name?"

"Why does it matter what my name is? They're only going to kill me." The woman's voice was firm and her accent was one he instantly recognized.

Suddenly his understanding of the commander's unusual interest in these people became clearer and Strassen remembered the Atlantean commander who had come aboard the ship the last time they had culled a large group of Genii. That group had all been males, soldiers, most of whom were dead now although Strassen suspected there might still be the odd one or two in the cocoons.

He grunted softly. This was not the time to allow his mind to wander so he frowned at the woman as he answered her question. "It doesn't, I was merely being polite. The Commander has absolutely no interest in your name just as long as you do what he asks of you and if the commander is happy with you then I will be happy with you."

The woman lifted her head and a tone of defiance entered her voice. "Miriel, my name is Miriel. What is your name? And why do you turn against your own people in order to serve these monsters?"

Strassen's immediate instinct was to raise his hand and strike the woman for her insolence but he reined in his anger before the thought translated into action. Instead he decided to give her a lesson in the realities of what her life must become if she wanted to stay alive.

"Just at the moment I am the one who holds power over your life and you will do well to remember that. I have been on this hive longer than I can remember and the other humans on here _are_ my own people. We were all taken from different parts of the galaxy but the thing that binds us is the reality of being placed in a situation that was not of our choosing and from which there is no escape." He moved closer and took the woman's face in one hand pulling it up so she had to look at him. "The alternative is the dark emptiness of death and I have no wish to experience that yet. But if you do, if you prefer death to life, then tell me now and I will arrange for your stay here to be as short as possible."

As uncertainty flickered across her face replacing the hardness of defiance and fear showed itself in her large, brown eyes, Strassen knew he had won. Confident she would chose to serve, he took his hand from her face before stepping back and continuing in a softer voice.

"The commander has recently acquired a new queen, one who is having some difficulty settling in here and he wants someone to serve her. She is young and needs a firm hand, a human servant who will not dissolve into tears the first time she is spoken to in anger. One she can learn to trust."

Strassen deliberately held back the information that the commander wanted her services as his spy. Her mind would be searched systematically and quite ruthlessly by the queen and as yet the ability to keep anything hidden was beyond her capabilities. She would only be useful as a spy when she had the queen's trust and that trust would not be won if the queen suspected she was being served by the commander's creature rather than her own.

Miriel nodded slowly as she watched her captor turn to leave. "What about my partner? We were separated but I know he must be here, can I see him? Please?"

Ignoring the humility in her voice and the pleading tone with which she makes her request, Strassen stopped and turned back to see the emotion on her face. Truth was he had no idea where this partner was or even if he still lived but her concern gave him another string to pull to ensure her compliance. One that he felt compelled to use.

"That might be possible but I am unable give you any guarantees. If you do your job well and win the queen's trust I will see what I can do but if you fail it may be that his life will be the price you pay for that failure."

x-X-00-X-x

Todd was restless, an usual situation for a member of a species who generally held their lives, ambitions and plans under tight control. Of course one of his plans was under control, at least it was currently progressing to his satisfaction. The gate on the Genii world had been activated several times and while he sensed that Sheppard was there now he resisted the temptation to go down to the surface. He would remain true to his original plan and wait for Sheppard to contact him as he was sure the Atlantean would do sooner rather than later.

No, this restless that controlled his mind and refused to settle came from another more intangible source. His appetite was fully sated but he knew he needed to be at his peak both physically and mentally if he wanted to steer all the plans he was juggling to a satisfactory conclusion. Unfortunately none of his well-tried strategies to achieve the mental component of such peak condition had worked so far.

It had begun with trying allow his mind to drift into a state of deep meditation. Freed from the restrictions of his heavy leather coat and boots he had settled down on his fur and cushion covered meditation bench, his back straight, his hands folded together on his lap. But despite moving cushions several times he just could not seem to get comfortable. So he had swung his legs up and lay down with his hands together resting on his chest but still the cushions had been a problem that no amount of manipulation would solve.

The next strategy had seen him relocate to one of the pair of high-backed chairs he had acquired from a human owner who had relinquished his claim to them in return for his life. On the way he had stopped at the long table that held other items in his collection of interesting human artifacts to light the new candles. But watching the hypnotic flickering of the red, blue and orange flames that he usually found so soothing had not been enough to put a rein on his overactive mind. Even the nurturing auras continually emitted by the deep, organic walls of the hive had been of little value as they just fueled the mental exertion that took his thoughts down so many intricate and interwoven paths.

So now he sat, slowly tapping his long fingers on the chair's elaborately carved arm, knowing that what he really needed, what he really yearned for was totally unattainable at present. Closing his eyes, his mind drew out the memories of the nurturing rest that came only from the long, silent peace of hibernation.

A sigh escaped through slightly parted lips as he opened his eyes. Nothing would be gained from lingering on such thoughts so he stood up, put on his coat and boots and started to make his way to the one place that held the potential to give him some respite. The Queen's chamber.

-o-o-o-o-

As he stood watching his queen from the shadows, Todd had to admit that despite the displays of temper and petulance she had matured in some ways since her arrival here. He had not seen her since that first meeting when he had refused to submit to her inept attempts to behave like one of her older, more experienced sisters. But now she sat on her throne, her back straight, radiating confidence and beginning to look like the queen she would one day become. The only element of the picture that gave him cause to think was the fact that the cruiser captain was standing at her right hand, the place reserved for her commander, with his head bent towards her obviously engaged in some quiet conversation. He tried to infiltrate the captain's thoughts but the queen had placed a barrier around them both, a barrier Todd could only break by giving his own presence away. So he decided to break into the conversation in a more conventional way.

"A revealing picture, one that a commander with reason to suspect treason would find more than adequate to confirm his suspicions and rid himself of disloyal underlings or unwanted rivals." As his voice reverberated around the chamber, the captain straightened quickly and looked around for the source of the interruption. Moving from the shadows, Todd delivered a quick bow to the queen but his eyes and attention were on the captain.

"Leave us," he snarled with an undercurrent of threat that quickly persuaded the captain his best course of action was to leave. As Todd watched him leave the chamber, he sensed the queen's annoyance rising but he wanted to make sure the captain understood that an explanation of his actions would be expected in the not too distant future.

=_Why are you dealing with humans without my consent_?=

Todd turned back to her in surprise. This was not the question he had expected or wanted to hear but it did at least give some clues to the nature of the conversation he had just interrupted. =_Well, at least I do not need to look too far to find the source of your information. You are mistaken madam if you believe I need your permission to cull a human world._= He walked up the few steps that brought him beside her.

=_I do not mean these humans_.= She looked at him with a sneer. =_We heard stories about a Wraith who had dealings with the humans who inhabit Atlantis, the ones who started this war but my sisters did not believe one of our kind could really engage in such behaviour._=

Todd laughed, a deep, slightly unpleasant laugh designed to unsettle this female as well as mask his own insecurities about Wraith responses to his relationship with John Sheppard. =_Yet again your sisters have served you badly my Queen, yet again have they filled your head with wrong advice. My dealings with these humans are of no…_=

He stopped mid-sentence. Adept as he was becoming at defending his interactions with Atlantis when challenged by other members of his alliance, perhaps this was the wrong approach here. Perhaps this situation called for something more creative. This was not what he had come here for but now could be as good a time as any to start her instruction.

With a short grunt he moved closer and lowered his head towards her. =_These humans who now inhabit the city of the Lanteans are different from any other human you might have come across in your short life. Do not make the mistake of dismissing them or their value to us without first understanding their ways._=

He stood back slightly, his head cocked to one side, watching her face, waiting for her to respond. She returned his look, her dark eyes ranging over his face until a slight nod of her head told him to continue.

=_This civil war started with their careless meddling in things they did not understand and we are left to deal with the consequences of their actions. What you need to understand, my Queen, is that because of them, the balance of life in the galaxy has changed forever and even when the war is finally finished things will never be the same again._=

This time Todd stepped back and glanced around the room, his mind going back to other queens he had served, females he would never have approached this way. Turning back he looked straight into her eyes and smiled as he realised she was trying, without any success, to infiltrate his thoughts.

=_Even now, hives without queens outnumber those that carry one of your sisters and commanders like me who have tasted the power of leading a hive on their own will not give up that power easily,_= he flexed his hands instinctively before leaning back towards her. =_We enjoy it too much and have no mind to again be ruled by inexperienced young queens with little understanding of anything but their own importance._=

He smiled as she cast her eyes down, acknowledging his criticism and unwilling at this point to challenge his views. Again his demeanor changed as he returned to discussing the Atlanteans. =_I have learned much from my dealings with these humans, this contact that you deride. They may occupy the Lantean's city, fly their ships and use some of their technology but they are not true Lanteans. I have been to their city, infiltrated the various systems the Lanteans left behind and I know it is well beyond the primitive intelligence of these newcomers to fully understand what is at their fingertips. They try but they will never succeed and they will never learn how to improve what they have been given._=

Again he lifted his gaze from her face as he remembered the times he spent away from Dr McKay's watchful eyes. Times when he had stealthily hacked into the Lantean systems, stripping back codes and routines that had not been touched since their authors had fled the galaxy in disgrace so long ago.

Sensing his loss of focus but wanting to know more, the queen finally asked the obvious question. =_So what do you intend to do?_=

Again Todd laughed, fully aware that her real interest lay in what part she would play in his plans. =_This war will only be won when one alliance finally becomes strong enough to dominate all others and I intend to make sure that I am in control of that particular alliance. And if you decide to start behaving yourself, to stop feeding on your attendants, then there might be a place for you beside me, the decision is yours madam._=

Finally he felt the restlessness lift from his mind and his body and turned to leave without waiting for a response. He had come here to berate her, to reinforce his control over her again but still felt satisfied with what had passed between them. Her future depended on adapting to unstable, unpredictable situations and she now had something to keep her mind occupied leaving him to concentrate on Sheppard, Kolya and his plans for revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The four men kept a brisk pace along the well-worn stone track from the Genii mining settlement to the gate but to John Sheppard it still felt like one of the longest journeys of his life. It was also one of the loneliest. Sure he had an escort of Genii soldiers, three men under orders from Ladon to make sure he left this outpost world without deviating to look for ways to rescue his team. But if the scope for small talk with these grim-faced, overtly hostile men had been limited before this latest turn of events, it was now non-existent.

The climb back out of the valley was steep, far steeper than Sheppard remembered from the descent, and despite the cool breeze, beads of sweat started to run down his his back. The easy banter he had been part of just a few hours earlier played on his mind, dominating each step the more sombre little group took out of the valley until they finally topped the crest of the hill. He stopped, aware that doing so would annoy his escort but determined to take one last look down over the settlement that nestled in the gathering shadows below. Quickly his eyes raked backwards and forwards, scouring the distant rooftops and chimneys, trying to pick out any open spaces in the vain hope of catching sight of a familiar figure. Deep down he knew it was a fool's errand but something, perhaps some sense of obligation to his team, drove him to at least try.

"Get moving," barked a tall man who lifted his rifle as an additional incentive.

"Yeah, okay, just stop waving that thing around before someone gets hurt."

"No one will get hurt if you stop wasting time and get moving," the man glanced at his two companions. "We want you through the gate before nightfall." This time all three Genii lifted their firearms to emphasize the brusque command.

Even though the sun was moving into the final stages of its downward trajectory, Sheppard knew they would reach the gate well before sunset so his immediate instinct was to challenge such naked aggression. But he just took a deep breath. Dealing with these Genii minions was not his priority and besides, in light of the fact he had been relieved of his own P90 before leaving the town, an unarmed challenge would only make him look extremely foolish. Or dead. So taking one last look down at the town, he simply glared back at his antagonists before moving off in silence.

Focusing his attention on the track ahead he made a determined effort to put his concerns for the other three to one side. For the moment at least. They were safe and worrying about them was not going to get them back so instead he attempted to bring some order to the myriad of conflicting emotions bouncing around his mind. Explaining the events of the last few hours to Woolsey was going to be difficult so he needed to have his own feelings under control before he arrived back on Atlantis.

Two emotions dominated his thoughts, disappointment and anger. Thinking back over his conversation with Ladon reinforced a sense of disappointment that the Genii leader had chosen such a radical course of action to get their help. Sheppard would be the first one to acknowledge that the Genii-Atlantis relationship had always been awkward and fraught with misunderstanding, but he also liked to think a basic element of something akin to respect underpinned their alliance. Ladon's behaviour had destroyed that assumption.

Yet, strangely, he did not really feel too much anger towards the Genii leader. The man had lost his sister and now a whole town full of people so his reaction was understandable. No, the anger that was being channeled into a creased forehead and tightly clenched fists, was reserved for other targets. Himself for a start. For dropping his guard and not anticipating that something like this was on the cards. With Woolsey, for not exercising his usual bureaucratic caution and insisting on an escort of marines, not that they would have been much use of course, but it helped to spread the blame for this feeling of failure that was dogging his steps.

A sudden pang of regret raced through his mind. Regret that he would not be making his explanations to Sam Carter. Sam would have listened, analyzed the situation with her trademark clarity and worked out a solution with himself and Major Lorne. It would be so different with Woolsey. He would immediately revert to his default bureaucratic position, forcing Sheppard to expend valuable time and energy trying to assuage the questions and attitudes only a bureaucrat would see as important. He sighed. Nothing about this was going to be straightforward so there was really no use trying to pre-empt solutions, far better to finish sorting out his own emotions.

Not surprisingly, the face of the key player in this little saga flashed across his mind. Todd. Sheppard knew full well that he had been manipulated by the devious Wraith before, in fact their whole relationship had been built on manipulation, but he hated when it was so blatant. Looking back over their long, and often chequered, past he realized this time things were very different. Manipulation was one thing, a concept built on subtlety, but culling a whole human settlement? No subtlety involved there. It was a bold statement designed to get attention and it had succeeded spectacularly.

Mulling it over a little more carefully, he realized such action was totally out of character for the Todd he had come to know. Perhaps he should be reading more into this. Perhaps such a bold action indicated that something had changed, either to Todd's individual circumstances or, more likely, to the way he viewed the relationship he had built with Atlantis. Sheppard frowned. Either way, he knew getting Ladon's people and his own people back where they belonged would turn out to be far more complicated than he could even begin to imagine.

x-X-00-X-x

The night air was alive with the strange but rhythmic sounds of insect song as Landel walked down to the ruins of the Ancient city. There was a full moon cloaking the landscape an eerie yellow light that helped define the path ahead but also emphasized the shadows in the thick bushes lining the path. Every so often he was touched by the momentary rushes of air being generated by the wings of bats gouging themselves on the bugs that swirled around the forest. Howls and the odd snarls also added to the natural choir and while none of these nocturnal fauna were considered really dangerous to humans, few of Rix Cowen's band of renegades really enjoyed walking this path after nightfall.

But Landel had little choice. After his relegation to the role of Kolya's lieutenant, he had been assigned responsibility for the secondary band of men guarding the city so this evening visit was now part of his daily routine. Tonight would see a slight deviation to this routine though, tonight he was diverting along the way to rendezvous with a man who was obviously eager to avoid eavesdroppers.

A small scrap of crumpled paper in his pocket kept his thoughts focused on the meeting. Advisor Basrun had slipped the paper onto his dinner tray when they met very briefly a few hours earlier in the small but relatively well-appointed cave that served as a communal dining room for the higher echelons of Rix's command structure. The two men had not spoken and the casual bystander would have been hard put to notice any form of contact between them. Landel had kept walking and waited until he found a seat before slipping the note, unread, into his pocket. Eating dinner a little more quickly than usual, he had made his apologies to the men with whom he usually played dice and returned to his room to open the neatly folded scrap. Written in a spidery script easily recognizable as Basrun's own hand were four words '_outside the city tonight_'. A cryptic and economical message but he had not been surprised. Basrun's curtness and aloofness when dealing with anyone but the man he served at any particular point in time was well understood by his peers. But Landel had been surprised that he, a soldier, one of the men Basrun usually treated with ill-disguised contempt, was being called to such a clandestine meeting.

Reading the note twice more before crumpling it and placing it back in his pocket, he had perched on the edge of his neatly-made single bed to consider whether or not to accept this invitation. First of all, he needed to decide if Basrun was a man to be trusted. Apart from the obvious differences that separated a Genii soldier from a political operative, no kinship or loyalty ties bound them. In truth, Landel shared Kolya's dismissive opinion of the man, one of the few things he would be prepared to admit having in common with the man. But his curiosity had finally overruled his sense of caution and so he was now making his way through the darkness to the rendezvous.

"Just as I thought, I doubted you would be able to resist my invitation." The words cut through the rapidly chilling night air, accompanied by a harsh, mocking laugh. Expecting to meet Basrun closer to the old city, Landel was taken by surprise, a situation no soldier enjoyed. Taking a sharp breath as the spontaneous rush of adrenaline pulsed through his body, he stopped and peered into the shadows, through the leafy branches trying to see where the man was hiding. Cautiously pushing a path through the thorny bushes with one hand, he placed the other on his sidearm just in case this was a ruse. He realised it was a needless precaution though as he emerged into a small, moonlit clearing to find Basrun sitting alone on a large boulder.

"Do not flatter yourself Advisor, it was not your invitation that brought me here, more the fact that you seem to have found the courage to venture away from the camp at night. What do you want?"

Ignoring the slight on his character, Basrun nodded and grunted approvingly. "Straight to the point, I appreciate that, so I will not waste time with empty niceties either. I know we have had little in common in the past but I want your help, we need to deal with a particular issue that is a problem for both of us."

"A problem?" Landel's interest was tweaked but he was unsure what sort of problem might influence Rix's main advisor to come looking for his help.

Another cold laugh filled the air, even more scornful than usual. "Kolya!" The name was spat out with a level of malice Landel found more than a little disturbing. Certainly he had his own reasons to dislike Kolya but the depth of animosity Basrun managed to infuse into the name spoke of a deep and irresolvable hatred.

Overall though, he was not surprised that Basrun felt the need to neutralize Koyla. He frowned, remembering the way the advisor had thrown doubts on the thoroughness of the mission to free Kolya, assuming he and his men would have left clues to their identity. It was an accusation that still rankled with him. "So you want my help? I got the distinct feeling you considered me to blame for that particular problem being here in the first place?"

"No, you were just the instrument by which Rix's foolish, ill-considered plan was put into action." Basrun folded his arms across his chest and leaned forward in a slightly conspiratorial way. "You know hindsight is a wonderful thing. I should have anticipated that Rix would look to Kolya."

So Rix had acted alone, without consulting his advisors when he decided their cause needed Kolya. Although not usually interested in political intrigue, this news added an interesting dimension to Basrun's response to Kolya's appearance, one that Landel was unable to resist pushing. "The whole Kolya mess was your fault then?"

Even through the shadows he saw Basrun's lips curl contemptuously, revealing rows of predator-like teeth. "No," again the word was spat out. "But it would have been better if we had had this meeting before the event and arranged for Kolya to meet an unfortunate accident during the break-out. Sadly that was a lost opportunity, one that I would like to make amends for now."

This time Landel laughed, a deep, dismissive laugh that rang through the night air. "You want to kill Kolya? Good luck with that."

"No, no, no," Basrun's voice became an encouraging purr. "You misunderstand my intentions. Killing Kolya will not solve the main problem we need to deal with here, Rix Cowen himself.

Rix Cowen. Landel stiffened. Hearing the man he had chosen to follow described as a problem was the last thing he had expected. As the possible implications began to sink in, he started to doubt the wisdom of agreeing to this clandestine meeting. "I do not know what you have in mind, but I can tell you right now, I will have no part in any disloyalty against Rix."

"Not so fast my friend, I-"

"I am not your friend," Landel cut in, immediately bristling at such a bold assumption of familiarity.

But Basrun batted the comment aside with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Just a turn of phrase, I do not see any scope for us to be friends either, but that is not what is important here is it? I am more than happy to serve Rix but we can not say the same for you and Kolya can we? I have been watching you since he arrived, watching how you act around him. Many men would consider serving as Acastus Kolya's lieutenant to be the pinnacle of their ambition, but I can see you are not one of them. You would like nothing better than to put your pistol to his head and pull the trigger."

Landel grunted. When he was ordered to lead the mission to rescue Kolya, he had understood his position within the rebel militia would change. Although reluctant to admit it at the time, he knew he lacked the level of leadership experience Rix's nascent rebellion needed and his ability to inspire men to follow his cause was untested. What he had not anticipated, what continued to gnaw away in his mind, was how dissatisfied he would be with the alternative role he had been assigned.

Right now though something, a lack of trust perhaps, stopped him from actually coming out to confirm that dissatisfaction to the man who stood before him. So he curbed his tongue and put forward the front of a loyal officer. "Kolya's experience is invaluable to our cause and I am more than happy to serve him and learn from him. As for Rix, do you seriously think men who have chosen to follow his cause will turn their loyalty to you, a man who has never taken the time to build his own supporters?" Landel made little attempt to hide the absurdity he felt for such an idea.

"Again you read far more into my words that I ever intended," Basrun spoke softly in a friendly, conciliatory tone but Landel detected undertones of a growing annoyance. "I have already told you my loyalty to Rix is beyond question. He is our best chance to overthrow Ladon's illegitimate regime and regain power, I understand this and I would not be wasting my time here unless I believed in his cause. So you can rest assured I am not asking you to be disloyal, all I want you to do is consider helping me gain some information."

Even though he doubted the sincerity behind Basrun's denial, Landel let the issue drop so just shook his head. "You can already get your hands on far more information that I am ever likely to see. If you want my help stop treating me like a fool and tell me exactly what you want."

"It is quite simple really. You will be meeting our lead agent tomorrow and delivering his report about Ladon's activities back to Rix?" Landel nodded silently. "Good. I have reason to believe that Rix has not been telling us everything contained in these reports, that he only passes on the information from the outside that he feels we need to know. Now we are both experienced enough to understand that such an approach can lead to suspicion and that, in turn, inevitably leads to mistrust," Basrun paused and again Landel just nodded, already certain of what was going to be asked of him. "I want to see that report before you give it to Rix."

Landel took a deep breath, sucking the cool night air deep into his lungs. Not a significant request in the bigger scheme of things but, depending on the circumstances, still an action on his behalf that could be seen as an act of disloyalty if it came to his leader's attention. Still, for some reason he did not refuse immediately, instead he turned and began making his way through the bushes back to the trail down to the city.

Basrun's final words followed him through the moonlight. "I do not expect an answer. Just think about where your best long-term interests lie and I am quite sure you will make the right decision."

x-X-00-X-x

Actually recounting how Ladon Radim came to be holding his team hostage turned out to be far easier than Sheppard had anticipated. Having just a small audience gathered in Woolsey's office probably helped; Woolsey sat behind his desk, Lorne perched on the built-in cupboard that stretched along the wall adjacent to the desk while he and Zelenka occupied two of the large easy chairs. He kept the explanation short, preferring to focus on describing the events rather than trying to explain the myriad of accompanying tensions.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events to say to the least," Woolsey leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk. "It's easy to say we should have been prepared but, like you Colonel, the prospect of something like this happening never really crossed my mind."

"D'you thing it was a spur of the moment decision Colonel? Any chance he might change his mind when he's had time to think about the repercussions of doing such a dumb thing?" Lorne looked hopeful but his questions lacked any degree of confidence about a positive outcome.

Seeing all eyes turned to him for an answer, Sheppard just shrugged his shoulders. He had no concrete answers, just speculation. "Who knows, he might have acted on impulse but then again he might have had this in mind all along. One thing for sure is that we're dealing with a man under pressure, something we've never seen before, even when he led the coup against Cowen, he knew he was in total control."

"Any chance we can rescue them then?" Lorne still sounded hopeful.

The instinctive response of a soldier but one Sheppard had already dismissed in his own mind as unnecessary in this particular situation. "You know what, I don't think we need to, despite what's happened and what I've just said about Ladon being under pressure, I'm pretty sure they're safe-"

"For as long as Rodney keeps his mouth shut," Zelenka interjected bringing a fleeting smile to all their faces before Sheppard continued.

"Oh I think Ronon'll do a pretty good job of keeping McKay in line. No, I think they're safe for the time being. Even Ladon won't be stupid enough to harm them while he thinks I'm out trying to get his lost townspeople back for him. With Kolya out and about again, his sister kidnapped and now a whole settlement culled, I'm prepared to bet he won't make more rash moves where we're concerned."

Woolsey raised his eyebrows and shook his head a couple of times. "I wish I could share your confidence Colonel. To my mind Ladon's behaviour speaks of growing instability rather than making a single rash decision. But rather than try to second guess what he might do next, we need to work out the best way forward. We can assume that who ever rescued Kolya also took Ladon's sister, what's her name again?"

"Dahlia," Sheppard and Lorne replied in harmony.

"And now Todd has ensured your involvement by culling Ladon's townspeople."

"Yeah, he's really picked the right buttons to press this time," Sheppard leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "A culling is a pretty graphic way of letting us know he's upset about Kolya's escape."

"I doubt he anticipated Ladon would kidnap your team," all eyes turned inquiringly in Zelenka's direction. "Not that I think that makes any difference," he added hastily, aware that his opinion might have sounded like a defense for Todd's behaviour.

Sheppard's huffed angrily. "Doubt he'd even care. The bastard just wants revenge and doesn't care how he gets it."

A discrete cough broke the silence and swung the attention back in Woolsey's direction. "I understand how you feel Colonel but Todd isn't the key to this. That honour belongs to the unknown person or people who organized the escape and the kidnapping."

Sheppard doubted Woolsey really understood exactly how he felt but knew that to argue would be unnecessarily provocative. Calm heads were needed here.

"Okay then, all we have to do is find Todd, then find Kolya, finding the sister and who ever is pulling Kolya's strings in the process, hand Kolya to Todd who'll then return the Genii and we get McKay, Teyla and Ronon back?" Lorne declared as he folded his arms across his chest.

The office fell silent except for the gentle hum of the city as the four men considered the steps Lorne had outlined so succinctly. Finally it fell to Woolsey to take the lead. "Well, yes, in a nutshell, Major, that's all we have to do. But I think we need to take things one step at a time. Assuming Colonel Sheppard is right and his team is safe we need to make contact with Todd," Woolsey looked directly at Sheppard. "Once we set this process in motion, I imagine he won't be too difficult to find?"

Sheppard grunted. Finding Todd was probably going to be the easiest part of this maze of interconnected actions and events. "Yeah, he'll be out there just waiting for us to take the bait and I'll wager he's monitoring the relay station we've used to make contact before. But we need to take some control here, even if it's just for appearances, we need to set the rules for this meeting," he glanced across at Woolsey. "You want to come?" Sheppard knew the best option was to meet Todd alone and that accompanying him would be the last thing Woolsey wanted to do, but he could not resist a little mischief.

"No, I don't really think my presence will add any value," Woolsey smiled weakly and reached up to adjust his glasses, a small sign Sheppard had come to recognize as a nervous response.

"Yeah, this probably isn't the right time to be getting to know him better."

Woolsey leaned back in his chair again. "You know this is actually quite an interesting turn of events. From what I've read in the mission reports, last time Todd was using his own networks to find Kolya until your paths crossed and you joined forces. This time he's embarked on quite a different strategy, I wonder why?"

A deep frown was sculpted onto Sheppard's forehead. Interesting was not a word he would use to describe having his team held for ransom through the actions of an alien creature whose appreciation of human life rested exclusively on its value as a source of energy. Still at least Woolsey had not gone down the path of bureaucratic caution Sheppard had feared so again he just bit his tongue and concentrate on the job at hand. "No idea and we're not going to find out sitting here. Radek, you send the message, something simple I think, just that I want to meet him."

Woolsey frowned. "You, Colonel? Just because I don't want to come along doesn't mean you should go alone. I don't think-"

Sheppard stood abruptly. "Yes, me. Look Todd and Ladon have both made this personal and I'm not in the habit of walking away from challenges like this. Todd has set this up for a specific reason and he's not going to be playing games so I'm doing this on my own and I don't really think you've had enough experience with him to decide anything different."

x-X-00-X-x

A soft growl filled the air as the captain leaned against a bulkhead stanchion, looking out through one of the few portals that sat along the hive's underbelly, looking down over the sleek lines of the cruiser he still considered his own. It was a growl borne out of frustration, a growl that gave voice to the turmoil and indecision that plagued his thoughts and put a pall over his ability to consider the best option for his future.

Few Wraith ever visited the corridors of the hive's lowest reaches. It was the domain of the worshippers, the miserable souls who had traded their dignity to become slaves to a race they despised. The captain was hard pressed to remember the last time he had been in such close proximity to so many humans when he had not been either feeding or culling. But they served a purpose now. Allowing his mind to mingle with theirs was an escape. From the demands of the queen and the commander, from the animosity of the second and the relentless choir of voices that echoed in every corner of his mind. Down here he could think without being overheard.

As a senior officer, his life had been spent negotiating personal alliances, determining when it was strategic to keep a low profile and when was the best time to assert his own interests. But things on this hive were far more complicated than he had ever have imagined when he first spotted it on the cruiser's navigation systems. On one hand, he had successfully delivered the queen to safety, but on the other he wished attitudes on this new hive, with which he is now inextricable linked, were just a little more conventional, in particular those of the commander. With the benefit of hindsight it seemed that evading destruction at the hands of his former alliance had been the easiest part of this increasingly complex web of situations.

Never before had he been involved with so many conflicting ambitions. Determining his place as the queen tried to assert her dominance over a commander unlike any he had come across before was a problem. She demanded his loyalty and he had been open in passing on the information that she had requested but his last meeting with the commander had made it clear such behaviour would no longer be tolerated. He was on notice and the sensible decision would be to defer to the leader with the greatest potential to influence his future. But who held that power here.

In normal circumstances, it would be the commander. The captain of a cruiser would have little if anything to do with the queen and certainly not the level of contact he had now. But she saw him as her only link back to the life and future that had been so violently torn away from her, a link she was clearly not going to relinquish in the immediate future. To distance himself from her now would require the active intervention of the commander, but to ingratiate himself with the commander would only increase the animosity of the second-in-command who already saw him as a rival. Not that such animosity was a problem, he had dealt with it before and come out the victor. He had not set out to antagonize but once the second's attitudes had become plain he had been left with little choice other than to respond in kind. And the more he considered this particular situation, the more attractive the role of hive second was starting to become when compared to the role of cruiser captain.

He sighed deeply and shifted his position slightly against the stanchion. Which brought him finally to commander himself. Wily, determined and with more experience than any the captain had ever encountered before, he found himself fascinated by this unusual and highly unconventional leader, in particular the relationship he seemed to have developed with the humans who now inhabited the old Lantean city of Atlantis. Like all Wraith, the captain knew these humans were responsible for this civil war that threatened to decimate his race. He had also heard many of the of stories that were told about them; that they had travelled here from another galaxy, that they were able to kill Wraith in ways unknown to the humans of this galaxy, that Wraith had worked them to destroy a common enemy.

"Are you lost Captain? Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

The questions cut into his mind like a hot knife, immediately drawing a loud, threatening growl and a threatening snarl. But as he turned to face this human with the audacity to interrupt one of his masters, the growl died in his throat and the snarl faded quickly. The commander's tall, confident personal servant stood at the entrance to a connecting corridors, his face a blank, impenetrable mask but his mind radiated a level of suspicion only a human who held such a position would dare to muster.

The captain just returned the stare, annoyed he had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he had missed the human's approach. If this had been any other human, he would have taken out his irritation by feeding on the offender. But this situation was different. There was no need to answer the servant's questions, he had never explained himself to a human and had no intention of starting now. So he just walked away, aware of the human's eyes following his steps. Of course the commander would be told of this meeting and the captain had no doubt he would eventually be called to offer some explanation. Another deep, growl signaled his mood as he started up one of the ramps leading back to the hive's main decks. He had not felt the need to feed before but he certainly did now so turned his steps towards the deck holding the human cocoons, determined that at least one human would pay the price for the servant's intrusion into his business.

x-X-00-X-x

The sun beat down relentlessly as Todd watched one of the Atlantean ships John Sheppard referred to as puddlejumpers settle in the sand next to his shuttle. His eyes narrowed against the glare, he had been following the ship since he first spotted it as a small dark dot against the cloudless bright azure sky. From the relative shelter of the small caves that eons of wind had cut into one of the rock monoliths that scattered the landscape of this forsaken world, he reached out subliminally to survey the craft's occupants. A spontaneous and satisfied smile crossed his face. Sheppard said he would come to this meeting alone and Todd was pleased, and he had to admit, just a little relieved to find the human was true to his word. Despite the obvious but unspoken disapproval of his lieutenant, Todd had also come here alone although the hive was monitoring the meeting just in case his trust in Sheppard turned out to be misplaced.

As the rear door of the craft came to rest on the ground, he stepped out from the shadows but made no attempt to communicate with Sheppard. Hot, dry, sandy and desolate, this was a hostile and difficult environment for a creature more suited to the cool, moist, nurturing conditions that prevailed on the hive. Sheppard had chosen the location but Todd was determined to keep this meeting short. As soon as the human emerged from the ship and glanced in his direction, he moved quickly back into the relative cool of the cave to wait.

It did not take long for Sheppard to appear at the entrance. The hard straight set of his mouth and the soft lines of sweat on his forehead confirmed this environment was not really to his liking either. Todd allowed his pleasure at the other's discomfort to show through a smug smile.

"Colonel Sheppard. An interesting if uncomfortable location for a meeting, do you come here often?"

"Nope, just wanted to make sure you didn't get too comfortable. Nice to see you've left your goons at home."

Todd chuckled softly. Just the sort of response he had come to expect from this human and he realized he had missed their verbal sparring. "Ah, it is refreshing to see that nothing has changed since we last met although your face does seem a little more lined. You have had many things to keep you busy I imagine?"

As expected, Sheppard responded to the comment about his appearance by lifting his head and assuming a straighter stance. "Yeah, well you haven't changed much, still the same devious bastard I remember."

"Indeed," Todd smiled briefly. Much as he was enjoying the banter, his main aim was to get off this world as quickly as possible. "So now we have these niceties out of the way shall we get down to business? I want Kolya and I want you to help find him.

Sheppard laughed but they both knew it was a hollow gesture lacking any humor. "My help? You're assuming that I care what happens to Kolya."

Todd grunted and nodded. "Yes, it did cross my mind that your human sense of justice might have been fully satisfied by the fact that he was punished in the first place but I do not really believe it is that easy for you John Sheppard," as Todd moved closer and lowered his head, his multi-layered voice descended into a conspiratorial whisper. "You still despise this human, this one who was prepared to torture and kill you to meet his own ends, who put you through probably the most harrowing experience of your life."

As he finished speaking, Todd glanced down at his feeding hand, an involuntary gesture that also drew Sheppard's attention to the instrument of his torture. Raw human emotions pushed against a powerful Wraith mind as they looked at each other in silence for several moments before Todd continued. "But even if I am wrong, even if you are happy to allow him to walk free as if nothing had ever happened between you, I doubt you are prepared to sacrifice the lives of the humans from the Genii outpost I culled recently."

Frowning and shaking his head, Sheppard replied in a calm, quiet voice. "You know blackmail isn't a good basis to start a partnership."

Todd's forehead also creased in a frown and he tilted his head questioningly. "Blackmail? That is not a term I am familiar with Sheppard, all I am doing is offering you a possible course of action that you can always refuse to take."

"Yeah, right."

Todd shook his head and laughed. "Our various joint ventures have never been built on anything other than mutual gain Sheppard so don't start pretending you operate from some set of higher motives. I am prepared to exchange the lives of several hundred Genii for the one life we both know needs to be extinguished once and for all."

"And how do I know you'll keep your word? How do I know you'll let them go once you've turned Kolya into Sunday lunch? How do I know you haven't already been snacking on them?"

The questions evoked a dismissive growl and Todd made no attempt to provide the definitive answers he knew Sheppard wanted. "I really thought you knew me better by now John Sheppard. I would not waste my time with this if my sole aim was to simply feed on these humans.

Sheppard's face twisted into an ironic smile. "Oh, yeah, of course, I'd forgotten how seriously you Wraith take any promises you make to us."

Tilting his head back, Todd looked down at his adversary with a growing sense of disappointment. "Your attitude would perhaps be understandable if you were dealing with any other Wraith, but I had hoped our relationship had moved beyond a state of absolute mistrust. Did I not return you to Atlantis after our last venture to find Kolya? Have I not kept my word to maintain my silence about the location of your city? Did I not agreed to your request to come here alone?"

"Yeah, but you've also taken a whole town full of Genii families to use as a bargaining chip to get your own way."

Something about the way Sheppard delivered this accusation, the intonation of his voice when he mentioned the Genii aroused Todd's interest. Eyes narrowing, he scanned the face in front of him and sensed an unusually high level of emotional tension. There was obviously something more than his own activities feeding into Sheppard's demeanor and he whispered a simple question. "What else is going on here Sheppard?"

He was not disappointed. Indecision flashed across the Colonel's face and instead of replying immediately, he turned to look out on the desolate landscape that stretched relentlessly to the shimmering horizon. Todd just waited, sensing the turmoil accompanying the indecision and knew further questions would be useless until Sheppard decided whether or not to share his burden.

"Ladon Radim is holding my team hostage until I persuade you to return his people." A bare statement delivered in a monotonic whisper that conveyed the speaker's anger and frustration. Sheppard continued to look out to the horizon as he spoke but Todd still managed to visualize the frown he knew accompanied the announcement.

An interesting and very unexpected turn of events. Todd had sensed some vague but latent animosity between Sheppard and the Genii leader at that meeting when Kolya's fate had been decided. But those memories were quickly forgotten as the faces of Sheppard's team flashed across his mind and he considered the ramifications of this news. The fate of the Satedan was of no interest to him but McKay and the Athosian woman were in the same category as Sheppard, useful humans whose company he actually found quite stimulating despite McKay's propensity to be rather annoying.

"An unexpected turn of events, one that you no doubt lay the blame for at my feet?"

Sheppard finally turned back but did not reply, choosing instead to convey the answer through a scowl.

Todd nodded thoughtfully. "Understandable I suppose, but I can assure you such an outcome was not my intention."

"Although it'll suit your purpose just fine."

Todd nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed and it will also focus your attention onto finding Kolya," he started walking back towards his shuttle. "So are we going to stay here or shall we return to my hive and make a start to finding a solution to both our problems?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Where are we going? Are you taking me to her?" Miriel's questions were directed at the tall man leading her through a seemingly endless maze of corridors of the hive, the man who had previously announced she was going to play handmaid to their new queen.

But her tone was muted, restrained by fear that had grown every time they passed one of the tall, sinister, black-robed wraith who had silently materialized out of the shadows at regular intervals along their journey. A dark, virulent fear that had infiltrated deep into her mind, a fear she was powerless to control let alone overcome. The strength she had drawn on to help those around her after the culling had come naturally but now, when she needed such strength for herself, it had deserted her, sucked out as effectively as these coldly formidable creatures took human life.

Identical questions had gone unanswered earlier when he had taken her from the holding cell to begin this trek. Usually she would have challenged such blatant rudeness but this was no usual situation so she had not pressed further and now, even though he walked only a handful of steps ahead, he again remained silent. She knew he had heard though. A very slight falter of his step and a barely noticeable inflection of his head were evidence that he had again chosen to ignore her. Annoyed at being rebuffed again she briefly wondered if it was worth repeating the questions for a third time, after all they were not difficult to answer, but decided not to waste her time and energy.

Nothing would change her situation. Nothing. There was no escape, no prospect of appealing to be released and returned to her home. Nothing existed for her now but a life filled with gnawing memories of all she had lost. A sigh, one filled with despair, escaped as she fought back the tears that welled up behind her eyes. The only certainty was that nothing she had learned or experienced in her life as a miner's wife on a remote Genii outpost world had prepared her for what lay ahead.

Lost in her own dismal thoughts, she was taken by surprise when without warning the man stopped and turned to her, his face a mask of bored indifference. He bent slightly to scrutinise her face and she thought she caught a fleeting glimpse of something, empathy perhaps, in his eyes. But when he spoke, his cold, hard voice lacked any sign of emotion and yet again she wondered if any shreds of the basic traits that once characterized his humanity remained. "I am taking you to the commander, you will listen carefully to what he says and answer any questions without the insolence you showed when you met me. The same applies when you are delivered to the queen."

Miriel felt her cheeks redden and burn with anger but before she could reply, he turned and started walking again, leaving her little choice but to follow. They did not go far before passing through an arched opening and she stopped instinctively, trying to comprehend the sheer size and scale of the cavernous space that stretched out before her.

Such a luxury was denied though as a strong, multi-layered voice cut across her thoughts. "This is the dart bay. Humans are often surprised by the size of our ships, I believe it emphasizes the vast gulf between our technology and the simplicity of your own lives."

The voice was unmistakably alien and the words were packed with the arrogance common to races who considered themselves superior to others. Miriel had heard Genii soldiers speak to people of other races in similar terms. Something was quite different here though, the tone of this particular voice was unsettling, infused with something else, something she might have described as friendliness if the speaker were a human.

Turning towards the voice, she took a step backwards as a familiar shadowy figure moved towards her. It was the Wraith who had spoken to her and her fellow councillors in the town hall after the culling but he looked different here, more sinister, more threatening. Taller than any creature, human or otherwise, that she had ever seen before, he moved with an aura of confident authority that combined with a head of tousled, unkempt hair to set him apart from all the other black-clad creatures they had passed on the way here. As he came closer, she surveyed him from head to foot, noticing a patina of fine dusty sand on his boots that made her wonder where he had been and why.

He circled her slowly, just as a wild beast would circle its prey and each step brought the bitter taste of bile surging up Miriel's throat as she battled an overwhelming urge to run. The look on his face confirmed that he knew exactly how intimidating his presence was and that he reveled in such power. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. Faced with such a potent reminder of the total subservience that lay ahead, she was still determined not to let this overt intimidation take full control her own responses.

Finally stopping in front of her, he lifted his hand, clearly intent on taking her face between his thumb and forefinger. Realizing she had no choice other than to submit, Miriel nonetheless lowered her eyes. It was a futile effort to counter his complete dominance and in the process she caught a glimpse of the raw, red feeding slit on the palm of his hand. But as he touched her skin, the pressure of his thumb and finger pads was surprisingly soft and cool and when he lifted her face, turning it slowly from side to side, she felt compelled to search his own smooth green face in return. As their eyes met she was overcome by a strange sense of benign serenity as if he were delving into her very soul and she found herself unable to draw back from his almost hypnotic gaze.

A slight smile touched his lips as he grunted softly but it vanished so quickly she wondered if it had just been a figment of her terrified imagination. Certain he was finally about to speak she closed her eyes again in a final effort to break the hold he was exerting but his words were not directed at her, rather he talked over her head to the man who had brought her here. "You are confident she has the intelligence and stamina to do this job?"

Instantly, Miriel felt herself blush again as her blood rose, this time in response to the humility of being treated as a mere chattel. Taking a deep breath she started to frame a reply but the warning she had just been given about dealing with this creature with humility flashed across her mind and she reluctantly remained quiet.

"Yes, Commander," the man hesitated slightly. "And she understands the price for failure."

Miriel noticed the tone of subservience in the man's voice but his words were a potent reminder of the promise he had made at their first meeting. There was more than her life at stake here, if she were ever to see her partner again she must do the job she had been allotted, she must obey and manage to stay alive.

"Very well." Again the words were spoken over her head but finally the commander's gaze returned to her face as he released it from his hold. "Come."

A simple order delivered as the dark creature turned to stride out of the dart bay. Ignoring the man who brought her here, Miriel scurried to keep up with him, knowing there was no need to ask where she was being taken this time.

x-X-00-X-x

A wave of cool air hit Sheppard as he walked down the jumper's ramp to the dart bay deck. It would have been refreshing were it was not laden with memories of his previous forays onto various hives. Even though it had been three years since his last visit to this particular ship, there was still something disturbingly familiar about the inherently hostile environment that now enveloped him. The half-light with its twisting and twirling furls of softly translucent mist, the uniquely evocative mix of odors that infiltrated and clung to his nostrils, the solid yet slightly pliable, spongy surface on which he stood, each a potent reminder of the organic nature of Wraith ships and technology.

But as he moved away from the jumper, looking around the vast dart bay, trying to get his bearings, these physical elements were supplanted by more provocative memories of that last visit. That slightly uneasy feeling when he had realised, for the first time, that Todd was a very different proposition to deal with in his natural environment. It had started with that curious little gathering in the inn when he and his team had been rescued from Kolya's minions, when for the first time he had seen the ruthless Wraith traits that Todd had previously kept well hidden. He huffed softly to himself. Despite that revelation, it had been the start of the mission to extract retribution on Kolya, an application of justice that, in his mind at least, had ended his vendetta against the rogue Genii only to have it resurface now like some ghostly corpse to again define his immediate future.

He looked around. Any nascent thoughts he might have had of reminiscing about all this with Todd were not going to happen. The commander's shuttle was visible among the fleet of smaller darts on the other side of the bay but there was no sign of its owner.

"Well, so much for a friendly welcome!" Sheppard whispered quietly. They had left the desert world together but after transmitting the co-ordinates of the hive's current orbit Todd had not waited around to accompany his visitor. Not surprising, if their roles had been reversed he would have left Todd to his own devices, but as he had flown slowly into the hive he harbored some vague expectation that his new collaborator might be here waiting to meet him. But now, standing in isolated silence, that idea dissipated so quickly he wondered why it had entered his mind in the first place.

Still there was some comfort to be had in the fact that there was not an overly enthusiastic and ambitious underling accompanied by a band of warriors pointing their charged weapons in his direction. Nevertheless, it was a strange feeling, standing in the middle of the dart bay of a hive that could probably be classed as friendly, on his own with no real idea of where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do.

"Colonel Sheppard."

Coming out of nowhere, the words startled him and he momentarily gripped his P90 just a little more tightly. It was a strong voice, unmistakably human, with a vaguely familiar ring, so he turned in the direction from which the salutation had come. While the words had not been delivered with any degree of warmth or enthusiasm, he was not surprised to see the tall figure of Todd's servant appear through the hazy light.

"Well I'm guessing you weren't expecting to see me back here?" Sheppard asked, frowning slightly as he tried to recall the servant's name. It totally eluded him for the moment but he was sure it would come to him before too long.

"On the contrary Colonel, I always expected we would see you again one day, but I was a little surprised when the Commander informed me you would be visiting again so soon."

Sheppard grunted quietly to himself. Three years did not fit into his category of 'soon' but it was all relative, especially on a hive ship that was probably thousands of years old. Here, in this strange alien world, three years would be classified as a mere heartbeat. "Yeah, well I got another offer to good to refuse."

A barely noticeable smile touched the servant's face. "Yes, I know, he can be very persuasive when his mind is set on a particular cause of action."

An interesting response that seemed to indicate a degree of familiarity between Todd and this human that Sheppard did not remember from his last visit. Nor was it what he would have normally expected from a man who fell into the less than distinguished category of Wraith worshipper, a slave. He smiled and nodded gently. He was probably reading far too much into such a simple response but it did give cause to wonder if information about Todd's plans might come more easily from the servant rather than the master.

Suddenly aware that a small group of drones had quietly moved into the background, Sheppard had to fight the natural defensive reaction that flowed through his body and made a display of lowering his P90 to his side. Of course he was officially Todd's guest so his safety was guaranteed but something about being in his opponent's lair still instilled a sense of uncertainty and natural caution. Taking a deep breath to combat this uncertainty, he turned back to the servant and the man's name popped into his mind. "So Strassen, looks like things have been pretty busy round here. Was that a new cruiser escort I passed on my way in here?"

"Of course itis a cruiser," Strassen snapped dismissively before moving closer, his gaze extending out over the dart bay rather than directly at Sheppard almost as if he expected to see the offending vessel materialize within the hive. "It will be useful for the commander's plans but its cargo was probably something we could have done without."

Although little more than a whisper, Strassen's voice moved beyond a monotone to display some emotion that almost bordered on annoyance. Sheppard was immediately intrigued. Any plans Todd might be hatching that did not relate to hunting down Kolya automatically triggered his interest. The cruiser's cargo? It could be anything and while experience told him he would probably learn more by just keeping his mouth shut, listening unobtrusively and probing for information at opportune times, he also knew chances to overhear conversations would be limited. This situation called for more overt action so he decided to test the waters by asking just one fairly vague question now.

"Okay, nothing you guys can't handle though?"

As soon as the words were out Sheppard knew they were a mistake. Strassen stepped back, straightening his stance as he moved, the look on his face making it clear he knew he had dropped his guard and spoken more openly than was wise. Nodding and grunting vaguely, he turned, pausing momentarily to indicate that Sheppard should follow. "If you would like to follow me Colonel, you have been assigned the quarters you occupied last time."

"Really?" Sheppard moved to walk beside Strassen. "All the comforts of home eh?"

"Oh yes, as I said my master told me to expect you and to make sure that you were well looked after."

Sheppard frowned. This display of Wraith hospitality was touching if not a little surreal but he would really far rather just get on with the job at hand. "So where is he now?" he asked shortly, allowing a growing sense of frustration to take the upper hand.

"I will take you to him once we determine that your quarters are satisfactory."

"You know what, I really don't care about my quarters so let's just skip the room inspection and go straight to see," Sheppard hesitated. Using the name Todd would be a complete waste of time here and much as he hated the superiority inferred by calling a Wraith, particularly Todd, 'master' he had little choice. "Your master."

Watching the shake of Strassen's head out the corner of his eye, he turned just in time to see the half dozen or so warriors walking several steps behind raise their stunners strategically. He still carried his P90 but it might just as well be a toy rifle all the good it would do him here.

"I am afraid that is not possible immediately Colonel. You must understand that you are not the commander's only priority right now." It might be another human speaking but Sheppard could detect a Wraith-like arrogance in Strassen's tone. "He will meet with you when _he_ is ready and not before. Now I can take you to wait in one of the holding cells if you prefer but I do suggest you might be more comfortable somewhere a little more private."

x-X-00-X-x

For once Landel deliberately stood apart from the soldiers who guarded the stargate as he waited for their agent's scheduled arrival. They might be rebels but protocols still had to be observed and as one of the group's senior officers protocol had demanded he exchange words with them when he arrived. But after discussing a few strategic issues, he had moved quickly to wait on his own. The looks being thrown in his direction meant his unusual aloofness was probably the topic of conversation but he had never been one for small talk so really cared very little about the opinions' of others.

Truth was he was tired and confused. He had slept badly. The conversation with Advisor Basrun had run in a continuous loop through his mind, denying him more than a couple of hours sleep. He was not a man who functioned well when tired so had spent the morning avoiding the company of others until it had been time to come down to meet the agent.

But his solitude had not helped him find an answer to his predicament. Turning to look out over the stark white sculptures that littered the battlefield boneyard surrounding the gate he was suddenly filled with a sense of the overall futility of his life when taken against a background of events that had already been played out on this world. The single bleached white dome of a human skull captured his attention and he walked over to look down at the eternally empty eyes. Had this man ever been asked to compromise his loyalty to the cause for which he had laid down his life? Staring at the bony face provided no guidance so eventually he huffed in disgust and looked away back towards the skyline and the thick forest that hid the path to their camp.

A grimace touched his face as he chuckled softly to himself. What he thinking? He was a soldier not a philosopher so there was little to be gained by thinking about his dilemma in such abstract terms. The question he faced was both simple and complex at the same time. Did he trust his future to Chief Cowen or Advisor Basrun?

The sound of the gate activating ended his ruminations and he turned to begin the short walk back to greet the incoming visitor. The agent's name was Tellan and the long friendship they shared was one of the reasons Landel had been entrusted with the job of conveying Tellan's intelligence reports to Rix.

A man of average height and weight with thinning fair hair and a short well kept beard, Tellan's easy manner allowed him to make a living traveling through the galaxy, ostensibly as a trader while collecting information as a profitable sideline. A staunch supporter of Rix's brother, he had had little hesitation transferring his allegiance against what he saw as Ladon Radim's illegitimate regime. He confirmed that allegiance by not charging a price for the information he brought in from the outside world.

The two men shook hands then waited for the guards to move back to their small post among the trees before speaking.

"There is much going on out there my friend, much that Rix will be very surprised and concerned to know about," Tellan said with a subtle smile.

Landel watched his friend's face with interest. Usually the intelligence report was handed over without comment about what it contained and their conversation focused on the more mundane things that friends usually discussed. "Really?"

"Your friend Kolya," Tellan stopped mid-sentence in response to the frown that crossed Landel's face.

"He is no friend of mine so I would be grateful if you did not speak of him in those terms."

Tellan nodded his head apologetically. "I am sorry, forgive me please. I know things can not be easy for you having to work with the man given what has passed between you."

Turning to look thoughtfully towards the horizon as uncomfortable memories flooded his mind, Landel laughed cynically. "Oh, a man as important as Acastus Kolya has no reason to remember me and mine, we were just part of the collateral damage from one of his failed missions. But that is not important now. Tell me what has been going on?"

As the agent hesitated and raised his eyebrows, Landel sensed he was about to be told something far more significant than he could have imagined. "Well, as you would expect Kolya is being hunted but not just by Ladon's men. Atlantis is showing an interest, although it is fairly low-key at the moment, but the main interest is coming from quite an unexpected quarter. He is being hunted by a Wraith, one who holds a grudge so strong he has culled a whole settlement in an attempt to get his hands on your new Commander."

The news hit Landel like a slap across the face. "Hunted? By a wraith?" he asked. When Tellan nodded but remained silent, Landel questioned him further. "Which settlement?"

"What?"

"Which settlement was culled?" Landel asked again, making a concerted effort to hide the emotions that were driving the question

Tellan looked inquiringly at his friend's face. "One of the remote mining outposts in the outer reaches, you know, those ones we maintain more to show our superiority over other races than to provide any tangible resources we can use."

The cold hand of apprehension continued to grow as this news conjured up familiar faces, one in particular, and memories of Landel's life before he became a soldier. "Which outpost?"

Tellan shrugged his shoulders. "I can not remember the coordinates exactly but all the details are in the report," he was clearly becoming intrigued by his friend's persistent questioning. "Why are you so interested?"

Landel paused for a few seconds before answering. Such news held the potential to change his attitude towards Basrun's request but he needed to know exactly which settlement had been culled. In the end he took a cautious, low key approach. "Oh, I have got some distant kin in a couple of those settlements," he laughed gratingly in an attempt to cover his concern. "I would not want to find yet another reason to dislike Kolya."

"I suppose not." They both laughed but there was no humor in it and it was as if an invisible curtain of tension had come down between them. After a couple of minutes silence, Tellan looked back towards the gate. "Well, I had better get back. I am looking forward to when this is all over and we can sit down in a tavern, share a good meal and get drunk together just like we used to."

Pushing his fears to the back of his mind, Landel just smiled wryly and nodded as Tellan walked over to dial his return address on the gate controls. He raised a hand to farewell his friend and waited until the gate closed before turning to begin his walk back to the caves.

Although it only covered the bare bones of the story, Tellan's news added yet another dimension to his dilemma. Would Rix share the information about the culling? He was no leader or politician but Landel doubted it very much. Kolya had been brought here to fulfill a very specific role, to give Rix an advantage over Ladon, an advantage Landel doubted would be surrendered easily, certainly not until Rix had taken his revenge. The report sat heavily in his hand and he turned it over absentmindedly, thinking again about Basrun's request. Finally he sighed. There was really only one course of action. Trouble was, he just was not sure how comfortably the resulting actions would sit with his conscience if he were to take it.

x-X-00-X-x

For Todd, like all Wraith, the intricate mix of scents generated by human fear had always acted as a potent reminder that he was a member of the race that dominated this galaxy, a position of power he certainly enjoyed. Totally different from the fear emitted by his own underlings as they awaited confirmation that their actions had met with their commander's approval, human fear generally flooded his sensitive sensory pits to act like an elixir, surging through his body and washing against his mind.

But it seemed things were a little more complex with the human female who trotted obediently behind him. While fear dominated her thoughts, he could also detect lingering traces of the strength that first led him to consider her as a possible servant for the queen. That she had spirit was not in doubt, but it was unpredictable and he realized some subtle changes to her demeanor would have to be encouraged if she was to be of any use to him. So rather than taking the direct route to their destination, he took a small detour to one of the places on the hive he had always found conducive to calm, rational consideration of potentially difficult situations.

Arriving at one of the larger portals that looked out on to the vastness of space, he stopped and turned decisively to the female. Since they were alone he was not surprised to sense a significant spike in her fear, but it was quickly complemented by curiosity as she was drawn to the view out over the world they were orbiting.

Ever one to make the most of unexpected opportunities, especially one that could be used to build her trust by showing a more sensitive side to his nature, Todd stepped silently to one side allowing her a better view. As she moved hesitantly to the portal and put out a hand to touch its surface, the look of amazement and innocence that transformed her face brought a smile to his own face.

"Beautiful," she whispered, standing motionless with her lips slightly parted as she looked at the scene that stretched before them.

Looking down, the harsh, sandy landscape in which he had met Sheppard was visible even from space, coloring the world in a broad spectrum of yellows and browns that were interesting rather than particularly beautiful. It was not the only part of the picture though. Another larger planet was visible in the distance, a vibrant blue-azure colored sphere orbited by two small emerald green moons but the real splendor came from looking up and out beyond this small system, deep into space towards a small nebula. Displaying a breath-taking palette of colors that swirled together as the cloud and gases mixed into the shape of a rather abstract, elongated beast with three legs and an almost triangular-shaped head. A sight that could truly stretch the imagination of both Wraith and human alike.

For Todd, watching the galaxy unfold before his eyes had always been an intoxicating and spiritual experience so he remained silent, allowing her a few minutes to absorb the view, aware that her fear was retreating, making her more malleable to his needs. "There is much beauty in this galaxy that is hidden from humans who never leave their own worlds. Sadly many of those who do see it take it for granted, failing to appreciate the sheer wonder spread out before them," he purred quietly and sensing her surprise, he continued in a tone of shared appreciation. "You know what is expected of you?"

He turned to catch the decisive nod of her head but she continued to look out of the portal. "You want me to serve this queen for you."

Taking a deep breath, Todd shook his head emphatically. Having gained some small part of her trust, it was now time to undermine it again so she could serve his purpose. "No, not for me. You are not serving her for me," he growled, sensing her apprehension rising again as her full attention and gaze swung quickly back in his direction. "I am going to present you to her as a gift, a token of my respect for her position."

A wave of angry indignation immediately swelled out to envelop him. "How dare you, you can not just hand me around like some ornament or trinket you think she would like!"

Todd made little effort to contain the satisfied smirk that touched the corners of his mouth. Just the response he had wanted and needed. Ensuring her loyalty to him rather than the queen would be a delicate balance but for now her contempt towards him must be genuine if she was to last more that a day in the service of this unpredictable young female let alone work her way into the queen's confidences.

"Oh, but I can and I will. Like every living thing on this ship, your life is in my hands and I can do anything I want with you," he threatened harshly, stepping towards her and catching her wrists firmly as she instinctively tried to retreat. "You should count yourself lucky that this is the path I have allocated for you. It is an honour to be chosen for such a task," he lowered his head and whispered. "Although there are other options if you would prefer?" She remained silent, lips fused together contemptuously, but the look on her face told him all he needed to know. Uttering a deep, satisfied growl, he pulled back from her before continuing. "Good. A sensible choice. Now if you are to prosper in this role you must show respect. She will no doubt express some anger towards me and her position here, it will be wise to simply agree with her. Once you are in her confidence she will be more open to listening to your views and opinions on things but until then it will be dangerous for you to even speak to her unasked. Do I make myself clear?"

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya leaned back in the seat he had been allocated at the very end of Rix's command table, his long legs stretched out and his arms folded firmly across his chest. It was his first briefing on information from the outside world and slowly and silently his eyes tracked around the other faces seated at the table. Some of them acknowledged him with a quick nod of their head, others were engaged in conversation with their neighbor so ignored him while a third group returned his gaze with distrustful frowns that neither surprised nor worried him. He had made very little effort to mend any bridges with the men like Advisor Basrun who felt the most animosity towards him. After all, why bother trying to mollify men who would think nothing about turning on you at the first sign of trouble. A wry smile crossed his face as he briefly allowed himself the luxury of imagining how these men might cope in the remote prison camp that had been his temporary home.

Two empty chairs remained, one belonging to Rix, the other to his own lieutenant, Landel, the man tasked with meeting the agent at the gate to collect the intelligence report. Why this agent could not simply come here to present the report himself was a mystery but this process was part of the complex security system that Rix and his immediate advisors had put in place and Kolya knew any move on his behalf for change would be unwelcome. Besides Landel seemed to take his responsibility seriously and while their relationship would never move into the sphere of friendship, Kolya was starting to see his lieutenant as a man who wore his professionalism as a badge of honour.

The hum of voices around the table grew louder as they waited but still Kolya remained aloof. Neither of the men seated beside him tried to start a conversation, a situation he saw no need to change. So he merely sat and waited. He examined his fingernails, cleaned the dust off his boots by rubbing them against the back of his trousers, examined the intricate rock formations on the ceiling of the subterranean room before finally closing his eyes and making a determined attempt to shut out the rabble of noise around him.

The sound of the door opening was barely noticeable against the voices when Rix and Landel finally arrived so it took them all by surprise when he called the meeting to order.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Kolya sighed as he sat up straight and placed his clasped hands on the table. So far Rix had shown traces of his late brother's decisive leadership style, but to Kolya's mind he still failed to grasp some of the basic principles. Genii leaders never apologized for keeping their minions waiting, they were here to serve his cause and should be prepared to wait all day if need be.

"I'm sure you had a good reason." Adviser Basrun's simpering response met nodding agreement from around the table with only a few exceptions, one of whom, Kolya was pleased to see, was his lieutenant whose expression was of slightly sneering contempt rather than agreement.

Kolya leaned forward and looked around the table before speaking. "Well, you are here now so perhaps we can find out what has been going on. Does Ladon know who has his sister? Where is he focusing his search? Is there a reward for her return? Does he have any idea that you have emerged as his main rival?" Kolya had more questions but considered those four key ones were a good start.

"I am sure Chief Rix will give us his news when he is ready," Basrun interjected with a sly smile that showed he was still working to integrate himself with their leader.

But knowing the steely tone with which the words were uttered was meant for him alone, Kolya was unable to hold his tongue. "And I am sure he is more than capable of speaking for himself. So unless you think otherwise I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Enough!" Rix declared, looking at Kolya and Basrun in turn as he took his seat. "We are not here to listen to your bickering so if that is what you both want to do, I suggest you leave and carry on your conversation outside."

An unpleasant scowl illustrated Basrun's displeasure over being admonished in front of his peers but Kolya just smiled, his pleasure over his antagonist's discomfort more than adequate compensation for being on the receiving end of Rix's warning.

"To answer your questions Commander Kolya, Ladon knows that your escape from the prison farm is connected with his sister's disappearance but he has no idea who is behind both events or where to begin looking for us. As yet he has not offered a reward but he has enlisted the help of Atlantis."

Atlantis. A sudden surge of anticipation conjured up a familiar face in Kolya's mind. But realizing that all other eyes had turned to him, ready to assess his response to this news, he merely shrugged his shoulders. "You knew he would look for me when you decided my skills were needed for your rebellion so do not act surprised now. I … we should have anticipated that Ladon would look to his friends for help. I suppose the question is who does he want to find most, me or his sister. Either way I think the time has come for us to do more than sit here waiting for him to react to our provocation."

"And what would you suggest we do? Go out and run some missions against Ladon's outposts?" Basrun's tone was mocking and dismissive.

"Yes, we could do that without giving away our location and it would put more pressure on him. As I have said before a man under pressure becomes careless, vulnerable to other more clandestine influences."

Basrun looked set to reply but Rix got in first. "Yes, but how do you suggest we do that?"

So many questions and so few answer from any of these supposedly experienced men seated at this command table. Kolya started to feel that he was the only one able to formulate offensive strategies let alone enunciate them. "You have agents in Ladon's government, make them start earning their pay by doing more than providing simple reports about what Ladon is doing." Kolya glanced towards Landel. "We have been training a small group to infiltrate and cause as much chaos as they can and they are ready to be tested in the field. Run some short, sharp assaults against the outpost settlements, no-one need be killed or injured, just target resources, weaken the sense of law and order and you'll undermine his authority and reputation." Kolya finally turned his attention to Rix. "And the woman. Why did you go to the trouble of kidnapping his sister if you had no intention of using her as a bargaining chip?"

Rix nodded his head slowly but did not answer. Indeed it was several minutes before he finally acknowledged the proposals for action, several minutes during which he looked at every man at the table before focussing on Kolya. "You have only been with us a short time so I doubt your men are as ready as you think. Our agents in the existing government are too valuable to risk by asking them to be more active. I think we need to wait and see what Ladon does," Rix paused as the silent majority nodded in agreement. "He will become frustrated when his searches turn up nothing and this is the time when he will become careless. This is when we move against him."

Kolya felt as if he was operating in a different but parallel universe to most of these men. Looking around the table he saw a couple of faces that mirrored his own sense of frustration but mostly they were carbon copies of Rix and his wretched advisor Basrun. He remembered back to his first few meetings with Rix when he had been told there was no real plan of attack developed beyond kidnapping Ladon's sister and finally understood the lack of imagination he was facing.

"Wait!" he spat out contemptuously. "If you think all we have to do is sit here and Ladon's regime would fall apart by itself then you are a fool, Rix. Nothing has ever been won by waiting, we need to take advantage of his uncertainty right now," he stood and pointed in the general direction of the old city, his chair falling behind him with a clatter. "You have Ladon's sister sitting down there in a cell, you need to use her, ransom her, bring him out in the open so we can strike against him. " He threw one last dismissive look around the table before moving towards the door where he stopped and looked back at Rix. "It was my understanding that was why you brought me here, to lead your offensive against Ladon. Call me when you have decided you are finally ready to move beyond being a pathetic second-rate leader, advised by fools, who is afraid of his own shadow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nothing. As the final lines of glyphs from the latest batch of intelligence reports crawled across the monitor, Todd was beset by an all too familiar sense of frustration. Or was it something else, something intangible, some sense of being thwarted by forces that remained hidden and beyond his grasp? He tapped the edge of the control pad, an erratic tattoo that reflected his mental dilemma. Here at his fingertips were reports that painted a picture of life and death, Wraith and human, across the galaxy yet none revealed any of the information he wanted - no - needed to see, just streams of meaningless trivia.

Well, mostly meaningless. He sighed and slid his fingers over a couple of glowing control buttons to initiate the process of scrolling back to some earlier reports. Leaning forward over the monitor, he scanned the screen, re-reading words he hoped would reveal something that he missed in his eager first review. Several reports provided detailed descriptions of other alliances' movements and cullings, useful information on a strategic level, and there could be some significance in the sketchy account of a Genii female who had disappeared so he made a mental note to discuss that with Sheppard. But there was nothing more.

Huffing thoughtfully he folded his arms and contemplated, not for the first time during his long tenure as a hive commander, the quantifiable benefits of having human spies doing his bidding and gathering so-called intelligence from across the galaxy. Certainly there was plenty of evidence that news of Kolya's escape had spread but nothing, no clues, that actually pointed to the location of their seemingly elusive quarry. Nor were there any clues as to who had masterminded the operation that secured the wretched creature's freedom.

All very tedious, especially for one with so many other, more pressing priorities vying for his attention. Yet this lack of information provided a compelling argument, not that he really needed one, that dealing with Kolya went beyond his personal vendetta. Humans were mere pawns, resources to be used how and when their Wraith overlords decreed. Under no circumstances should they be able to just disappear at will but this was exactly what seemed to have happened here. Suddenly and violently he slammed his fists down on both sides of the pedestal that cradled the offending monitor while an ugly snarl transformed his face as lips retracted to reveal the razor-sharp ridges of teeth.

"Whoa, that's not a good look you know, you really need to work on controlling that temper." The words cut across his anger like a laser, causing his whole body to tense, an involuntary response to this unexpected and unwanted intrusion.

A quick, sharp intake of breath, released slowly brought some balance back to his aura and, more importantly, stemmed the instinctive rush of enzyme that now seeped from his feeding hand. John Sheppard's smug voice, reverberating with satisfaction at witnessing such an uncharacteristic loss of control, was the last thing he had expected to hear but, irritating as that was, far more disturbing was the fact that his second-in-command was accompanying the human. Todd was all too aware that graphic demonstrations of personal ill-discipline such as he had just displayed could easily be equated with weakness by ambitious underlings, indeed he had never hesitated to make the most of similar situations to force his way through the leadership ranks. There was no reason to doubt his lieutenant's loyalty but such things could be so fluid, changing forever in the blink of an eye, so like any creature caught in a situation that held the potential for personal danger, his primal instinct for survival took over.

More deep breaths, longer and more measured, provided time to regain a sense of control over the situation while the accompanying silence fed into the tension that swirled in and around the room. Turning slowly, drawing back his shoulders and straightening his back to emphasize his significant size advantage, he finally surveyed the interlopers.

They waited just outside the door, his second standing behind Sheppard's right shoulder. Faced with a confident smirk from the human, an expression he knew actually belied a muted sense of unease, Todd had difficulty keeping a rein on his annoyance. Partly because this intrusion went against his explicit orders regarding the Atlantean's movements around the hive, partly because he had allowed himself to be taken off-guard. Safe in the knowledge that his lieutenant was the only other officer with access to this small room that housed one of only two communication terminals capable of accessing the agent's reports, he had lowered his guard. An unfortunate miscalculation that, combined with his focus on these useless reports, had successfully blinded him to their approach.

"Your advice is irrelevant here Sheppard," he rumbled, determined to convey an unwillingness to engage in their usual form of banter but Sheppard seemed not to notice.

"Hey, you know me, always ready to help. I've got this special knack of picking up when people," Sheppard stopped, a strategic pause accompanied by a deepening of the smile that Todd found even more irritating. "And wraith are really pissed. It's kinda useful in my line of work, especially here in Pegasus."

The growl deepened. Torn between a strange and entirely inappropriate desire to respond in a similarly sardonic fashion and a sudden urge to slam his feeding hand into Sheppard's chest, Todd momentarily struggled to maintain his composure. But in the end he gritted his teeth and just grunted. It was, after all, just the type of comment he had come to expect from the Atlantean and not one worthy of a response, well, not in his current frame of mind anyway, not if he wanted to avoid another loss of face.

So instead he turned his attention to the hapless lieutenant. The sense of apprehension being projected there is much stronger, confirming that his earlier display of ill-temper had not diminished his authority. He made no effort to hide his animosity as his mind forced its will easily onto the other. =_Why is he here?_=

Without a word, the second brusquely pushed Sheppard aside to move further into the room. His smooth green face was a well composed mask of inscrutability but his eyes reflected the intimidation and anger being projected in his direction. =_Commander, he was being difficult…_=

"Hey, you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs or whatever." Sheppard's comment cut through their subliminal link like a shrill and unwanted siren.

But Todd was in no mood to listen. "Quiet!" he snapped harshly in the Atlantean's direction, his steely eyes still fixed on his lieutenant as the shattered link telepathic was restored. =_You fool. Look at him. He is always difficult, he knows no other way to behave around Wraith. My instructions to you were quite clear, he was to remain in his quarters until I ordered otherwise,_=he looked down at the monitor and his long fingers flashed nimbly across the keyboard, resetting the program to receive new reports. =_Yet you have chosen to disobey me.=_

=_I told him you would be displeased but he demanded to see you Commander and I_ -=

=_Lacked the initiative to deal with him yourself?_=Todd cut in as he transferred his unblinking gaze from the monitor back to the second and felt a familiar surge of power and control as the underling shifted uncomfortably before replying.

=_He made it clear that he would only stay in his quarters if ordered by you personally Commander._=

=_Really?_=Todd flicked a quick look in Sheppard's direction. _=That still does not explain why you were unable to deal with him?_=

Again the lieutenant shifted his position slightly but this time Todd detected a change in attitude towards this uncomfortable interview, a determination to mark out the reasons for bringing the human here. He huffed quietly, lifting his chin slightly to search the underling's face through semi-hooded eyes. Will he now get the response he had expected to hear in the first place?

=_Commander, I know how important this human is to your plans,_=the second glanced distainfully in Sheppard's direction, a look that showed he was having difficulty actually understanding such a proposition. =_So in such circumstances I felt you needed to be informed of his intransigence and allowed to deal with him in the way you feel is most appropriate to his position here._=

Todd twisted his fingers through his beard thoughtfully. An acceptable explanation, one he affirmed with a nod and a soft growl of tacit agreement before turning his attention to Sheppard. The human had edged his way further into the room and now stood on the other side of the monitor, looking around the room with an air of innocent curiosity. Todd knew was just a ruse and a single word flashed into his mind. Intransigence. Scanning the face that was now turned expectantly in his direction, he recalled how often he had applied that word when considering the complex elements of his relationship with this human. A relationship that Sheppard had just used to manipulate his way into being brought here.

As the two eyed each other in silence Todd knew, based on his previous dealings with Sheppard, that he should not have underestimated the chances of such behavior. This human was unlike any other he had met which was precisely what made him so useful. Finally he broke the silence with a quiet, rasping chuckle that caused some of the muscles in Sheppard's face to relax slightly. Irritated or not, he had to admit he had done his fair share of manipulation in the course of their relationship and would have no qualms doing exactly the same thing if the need ever arose again.

"Leave us," retaining an edge of anger in his voice, Todd nodded dismissively to his second who disappeared with neither a question nor a backward glance, leaving an aura of relief in his wake.

As the door slid closed, leaving them alone, Todd turned back to Sheppard but remained silent, amused by the scowl that was growing on the human's face. He had no desire to delve into this particular human's mind, but there was no denying the auras and attitudes it was transmitting were complex. Strains of annoyance dominated but did not run too deep and while the trademark confidence that always defined Sheppard's behaviour was strong, it was subdued by concern for his team's safety at the hands of the Genii. An unfortunate and unexpected diversion, but the only thing to be done now was to factor it into Sheppard's responses as they embarked on this mission.

"So John Sheppard, you have chosen to make a nuisance of yourself?" He shook his head slowly but retained the deliberate edge of anger he had used on his lieutenant.

"Yeah, well that depends on your definition of what you call a nuisance I guess," Sheppard growled as his scowl deepened. "Using blackmail to get me here then expecting me to sit around twiddling my thumbs while you play some silly little games pretty much fit's the bill for mine. Strange as this may seem to you, I want to spend as little time as possible here so can we cut the crap and get down to finding Kolya."

Recognizing the terseness he had come to associate with so many of these humans from Atlantis, Todd simply allowed the antagonism to wash over him. "You were merely asked to remain in the quite comfortable quarters that have been provided to you until I had taken care of some other business. Was that really so difficult?"

A cynical grin forced the scowl off Sheppard's face. "Yeah, you know I heard something about that other business. Pretty important stuff? I see you've picked up a shiny new cruiser escort, well done, but rumor says it came complete with some unwelcome visitors."

"Nothing that happens on this hive that is not related to our search for Kolya is any concern of yours Sheppard. Are we quite clear on this?" Todd growled menacingly. To ensure the implications of straying from this advice were not underestimated, he captured Sheppard's eyes and held them until finally the human broke contact and nodded silently. "And if I were you Sheppard, I would exercise a little more caution when it comes to believing everything you might hear, unwelcome visitors rarely last long on my hive, certainly not long enough to make a nuisance of themselves." Satisfied Sheppard understood what was expected of him during his stay, Todd's voice softened abruptly. "But as you so rightly point out, you are here to find Kolya."

"Wrong, I'm not here to find Kolya, I'm here to help you find him."

Todd laughed, a deep throaty laugh he knew would put Sheppard off-balance. "There is no need to be so defensive Sheppard, you know very well I would never trust you to manage this venture on your own. Just as before, in our last little collaboration to capture this renegade, I believe I hold the controlling hand here and I have no intention of allowing anything, not even this relationship of mutual convenience we have fallen into, to stop me finally neutralizing this creature who has caused us both to suffer."

"So you're planning to feed on him again?"

Such a predictable question that inevitably brought a slight smile to Todd's lips. "What do you mean 'again'? If you take the time to think back properly you will remember that I was denied the opportunity to sate my appetite last time."

"Yeah?" Sheppard folded his arms and looked smug. "Can't say I remember you being denied anything, that's not really the Wraith way of doing things is it? You take what you want regardless of the consequences. As I saw it last time, you changed your mind, with a little persuasion from Ladon Radim, and decided Kolya would suffer far more from the humiliation of capture and imprisonment?"

Todd rumbled dismissively. Trust Sheppard to remember the finer details of how their last encounter had ended. "An error of judgement on my behalf that has now been compounded by the Genii's failure to keep their side of the bargain. But the past is just that, the past, and as such is irrelevant here because neither of those events will happen again. So to answer your original question, yes, in the name of finally closing this little saga that is a blight on both our lives, I intend to make sure Kolya does not remain alive once we find him." Todd paused to focus his gaze on Sheppard's face, curious to gauge the reaction to what he was about to say. "And I sense you will make very little effort to stop this from happening."

Conflict immediately swept across the colonel's face Just as Todd thought it would, but, again just as he expected, the Atlantean refused to be draw into discussion of this delicate topic. "Yeah, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We've got to find him first so are you going to tell me what was in those reports that just got you so steamed up?"

Again Todd growled softly but this time it reflected frustration about the lack of progress. "Nothing Sheppard, my agents have been unable to learn anything beyond what we already know, that some unknown group of men tricked their way into the prison farm where Kolya was being held and removed him," he stopped to consider a new idea that suddenly took root in his mind. "Of course, it is always possible he was taken in order to exact some form of retribution and he is already dead but then I doubt this is the case. Risking lives to take another is not logical, even for humans."

"Yep, I reckon he's still alive too. Hell, you'd have to really hate Kolya to organize an escape just to finish him off and I can't think of anyone in the galaxy, other than you of course, who'd be crazy enough to do that," Sheppard hesitated, obviously waiting for a response but when none was forthcoming he took a different line of conversation. "So you haven't heard about Ladon Radim's sister?"

"Ahhh," Todd nodded solemnly and waved his hand towards the now dark screen. "There is mention of a Genii female being taken in one of these reports. Is that who you mean? I was going to ask you about it."

"Yeah? Ask me? Well that's a refreshing change I suppose," Sheppard smiled wryly. "Okay, since kidnapping the sisters of Genii leaders isn't something that happens everyday, we're running with the theory that it was ordered by the same person who organized Kolya's escape. She was taken from the Genii home world, which is a pretty bold thing to do in anyone's books, and Ronon and I were there when they worked out she was missing. Oh and her bodyguard was taken too. It's pretty safe to say she'll be used as a bargaining chip, a little strategy you're familiar with, but beyond that we're as much in the dark as you seem to be about who's running the whole show ."

Todd nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed, and even if we knew the identity of this illusive human, we would still be no closer to knowing the location of his lair. So what have you been doing to find him?"

Sheppard shook his head and looked down at his boots. "What have _you_ doing? Beyond kidnapping innocent humans of course."

"Still determined to play games Sheppard," Todd sighed deeply, an open expression of disappointment that carried through into his voice. "There is obviously much at stake here and although some time has passed since we last met, I had hoped we might have moved beyond such trivialities." Sheppard just shrugged so Todd continued. "I have my agents looking for leads but, as you are well aware, if such men are to stay alive they must keep their loyalties well hidden which inevitably inhibits their ability to ask too many direct questions without attracting unwanted attention. They tend to operate in the shadows listening rather than actively seeking information."

Sheppard nodded but then glanced quickly around the room, a uniquely human gesture which Todd had learned usually meant they were looking for the right words to express something that was bothering them. When the colonel finally spoke, his voice was softer yet carried a note of admonition. "You didn't have to cull that Genii settlement just to get me to help you."

"Ah, yes, my own, what did you call it? My own 'bargaining chip'?" Todd's mouth instinctively curled into an arrogant sneer. "I thought we exhausted our discussion about this when we met on that wretched world below. I doubt very much if you or the other humans of Atlantis would have been prepared to help without some sort of incentive. Besides, you were not my only target. The Genii need to understand what is at stake here. Despite their feeble attempts to develop technology to counter our superiority, a single Wraith alliance could wipe them out if we thought the situation warranted such action."

"You wouldn't do that," Sheppard whispered, trying instill his words with a confidence that was belied by a slight tremor in his voice.

Again Todd smiled mockingly. "Your concern for your fellow humans, even these wretched Genii, is touching but misplaced-"

"I still haven't seen any proof they're alive, I've only got your word for it."

Todd's smile drained away as he glared at Sheppard through narrowed eyes. Once, when he first started dealing with these new inhabitants of Atlantis, he would have simply accepted such an accusation as one of the compromises needed to develop their trust. But things had changed since their last meeting, certainly from his perspective, and he was unable to let it pass now. "Only one other human on this hive would dare to interrupt me Sheppard and he remains in my service because he has the good sense to do it only when he feels it will achieve a useful end. I would advise you to exercise the same discretion," he warned, allowing a few moments for his words to sink in before returning to their conversation. "As I told you when we met, they are all safe and will remain safe … unless of course I am left with no other option," his voice softened and trailed off to leave the sentence unfinished. When he spoke again it was with his usual, double-edged timbre. "But we are allowing ourselves to be sidetracked by issues that are of little consequence; the important thing here is that we deal with this problem as quickly and efficiently as possible. Which brings me back to my original question. What is Atlantis doing to find Kolya?"

"Well, we've been keeping our eyes and ears open, asking questions." Sheppard's eyes darted around the small room as his demeanor changed yet again leading Todd to wonder if there may have been some disagreement about how closely Atlantis should become involved with this problem.

"Really?" he deliberately injected a tone of sarcasm into his voice. "So beyond the fact that your team is also being held hostage, Kolya's escape is of little consequence to you?"

"No, I didn't say that," Sheppard snapped, the irritated tone just what Todd wanted to hear. "Obviously it's a problem, a pretty serious problem that's got the potential to turn the Genii leadership on its head but I'm sure not as hell-bent on revenge as you seem to be. Knowing Kolya was safely locked away allowed me to move on with my life," Sheppard paused as a smile touched his face to counteract the irritation. "Perhaps you should try it, it's very liberating."

Todd huffed thoughtfully. "Oh believe me John Sheppard, I have moved on but you need to remember that,with respect to this particular issue, we started from very different places," he felt the hot flush of anger encroach on his senses as he recalled those desolate times in the Genii prison. "I spent far longer than you being tortured by these creatures, far longer than a being with your short life span will ever know or ever be able to imagine so I had so much more time to develop a thirst for revenge that is not so easily satisfied. I have so much further to travel in order to 'move on'." He took a deep breath, the pain of his capture and torture giving way to the satisfaction that lay ahead watching Kolya's face wither as he took the renegade's life force.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

Sheppard sounded genuine but Todd knew it was purely superficial, like all sentient beings the Atlantean's capacity to adequately understand another creature's perspective was defined by his own experiences. Yet despite this skepticism, he did feel a certain sense of achievement. Actually getting Sheppard to admit he understood anything about how a Wraith might feel was something of a breakthrough in their relationship.

But before he could take the conversation back to their search for Kolya, a small green light flashing on the side of the control panel caught his eye, a signal that new reports had arrived. As he turned and reactivated the monitor, Sheppard also moved closer to view the screen, an incursion Todd was happy to tolerate, safe in the knowledge that the glyphs would be nothing more than a stream of totally unreadable symbols to an untrained human eye.

"So, anything interesting? Any new intel?"

"Well, Sheppard, that depends on your definition of what you would call interesting. It seems one of my agents has finally stumbled on the misadventure that has befallen your team but beyond that nothing new. I must admit, given your resources and the number of relationships Atlantis has developed in this galaxy, that I am more than a little disappointed at the lack of new 'intel'," he enunciated the word very precisely, "you have managed to uncover."

Sheppard grunted and Todd immediately picked up on a shared sense of frustration. "Yeah, well, you should've learned by now, disappointment often goes hand-to-hand with anything that involves the Genii."

"Indeed. Not just the Genii." Realizing that this conversation had outlived its usefulness, Todd tapped the monitor controls again, a little more forcefully than was needed to help release some of his growing impatience. "This is not getting us anywhere Sheppard. I want Kolya and I will have him, with or without your help. Obviously you understand these humans far better than I do but it seems to me that we are at a rather unfortunate stalemate. Naturally my agents will continue with their orders and I imagine Atlantis will continue to make their own inquiries?" Sheppard nodded but remained silent. "So, reluctant as I am to admit this, it would appear that we have no option but to wait for Kolya and his unknown benefactor to show their hand."

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya cursed softly under his breath as he arrived at one of the smaller secondary entrances to the rebel's subterranean base. Rain. And not a soft, light shower that would be gone as quickly as it had come, no, this was a hard, driving deluge that would quickly and efficiently soaked through to the skin of anyone foolish enough to venture out. Stepping closer to the entrance, he looked up at the dark menacing clouds moving quickly across the sky and frowned as large raindrops, caught in a sudden wind gust, splashed onto his face and clothes. This would not clear in the immediate future so he was left with two possible courses of action; brave the weather and continue on his way or remain in the cave. Neither seemed a particularly attractive option so he put his hands in his pockets and took a couple of steps backwards, just watching the downpour.

Eager to escape a night of bad dreams and broken sleep, he had been overtaken by a sudden urge to leave these wretched catacombs and walk in the fresh air. But now, with no particular destination in mind, staying here where the daylight and the outside world were at least visible was a better option that returning underground. He raised the lamp he carried and peering back into the semi-darkness it did not take long to spot the small alcove he knew was nestled in the shadows.

Cut into the wall by some of the catacomb's previous occupants, it provided an opportunity for a sentry to monitor the entrance while remaining unseen to anyone unaware of their presence. Similar recesses graced the walls of all the secondary entrances but, despite their strategic value, his arguments to man them had been ignored. As a result, the sentries who monitored this particular entrance remained further back in the tunnel so he knew the solitude he was seeking would be found here.

Despite the cold and damp air, the dry, sandy floor squeaked beneath the soles of his boots as he sauntered over to inspect the alcove more closely. A ledge of varying widths had been cut into the rock, fairly roughly, at just the right height to make a convenient if not overly comfortable seat. Putting his lamp down on the ledge, he settled down on the widest part and stretched his long legs out in front of him. As he watched, the rain and run-off from further up the hill began cascading over the cave entrance, an effect he found surprisingly soothing. But still the thoughts that had swirled around his mind during the night kept creeping back, demanding his attention yet again.

Without exception, the other members of Rix's leadership team had kept their distance since his abrupt departure from yesterday's meeting. Not that he had given them much of a chance to approach him but they would have found a way if they had been inclined to do so. With the benefit of hindsight he had to admit that his outburst had been intemperate at best, foolish at worst. Such an outcome was not what he had intended and while he had never been one to avoid confrontation, things had perhaps got just a little out of hand.

Of course it had been a mistake to call Rix a fool in front of the others, a rash response, an error of judgement of the type that would once have been unthinkable. He looked down and inspected his gnawed fingernails thoughtfully. All he really achieved was to give his enemies, and there were quite a few in this rebel group, ammunition to undermine his reputation. But it was done and, despite the truth behind his accusation, he must now deal with the consequences and he had a pretty good idea how those consequences would be playing out. Disjointed but familiar voices echoed in his head, dominated by the bleating whine of that fool Basrun, berating him, trying to persuade Rix that their goal of overthrowing Ladon would be achieved without his help. Few, if any of those voices, would be speaking on his behalf. So he knew that yet again, when he finally faced them, it would be as his own advocate, arguing the obvious fact that his military experience was superior to the rest of Rix's pathetic leadership group combined.

He jumped as a sudden and unexpected crack of thunder reverberated around the cave and interrupted his thoughts. A quick glance towards the entrance confirmed that the rain had become even heavier. As a child he had always enjoyed storms, watching the power of the elements transform the landscape in and around his home community and dismissing the fears of his peers as signs of weakness. Now such displays inevitably evoked a very different response, serving as a graphic reminder of his failed mission to take Atlantis.

Atlantis. John Sheppard. Irritations that buzzed around the back of his mind like insects round a rotting corpse. Irritations that had plagued his life for far longer than Rix and his band of inept advisors yet must now take second place to the mission he had been brought here to complete. Or must they? Ladon would certainly have been in contact with Atlantis by now about both his own escape and Dahlia's disappearance. Surely, if he approached this properly, there would be a way to make sure Sheppard was drawn into Rix's web of revenge.

Leaning back to rest his head against the wall he began to plot a possible course of action but his deliberations were short, unexpectedly interrupted by a faint flash of light caught in the corner of his eye. He leaned forward and looked back down the tunnel. A wavering light bounced off the walls, clearly from a lamp guiding someone towards this entrance and he immediately bent down to douse his own lamp. Usually the voices of the guards interrogating anyone heading out of this entrance would have echoed through the tunnel but this warning system had been rendered totally useless by the sound of the storm that raged outside.

Annoyed that his solitude was being disturbed, he assessed the limited options available to avoid whoever was heading down the tunnel. Of course it would be easy to just venture out into the storm, take up a watching position and see who followed out of the cave. But he hesitated. Did he really need to be so cautious, so defensive? He had nothing to hide other than a desire to get away from his peers, a logical reaction to the situation he was facing. So he simply leaned back and allowed his face and body to be consumed by the shadows and waited.

x-X-00-X-x

Almost as soon as he had left Todd's company, Sheppard experienced the feeling he generally had after their dealings. Something akin to dissatisfaction, a vague sense that he had somehow managed to give up more than he got in return. They were no closer to finding Kolya, any thoughts he might have had of persuading Todd to return the culled Genii had evaporated and he still knew nothing about these unwelcome visitors who were obviously causing some disruption to life on the hive. And, more importantly, to Todd in particular.

Still at least he had lost his escort, in fact Todd had seemed surprisingly comfortable with the idea of him roaming the hive alone. They had left the small communications room together but after a quick, rather vague question along the lines of 'you will be able to find your own way from here Sheppard?', Todd had disappeared and John had indeed been left to his own devices. It had not been an entirely comfortable experience though. Perhaps it was the looks being thrown in his direction but it was obvious this liberty was not without its own problems.

For a start he was unarmed, the result of having to forfeit his P90 before being taken to see Todd. So despite the fact that he was a guest here, he was unable to quash that overwhelming urge to hide behind the nearest pillar every time a Wraith crossed his path. Then there was the fact that the sense of familiarity with his surroundings he had felt when he arrived seemed to be deserting him, meaning each corridor he traveled down seemed virtually indistinguishable from the last. It got just a little worse with each new turn although he knew his quarters were somewhere on this level simply because they had not used any of the many banks of travelators on the way to find Todd. But despite the unspoken reassurances he was using to bolster his confidence and maintain his calm, he was starting to feel just a little edgy. The prospect of having to ask for directions suddenly caused him to slow down. The thought of such an embarrassing scenario being reported back to Todd was way too awkward to even contemplate too so at the next intersection he stopped and surveyed his surroundings.

Each corridor appeared as a mirror image of the others until he took a second, more thorough look down each of the four semi-dark passages. The light at the end of one looked slightly different to the others so it was not too difficult a decision to take this option. It took only a short walk to find out why this corridor looked different as he came into a large gallery with a portal along one side. He grunted softly in satisfaction. At least he had reached the outer skin of the hive which should give him a point of reference from which to continue his journey.

Always ready to enjoy a view of the outside world, he sauntered over to the portal and was not surprised to see they were still orbiting the desolate sandy world where he had met Todd. Even though he had been focused on other issues, his piloting senses would have alerted him had the gentle hum of the hive's engines changed since he came on board. Leaning against the portal frame he took in the sort of vista that still had the power to stimulate his sense of adventure and aesthetics.

"You're from Atlantis aren't you?"

A female voice was the last thing he expected to hear so he swung round quickly and found himself face-to-face with a tall, good-looking woman, past the first flush of youth, with a straight back and strong features. Dark hair streaked with white evoked childhood memories of a great aunt who had lived in New York while her eyes, which reflect the fear he had seen before in humans forced into contact with the Wraith, looked him up and down critically, taking in every element of his appearance.

"Er, yes I am. How'd you know that?"

She moved in to get a better view out of the portal before answering. "This is the first time I have left my home world, it really is very beautiful up here," she sighed deeply. "I once saw people wearing that uniform, men and women who cursed my world by coming to look for Acastus Kolya."

Sheppard stared at her more intensely. She had to come from the outpost world Todd had just culled although he was not quite sure how Atlantis could be accused of cursing them. "You're a Genii?" She nodded in silent confirmation. "You're from the settlement that's just been culled?" Another nod and he frowned thoughtfully. "We didn't curse your world, if we were there it would have been one of our routine visits to outer worlds."

"I do not believe you. You had never bothered with us before but after you came this hive turned up seeking the same quarry. The only different was that they were not content to leave empty-handed."

Sheppard realised it would be futile trying to work out whose team had visited this Genii outpost. He also knew it would be useless trying to quell the overt aggression this woman felt so he decided to turn the conversation onto her personally. "Look, I'm sorry you feel like that but I can't do anything about it right now and to be honest, it seems like we're both in a situation we'd rather not be in. How did you get here? Why are you being allowed to wander around unescorted?"

As her shoulders relaxed slightly, an ethereal smile touched her face giving him a fleeting glimpse of a woman caught in a web from which she saw no escape. "So many questions and you have not even told me your name yet."

"Sorry, of course, John Sheppard, Colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis as you already noticed."

"I'm Miriel and to answer your questions, I am here wandering around because I have been given to serve the queen."

"Whoa," Sheppard whispered. The queen. A queen. Any queen. No wonder Todd was so damned cagey and snappy when asked about unwelcome visitors. "Really? A queen, here? What's she like?" Ridiculous questions but they were the best he could muster after such a surprise announcement. Besides, he was more than just a little interested to know anything about a female with the potential to dominate and control Todd.

Miriel glanced nervously back along one of the darkened corridors. "I can not really tell you too much, I was only taken to meet her a short time ago. She is young and I am to serve her without giving into her tantrums."

"Hmmm, kinda like a mother?"

"Yes, strange as it may sound, I think that as exactly what I am meant to be." She wrapped her arms around herself defensively, giving him another inkling of the fear and nervous energy she was working hard to keep under control. "The hive commander gave me to her as a gift," her mouth contorted in an expression of pure contempt, "a token of his respect for her. Arrogant creature. He told me to serve her and be obedient but I think he wants more, I think there is something he is not telling me."

Sheppard laughed, an involuntary gesture that brought a frown to Miriel's face. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you or your predicament. Believe me, I'd be very surprised if there isn't something he's not telling you. I've had far more dealings than I'd like with our commander here and let me tell you, he's master at not telling you the whole story, or at least not until it suits his own purpose."

Miriel nodded. "The queen does not trust him either. She called me his pawn and sent me away but I am sure I will be made to go back-"

Catching a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, Sheppard held his hand up, bidding her to stop talking. Sure enough, Todd's servant materialized out of the gloom accompanied by a small band of faceless drones. Sheppard knew that the look that transformed Strassen's face as he recognized them both would have boded ill for them had they not been assigned a special place on the hive.

Miriel turned to follow Sheppard's gaze and let out a gasp of contempt.

"You know him?" Sheppard whispered, keeping his eyes on the approaching servant.

"Oh yes," Miriel snapped angrily leaving Sheppard to wonder what had passed between them to cause such intense feelings.

Strassen's words preceded him as he neared the end of the corridor. "The commander will not be pleased to hear that you two have been consorting."

Moving forward to meet him, Sheppard laughed. "Hardly consorting, we bumped into each other, started chatting and found we have so much in common, like a mutual distrust of your master."

"Take Colonel Sheppard back to his quarters." Strassen ordered, signaling to three of the drones who moved quickly to surround their new responsibility.

But Sheppard had other ideas. Having tasted of freedom, despite the fact that his journey had not been going well, he was reluctant to again be paraded around like a prisoner. "Tod … your commander is quite happy to let me find my own way back to my quarters."

"I expect he will change that view once he hears what you have been up to," Strassen declared, his face a mask of placid respect, a gesture Sheppard knew was as hollow as many of his own towards Todd.

Still he stiffened in the face of this muted threat although he relaxed almost immediately. Much as he would have liked to take this further, little would be gained from arguing and there were other considerations here. He was reluctant to leave Miriel alone with a man she so clearly disliked. "Where are you taking Miriel?"

"That is not your concern Colonel." Strassen's voice was starting to lose some of it's veneer of civility but Sheppard decided to push even further.

"Don't worry, we can easily make it my-" he stopped as Miriel stepped forward, put her hands up and shook her head.

"Please Colonel, do not worry about me, I am quite capable of looking after myself. It has been a pleasure meeting to you and I do hope we have the opportunity to talk again sometime."

Throwing a look of cold, hard hatred in Strassen's direction, she walked confidently past the waiting warriors and back down the corridor from where they had come. Sheppard watched her go, knowing there was little he could do to help her until Todd decided to return the Genii to their settlement. Still he did feel a certain sense of satisfaction. Finally he had some useful intelligence which, while it would not help in the search for Kolya, would give him some ammunition that could be useful in his war of wills with Todd.

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya did not have too long to wait. A voice, familiar yet stronger than usual, echoed along the tunnel to arrive before its owner. "Kolya?"

He tensed slightly at the sound of his name. This was no accidental meeting then, no conscientious young sentry doing an unscheduled patrol of this entrance. But at least his pursuer had identified himself, indicating perhaps a lack of malice attached to his intent? There was nothing to do but wait until the shadowy figure appeared before answering. "How did you know where to find me?"

Rix took just a couple more steps before stopping and swinging round towards the voice, his head jutting forward, peering into the shadows along the beam of lamp light. "I was told you had come this way."

"So you are having me followed?" Kolya tried to sound unmoved but his voice still carried a slight buzz of annoyance that tabs were being kept on his whereabouts. Of course it was an irrational response, he would be doing the same if their positions were reversed, but that was not the point here.

Rix reached up and placed his lamp on the nearest wall bracket but made no attempt to move closer to the alcove. "You know I have long forgotten many of the thoughts about leadership my brother used to share with me," he chuckled quietly. "They all seemed irrelevant at the time, but there is one thing I do remember, one thing that has been borne out by my own experience. A wise leader always knows where his attack dogs sleep just in case they decide he will be their next meal. It is advice I feel obliged to follow now. I am sure you would do the same in my position?"

A logical question and not one that really needed an answer so Kolya did not bother to provide one. Instead he watched Rix stroll over to the entrance and peer out into the torrent of water, just as he had done earlier. He leaned back against the wall and considered possible approaches to this ad hoc meeting. There were certain protocols to be followed; Rix had made the first move, come searching for him, so he would now be expected to show some contrition for yesterday, the first sign of which would be to move out of the shadows to face his leader. But yet again he hesitated. The art of tactful diplomacy and uttering genuine apologies had never come easily, even in circumstances such as this, where a display of remorse was warranted if he wanted to retain his position here.

Finally he stood and stretched to release some of the stiffness that had gripped his joints. The only advantage he had was Rix's lack of experience, a thought that boosted his confidence as he moved over to the cave entrance and stood along side the man. The rain was still beating down and while the storm seemed to be passing the air between them was filled with unspoken tension.

As each minute of awkward silence passed, broken only by flashes of lightening and claps of thunder, Kolya knew confessing his supposed sins was not going to get any easier, in fact the longer he waited the more futile the whole mess would become. It had to be done so finally he put his pride to one side. "My outburst yesterday was misplaced. My frustration over how you are being advised by others meant my response to you was less measured than it perhaps should have been. It will not happen again."

Not the type of unqualified apology he knew Rix was used to getting from minions like Basrun but as they stood side-by-side, both knew it was the best he was going to get.

Nevertheless Rix shook his head slowly. "I thought I knew what I was getting when I decided to bring you into this operation but I have to admit you have managed to surprise me with your lack of professionalism more than once."

A barb that confirmed Rix had yet to arrive at a point where he was prepared to readily forgive and forget. Kolya closed his eyes to focus his thoughts. Obviously this was going to be more difficult that he had anticipated and provided yet another potent reminder of the opposition he was facing in the shape of Rix's other advisors. The option of just walking away crossed his mind but was gone in an instant. He had nowhere else to go right now, a thought that depressed him yet galvanized his resolve to get Rix to use some initiative.

"You brought me here for a reason and yet now you seem unable to shake yourself free of the influence of men who have far less military experience," he stated baldly, wondering how many times Rix would have to be reminded of this fact. "I do not think there is anything to be gained by rehashing conversations we have had before about my relationship with your brother. He made mistakes that I eventually felt undermined his authority to lead our people. I do not want to see you go down the same path."

"Meaning you expect me to follow your advice to the exclusion of all others?"

Kolya shrugged. "If that is what you think I am saying, then yes," he answered quietly. Throwing a quick glance at Rix's silhouette, he was filled with a sudden urge to stop trying to be the diplomat, a role that had never sat well with him, and speak his mind. "We both know that despite my lack of tact yesterday, I spoke the truth. What have you actually achieved since I came here? We have Dahlia Radim but what do you intend to do with her? Just hang on to her until Ladon manages to stumble on our location and mount a rescue? You hold the key to all our futures here Rix, you have taken the initiative yet you seem determined to keep hiding here like some frightened rabbit. What is really holding you back, the advice of others or your own fear of failure?"

The relentless drumming of the rain continued unabated and while Kolya was tempted to continue, he held back waiting for Rix to answer these charges.

"Perhaps you are right," Rix paused but continued to stare straight out of the cave for several seconds before shaking his head slowly. "There is more going on here than you know, more than any of you know."

A cynical smile twisted Kolya's mouth. Inferring that a situation was more complex than it seemed was a strategy he had seen used many times to explain a lack of action, in fact he had used it himself on occasions but he decided to play the game. "What do you mean?"

Again Rix did not answer immediately. Instead he moved forward a couple of steps to reach his hand out into the rain, just as Kolya had done earlier, and when he finally turned back, the conflict etched into his face took Kolya by surprise. "Things have become more complicated than any of us anticipated. You, my friend, are being hunted, " Kolya opened his mouth to interrupt but Rix raised his hand and shook his head decisively. "No, I know what you are going to say but just listen for once. We are not talking about Ladon's efforts here or the half-hearted attempts of Atlantis. This is somewhat more serious, certainly with respect to its potential to damage your position here. You have a powerful enemy out there, a Wraith who has taken it on himself to cull an entire outpost world as a sign that he means to get what he wants - you!"

Apprehension suddenly gripped Kolya's guts as a series of long forgotten images flashed across his mind. A Wraith. The Wraith. That once seemingly pathetic creature had not been in his thoughts for a long time but this news was a graphic reminder that Wraith were never to be trusted. Unless your name was John Sheppard of course.

"Is John Sheppard involved?" Kolya huffed contemptuously.

"It seems the culling was aimed at him, to get his attention and support. They obviously mean business and I suspect they will not stop until you are captured again."

With his mind working frantically to analyze the implications of this news, Kolya walked back towards the hidden alcove. An unusual complication and not one that he had factored into his future. From the start he knew Sheppard would not have welcomed the news of his escape but he had doubted the Atlantean's capacity for revenge would have lasted this long. Besides he had been sure that any fall-out would be counteracted by the position he would take in Rix's new government.

This was an entirely different proposition though. Thinking back to the time when he had held the Wraith's life in his hands, a range of different memories flash through his mind. The looks of hatred that were cast in his direction, the distaste of watching Sheppard's life force being taken and finally the feeling that had gripped his body when he had been cornered and realised the Wraith meant to feed on him. He grimaced. No doubt a similar fate was planned this time round but he too would be wiser this time. He had paid the price for underestimating this creature's capacity for revenge once before and it was not a mistake he intended to make again.

Turning back to retrace his steps, he suddenly recalled something else Rix had said. "You said this was more complex than any of us know. Does that mean you have not shared this information about the culling with the others?"

Rix nodded. "It was in the report that came through yesterday and I was late to our leadership meeting because I spent time deciding how best to deal with it. Even before your little display of ill-temper, I knew exactly what they would want to do."

Kolya laughed harshly. "They will want you to throw me to the dogs."

"They already want me to throw you to the dogs and tempting as that sounds, it will not suit my purpose so I am going to keep this just between the two of us."

"What do you intend to do then?" Kolya knew what he would do faced with an officer who carried the unwanted baggage that was now tied round his neck but this was not the time for giving counsel, especiallywhen that advice would be to cast the officer off to face his own destiny.

"Follow your advice of course. Go visit Dahlia Radim and I assume you want to come along?"

Not waiting for a reply Rix walked back to collect his lamp off the wall and started back down the tunnel. An involuntary smile of satisfaction touched Kolya's face as he collected his own lamp and followed in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

From atop a round, grassy hill Dahlia looked down on a golden valley, her gaze extending across fields of ripening grain that were being caressed by a soft breeze, while flocks of birds soar silently high in a clear azure sky and the warm, fertile scents of late summer infiltrated her senses. Raising her face to the sun, a rogue flurry of wind caught her hair, swirling it around her head, touching her cheeks like a soft gossamer curtain, bringing a satisfied smile to her face. But the smile, like the memory, was only fleeting, disappearing as Dahlia was dragged back to the bare, darkened room that was her prison.

Memories such as these, of things and places she once took for granted, were now her only link to the outside world and, perhaps more importantly, they were also becoming her only defense against the sense of melancholy she felt starting to take root deep in her mind. If she succumbed, she knew it would eat into her soul like one of the cold, damp fogs that creep in during the long winter nights on the Genii home world, chilling the bones of old and young alike. Under no circumstances could she allow that to happen. She must remain strong, so yet again she closed her eyes and tried to relax, willing her mind to focus on images and sensations she knew lay hidden just beneath the surface of her consciousness.

Again she was transported away, to a schoolroom this time, watching the absorbed looks on the innocent faces of Genii children as they sat in a tight circle at her feet, taking in every detail of the stories she was telling about their forefathers' exploits. But this memory lasted only a few seconds, evidence perhaps that she was losing touch with the outside world, a thought that frightened her to the core but also increased her determination to escape.

She huffed quietly. Who was she kidding, any thought of escape from here was an illusion, a concept she clung to but knew lay well beyond her capabilities.

Time had started to lose meaning and everything around her, sights and smells stronger than anything she had experienced before, act as constant reminders of her predicament; the hard bunk where she now sat with her knees drawn up and encircled by her arms, the rough, scratchy blanket that provided no comfort whatsoever, the tray of very basic food that sat cold and unappetizing in the corner, the acrid unwashed odor of her own body and clothes, the orange glow of the half light emitted by the single small wall sconce. The list seemed unending.

Of course Aerimon was here to keep her company. But his presence was providing little comfort. Her eyes flickered for a couple of seconds as an image of him formed in her mind. Difficult as it was to admit, one the thing she had relied on to provide the most comfort in this hellhole, her relationship with her bodyguard, was the single thing that weighed heaviest on her mind. As she glanced over at the small trundle bed that had been set up for him in the corner away from her bunk she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. '_Trust me'_, he had said when they first brought him here, beaten and bruised, and she had taken him in her arms and tended him until they both fell asleep. For a short while they had started to develop a shared bond that went beyond their romantic interest, a bond built on the unknown future they faced with unnamed and seemingly hostile captors.

But then things changed subtly, for Dahlia at least, so subtly, she doubted Aerimon had even noticed. While she had remained in this small cell, left to ponder who was responsible for their capture, he had been taken away to answer questions. She had welcomed him back with open arms, anxious to make sure he had not been assaulted again, yet eager to know what he had found out about their captor's plans. So her disappointment had been palpable when he had nothing of substance to report. He did not know who they were and all they had done was ask him some questions about her, questions he said he had refused to answer.

But after listening to his story, some niggling little questions had started to form in her mind. Not ones she shared with him, either then or since. They have remained in her thoughts though, most of the time just lurking in hidden corners of her sub-conscious but emerging occasionally to fill her with guilt that she could even begin to doubt his loyalty.

Now he had been taken again, dragged roughly to his feet by two men who cast leering looks in her direction but left without saying a word. Inevitably the questions started to return, this time taking on more substance. Why were they asking him more questions about her if he had really refused to answer last time? They clearly wanted to get to her brother through her, so why were they not dealing directly with her?

Sudden muffled sounds of voice from outside the door broke into her thoughts. An initial wave of fear momentarily seized control and she curled her body defensively, trying to retreat further into the shadows. A meaningless gesture. She needed to hold her resolve and strength to face whoever might enter the room. They had taken her for a reason so she was safe from any significant danger. For the time being anyway.

The door remained closed though. Perhaps they were just passing and had stopped to talk. She had heard voices before, fleeting sounds and laughter that had faded as quickly as they had come. This time the door did open though and she immediately raised her hands to her face, forced to shield her sensitive eyes from the two beams of light being shone directly onto her face. Anger immediately surged through her. She would not give these pitiful creatures the pleasure of seeing how this imprisonment and isolation was eating into her confidence.

"Idiots! If you want to blind me go ahead but I am guessing your master will not be very happy if I am damaged in any way!" she declared defiantly.

A bold statement that was met by a harsh laugh from one of the three men who had moved into the room but at least one of the beams was turned slightly to focus on the wall beside her. She peered at the dark silhouettes, looking for any familiar features. One outline was recognizable as the man who had brought Aerimon here but the others were strangers, including the man who had laughed. Both of these newcomers were of similar height and both wore the coarse woolen military jackets that marked them as fellow Genii.

"Forgive me, I trust you are being looked after, perhaps not in a manner to which you are accustomed to but no one has harmed you I hope?" one of the newcomers asked.

But it was not a question that needed an answer and while the voice was calm and soothing, Dahlia detected a note of mockery that made her more wary. "Who are you? Kolya's henchmen I suppose? Is he afraid to come here himself?

Another longer laugh resonated off the cold hard walls as the man moved further into the room leaving his two companions by the door. Dahlia was tempted to rise from her bunk and meet him but dismissed the idea quickly as a useless gesture that would only serve to make her a larger, more vulnerable target.

"Oh, you know our esteemed commander, he is a busy man with more pressing demands on his attention. But I can assure you I am a more than adequate substitute who knows only too well what is needed here. You are going to write a letter to your brother, a nice friendly little note," he turned and waved his hand towards one of the men standing behind. "If you have any problems, my colleague here is good with words and is more than willing to help you say exactly what is needed."

Dahlia glanced quickly between the two men. Their esteemed commander. She had mentioned Kolya's name and it had not been denied so at least she now had confirmation of who was holding her. The one who had spoken was vaguely familiar, his tone of voice perhaps, the curl of his hair visible even in the shadows or the way he stood, something elusive that she knew would come to her eventually. For now though, she shifted her position on the bunk, buying time to consider the best way to deal with this demand. Of course it made sense, they were holding her as a bargaining chip to get to Ladon so would want to use her as bait to get him out into the open. But she was certainly of no mind to make things that easy for them.

With a look of innocent disobedience, she shook her head. "Oh I have no intention of doing anything to help you although I am more than happy to write to my brother, perhaps telling him I am being held by men who lack the courage to show their faces to a woman. I am sure he will have no trouble tracking you down once he knows for sure I am still alive."

Hollow words but after spending so long being ignored by her captors, stuck here with only Aerimon as company, she was finding a perverse pleasure to be had baiting this man. Her words were not met with laughter this time though, only silence broken by the slow, rasping breathing of one man, a sound Dahlia recognized as the tell-tale symptom of having worked on the Genii's nuclear weapon program.

When her interrogator finally spoke the words were uttered softly, serving to emphasize the menace they carried. "Situations such as the one you are in now can change very quickly my dear. You might be full of bravado but remember there are men here who are driven by hatred towards your brother, hatred they would be more than happy to spread in your direction. Commander Kolya's authority only extends so far Dahlia, do not make the mistake of presuming too much generosity on our behalf or you may find yourself sadly disappointed."

x-X-00-X-x

Delivering two sharpened daggers from the hive's armorer to the commander's quarters was Strassen's last duty before he could head back to the worshipper's deck and finally put his feet up. The daggers were not dulled by use, rather their owner was meticulous in their care and Strassen was charged with ensuring they were maintained properly. He had been on a hive long enough to know that a wise commander, no matter how loyal his crew may appear, needed to carry a personal weapon that would do its job swiftly and effectively.

It was always eerily quiet in the corridors around the commander's quarters. Few Wraith ever ventured here uninvited knowing that such a folly, if discovered, could throw often undeserved doubts on their loyalty. Certainly this commander was far less suspicious than some of his predecessors, one of the many things that set him apart, but there still lingered an edge of natural caution Strassen knew was a deep-seated trait of Wraith behaviour. Still the quiet suited his purposes, providing time to pause when he reached his destination, eyes thoughtfully studying the small control panel that nestled in the wall beside the door but hesitating to key in the combination that would allow access. As always, he wished he shared his master's telepathic abilities and could sense if the rooms on the other side were occupied. He sighed. No use wasting time wishing for something that was impossible to achieve when a good meal, a comfortable bed and the warm body of his partner were so tantalizingly close.

The quarters seemed quiet, save for the gentle hum that permeated every part of the hive, but the long leather coat thrown carelessly over one of the high-backed chairs told its own story. Anxious to avoid a meeting when he felt so tired, Strassen strained to shut out the hive noise and eventually caught the rhythmic sound of breathing, slower than usual, indicating the commander was resting. Not in the way humans slept, rather engaging in a form of deep mediation that Strassen had once, long ago, thought he could fathom out and master but then decided it was a complete waste of time. A rueful smile creased his face. It had quickly become obvious he had more chance of finding a way to escape from the hive so he had reluctantly abandoned his efforts and put his energies into other pursuits.

After carefully placing the daggers side by side on the long table that held the commander's eclectic collection of Wraith and human artifacts and objects he took a long thoughtful look at that coat. Common sense dictated he should not push his luck any further, that he should leave it untouched if he wanted to make a quick escape. But the daggers were proof of his visit which meant leaving the offending garment where it was would only invite questions about why he had failed to do his duty properly. Still he hesitated though, weighing up the limited options until finally the risk of incurring his master's displeasure triumphed and he quietly moved to return the coat to its usual hanging space. If he were lucky, he would still make it out without disturbing the occupant.

"What is your opinion of Colonel Sheppard?"

The question, although quietly spoken, cut through the silence. Strassen's heart sank and a flush of nausea surged through his guts. Instinctively he glanced back over his shoulder to the darkest part of the room from where the voice had come but saw only shadows. A deep breath settled his nerves and while the topic of the question surprised him, he made a snap decision to try a risky strategy and pretend contrite ignorance. "I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to disturb you. My chores are not important, I can come back later."

"You will stay exactly where you are and answer my question," the commander snarled harshly, in a flat tone that echoed eerily around the room.

Unwilling to risk trying its owner's patience further Strassen had little choice but to answer although he was keenly aware that his response needed to be very well chosen.

"My opinion of him?" Anxious to dispel some of the nervous energy that coursed through his tired frame, he carefully lifted the heavy coat and very precisely laid it over one arm. "He is a soldier, obviously one used to having his orders obeyed. He sees much but his attitudes and responses are determined by what he considers his sense of duty to those he serves."

Hearing a quiet but firm footfall, Strassen turned to see his master had moved to one of the chairs. The tall Wraith sat, stretched out his long leather-cased legs and closed his eyes as he rested his shaggy head against the back of the chair. Strassen waited, keeping his eyes on the smooth green face that was projecting a look of thoughtful serenity, a look he knew was just a ruse.

"You believe him to be trustworthy?"

"It is not my place to make judgments such as that."

Golden eyes snapped open and Strassen immediately felt himself under attack, hypnotized by a searing glare that belied the whispered tones of its owner's voice. "So you have no opinion?'

A simple question, one that he would have taken on face value in any other discussion. But this was no comfortable tête-à-tête in which his candid advice would be heard, if only to be quickly ignored, and for the first time since this conversation – no - he would probably describe it more as an increasingly tense interrogation, began, real apprehension started to take the upper hand. Something was afoot here that was far more serious than a mere exercise in getting his opinion on another human. His chest started to tighten and he felt the blood drain from his face as the battle intensified to keep his emotions under control.

"It is not my place-"

But he was not allowed to finish. "No," the commander hissed, rising to his feet and walking over to the table where he picked up one of the daggers and began turning it slowly. "You are quite right, it is not your place to make judgments about Colonel Sheppard and yet you seem to think it is your place to inform him of events on this hive that are of no concern to him. Why?"

Strassen's heart sank. Of course. The dart bay and his unguarded comment to the newly arrived Atlantean about the cruiser's cargo flashed across his mind. He took a couple of deep breaths, feeling his face redden uncontrollably under a sudden rush of blood. Not that he felt he had done anything wrong and if he were facing any other officer on this hive he would have little trouble bluffing his way out of such an awkward situation. But bluffing would not work here, in fact there was really only one thing to do. Deflect the blame on to the one he considered responsible for getting him into this predicament.

"Colonel Sheppard made a passing remark about the cruiser when I met him in the dart bay on his arrival. I merely commented on the fact that it carried unexpected passengers." Strassen kept his eyes remain firmly fixed on his interrogator, waiting to see if this interpretation would be accepted or challenged.

But the commander's attention now seemed to be focused squarely on his newly-honed daggers although Strassen suspected it was yet another deliberate distraction. After tracing his fingers over the etched hilt, the commander carefully placed the first dagger back on the table and picked up its companion. There was nothing to do but wait, watching his master apply the same delicate attention on this second weapon before balancing it skillfully across the fingertips of his left hand. "Ahhh, yes, a passing remark," he finally murmured, placing the dagger back next to its mate before he turned and leaned back against the table, looking at Strassen down his long, straight nose. "Is that all?"

"Yes, as far as I can remember, Commander," Strassen felt a sudden surge of annoyance that this stranger should be causing him so much trouble. Perhaps inevitably that annoyance carried over to the tone of his voice as he expanded his explanation. "If Colonel Sheppard has told you anything different, he has obviously put his own interpretation on events and imagined a conversation we did not have."

Satisfied that he had now staked out _his_ own interpretation of the exchange with the Atlantean, Strassen felt some of his natural confidence return but knew more work was needed to dissipate the disquiet that had underpinned his master's questions in the first place. Realizing he still carried the coat over his arm, he turned and placed it in its rightful place, a large hook that curled out of the uneven wall in a way that kept it hidden from all but the most experienced eye. He moved slowly and deliberately, knowing he was being watched, using the time to think about the most effective way to deflect this almost forensic attention.

"Mmmh," the short grunt lacked some of the intensity, the antagonism that had characterized the commander's previous tone. "Colonel Sheppard has a knack of putting his own interpretation on things, particularly when he is trawling for information."

Some of the tension started to drain from Strassen's body. Just as he had hoped, the commander's experience dealing with the Atlantean was helping his own cause and while he had no control over the spontaneous smile that spread across his face, he kept it hidden from his master. Bolstered by this further shot of confidence and a couple of deep breaths, he threw off the posture of subservience and turned back to see the commander had return to his chair. He moved closer, keeping a constant watch on the profiled face that so often looked deceptively calm. Now was the time. He must speak now if he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity this subtle easing of tension offered to reassert his strategic value to the commander.

"Colonel Sheppard crossed paths with the Genii woman you sent to serve the 1ueen," he whispered, trying to keep any sense of smugness out of his tone. "He told me you had let him find his own way around but I thought it prudent to have him escorted back to his quarters. The woman returned to the queen's chambers on her own."

"Were you able to hear any of their conversation?"

"No. Unfortunately Colonel Sheppard and I noticed each other at exactly the same moment and they stopped talking."

The commander grunted, the gentle tapping of his long fingers on the arm of his chair signaling his growing interest. "A pity. So you have no idea how long they were together?"

Strassen shook his head but was determined to maintain the momentum. "No, but I think it would be safe to assume the colonel now knows you have a queen aboard," he paused strategically. There was more he wanted to say but experience had taught him that revealing intelligence was a process that needed to be managed carefully to accrue the maximum benefit from his master's gratitude. "Oh yes, and there was one other small thing you might find interesting. I happened on the cruiser captain down on the worshipper's deck. I asked if he was lost but he didn't deem it necessary to reply," Strassen stated before another strategic pause. "Even still, I got the feeling he was extremely annoyed that I had found him there."

The commander nodded again as his fingers slowly teased the long strands of his beard, an action Strassen had seen many times before, a subtle sign that his master should be left to his own thoughts. So like the good servant he had learned to be, he faded into the shadows, moving silently out the door and pausing outside to breathe a long sigh of relief before heading down to safer ground.

x-X-00-X-x

As the queen drifted up from the darkness of sleep, the sense of frustration that had dogged her thoughts and actions since she arrived on this wretched hive immediately returned to the forefront of her thoughts. It should not be like this; this should be her domain and the creatures who inhabited it should be giving their loyalty unquestioningly to her and her alone. But when she subliminally traveled through the hive, listening to conversations, searching minds, she kept coming up against barriers. Worse of all, this arrogant upstart commander who seemed intent on breaking every rule that governed wraith society was everywhere, dominating in a manner that should be hers, rendering her totally ineffectual.

As her elegant hands curled around the arms of her throne, the long nails dug into but failed to penetrate the pliable organic material. Closing her eyes again, she imagined him on his knees before her, arms pinned back while she placed her feeding hand on his wide chest and slowly took his life. Her lips parted, releasing a soft, wistful growl that filled the throne room. While such plans and visions offered a pleasant interlude, the fact that they would never come to fruition served to reinforce her helplessness. Despite the animosity he triggered, his words about intending to win this civil war and the place for her by his side kept percolating through her mind. Difficult as it would be, she must learn how to deal with him, to negotiate in a way he understood, if she was to be anything other than a hostage to his ambitions and attain the recognition that was her birthright.

She took a deep breath, savoring the now familiar scents and odors of this hive that filled her sensory pits. One of her first lessons had been that each hive had its own unique set of scents, an inherent side effect of their organic origins, of the world that spawned them, and this one was very different to the ship to which she had been sent when she reached maturity. But one scent was particularly strong, one she had only recently experienced and had swiftly banished from her presence.

Reluctantly opening her eyes, she scanned the room, utilizing all her sensory powers to hone in on the source. A small bundle curled up in a far corner, the human female, the spy delivered to her by the commander under the guise of a gift. Again animosity towards him surged through her body, consuming the pragmatism she knew must guide her attitudes and actions, bringing a sharp snarl that momentarily transformed her features before she regained control.

"Come here!"

The bundle moved, slowly at first to rise from the floor but then walking towards her with measured steps. The human held her head high trying to convey an air of confidence the queen knew concealed a heart that pounded relentlessly against the human's fragile ribs. She should end this farce now, show the commander his disingenuous ploys to spy on her would not work but the fact that this female had returned tweaked her interest, temporarily at least. It was the first time a human had disobeyed her commands and while she knew such behavior deserved a swift, decisive punishment, something in the female's demeanor seemed vaguely familiar. A sense that she too was caught in a web which she did not understand and from which she saw no escape.

"You risk your life coming back human. Do you possess more courage than I credited you with or are you just stupid?"

"Neither madam. I have nowhere else to go," the voice wavered slightly but the human looked her straight in the eye.

The queen leaned back, scouring the face before her, looking for signs of deception but there was nothing beyond the latent fear such scrutiny always produced. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as her sisters' voices rang in her ears. '_Think strategically_.' Perhaps now would be a good time to practice such an approach. On a hive where she had few if any allies, a change in tack would be more productive here.

"What is your name?"

The startled look on the woman's face evoked a haughty smirk of satisfaction. The value of throwing an opponent, even a mere human, off-balance when they least expect it had been drummed into her but this was the first time she had been able to practice that lesson. Again sharp eyes traced the contours of the female's face, gauging her ability to recover from the unexpected and bring her emotions under control.

"My name is Miriel. I am Genii."

The queen curled her lips contemptuously. "I care nothing for your primitive human clans," she stated dismissively, tilting her head and looking inquiringly. "You are from the last culling?"

"Yes. I've only been here-"

"Time is not important. Tell me what have you done to make him think you are suitable to serve me?"

Again surprise momentarily swept across the woman's face but was gone with a quick shake of her head. "I have done nothing. The only time I have ever seen him was when he brought me here. He treated me like a chattel, something whose only purpose is to serve his own ends." The queen smiled as the female's voice changed timbre, reflecting the anger that was starting leach from her body. "He is cruel and arrogant and those who serve him are just as bad."

Pleased as she was with this response, the queen still hesitated. Cocking her head to one side, she listened intently, tuning into an approaching presence. The commander himself. Making his way to her chambers unbidden and making no effort to shield his most superficial thoughts from her. He knew the human female was here and the queen detected a subtle attitude of anger towards this one he obviously saw as his own agent.

"Here," she snapped at the human, waving her hand towards the dark shadowy space behind her, "stay there and keep quiet."

Obviously confused by this sudden instruction, fear replaced the human's anger but she obeyed without question, climbing the steps quickly and hiding herself in the shadows as instructed. For her part the queen leaned back again, feigning sleep and closing her mind to the intrusion she knew he would launch before entering her chambers.

As he neared, his powerful male odors, more prominent in those who had achieved the rank of commander than the lower caste officers, filled her senses. He stopped at the door but only for a moment, certainly not long enough for such a pause to be construed as the normal sign of respect she knew a commander should project before entering his queen's sanctuary. Despite herself, she was suddenly beset by the sense of vulnerability that had been a frequent visitor since she arrived here but she forced it back, at the same time deciding to seize the initiative in this meeting.

=_Why have you stopped my captain from coming here?_= Opening her eyes in time to catch the frown that lightly touch his brow, she sensed some confusion over the question.

But the frown dissolved as he bowed his head. =_He is not your captain madam, he answers to me alone, and, despite what you might think, I gave no orders for him to stay away._= Looking up, his golden eyes met and challenged hers. =_Any decision not to seek out your company is his alone._=

=_Do you really expect me to believe your lies? I would prefer to hear from his own lips that your hand is not guiding his movements._=

Symbolically spreading his hands out at his sides, palms turned towards her in an expression of virtue, he shook his tousled head. =_Madam, I find your doubt about my motives and actions disturbing. I thought we had reached some understanding that our futures are inextricably linked, that your role in our success will require you to overcome your suspicions. Have I misread the situation? Was my explanation inadequate? Is your stay on my hive to end rather more quickly than I had originally intended?_=

A mocking smile, barely disguised, accompanied the questions but she met it with a smile of her own and a confident lift of her chin, a gesture designed to signal her determination not to rise to his baiting.

=_You will not intimidate me anymore. I understood everything you told me when we last met._= His eyes started to wander around the room as she spoke, a situation that had to be dealt with. =_You will look at me when I speak to you._=

His eyes swung back quickly while his face took on the look of haughty conceit she had come to associate with this commander. He sniffed dismissively and shook his head. =_And your attempts to intimidate are feeble and not worthy of your position here._= He deliberately started to scan the room again. =_But I did not come here to exchange insults with you madam, I came here to make sure your new worshipper is serving you properly. No difficulties I hope?_=

She responded with a laugh, as mocking and disrespectful as his smile had been. =_Oh come now, surely you have more pressing issues to deal with than the behavior of my servants._=

The low growl came as no surprise, in fact she would have been disappointed if her comment had not evoked such a response. =_On the contrary madam, everything on this hive is my concern. When you are more experienced you will understand such things._=

Another remark designed to belittle. But she would not succumb and would show the maturity he obviously believed she still lacked. =_I doubt that exchanging insults will not help us achieve the trust we need to develop. You can rest assured that my servant is fulfilling her responsibilities in the manner that I find acceptable._= Sensing his attention finally hone in on the shadows behind her throne, she decided to end the conversation. =_Unless you have anything further to say or report you will leave and do not come here again until I request your presence._=

Even before she had finished, his anger over being handed such an unexpected dismissal filled the air between them but she also sensed something new, a vague aura of indecision. He clearly wanted to respond, if only to reassert his dominance, but for the first time since arriving she sensed respect, grudging respect certainly, but respect no less. Inexperienced as she was at such confrontations, the longer their eyes remain locked, the more determined she became to win this battle of wills.

Finally he stepped back, bowing far more deeply than he had before. "=_As you wish._=

Not waiting for a response, he turned quickly and strode out of the chamber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The second folded his long, lean body neatly onto one of the benches on the bridge, his black leather shell straining against tight muscles, and rested his head against the wall to survey the scene around him. A deep sigh escaped through thinly pursed lips as his eyes did a quick survey of the various wall screens and control consoles before turning upwards to focus on the network of veins and arteries that criss-crossed the room's multi-hued, vaulted ceiling. Their intricate yet precise patterns had always fascinated him, mirroring the vital conduits that ran just below the surface of his own opaque skin, reinforcing his symbiotic relationship with this organic vessel. Watching their constant, rhythmic movement had often helped purge his mind and body of tension and it had that effect now, working in tandem with the therapeutic auras emitted by the nodes buried deep in the hive walls. It was quick and effective and he soon felt some of the stress start to drain from his limbs and mind.

The hive was maintaining its geostationary orbit around this lifeless world that seemed to have become their temporary home so the bridge was quiet, allowing him this brief time for reflection. Several junior officers, individuals whose limited potential meant they would never rise to a position of any significant responsibility, were manning the consoles. Under normal circumstances these underlings would be assigned more menial tasks in the background, watching, obeying orders without question, but these were not normal circumstances. Indeed, things were far from normal and the second was having a difficult time deciding the best way to deal with a slowly evolving situation that went against the usual pattern of wraith life.

Reluctantly dragging his attention away from the intricate patterns of the ceiling, his gaze fell on the subordinate officers. Each was focused on his own task, the second would expect nothing less, but they were also, to varying degrees, exuding a sense of nascent confusion and they were not alone. Evidence that such confusion was starting to permeate the collective awareness of the whole hive had been working its way into his subconscious since the Atlantean arrived onboard. Nothing overt, nothing serious, just momentary glances and whispered questions that were being left unanswered.

As the hive's second-in-command, he was the nexus between the commander and the crew so it fell to him to be alert for such signs. A simple enough task except in circumstances such as these where he stood between a commander with extraordinarily high and potentially dangerous ambitions, who was being driven, and distracted, by his own demons and a crew, particularly the group of senior specialist officers who sat directly beneath him in the hierarchy, who were sensing something out of the ordinary was afoot.

They knew the hive's current orders were to patrol the outer edges of the alliance's feeding grounds, looking for rival hives trying to enhance their own territory, yet they had been diverted to cull the entire human population of one world and then prevented from feeding on any of the gathered bounty. While picking up the damaged cruiser and its fledgling young queen would benefit the plans the commander was keeping so close to his chest, it had also unsettled the finely-balanced relationships on board and now they had been orbiting this dead world, seemingly without purpose, far longer than they would usually spend in such a place.

Stretching out his legs and giving his boots a cursory inspection, he was suddenly beset by doubts that he would be capable of fulfilling the responsibilities he knew will shortly fall his way. It was an unusual feeling for an individual whose life had been built on an innate confidence in his own abilities, a feeling that had to be overcome quickly. Even though he was the only one on board privy to any part of the commander's plans, he was finding it difficult to suppress the irritation over being denied access to the finer details. Of course, similar situations had arisen before and had always been resolved to his satisfaction but this time things were different. This time other issues were fueling his mood, such as a cruiser captain who was obviously up to no good as his confidence and ambitions grew. A pernicious rival who seemed to be lying low right at that moment but whose influence still had to be neutralized before it impinged on the second's ability to reap his own benefits from the commander's ambitions.

"_We are receiving a transmission sir."_ The stand-in communications officer's short statement cut across the second's deliberations at precisely the same moment the unmistakable sound that signaled such activity penetrated his sub-conscious. Growling softly at this interruption, he rose quickly from the bench and reached the monitor just as the underling was moving aside. The growl deepened. Even without reading the message, the electronic signature that identified its source immediately evoked a sense of inevitably that yet another problem was about to be added to the mix.

Following protocols similar to those used when dealing with intelligence reports from the hive's human agents, messages from the Primary's hive were encoded to protect their contents from prying eyes. So with one hand rested on the edge of the monitor, the second leaned forward to key in the decryption sequence, his fingers lightly caressing each key as he watched the glowing green glyphs transform from unreadable blocks, first into words then into complete sentences. It was a short message, terse and to the point. After perusing it a couple of times, he straightened and sniffed thoughtfully while folding his arms across his chest.

It was indeed the anticipated harbinger of trouble. Perhaps the only positive he could draw was that the sender was out of range for visual communications so there was no scope for him to be subjected to the sort of curt interrogation he knew should be accompanying the message. He huffed quietly. Things would be so much easier, for him at least, if the commander were here on the bridge to receive this message personally but, sadly, that was not the case.

The hum of the hive echoed in his mind as he determined the best course of action. Still feeling slightly bruised from their last encounter, his first thought was to distance himself from any peripheral fallout which meant alerting the commander to what awaited before he arrived on the bridge. So with eyes half-closed, the second began trawling through the hive's cacophony of voices and silent subliminal identifiers, searching for the one mind that dominated all others. The identifiers were more difficult, but not impossible, to detect, and he quickly discovered that the commander was actually wending a path to the bridge and would arrive shortly.

Sensing something important might be afoot, the minds around him started gently buzzing with curiosity so he blocked them before initiating the connection. =_Commander, we have just received a transmission,_ he paused, a deep breath filling his wide chest. _"From the Primary's hive."_

Warning delivered, he stepped back from the communications monitor just as the commander emerged from the dark corridor that led from the queen's chambers. A wave of irritation heralded his arrival, causing the junior officers to back away defensively as they bowed their heads respectfully in their leader's direction. The second adopted a similar posture but in a far less exaggerated way as befitted his position in the chain of command.

Yet as the commander silently read the primary's message, his auras permeated and dominated the bridge and the second's own senses sharpened intuitively. This was not what he had expected. While irritation dominated, it was tempered by something else, a sense of satisfaction that threw him off-balance. Predictably the ancient wraith's face remained a frozen mask of indifference but the gentle rhythm being tapped out on the monitor by his long fingers was a sure sign that the cunning mind behind the façade was systematically assessing all their very limited options.

=_Take us back into the outer rim of the quadrant,_= the commander ordered, his eyes fixed on the monitor as he stabbed in the command that irretrievably wiped the message from the hive's communication databanks. The second was surprised. It was a rarely used option, one that reinforced the seriousness of the path they were about to embark down.

A tremor of apprehension passed down the second's spine and his thoughts instinctively swung to self-interest, to the potential long-term ramifications of such a move to his own position, his own life. =_Do you think it wise to ignore this order?_= he asked before he had time to think about the consequences of such a question. But all he saw were the risks to his own life. If the commander's plans failed and he survived, he would surely be called upon to answer for his own part in what could only be interpreted as a direct challenge to the Primary's authority.

=_Wise?_= the commander whispered as he took and a deep breath and turned to face his lieutenant. =_Perhaps not but it is necessary._=

Unable to escape the incisive probing of the narrow gold and black irises as they raked thoughtfully across his face and into his mind, the second still found it impossible simply obey unquestioningly. =_We should inform the Primary we will not be returning as ordered?_=

=_No, that will soon become obvious,_= the commander glanced around the bridge, hissing softly, before again capturing the second in an intense, hypnotic gaze. =_You knew this time would come._=

The second's tongue flickered nervously across unusually dry lips. Of course he had known this time would come but standing there, facing his own destiny, any responses he might have prepared seemed irrelevant. This was the path he had chosen. He knew things were irrevocably changing and while other commanders battled for supremacy, this one he served was probably the only one who recognized what that supremacy would really mean. His hands flexed slowly, trying to release some of the tension he felt starting to rebuild through his body. The most likely ending to a failed coup would be quick yet violent death in battle but if they were successful he would achieve a position few managed to attain. With so many thoughts and unanswered questions flashing through his mind, a key concern forced itself forward. =_She is ready for this challenge…?_=

Surprise brushed across the commander's face accompanied by a soft growl, a sign that while he had anticipated further questions, that, perhaps, had not been one of them. =_There is always a risk but from what I have just witnessed,_= he glanced pensively towards the queen's chambers. =_She is learning far more quickly than had I anticipated. She still wishes to see me dead but realizes that her future is now inextricably tied to ours and she must play her part if she is to not just live but also prosper. Remember, her will to survive is far stronger than ours, trust me, young as she is, she will not fail._= The commander leaned back against the monitor and folded his arms. =_Perhaps the question we need to consider is your own readiness to meet your responsibilities?_=

Muscles tensing defensively, the second felt his pulse quicken, sending a surge of energy through his body. Had the commander sensed the doubt that was dogging his own thoughts or was he reading too much into this simple question? Either way, as he looked around the bridge, any doubts were suddenly dispelled, replaced by something more positive, a determination to exert the authority bestowed by his position. =_I am ready Commander, my loyalty to you and our queen is beyond doubt_. _But until you decide to share all your plans with me, I have some concerns about what you intend to do and I would be failing in my duty, both to you and to our hive, if I did not inform you of those concerns._=

The commander's eyes narrowed accusingly. =_Indeed you would. It is not your loyalty that concerns me though but something more indefinable, a shadow you see threatening your future. Deal with it._=

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya had never liked waiting for anything, especially information he believed he should have been instrumental in gathering. Pacing back and forth he knew he was being watched by the small group of men who guarded the door to the dilapidated Ancient facility where Dahlia Radim was being held. But they were keeping their distance and he cared little that his irritation was plain for all to see. After all they heard him express his disapproval of Rix's unilateral decision to see Dahlia accompanied only by two of her guards and had watched as he was effectively dismissed, leaving him feeling angry and undermined.

Still some things were looking up. The storm was clearing and the air carried the freshness that followed heavy rainfall, although banks of cloud still hid the peaks of the distant mountains. Finally tired of pacing in the mud he strode across the front of the building and turned down a long, wide, straight open space. Patches of broken pavement were visible through the grass and the uniform line of buildings in varying states of disrepair on both sides indicated this had most probably once been one of the city's main thoroughfares.

Stopping after a few steps, he bent down to pick up a smooth, rounded stone and lobbed it along the road, watching it bounce and skid off the broken pavers a couple of times before somersaulting into the long grass. It helped to release some of the tension that was gripping his body but not enough to make him feel totally comfortable. Much as he tried to ignore them, fragments of the information Rix had shared back in the caves kept echoing back though his mind. '_A powerful enemy … a Wraith who has culled an entire outpost world as a sign that he means to get what he wants … I am going to keep this just between the two of us.'_

So this information was not going to be shared with the others in the leadership team. To what end Kolya wondered? As a protective measure against those who saw him as a threat rather than an asset? To ensure his safety and continuing value to the rebellion or was it something more self-serving? Perhaps to give Rix a hold, a powerful one at that, to ensure the continuing compliance of his military commander?

But he did not have long to assess any of these possibilities. Catching a shadow out of the corner of one eye, he turned to find that Aerimon Penze, Dahlia Radim's bodyguard, had followed him down the street. He stiffened slightly. Aerimon might have Rix's confidence but he was not a man Kolya felt he could either like or trust.

"I would imagine this would have been quite a sight when the city was at its peak." Aerimon said in a tone obviously meant to be friendly but Kolya heard only a lack of respect for the difference in their ranks.

Many underlings like this had crossed his path before, men invariably driven by their own ambitions, men whose loyalty swayed with the prevailing breeze. So as he turned to look down at the man, he sniffed dismissively. "I have no interest whatsoever in how this place might once have functioned nor do I have need of your company. You might have managed to win enough of Ladon's confidence to get charge of his sister but from where I stand that is not proof of your commitment to Rix's cause."

Aerimon glanced back the way he had just come, perhaps rueing the decision to start this conversation, but his voice was confident enough when he turned back to answer Kolya's challenge. When he spoke, the deference he had exhibited during their first meeting was gone. "My position in Ladon's regime, as Dahlia's bodyguard, satisfied Rix of my commitment. As you well know, my brother was one of Chief Cowan's elite guard so became a casualty of the explosion that secured Ladon's coup, no doubt he would have suffered a similar fate if you had been the one to seize power but that is not important now. I have known Dahlia since we were young so getting close to her was relatively easy and then I used that to convince Ladon of my loyalty. As I said, Rix trusts me which is all that really matters here is it not?"

The challenging tone of this rhetorical question and the accompanying confident smile served as a further irritation an ego that already felt threatened by being excluded from Rix's meeting with Dahlia Radim. Not for the first time in his life, Kolya felt a sudden urge to plant his fist squarely in the middle of a handsome face and make its owner just a little less attractive to women like Dahlia. But discipline stayed his hand and he made do with a snarkish reply designed to put this subordinate back in his place.

"Fooling women can be easy if they are blinded by a decorative but shallow mask that covers a simple mind such as yours," he huffed dismissively. "And let me give you two little pieces of advice. First, you might have Rix's trust but you do not have his ear so do not over-estimate your influence and second, bear in mind that junior minions such as yourself are not too difficult to replace."

While Aerimon's body tensed in response to this attack on his abilities, the initial expression on his face reflected the truth of Kolya's words before being replaced by a scowl. Just the response Kolya had hoped for and one he found extremely satisfying but before either man could speak again, a shout cut through the air. They turned back to the entrance of the building to see Rix standing with the two men who had accompanied him on the visit to Dahlia, one of whom was signaling for them to return. Kolya started the short walk back, deliberately shouldering Aerimon on his way past, an empty gesture but one that improved his temper slightly. It was met with a surly grunt but after only a moment's hesitation, Aerimon followed in silence a couple of paces behind.

As they approached the small assembly, Kolya was not surprised to see Rix glance between them obviously picking up on the tension. Expecting some comment, he was pleasantly surprised when Rix seemed ready to ignore the icy atmosphere. "Well, it seems our little prisoner has a very low opinion of you."

Taking a short kick at some of the loose gravel that covered the path, Kolya chose to ignore the sting in this statement and focused on getting some information that might actually be useful. "Did she recognize you?"

Rix smiled, a humourless, mechanical gesture reminiscent of his late brother. "No, she thinks you are behind all this and sees me as one of your minions. She indicated a lack of enthusiasm towards helping us but I made it clear she has no other option."

"Of course she will not want to help us, what did you expect?" Kolya snapped impatiently. "That she would just play along with any suggestion you make?"

Rix glanced around quickly before casting a warning scowl in Kolya's direction. "What I might or might not have expected is not at issue here nor is the fact that my expectations may differ from your own. Dahlia Radim is going to write a ransom note."

"Really?" Kolya tilted his head quizzically.

"Yes, telling her brother she is safe and unharmed, I told her someone would help if she has trouble finding the right words to use. Of course it will be delivered with the additional message from us that her continuing good health is in his hands and it will be the first and last time he hears from her unless he agrees to our demands for a meeting at a place of our choosing."

Kolya nodded, his initial skepticism over Rix's proposed approach lessened somewhat by the prospect of finally seeing a role for himself in the plan.

"May I say something?" Aerimon's unexpected intervention earned him a scowl from Kolya but Rix merely nodded his head. "I am not sure how much use I will be. She is starting to become more distant, it could just be a response to our isolation or she might be getting suspicious of me," he shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know which but I doubt we can count on her listening to my advice for too much longer."

Kolya spat contemptuously. "So let me see if I understand this. All you were asked to do is maintain the woman's trust and you have failed to even do that?"

"Come now Commander Kolya, I think you are being just a little harsh. You, of all people, should understand how imprisonment and isolation can lead to a heightened sense of suspicion, even of those we trust," Rix paused before turning his attention to Aerimon. "You are not going to help her, I think I might enjoy that little task myself. No, I have a much more important role for you, you will take her message back to Ladon and make quite sure he understands we will have no qualms in carrying out our threats."

x-X-00-X-x

Lying on the surprisingly comfortable bunk in his quarters, John Sheppard had been allowing his mind the luxury of floating rather aimlessly between considering the events of the last few days and sleep. With the ambient temperature on the hive several degrees cooler than on Atlantis, he had quickly found it necessary to pull up the fur coverlet and had been quite comfortable ever since. Despite his innate dislike of inaction, particularly in situations such as this, he had kicked off his boots and made himself comfortable knowing a deep sleep would elude him but still happy to accommodate the occasional short naps that he knew would come more easily. Checking his watch each time he had woken, he had been surprised to see that the hands had only progressed slightly on their journey around the dial so with nothing better to do he had simply remained encased in his fur-lined nest.

This time though the drift back to consciousness was triggered by an external event, something outside his control and even before he was fully awake, he recognized the tell-tale signs that the hive was finally moving out of orbit. He yawned and took a long, satisfying stretch. Clearly inaction was no longer an option. Todd had seemed pretty set on staying here until news, even the smallest fragment of intel, came through regarding Kolya's whereabouts so he needed to know what had initiated this activity, where they were going and why.

Finally throwing off the soft blanket with a series of short, sharp kicks, he rolled over to a sitting position and reached down to retrieve his boots from under the bunk. Glancing around the room, he noticed that his P90 had been returned and stood leaning against the wall next to the door. Exactly what his next move would be was still a little tricky given that the door was locked and large wraith warriors stood guard outside. Or he assumed they were still there, where they had positioned themselves after frog-marching him back here under the orders of Todd's rather pompous servant. Under normal circumstances he would have rebelled against such treatment but somehow it just had not seemed the appropriate time to take a stand on issues of dignity.

The laces of the first boot were half-tied when the door unexpectedly slid open and one of the warriors sidled in to silently position himself just inside the room. Sheppard grunted, deciding now was probably a more opportune time to voice his complaints. ""Hey! What the … what's with this just barging in … what happened to knocking?"

"This is my hive Sheppard, it and every living thing that travels on it obeys my orders, so all doors are open to me if I wish them to be." Todd swept into the room, his eyes resting momentarily on the rifle leaning against the wall before turning to Sheppard.

Determined to show Todd his influence had its limits, Sheppard slid his foot into the other boot. "Is that right? Funny way to treat a guest, if you ask me. Of course, that's if I really am a guest?"

The questions were met with a deep growl and an unpleasant snarl. "We have discussed this before Sheppard, you are my guest but I understand you have shown yourself more than adept than usual at abusing my trust so you must be watched."

"Strange interpretation of hospitality."

"Ah, yes, hospitality," Todd purred with a slow nod of his head. Watching the accompanying narrowing of those sinister black and amber eyes, it occurred to Sheppard that perhaps he should just have let the matter drop. "Since this is not a concept familiar to my kind, I've been forced to use the Atlantean interpretation, the one you taught me Sheppard, about keeping those who come offering help under lock and key even when they have come to you to offer help." A low growl filled the room as Todd stopped, leaving Sheppard unsure about whether or not to comment until Todd took a deep breath and continued. "But I did not come here to talk about this."

Sheppard grimaced and bent to finish tying his bootlaces, using the opportunity to make a quick assessment of the situation. Obviously something had happened since their last meeting to get Todd on edge but he had no idea what that something could be so really the only thing to do was ask. "So what's got into your bonnet since our last little tête-à-tête?"

Eyes again narrowing thoughtfully, Todd directed a curt nod at the warrior who moved quickly out of the room, the door closing silently behind him. As soon as they were alone the tall Wraith moved over to take the lone chair that stood next to the small table in one corner of the room. "We must complete this business with Kolya quickly."

Despite his best efforts, Sheppard found it difficult to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Yeah? Correct me if I'm wrong here but I thought we'd agreed there isn't much we can do until they show their hands?"

"Situations change," Todd stated and Sheppard's attention was diverted to the Wraith's hands which were being flexed constantly. "I have far more pressing matters that demand my attention."

Sheppard's eyebrows shot up thoughtfully as he spotted an opportunity too good to let pass. "Well, you know you can always let this Kolya thing go, walk away and just forget about revenge."

It was worth a try but as expected, the suggestion was met with a sharp hiss of disagreement before Todd rose and walked over to the small portal that now looked out over the cold void of space. "You know very well that is not an option Sheppard so do not waste my time. You will communicate with Atlantis, find out what progress they have made in finding Kolya and persuade them they need to do more."

Folding his arms across his chest, Sheppard rolled his eyes then smiled. "Yeah, I kinda thought you might want me to do that. You know the best way to do that is to use the comms equipment on the jumper, that is if you think you can trust me not to take the opportunity to leave?" A hollow threat but he was unable to resist the opportunity to push some of Todd's buttons.

The gibe was ignored though. "And forfeit the lives of your friends? Leave people behind? I think not. Besides I took the precaution of having one of my engineers disable your craft." Todd finished with a satisfied smirk.

An unexpected revelation that filled Sheppard with an intense sense of violation, an assault against his integrity. "You messed with my jumper? You've already got me over a barrel to help you, what more d'you need?"

"Trust."

A single yet powerful word they both knew symbolized the peculiar relationship they shared, a word that reinforced how that relationship had changed since they last met. Sheppard grunted thoughtfully. Todd was certainly far more confident than he had ever been before but there was something else driving his actions, something Sheppard knew he will only find out about by asking. "So are you going to tell what's really going on here?"

Lifting his head slightly, Todd looked down his nose dismissively. "The hunt for the Genii is all you need concern yourself with here Sheppard and do not think you can get information out of other humans. They have been warned of the consequences of dealing with you without my permission."

"Yeah, right, mind my own business but you know what, I'm not real good at doing that and as long as I'm a 'guest' here I'm going to keep wanting to know what's going on so you might as well just spit it out. I know you've got a-"

"A queen? Yes, I am aware you have uncovered this piece of information."

Sheppard finally arose from the bunk and moved over to take the chair Todd had recently vacated. Standing a good head shorter than the Wraith, he knew there is little point in trying to assert any degree of dominance in a situation where he so clearly had none. Far better to conserve his energy and continue with the questions. "So how's that going? You two getting to know each other? Learning about each other's little idiosyncrasies?"

More questions bounced around Sheppard's mind but the deep, almost threatening growl that greeted this first lot of queries seemed to indicate they might not be welcome right now. So he just leaned back on the hard wooden chair, stretched his legs out and took in the strange sight of indecision playing out across Todd's usually unruffled face .

x-X-00-X-x

"I thought I might find you here."

Basrun's testy semi-accusation cut through the cool early evening air to disturb the tranquillity Landel was enjoying. His arrival was not a complete surprise though. The unmistakeable sounds of branches and foliage being forced apart had signaled that someone was approaching and, assuming it would be the advisor, Landel had decided to continue enjoying the late afternoon sun. He knew when he came to this clearing where the two had met just a few days earlier that Basrun would probably turn up, in fact he was banking on it. Word had reached him that the advisor was looking for him and while he had not gone out of his way to avoid a meeting, he had not sought this would-be co-conspirator out either.

Landel smiled across at the new arrival. "And I thought if I waited here long enough you would eventually turn up. Although you may like to take some lessons in how to enter a clearing like this without giving enough advance warning to allow your quarry to disperse."

Useful advice given in a spirit of trying to help but he was not really surprised when Basrun just scowled. "You have been avoiding me. I thought we had an agreement and I am disappointed you have chosen to betray my trust."

Such a pathetic attempt to take the role of an aggrieved party grated on Landel's nerves and he made no effort to hide his contempt. "No, if I was really going to betray you, I would have been waiting here to cut your throat so I could be rid of any reminder of my contact with you. But I am not. Truth is, I have been waiting for you to take the initiative, after all you are the one who wants information, not me."

"As I said, I thought we had an agreement? You would tell me about the off-world report before delivering it to Rix. What happened?"

"Really?" Landel looked down at the rough calluses on the palms of both hands, aware that such marks of physical labour would be missing from the advisor's soft hands. "Interesting how two people can have such different recollections of the same event. I thought you made me an offer but I certainly did not see it as an agreement."

"You are playing games. You know one word from me in Rix's ear could cast a serious doubt over your position here. If I was to tell him you had approached me with an offer to usurp his position, who do you think he would believe?"

Again Landel laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I am just a simple soldier, not well versed in political intrigue. He knows I am not smart enough to organize such a revolt on my own so it would not take me long to convince him that you were the instigator not me."

An unpleasant snarl transformed Basrun's face into a grotesque mask. "A simple soldier? You seem more than adept at playing games to me but let us stop making futile threats against each other and get down to business. You decided not to show me the report from our outside agents, not a decision I like but one I must live with. There is more going on here though. I can tell from your attitude that you are privy to information that Rix chose not to share with the rest of us. It would be in your interests to share it with me now."

As Landel walked over to the other side of the clearing and looked out over the valley, the unexpected news his friend Tellan had delivered from beyond the gate came back to him. _'…as you would expect Kolya is being hunted … a Wraith who holds a grudge so strong he's culled a whole settlement in an attempt to get his hands on your new Commander…'_

Watching the first indicators of what promised to be a spectacular sunset start to tinge the clouds with hues of orange, pink and red, Landel decided he was still not ready to share this information with Basrun. He needed to talk to Rix first, although he had no idea how he would start such a conversation. But he would think about that later, right now this particular meeting had outlived its usefulness. Adjusting the rifle slung over his shoulder, he started walking towards the overgrown track back to the main path, pausing just once to deliver a final piece of advice to the advisor. "I do not respond well to threats. Darkness will soon be on us. My duties are down in the old city so I suggest you make your way back to the camp before it arrives because I will not be able to protect you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Standing motionless in the shadows, the preferred viewing position of most commanders, Todd watched a small team of scientists and engineers as they worked in and around a single dart. With his mind shielded from the hive's busy telepathic network, a skill developed and honed over many millennia, these underlings were totally oblivious to both his presence and the vague disturbance of his inner auras that had brought him here.

Not for the first time in his relationship with John Sheppard, a conversation had ended unsatisfactorily and this time he had only himself to blame. He had allowed their exchange to drift in directions that fed those niggling little doubts that were floating stubbornly in the outer reaches of his mind, leaving him uncharacteristically distracted. So when he had stood in the corridor immediately outside the human's small quarters, he had been faced with a choice of destinations. Return to his quarters, head up to the bridge, or even visit his queen. But none would offer the solace he needed so after a couple of unproductive detours, his path had eventually brought him to this large laboratory located off the main dart bay. In the end it became a very deliberate decision based on certainty that the single small craft being tested here would help restore some of his customary confidence.

Now slowly twisting the soft hair of his beard through the long fingers of his feeding hand, he contemplated the scene spread out before him. From a cursory glance, the dart just looked like one of the thousands that made up the hive's fleet. In reality it was anything but, in reality it was a new prototype fitted with modifications adapted from some of the technology he had acquired during that extended stay on Atlantis. An image of Doctor McKay's smug smile flashed unheralded across his thoughts but was quickly discarded with a short huff of irritation as he focused back on the dart.

Of course developing such a prototype was always going to involve risks but in this case he was confident those risks would be more than balanced by the benefits it would deliver. This one small craft was crucial to his plans, the critical edge he needed to persuade any skeptics in the alliance that their future was best entrusted to his leadership rather than their incumbent and, in his mind at least, ineffective Primary.

Unfortunately even before he had entered the laboratory, vague signs of tension had infiltrated his senses. A sign perhaps, that things were not progressing as well as he would have expected or liked. A suspicion that had been confirmed as he slid silently into the shadows. The deep frown that furrowed its way across the chief scientist's usually smooth brow, the terseness of the orders being snarled across to his first assistant, the equally terse responses bouncing back, and the harried looks on the faces of the other scientists and engineers told their own story. Not a particularly reassuring story about a situation he neither wanted nor needed to deal with given the range of other issues vying for his time and attention.

A soft growl rose in his throat, reflecting a vague sense of frustration that he really only had one choice. To walk away would leave too many questions unanswered and distract him even further. So he flexed his hands and slowly rotated his shoulders to release some of the tension that had permeated his neck muscles before linking back into the subliminal grid to lob a simple question into the fray. =_A problem?_=

Just as expected the response was immediate. Conversation stopped, every head snapped round towards the shadows, bowing instinctively in response to the familiar voice of authority even though its owner was visible only as a vague, ill-defined outline. Todd scanned the faces, drawing in the fear, the surprise and the tension that were bound together by an unerring sense of trust and loyalty to his service. Despite millennia of receiving such instant obedience, it still evoked a primeval surge of power that triggered a strong, satisfying growl deep in his broad chest.

But then a subtle change flowed through the dart bay. With the commander's presence properly acknowledged, all attention, including his own, switched to the chief scientist. All too aware there was no way to escape the intense scrutiny and the accompanying expectations, the Scientist glanced around the dart bay before turning back to address the veiled presence he had failed to detect while they were under surveillance. =_Commander? I thought you were … I … we were not expecting you just yet._= No Wraith, particularly one who held a position of such responsibility as the chief scientist, liked to admit he had been taken off-guard so the halting response tapered off with just a slight hint of arrogant accusation.

Finally moving out of the shadows, blinking a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the brighter but still subdued light, Todd began a slow, thoughtful circumnavigation of the dart. Once, in a life that was now just a distant memory, he had been a test pilot for new darts, a role he would like to fulfill here but one that was now well beneath his station. So he satisfied himself with reaching out to trail sensitive finger tips across the taut outer skin, feeling the soft vibrations of the latent energy pulsing through its organic structure, stopping at the cockpit to lean in and survey the control panels, before coming face-to-face with his leading scientist.

A cynical sneer distorted his lips as he tilted his head back slightly and his amber eyes raked ruthlessly across the underling's face. =_Obviously,_ _although I do not understand why. I thought I had made my personal interest and high expectations for this project abundantly clear when I set you this task. I gave very precise instructions it was to be finished without delay, instructions you assured me you would have no trouble following._ =

"_You did but I,"_ again the scientist hesitated and again Todd sensed arrogance rather than contrition.

He harbored very mixed feelings about this Wraith, one of the few on board whose age and experience rivaled his own. On one level there was respect for a highly intelligent, very creative scientist, someone who was also crucial to his plans but Todd also sensed something he found far less pleasing. A sense of innate importance that marked the scientist as a haughty, secretive creature full of vanity. It suddenly occurred to him that Sheppard might hold similar views about Doctor McKay and he made a vague mental note to ask the Atlantean next time they met.

Turning back to his own annoying scientist he bent in closer and pushed for a coherent reply. =_So, are you able to explain this problem or do you expect me to guess?_=

=_Neither._= The scientist took a small step backwards while inclining his head briefly but both recognized it for what it was, a hollow gesture that carried little or no respect. He took a deep breath before finally answering. =_I prefer to wait until we have finished our testing and overcome any problems before making my report to you._=

Todd grunted and cast a quick glance at the other scientists and engineers who had gravitated into a huddle away from the dart. =_I dare say you would but I am asking you for the status of this project now._= A wave of expectation generated by the underlings swirled around the antagonists. =_Or perhaps one of your assistants has a better grasp of what is going on here?_=

The scientist responded with a glance at the dart and a dismissive huff. =_You will not get anything of use from them, they are just following my orders._=

An uncomfortable silence descended across the dart bay as others tuned into the conversation. It was punctuated only by the soft throbbing of the hive's engines and, as his underlings awaited a reply, Todd found himself mulling over his options. Strictly speaking, the scientist was not directly challenging his authority and he had certainly spoken in similar terms to some of the commanders he had served in the role of chief scientist. But that had been during the war with the Lanteans and this one's attitude and emphasis on '_my' _orders were bordering on personal subordination. Now he found himself faced with a sudden and uncharacteristic urge to just walk away and deal with this issue later. It was an urge he knew he could not yield to, so instead he turned his attention to the group of underlings, quickly assessing their response and zeroing in on the one who had remained with the dart and was paying more attention to it than to the drama playing out around him. A growl, a deep, throaty rumble resonated across the bay as Todd walked past the scientist towards this underling.

It had the desired effect. The scientist's turmoil was evident as his eyes flickered between the dart, the commander and the underling. When he spoke, his face mirrored some contrition and his words carried a more subservient almost cloying tone. =_Commander, I understand this dart is a high priority but, as a scientist yourself, you must understand that I would prefer to solve any problem rather than bother you with the details and deliver the dart to you once it is operational._=

Turning back slowly Todd huffed, a simple little expression of annoyance because, like most commanders, he disliked having his own logic quoted back at him. Of course the scientist was quite right, if their positions were reversed he would be taking exactly the same approach but that still did not mean he had to like being told to stand back and wait. The question now was did he accept this approach or push further for more information?

But before he could decide, the silence of the bay was shattered and the attention of every member of the small group flashed from the dart to the sudden arrival of two other Wraith. Both were clearly agitated, both were intent on talking and neither made any attempt to hide the animosity that bounced between them like bolts of unruly energy.

=_He has challenged me to an Ultimatus!_=The captain's tone was anger modulated by a healthy dose of surprised outrage.

=_It is my prerogative, I am merely doing what others before me have done when faced with a rival who has the audacity to want to rise above his station._= The second's tone was indignation modulated by an dawning realization, now that he was actually facing the commander, that it would have been prudent to obtain his leader's agreement before issuing such a challenge.

Todd closed his eyes and his mind, a soft hiss signaling his response to the maelstrom of anger and distrust eddying around him. An Ultimatus. An old tradition, one he had not witnessed since before the Lantean War when it had been considered the honorable way for a high-ranked Wraith to settle a challenge to his position. But much in the Wraith world had changed since the Lanteans were driven out of the galaxy, many of the very old ways had been forgotten or simply discarded. Indeed, Todd was surprised that his Second, one who was spawned well after the War was over, had even heard of such a challenge, let alone understood the circumstances under which it could be issued.

Involving a spar before the combatants' peers, it was a vicious contest that ended only when one Wraith was forced into complete and humiliating submission that left him beaten but still alive. Except of course on those rare circumstances when, usually for reasons that went beyond the original challenge, a commander allowed it to become a fight to the death. In Todd's experience that had rarely happened. The aim of an Ultimatus was to produce a clear winner whose reputation and place on the hive were further enhanced by his victory and a loser still able to use his substantial skills and experience to carry out his duties but unable to ever again challenge for his vanquisher's position.

As his eyes flickered open, he shook his head slowly. =_This is not a challenge to be taken lightly._= Although his words were for his second, Todd scanned both faces, looking for some signal that they understood the magnitude of what was happening.

It was the captain who responded, his face contorted by the impotence of being unable to refuse the challenge. =_She must be consulted about this._=

Todd bristled. =_No she must not_,= he snarled, irritated by a demand that merely served to prejudice him against any arguments the captain might have been able to put forward to dismiss the challenge. =_Queens have no business with an Ultimatus, the authority here is mine, and mine alone,_= he took a single, symbolic step forward, ruthlessly imposing his presence on this weaker, less experience mind. =_And I can assure you that any attempt to involve her will result in an outcome far worse, far more final, than any you might face through this challenge. Do I make myself clear?_=

The captain nodded, lowering his eyes submissively but Todd's well-honed senses picked up defiance still lurking behind this façade. His steely gaze flickered between the two antagonists. The young Second, handpicked to serve as his lieutenant, his relative inexperience more than compensated for by his potential and a sense of loyalty that was beyond reproach. On the other hand he had no interest, no investment in seeing the other, whose only value had come through the assets he had delivered, succeed. Still there were ways of influencing the outcome of this challenge so he decided to allow it to go ahead.

After a quick glance at his second, Todd again turned back to the captain. =_As the one who has been challenged, it is your right to choose the timing of this contest. But I warn you,_= he waved across at the group of scientists and engineers who had been watching with interest, =_now that you have chosen to make this challenge known, word will travel quickly through the hive and any delay will be seen as a fear to face your destiny._=

x-X-00-X-x

A large platter of fresh food taken from Rix's personal store sat in the centre of the table untouched but not unnoticed. A rainbow selection of fruit that filled the room with their unique and exotic scents, thick slices of fresh bread with a hard, golden brown crust, lean smoked meats and dark yellow creamy cheese with its own distinctly piquant odor. A man of frugal eating habits, it was far more than Rix would have eaten at a single meal but it was not there to satisfy his hunger. It was a device, a lure, meant to tempt Dahlia Radim and instill a sense of trust and compassion.

But it was not working. She just sat in her chair, back straight, her eyes fixed on a point behind Rix's right shoulder refusing to eat despite obvious signs of the hunger he knew must be gnawing at her innards.

Trying to look relaxed in spite of the hard seat of his wooden chair, Rix scanned her face, taking in the scowl that distorted features he would otherwise find quite attractive. "You really should try some of this, it was prepared especially for you and I am sure you must be hungry," his voice was softly persuasive, almost friendly but the scowl remained and if anything deepened.

"Do you really expect me to take anything from you, to trust you?" Finally she looked him in the eyes.

Rix shook his head slowly but kept his eyes locked with hers. She still carried an ethereal presence, the legacy no doubt of the illness he knew had been treated for by the new residents of Atlantis using technology from their home world. In some ways even her defiance was attractive, signaling a spirit that still burned even after this time in captivity. In some ways it was a pity they were not meeting under different circumstances. His personal relationships were not at issue here though, so leaning forward and placing his elbows and forearms on the table, he smiled condescendingly. A gesture sure to inflame her animosity even further.

"You seem to be making an effort to deliberately misread our intentions here … Dahlia," he caressed her name softly. "We have no desire to hurt either you or your brother. All we want is his acknowledgement of the crimes he committed in order to seize leadership of our people and he will be allowed to step aside quietly."

"Where is Aerimon? What have you done with him?"

Annoyance briefly surged onto Rix's face, why could she not just focus on what he was trying to say. A sharp retort rose to his lips but he managed to bite it back and stay calm. "His whereabouts are of no concern to you my dear, all you need know is that he's safe. For the time being anyway."

A short burst of harsh laughter took him by surprise. "Threatening me with his safety will not do you any good. He is only my bodyguard," she looked around the room defiantly but he could see the fear that lurked just behind such bravado. "And not a very good one as it has turned out."

"Only your bodyguard?" Rix chuckled suggestively. "That was certainly not the impression I got when I interviewed him."

"You mean interrogated? I saw the bruises but I suppose I should not be surprised, Kolya has always been prepared to use violence to get his own way," she spat out, her face twisting a sour look of sheer hatred.

"We are not playing games here Dahlia, sometimes people need a little persuasion to fully appreciate the seriousness of their own particular situation. Your bodyguard decided to be unnecessarily heroic in his defense of you. It was an error of judgement on his behalf," Rix leaned back into his chair again. "But we are not here to talk about your pathetic excuse for a bodyguard, we are here to talk about your brother and how you can help him stay alive."

"If Kolya thinks the Genii people will simply stand back and allow a convicted criminal to take…"

Bitten by a sudden and irrational burst of anger, Rix curled his hands into fists and slammed them down on the table. "This is not about Kolya, it is about something much bigger, I want to…" the words died in his mouth as he realized he had made his own error of judgement. Without waiting for her reply he stood and moved around behind her in an attempt to intimidate her and divert attention from his overt admission that Kolya was not behind her kidnapping. "This is about justice for men who were murdered to satisfy your brother's lust for power."

Completing his circuit of the table he reached over to take a piece of fruit before settling back in his chair. As he sank his teeth into its soft flesh, a trickle of juice ran down his chin, as its tart flavor instantly revived memories of raiding the local orchard with his brother when they were young. A strange reminiscence to have in such circumstances and one that was destined not to last long as another harsh laugh broke the silence. Rix refocused just in time to see Dahlia's face break into a haughty smile. "So it would seem we do have something in common after all," she said as some of the tension seemed to flow from her body.

"What do you mean?" Rix felt confused, a situation he never enjoyed and, while he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully in an effort to hide this uncertainty, he felt sure she knew her words had unsettled him.

But now that she had moved to assert herself, Dahlia was clearly in no hurry to answer. Finally pulling the platter of food closer, she took a slice of bread and topped it neatly with some meat and cheese. As she began eating with obvious gusto, Rix knew he was on the back foot so attempted to regain control. "I have no idea what you are talking about and neither I suspect do you."

Still she refused to be pushed, taking a couple more bites before finally speaking. "Brothers. Brothers with a 'lust for power' as you call it," again she smiled before slipping the final piece of cheese into her mouth and reaching out for more bread. "Do not look so surprised, I thought I recognized you the first time we met but you have just confirmed it. You are no match for my brother, you do know that? He _will_ find you and he will crush you and your pathetic attack dog Kolya and I have every intention of being on hand when he squeezes the last breath out of your body."

x-X-00-X-x

"So Strassen, how's the new queen settling in?"

Strassen rolled his eyes and sighed quietly but just kept walking. Only a short time ago he would have been happy to divulge some small snippets of information as a way to quell this Atlantean's constant questioning but not now. That last little skirmish with the Commander dented his confidence and he had no intention of incurring his master's anger again so soon after such an uncomfortable interrogation.

So he just kept quiet, focusing on the job at hand, escorting the colonel back down to his small ship in the dart bay. He was not privy to the reason why they were making this journey, indeed he was not even sure why he had been chosen to make it when a Wraith officer would have been a far more appropriate minder. But it was not his place to chose and his lack of understanding was irrelevant, this was what the commander had ordered so it must be done.

But as they turned another corner, it became clear that mere silence on his behalf was not going stem the flow of the questions.

"Okay, I get it, you don't want to tell me anything. That's fine but how about we try a different approach, how about I just tell you what I think is going on and you can butt in if I'm getting it wrong?" Strassen shook his head and was about to make it clear this was not going to happen but the colonel continued without skipping a beat. "So he's managed to find himself a queen, not an easy thing to do these days I imagine, and he's having a few problems coming to terms with the fact that he's got to share top dog spot on the hive with her?"

Strassen stopped suddenly and watched as his tiresome charge took a couple of further steps before realizing he was talking to himself. "Colonel Sheppard, I suggest you address any questions you have regarding the commander's relationship with our 1ueen to him personally. I will not be providing you with any speculative information about issues that are none of my business."

Sheppard put his hands on his hips and grimaced. "Yeah, you're probably right but you see that's where I'm running into trouble, I've tried asking him but for some reason he doesn't want to tell me. Any idea why?"

"As I just said colonel, this is none of my business." Strassen sniffed, a particularly dismissive sniff he had spent many years perfecting. "Perhaps you might like to consider that the same applies to you?"

Without waiting for an answer he started walking again, more briskly this time, working out the shortest route to their destination. While they walked in silence, Strassen was sure he had not heard the last of the Atlantean's questions but the flow seemed to have been stemmed for the time being. Truth was he had some questions of his own. Curiosity about this city of Atlantis he knew the commander had visited on more than one occasion, about this other galaxy he had heard these new Atlanteans travelled from to cause such havoc here. Questions he knew he will never have an opportunity to ask but that did little to quell his interest.

As they moved through the hive towards the dart bay Strassen knew they were entering areas where humans rarely went, a situation confirmed by the challenging glances coming from passing Wraith officers. But none were brave enough, or stupid enough, to turn their glares into anything more substantial knowing that a challenge to the commander's personal attendant was not worth the risk.

So he was surprised when they turned a corner to see another human figure immediately ahead, standing looking out into the very section of the dart bay where he had to deliver Colonel Sheppard. Even though this intruder was visible only as a silhouette through the murky half-light of the corridor, Strassen still recognized the proud features belonging to that Genii woman the commander had delivered into the queen's service.

Instinctively his pace slowed slightly to gain a few extra moments to decide how best to deal with her. Obviously he could simply ignore her but that would inevitably lead to trouble if it came to the commander's notice. No, he must deal with her and find out what she was doing there. The only one way to approach this was to behave normally so he waited until they were only a few feet apart before challenging her. "You have no business being here."

The slight reflective jerk of her body told him she was so absorbed in whatever had taken her interest that his words had caught her completely off-guard. While a satisfied smile curled the corner of his mouth, it was gone by the time she turned to face him.

But if he had expected confusion, it was not immediately evident. Instead, the woman tilted back her head to look him up and down before taking a couple of steps forward and looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm sure you have not forgotten so quickly but I will remind you anyway. I serve the queen not you or your keeper so I go where she sends me not where you decide I should be. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you take it up with her."

With that she was gone, disappearing around a corner, leaving him to either accept her declaration or follow her in order to pursue the matter further. Anger momentarily took charge, a virulent yet impotent resentment based on her arrogant dismissal of him and his own inability to challenge without diminishing his authority further.

"Well, that was a surprise, didn't expect to see her here did you?" Sheppard's unwelcome intrusion added another layer of irritation and Strassen spun around to face the Atlantean.

Standing with his hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised in a gesture of innocent surprise, the colonel cut a seemingly sympathetic figure. But Strassen was not so easily taken in although it took all his composure and experience to bring his feelings under control. Finally he managed a weak smile. "As she said colonel, she serves the queen so she may go wherever she pleases."

But the smile that spread across Sheppard's face and the accompanying deep chuckle were all the evidence Strassen needed to know his efforts to appear unconcerned about the brush-off had failed. "Right. So you and your master both have woman trouble? Sounds like things are going to get interesting round here."

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard knew the organic odors that permeated every corner of the hive would have infiltrated the puddle jumper, but he was pleased to find that it still retained enough of its own unique scents to give him a welcome thrill of familiarity as he walked up the ramp. Pausing at the top to do a quick survey of the cabin, thoughts of his team in Genii hands forced their way to the forefront of his mind, a potent reminder of exactly what was at stake here. The longer he took to complete this mission, the more chance of Ladon losing patience and doing something silly so he was more than inclined to agree with Todd's wish to get this whole Kolya business sewn up quickly. The first step was to talk to Woolsey but he had no intention of doing that in front of an audience so he swung round just as Todd's trusty minion took his first step onto the bottom of the ramp. "I'll take it from here thanks Strassen."

A look of uncertainty briefly touched the man's face and his eyes darted between Sheppard and the two warriors who stood like silent sentries on either side of the ramp. "The commander-"

"Told you to bring me here, he didn't say anything about hanging around and holding my hand while I'm here." Without waiting for an answer Sheppard hit the wall control to close the ramp, forcing Strassen to jump back quickly or risk losing his balance.

Getting a perverse sense of satisfaction from the look of surprise on the servant's face, Sheppard chuckled softly before turning to cover the short distance into the front control compartment. It was a strange experience. Usually in such situations adrenalin would be flooding through his body as he rushed to either avoid being captured or caught in an explosion he had just rigged. Taking the pilot's seat without an accompanying sense of urgency was actually quite a refreshing change.

But as soon as he sat down, it was obvious someone else had been sitting there, someone who had needed to adjust the seat to allow more leg room. Most likely the engineer who had disabled the ship unless of course Todd had decided to try the seat for size? Sheppard chuckled as he dismissed that option. Todd was an inquisitive creature but far too busy and full of his own importance nowadays to waste time on such a frivolous little act that would not actually deliver any concrete benefits.

Returning the seat to it's right position, he scanned the controls and spotted his communications device still sitting exactly where he had left it. Picking it up and placing it over his ear, he briefly wondered if it would be worthwhile trying to figure out exactly what Todd's engineer had done and how difficult it will be to reverse the process. But as his hand was midway to the panel ready to initiate the test sequence he was beset by a bout of logic. Why bother trying to locate a problem he was in no position to fix? He was not a prisoner here and there was no reason to think he would not be allowed to leave once Kolya had been caught. Besides securing the freedom of his team was the key priority here so he activated the communications system and sat back. Nothing more to be done until Todd fulfilled his part of the process and brought the hive within range of the relay station they had agreed to use.

It was not a long wait, in fact he barely had time to get comfortable before he felt the telltale slowing that signaled they had come out of hyperspace. A quick glance at the jumper's scanners confirmed they were moving into orbit around a small moon, a place Sheppard knew all too well from the supply missions he had run there when the station was being set up.

A quick tap activated his comms device. "Atlantis, this is Colonel Sheppard, come in please."

Imagining the activity in the Control Room as his transmission appeared out of the blue triggered a cheeky grin. He glanced down at his watch, something he probably should have done before making the call, and saw it was close to midnight on Atlantis. Woolsey would probably have already turned in for the night but such were the responsibilities of an expedition leader.

He was just about to repeat his call when Woolsey's voice crackled back through his earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard. It's Richard Woolsey here."

"So I hear, thought you'd be tucked up in bed by now."

"Yes, well, I usually would be but as a matter of fact I'd been talking about you and Kolya with Major Lorne until just a short while ago."

"Really? Well it's reassuring to know you're still thinking of me," he looked out across the cavernous dart bay that stretched in front of him. "It's kinda easy to lose touch with reality here."

"I can imagine. You're being treated well though?"

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, it's not like home but I can't really complain."

"And Todd?"

"Todd is being Todd except he's being even more Todd than usual." Sheppard scratched his ear thoughtfully. "He's up to something, something pretty big I'm thinking but I'm having trouble finding out exactly what."

Woolsey's chuckle reverberated through the earpiece. "Isn't Todd always up to something Colonel? I thought that was one of the things that made him useful to us."

"Yeah, it is but this is different. He's found himself a queen, don't ask me how or where, he's keeping all that info to himself, but a Wraith as ambitious as Todd doesn't get hold of an ace like that without working out a way to play her to his full advantage."

"And you think, to use your metaphor, that we're not going to like it when he finally plays that hand?"

"Pretty much."

"So is that why you've contacted us Colonel, to tell me Todd is plotting something?"

"No, that's probably the last thing we have to worry about now," Sheppard sighed, straightening up in his seat as he returned to the real reason for making contact. "Todd wants to hurry things along, get Kolya out of the way quickly and wants to know what you're doing to find him. But first have you heard from Ladon? Are my team still okay?"

"Yes, they're all well in fact he allowed us to talk to Dr McKay just this morning."

Sheppard snorted a quick laugh. "Probably a way to get Rodney to shut up. Did Ladon say if he'd heard anything more about Kolya or his sister?"

"No, he's still expecting us to take the lead. I told him you're doing all you can but he refuses to return your team until he has Kolya which is where Major Lorne comes in." A strain of disappointment was evident in Woolsey's voice.

"Right. Is he there with you now?"

"Ah well, no, but that's why it's useful that you've contacted us now," Woolsey's voice carried a note of optimism that caused Sheppard's heart to rise in anticipation. "He's just taken his team off world to follow-up on a lead from one of his contacts, a lead that sounds extremely promising when it comes to finding not just Kolya but the man who's masterminding the whole thing."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - The first 18 chapters of this story have been re-edited and re-worked to remove some inconsistencies and, perhaps more importantly, to help me remember the numerous plots that have taken on lives of their own during the telling of this tale...

**Chapter 19**

"I told you she would not help us. Her talents for treachery and deception might not be as well developed as Ladon's but she is still a Radim. Just as your brother found out the hard way, they are not to be trusted … any of them," a wry grimace momentarily contorted Kolya's craggy features as he finished his assessment.

The usual faces were gathered around the large table, their owners mulling over Rix's news that his interview with Dahlia had not gone to plan. Well, not to his plan anyway. But Landel was only interested in two. Leaning back in his chair, hands rested on the table, his gaze constantly flickered between Kolya and Rix, studying the spectrum of emotions that were playing across each man's face. Rix's ill-disguised annoyance was easy to read but Kolya was more complex.

On one level, he generated a certain discrete smugness that his prediction Rix would get nowhere with the Radim woman had been proven correct but it was tinged with something else, some sense of hesitation Landel knew was a new addition to his commanding officer's range of emotions. Perhaps one that befitted a man being hunted by a wraith who had culled a whole town in order to achieve his goal? Was this a sign that Rix had shared that piece of news with Kolya. Was he going to share it with all of them now? Landel had considered all possible scenarios and he doubted it. Rix needed Kolya and information about the culling would only increase the animosity many of the men at the table already felt towards Kolya.

Landel sighed softly. Not that his own emotions were any less complex. It was almost as though he were sitting at the table for the first time. A new and, on some levels, quite disturbing experience. Privy to information about the culling yet uneasy about sharing that information with anyone else. Particularly Advisor Basrun. Never before had he felt his loyalty to anything or anyone being tested as thoroughly as his loyalty to Rix was now. It was not a pleasant situation. Unconsciously, his hand went up to touch the small talisman he wore around his neck. A memento of another time, another place and people who might now be lost forever. Much as he would like to play a part in Kolya's downfall, he hated the idea of seeing that downfall engineered at Basrun's hands. His soldier's intuition also told him that Kolya would play a much bigger part in a successful rebellion that Basrun ever could.

He was still contemplating possible options when the advisor's arrogant voice brought him back to the current discussion. "You have spent a great deal of time telling us what we should not be doing Commander Kolya, perhaps you would like to be a little more productive and give us the benefit of your vast experience to tell us what we should be doing? Basrun asked scornfully as he looked around the table for support.

"Enough," Rix ordered, slamming a clenched fist down on the table as he glared first at Basrun then at Kolya. "I will not allow this meeting to deteriorate into a battle between your egos, there are far more important things to settle here. A ransom note in Dahlia Radim's own hand would have been useful but short of torturing her into obedience, she is not going to provide that so we will have to improvise."

A nod of heads around the table indicated a rare unanimous agreement to this approach but it was Kolya who spoke. "That is the only option open now but I do not want her bodyguard to deliver the message to Ladon. He is not to be trusted."

"Why do we not find that surprising, is there anyone here you do trust?" Basrun again played to his audience around the table and was rewarded by more nods of agreement.

But Landel saw only a brief wave of anger sweep across Rix's face and, for the first time, wondered how secure Basrun's position was as chief advisor. A doubt that was reinforced when Rix ignored the advisor's question. "Yes, I had thought he would be the best person to carry it but now I tend to agree with you but not because I share your mistrust. Given that he feels she is beginning to doubt his loyalty I think he would be better staying here with her to restore her trust in him. Who would you suggest we send though instead?"

Kolya reached over and took one of the cups of wine that were sitting on two trays in the middle of the table and took a long draught before answering. "It is highly likely that whoever delivers the message will be interrogated to find out what else they know, about who we are, where we are located and what our plans are, that is what I would do and I like to think Ladon retains some of the training I gave him. So we need to take another approach. I suggest we get the letter to Ladon through a third party. Atlantis."

Muttering broke out around the table, mostly among the men known to support Basrun, but Rix just raised his hand and nodded. "Let Commander Kolya finish."

Kolya emptied the wine cup as the muttering died down. "We know Ladon has been in contact with Atlantis, we know they are involved in the search for his sister, so what better way to feed information back to him?"

"Of course this has nothing to do with your personal vendetta against Atlantis?" Basrun finished the question with a loud laugh and a smug smile.

Placing the empty cup back on the table, Kolya leaned back in his chair and looked around the table for several seconds before answering. "My feelings towards Atlantis are well know to you all, I have made no secret of them, and if I come across John Sheppard, I will have no hesitation in ending our dispute. But I will not do it a way that jeopardises our main purpose of overthrowing of Ladon," he paused to focus his full attention on Basrun. "What about you Advisor? Are you volunteering to go? I am sure you would be able to avoid any painful interrogation by worming your way back into Ladon's confidence, even if it meant betraying us all in order to save your own skin."

The smile immediately fell from Basrun's face, replaced by a vicious, hate-filled scowl. Landel expected another angry response from Rix but he remained quiet, watching Basrun, as were most of the men around the table. The advisor responded by extending his scowl to everyone present, even the men standing around the walls away from the table, before getting up slowly from his chair and leaving the room without saying a word. Landel turned his full attention to Rix and saw the anger he had expected on the man's face but it was accompanied by something else, a sense of relief almost and Landel wondered if his earlier suspicion about Basrun's position as Rix's chief source of counsel were right. Was Rix was going to place their futures and those of the culled township completely in Kolya's hands?

x-X-00-X-x

As Miriel moved silently along unknown paths through previously uncharted parts of the hive, she had started to feel strangely confident. Many creatures had crossed her path since she left the queen's chambers, sinister dark beings whose demonic amber eyes burned into the very core of her being, faceless drones who still managed to sense her presence in their path and other humans, most of whom seemed intent on their own purposes. She knew she was an intruder in their world, yet none had tried to stop and interrogate her.

Certainly she had been cautious, averting her eyes to avoid any potential confrontations and, as luck had it, she had not met that odious, pompous creature who had delivered her to the commander and now seemed determined to intimidate her at every opportunity. But this seeming indifference from creatures she knew could sense the fear that lurked constantly at the back of her mind was totally unexpected. Perhaps they also sensed the queen's patronage enveloping her in a cocoon of security? She had noticed that the other humans on the hive travelled in groups of at least two so perhaps they were surprised at her audacity in entering the corridors leading to the senior officer's quarters alone. Or perhaps they just did not care? Whatever the reason, this new found confidence now transcended her fear and lifted her spirits as her destination drew closer.

It had been a long walk from the queen's quarters and despite a couple of wrong turns, she had managed to make remarkably good time. Not that she really had any concept of time here, certainly not as it used to pass on her home world. Day, night, dusk and the cool, clear times just before sunrise. All were now gone, just memories that were still fresh in her mind yet so distant. Life now revolved around eating, sleeping and displaying unquestioning obedience in a totally alien world. But even in this surreal state she estimated her journey had probably taken about as long as the walk she used to make through town to her father's old house near the river mill.

Her family. Faces immediately flashed before her eyes and thoughts of them revived the emptiness, the intense sadness that came from not knowing if her partner still lived. It was an emotion she had felt frequently since being brought here but had quickly learned to control, knowing all too well it held the power to destroy her spirit if given free reign. But now as she walked through these new corridors, totally alone, it seemed far more pervasive.

She stopped, lifting her head slightly like a hunter catching the vague scent of some potential prey, and turned to look thoughtfully back along the dim corridor from where she had just come. Was there time to search for him? Would she be discovered? Would such a detour be worth the risk? So many questions and while part of her wanted to take that risk, logic screamed caution, warning that even if perchance she were to find him, she was totally incapable of helping him.

Not yet anyway. All she could do now was stay alive. So pushing such troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind, she turned back towards her original destination and looked for distractions. Almost immediately she was struck, not for the first time, by the unique beauty of her surroundings. The dominant reds and oranges of the walls that formed a seamless tunnel, punctuated by the darker hues of the interconnecting conduits appealed to her sense of aesthetic beauty. She frowned and huffed softly. Such beauty in a place that offered only torture and death for so many of her people was difficult to imagine let alone understand. A vague sense of guilt suddenly took hold as yet again memories and familiar faces flooded back, refusing to be banished back to the inner sanctum of her thoughts. Of course she was a prisoner here, just like all who had been taken, but she was walking unescorted while her kin, her friends and those she knew only as strangers passing in the street were caged like animals awaiting their captors' pleasure.

Lost in thought she made her way down more long corridors, her soft shoes making little sound, until finally she stopped and again tilted her head to focus more deeply on her surroundings. Even as a human, a newly arrived human at that, she was aware of the subtle differences that signalled her destination was close. The mist continued to swirl around her feet but the atmosphere was denser, more humid and the light seemed more subdued, similar to the environment around the queen's chambers. Sure enough, just ahead stood the arched doorway that queen had described to her. Stepping through that portal that would take her to her final destination and now that it was so close, for the first time, a tremor of real apprehension snaked down her spine. While the tall, imposing creature who occupied these quarters had crossed her path several times since delivering her so abruptly into the queen's service, it had always been at a distance, never had she had to face him alone. But there was no turning back. Returning to the queen without delivering the message that she had been entrusted with promised a far worse fate.

While a couple of deep breaths could not quell her fears completely, they did help to settle her nerves. This time things would be different, this time she was on the queen's business and even he would not dare threaten her or harm her in anyway.

"You are quite right. I have no intention of harming you although I am intrigued to know why you are here? Alone."

The commander's deep, intoned voice was unmistakeable and as his words infiltrated her consciousness, Miriel's stomach dropped, her heart jumped and a bitter wave of fear rose up her throat. Lost in her own musings, she had missed his approach, a lapse the queen had warned her against but one that she had fallen prey to anyway.

The scent of his leather clothing filled her senses as he swept past to open the door. Leather mixed with something else, a vaguely familiar scent she had neither noticed during their last encounter nor detected on any of the wraith she had met since then. Something earthy and organic yet not unpleasant. As the door slid opened, he stood back allowing her to enter first. An unexpected display of courtesy that immediately threw Miriel off-guard. Eyes lowered, she drew in a short but deep breath and accepted his gesture with a heightened sense of caution. Again his scent wafted across her senses but she was no closer to identifying it. The only thing she knew for sure was that, no matter what her future held, it would be indelibly imprinted on her memory as the unique signature of this powerful creature.

The door slid closed behind them sending a gentle gust of air into the room that brushed against the soft folds of her skirt. Stopping in the middle of the room, trying to ignore yet another shiver of fear that surged down her spine, Miriel looked around. Two high-backed chairs and a long wooden table, all obviously of human rather than wraith origin, immediately captured her attention. The chairs looked vaguely familiar, a similar size and shape to those that sat behind the counsellors' table in the town hall at home. These ones were graced with scarlet leather upholstery that looked quite new but their arms carried the same intricate carvings she knew so well. Were they from a Genii settlement or some other long lost and now forgotten human world?

Either way, it was not important so she turned to look at the table and yet again was surprised and at once intrigued. The range of objects scattered across its surface, like the chairs obviously scavenged from human worlds, was impressive. Glasses in a rainbow of colors, ornaments, statues and relics, some she knew had religious significance, hand weapons, mostly daggers, candle sticks made of gold and silver far finer than she had ever used, and perhaps most surprising of all, a pile of leather-bound books. Again she felt confused. What sort of wraith was this who dealt openly with humans and had such an interest in human belongings.

"Light the candles."

Miriel swung round to see him already seated in one of the chairs. Head resting against the padded back, long fingers gently caressing the patterned arms, legs crossed and stretched out towards her. He looked relaxed, almost benevolent, but his hooded eyes told a subtly different story. Yet, despite the vulnerability of her position, she still balked at displaying too much unquestioning obedience. "I am not your-"

But a low, guttural growl cut her short. "No, you are not my servant but you are here, he is not, so light the candles."

Mention of his servant brought a spontaneous, dismissive huff to Miriel's lips but she bit her tongue, resisting the urge to challenge further. Now was not the time to cross this creature, if indeed there ever would be such a time. She had to remain focused on why she was here, who had sent her and the message she had to deliver. So taking a couple of decisive steps she hoped still conveyed some degree of resistance, she moved silently over to the table and realised it afforded an opportunity to get a better look at the eclectic collection of objects.

Close up it was even more intriguing than she had first thought. Instinctively she reached out to touch some of the more interesting pieces but withdrew her hand quickly. It would not do to show too much interest so she picked up the old flint lighter that lay next to one of the candlesticks. Despite appearances, it worked immediately, striking a flame that she quickly used to ignite the blackened candle wicks, making a deliberate effort to control the nervous shaking of her hand.

"Now, why are you here?" he asked flatly.

Miriel turned to face him, wondering, as she again surveyed the smooth, expressionless face, how he would react if she were to sit down in the other chair. She took a couple of short, tentative steps until instinct stepped in, warning that it would perhaps be wiser not to get that close to him voluntarily.

"The Queen sent me."

"Yes, I knew you would not be foolish enough to venture here without some purpose," his multi-layered voice was mildly condescending. "Why?"

"Why?" As soon as she had spoken, Miriel realised how stupid she sounded.

"Yes, why did she send you?"

"She would like," Miriel paused. She was the queen's mouthpiece here so she lifted her chin in a show of defiance and tried to infuse her voice with the same sense of confidence she had found on the journey here. "She wants to hold an audience with her senior officers," she stated. The queen had actually told her to demand an audience but Miriel recognised the need to use discretion here. "Immediately."

As another low growl reverberated around the room, accompanied by a snarl that revealed even rows of sharp white teeth, Miriel took an involuntary step backwards, the confidence ebbing away as quickly as it had risen. Had she gone too far? She was alone with a creature who could kill her in the blink of an eye and if he chose to take that action, she was sure even her value as a spy would not save her.

"Does she indeed? So she believes this is her hive, her crew, her officers, where does that idea come from?"

Muriel hesitated before answering, searching his face, looking for some clue that might help her predict his reactions but it had now been transformed into an unemotional mask that was impossible to read. "How do you expect me to know? Why would you expect her to share such information with one such as me."

His response shocked her. A loud, long and unexpectedly animated laugh, totally out of character for a creature she saw only as cold and calculating. "She does not yet trust you then?" he asked.

"Why would she? I am just a human," Miriel faltered as her own words again brought home the futility of her situation.

"Yes, you are, but by now she surely knows there is no one else on this ship she can trust, it was your job to help her understand this."

"Why? So that you can manipulate and control her?" Miriel snapped, annoyed that he saw both her and the queen as his pawns.

His eyes narrowed and she expected another growl but instead his voice was calm, almost persuasive. "I have no wish to control her, I merely wish to help her become a good queen, one who will be remembered in the same way as the great queens, those who led us during the war with the Lanteans."

Surprised by such openness, Miriel dared to move closer again. "What do you know of such queens?"

"I served them, one in particular, a true queen, the one who led the final assault against the Lanteans, the battle that drove them from the galaxy. I commanded her hive and shared in her glory," his voice tapered off and his long fingers curled around the chair arms tightly, "Until my life took an unexpected turn and I was separated from her."

"How? How were you separated?" she whispered.

His response this time was a hiss, long, deep and full of anger, as he rose from the chair quickly and strode towards the door. "It is past and of no concern to you," the look on his face as he turned back chilled Miriel to the bone, "she will meet _my_ officers when _I_ judge she is ready and not before, do I make myself clear?"

Terror took her tongue at the thought of having to relay this message so she just nodded dumbly as he disappeared through the door, leaving her to find her way back to the queen's quarters.

x-X-00-X-x

The Captain stopped outside the queen's quarters and glanced at the two warriors who guarded the door before stepping back into the shadows to see if he had been followed. He knew all too well he was being overly cautious but he was being driven by a potent combination of hatred and fear that logic was unable to penetrate. The instinct to survive had brought him here and although the commander's warning about not involving the queen in the challenge that had been issued against him constantly threaded its way through that instinct, it was not enough to deter him from what he was about to do. What he knew he must do.

But first he had to make sure she was alone. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his mind to wend its way slowly into her quarters, ready to retreat if it touched either her powerful consciousness or the commander's equally powerful presence. But it was safe. She was alone and resting and while disturbing her carried its own dangers, at that particular moment they were far less intimidating than the path that lay ahead.

A heavy sigh was accompanied by a quick flex of his hands. All he really wanted to do was regain control of his cruiser and fly away. Away from this female who had caused him nothing but trouble, away from this commander who he feared far more than any other he had ever served, away from this duel he doubted he would win. But that was not an option. He was a Wraith and knew that even if he could take back his ship, his crew would not allow him to stay in command. They would know what he was running from and would mutiny rather than serve under one who had shown such cowardice in the face of personal danger.

So, finally feeling as ready as he would ever be to face his destiny, he moved out of the shadows and strode silently past the warriors. Even though it had been some time since his last visit, he knew they would not stop him from entering. Reluctant to wake her directly, a privilege reserved for the commander, he just positioned himself strategically in a spot where he knew she would soon become aware of his presence. It did not take long.

=_I do not like being disturbed, especially by one who has neglected me for so long,_= she hissed aggressively, eyes still closed.

The captain took a step back and bowed his head defensively. =_My Queen, neglect was not my intention, I have been given other responsibilities on the hive that have,_= he stopped as her eyes flashed open and for a split second he caught a glimpse of vulnerability before she growled softly and it was gone.

=_Keep your excuses for one who is foolish enough to believe them. What do you want?_=

Straight to the point as expected and he had no option but to respond in kind. =_I have been challenged by the second-in-command to a duel, a match that will result in the winner retaining their position while the loser is humiliated and unable to ever challenge again. I have come to ask for your support._= A sudden bolt of fear ran through his body as he finished speaking. It was done. He had disobeyed the commander's order not to involve her and even if he won the Ultimatus, his position would still be under a cloud.

=_What makes you think you deserve my support?_=

=_Because I,_= he stopped. What allegiance did she have to him? She had only just joined their alliance and their paths had not crossed until she had been delivered to his ship. Now she was clearing waging an intense battle of wills with the commander to take full control of this hive and it was also clear that she blamed him for getting her into such a situation. The fact that he had done so to save her life seemed to have been forgotten so perhaps, having taken the risk of coming here in the first place, a gentle reminder about where she would be without him might be in order. Nothing too confrontational, just a simple statement of fact. =_Because you owe me your life._=

Her face contorted into a mask of unbridled anger and he closed his eyes, expecting her to fly at him and exact the ultimate penalty for such insolence. But the shock did not come, no hand slammed onto his chest, eager to drain his life. She chose instead to infiltrate his mind, ruthlessly seeking and finding the information he had not shared with her. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped before he had chance to stop it but when he reached back to her, he was surprised to sense a dip in her anger. Opening his eyes, he saw a faint smile had replaced the anger.

=_So he warned you not to involve me? Told you it was not my concern,= _she nodded thoughtfully. _=Perhaps this may be of some use to me but I will not stop this challenge._=

While he knew the commander would not allow any interference on her behalf, the captain thought it prudent not to tell her so. =_I understand that but your presence there would be valuable my Queen, the commander will not expect it and may not be pleased. It will give you an opportunity to press your claims in front of the whole crew._=

The smile deepened as she closed her eyes. It was not reflected in the captain's face as he bowed and retreated quietly and quickly from the chamber though. He had just taken probably the most dangerous path possible but, in the face of the challenge he faced, there had been little choice. His future had become inextricably inter-twined with the queen's the moment she had arrived on his cruiser and, since it was impossible to stop this duel, if he played his part right, she might at least be persuaded that it would be in her own interests to prevent him being humiliated completely.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Like most experienced members of Atlantis's security teams, Evan Lorne preferred not to arrive on unfamiliar worlds after dark. Inevitably they filled him with a sense of caution and foreboding unlike anything he had ever felt during operations back home on Earth. Such visits rarely translated into a tangible threat but, with an enemy like the Wraith out there, it always paid to be cautious. This particular mission was different though. It had been made clear that they should get to the settlement sooner rather than later. Plus there was more at stake than his and his team's safety and there was no other way to follow-up on the best, actually the only, lead they had so far to help get Sheppard and his team back to Atlantis safely.

Dual full moons floated high in the sky as they stepped through the gate, their milky rays casting an eerie light over a landscape of grassland fringed by a light forest similar to that on any of the myriad of worlds he had visited. Despite a cooling breeze, the last vestiges of heat from what had obviously been a warm day still remained and Lorne felt beads of sweat start to form under his heavy flack vest.

His contact, a Manarian trader, was waiting alone in the shadows cast by a small bank of trees. A tall man with short cropped hair flecked with white, he hurried forward as the event horizon closed. While Lorne had had dealings with the trader during a number of missions to different worlds, he never forgot that it was a betrayal by the Manarian people that had allowed the Genii to gain access to Atlantis for their failed takeover. Still a level of trust had developed between the two men and Lorne now considered him a sound, reliable informant who shared Atlantis's distrust of the Genii.

"Good, I was hoping you would come and we must move quickly, it is just a short walk to the town. Tellan was still in the tavern when I left but he has taken a room there for the night so I do not know how much longer it will be before he turns in or gets carried up there."

Lorne nodded. "Who is this Tellan? Would I have met him before?"

"I doubt it, you would probably remember if you had. He masquerades as a trader but mainly collects information, usually about things people would prefer to keep secret, that he then tries to sell to the highest bidder. Even though he is a Genii, his easy manner makes people trust him, open up to him, and he cultivates connections he knows will be useful for that purpose. They say he will even deal with the Wraith but I do not believe that to be true." The Manarian's tone indicated he had little, if any, respect for his fellow trader.

A quick smile flashed across Lorne's face. From that description, Tellan sounded like he would sell his grandmother for the right price; just like most of the Genii he had come across. "You don't like him?"

The Manarian sniffed dismissively. "Most of the traders in the Guild I belong to avoid him and he knows better than to play us for fools."

"Right, so why d'you think he might know something about Kolya?"

"He arrived today, late in the afternoon, but was not interested in meeting with any of the merchants here. Instead he went straight to the tavern and has been there since then, something he does on occasions, sometimes as a ploy to get others to drop their guard and open up to him by buying them drinks. Other times he just seems to want to relax and enjoy getting drunk himself which seems to be the case here. Someone asked him if he knew anything about Ladon Radim's sister being taken and he just smiled. He mentioned Ladon again later so I asked him about Kolya and he said everything about Kolya's escape would be clear soon enough but would not be drawn any further. I thought you would be interested."

"Okay," Lorne nodded to his team. "Let's not waste anymore time here."

The town lay just beyond the trees where the Manarian had been waiting and they covered the distance in silence. It was only a small settlement and they were soon walking along a narrow street where market stalls were closed up and many houses were in darkness. One of the few exceptions was the tavern and the hum of conversation carried out of the half open door along the street.

The Manarian stopped in the narrow alleyway between the tavern and the building next door, again taking the safety of the shadows, and looked around nervously. "You will understand, I am sure, that I have my own reputation to protect so will not come in with you. Tellan is sitting at the table next to the fireplace and wears a black jacket with green lapels so you will not miss him."

But Lorne shook his head decisively. Some subtlety was needed here and the last thing he wanted was draw attention to their visit by confronting a drunken man in the tavern, especially a Genii. "Sure, I understand how you feel but it's not that easy. This man might hold the key to helping find Kolya and saving a lot of innocent lives, not just Genii lives either," he paused to allow the implications of his words to sink in. "Don't worry, all I need you to do is get Tellan to come outside, we'll take if from there."

"But I have already told you, he has taken a room here so I can see no reason why he would want to come outside," the Manarian replied in a harsh whisper.

"You said he was a man on the lookout for intelligence, tell him there's someone outside who has some information about the Wraith who culled the Genii township that he might find useful," Lorne smiled reassuringly as the Manarian again looked around a couple of times, obviously weighing up any danger such a course of action would pose to him personally. "Look, you're the one who brought us here so you must've felt it was important enough to get involved then."

"There is a big difference between providing you with information that might lead you to a dangerous escapee and helping you deceive and capture one of my fellow traders," the Manarian stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

Again Lorne shook his head. "You've made it pretty clear you've got no time for him and his little sideline in selling information. I thought he didn't belong to your Guild?" he demanded, a slight rise in his tone reflecting his irritation over this sudden display of false camaraderie.

The night was cooling rapidly and now that he had a better feel for the situation here, he wanted to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible. He felt pretty sure Woolsey would want to do the questioning and then they would have to decide the best course of action, providing of course that this Tellan had some solid leads on Kolya's whereabouts. As they waited for the Manarian to decide whether to help further, voices could be heard and a couple of men passed the entrance to the alley, talking loudly and leaving a trail of stale ale fumes that quickly permeated the night air in their wake.

Finally the trader moved out into the street and looked around again before turning back to Lorne. "Very well but I expect this to be remembered if ever I need help from you."

Lorne was not sure what sort of help he could give but at that point he was happy to agree. "Anything you want, like I said, all you have to do is get Tellan out here then just make yourself scarce."

x-X-00-X-x

Todd nimbly keyed in the sequence that would allow the door of his quarters to slide open when his visitor arrived then returned to the high-backed chair that pleased both his sense of the aesthetic and his need for a comfortable resting place. Long fingers casually traced the intricate patterns carved into the chair's arms as he closed his eyes and waited for the approach of his second. He did not have to wait long before he sensed the familiar presence and the door slid open noiselessly to allow his lieutenant to enter.

=_Sit down,_= Todd ordered as he extended a hand towards the unoccupied high-backed chair that faced his own.

Just as expected, the second remained where he was, standing next to the now closed door, looking cautiously around the room and clearly eager to make an escape as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Todd understood his reluctance perfectly so again waved his hand towards the chair and nodded. This time the lieutenant moved over to sit down, albeit still exuding a distinct air of reluctance.

=_Forgive me Commander, your order to come here was unexpected._=

Todd leaned back against the padded headrest and frowned. =_It is not something I intend to make a regular practice but our young queen's abilities are maturing so I have taken this precaution to ensure our conversation is not overheard._= The second nodded but remained silent so Todd continued. =When I told you to deal with things, I did not imagine you would take such a bold and potentially deadly step as issuing an Ultimatus. I was not aware you were so familiar with our old ways.=

Again the second nodded, his face fixed into a solemn mask that demonstrated a clear understanding of his situation. =_I know there is much I need to learn Commander and I have spent much time reading through the hive's archives. I realise I should have discussed making such a challenge with you before I made a move but it is my position, my reputation I am risking and I am confident I will emerge the victor._=

=_Why?_=

Confusion swirled across the space between them. =_Why? Why what?_=

=_You have never witnessed an Ultimatus and, I can assure you, reading about it in the archives is very different to actually participating. It is not conducted with practice weapons, the swords used are finely honed and any mistake can cost you the contest and perhaps even your life. You have never sparred with your opponent and you do not know his capabilities, his strengths, his weaknesses. So explain to me why are you so confident?_=

This time there was no confusion as the second straightened up and leaned forward before he spoke. =_I may not yet match your skills and experience, but I have watched you and learned from you. I am not afraid of the sword but I know he fears this challenge I have made, I have seen it in his eyes, and I will crush him._=

Todd huffed softly to himself. A display of bravado and self-assurance he would expect from a more experience second-in-command and one that again confirmed the confidence he had in appointing this one. But he still felt the need to push harder. =_A brave defence but what if you are wrong? You put much faith in your skills but your opponent has an advantage of age and experience and you will do well to remember this challenge has been made because you felt threatened, not him. What will you do if you lose?_=

=_I do not intend to lose Commander,_= the second asserted confidently. =_I carry the pride and reputation of our hive and I will not let you down._=

Todd smiled knowingly as he recalled the absolute belief he had had in his abilities when he was young like this one. Belief that had only been diminished by his capture, imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Genii and was now tempered and shaped by the unfortunate betrayals he had suffered at the hands of his own kind. =_Occasionally misfortune crosses our path and shows us that, despite our confidence and experience, we do not have complete control over our own destiny. I hope for your sake this is not one of those occasions. But it is done now and we must ensure the best outcome,_= Todd paused, keeping his eyes fixed on his lieutenant's face. =_For all concerned._=

x-X-00-X-x

If any of the Ancestors' gods or spirits looked out for the humans in this desperate place, Miriel knew they had surely just kept a watch over her. Walking out of the queen's chambers, she breathed a long sigh of relief that was tempered to some degree by a good dose of confusion. The terrors that had accompanied her long walk back from the commander's quarters had been dismissed without so much as a growl of anger by the queen. Instead she had just laughed and told Miriel not to bother her with such trivial things as the commander's refusal to allow her an audience with the hive's senior officers. Miriel was completely mystified. Clearly something had happened to counter the urgency with which she had been sent to request that audience but common sense told her not to ask questions.

Now she had been sent on another errand, less confronting and one she should also be able to use for her own purposes. There was only one problem, quite a significant one. Her two previous contacts with the Atlantean who had introduced himself as John Sheppard had occurred by accident. Now she was under orders to find this man, to find out why he was here and what his presence had to do with this other matter the queen knew was consuming the commander's energies. So where to begin?

The queen had not given explicit instructions to keep this mission a secret but she felt it would be in both their interests to keep a low profile as she searched. Besides, she had no desire to meet the commander's wretched servant even though he would be the logical person to tell her where the Atlantean could be found. The best plan, and the most sensible, would be to return to the places she had met Sheppard before. She had sensed he had more he wanted to know about her, and the queen in particular, so perhaps if they were both searching, fate or the same gods who had just watched over her meeting with the queen, would allow their paths to cross without too much difficulty.

Plan decided, she set off down the corridor, nodding cautiously at the two faceless warrior guards, knowing that while they could not see her, they could sense her presence. But she had not travelled far before she heard her name called out in a harsh whisper that sounded vaguely familiar. She spun round quickly to see a similarly vaguely familiar shape emerge from the darkness of what looked like a small alcove.

"John Sheppard, what are you doing here?" she whispered in return.

Sheppard motioned for her to join him and together they moved back into the relative privacy of the alcove before he answered her question. "Oh, you know, I'd got some spare time on my hands so thought I'd see what I could find out about this queen Todd seems to have laid his hands on."

Miriel was immediately confused. "Todd?" she asked with a frown. "Who is Todd and why would he be involved with the queen?"

The Atlantean smiled sheepishly. "Ah, well, like I said when we met, I've had quite a few dealings with our commander before and I decided to call him Todd because," Sheppard paused, grimaced and then shrugged his shoulders. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time but its not really important now."

For the first time since she had been culled, Miriel laughed. There mere idea of any Wraith, especially the tall, arrogant creature she feared so much, being given a human name bordered on absurd. "It is not a name I have heard used by the Genii. Does he know?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does but he chooses to ignore it. You've met him, you know what he's like. It's not something I usually talk about 'cept with a few people on Atlantis; people here in Pegasus tend to get a little touchy if they think we're getting friendly with the enemy. I get touchy thinking about it too but dealing with him has been useful so sometimes you just have to go with what works best."

Miriel suddenly felt a strange bond of empathy with this stranger she barely knew. She understood that their lives were totally different but he still seemed to be a man who, like her, was dealing with unfamiliar places and relationships that challenged an accepted notion of life and his own role in determining his future. But she knew from dealing with the men on her home world that he would not appreciate any attempts to share her empathy. So instead she asked what she hoped would be a relatively undemanding question. "I have heard stories told of your home world, a place where the Wraith are unknown, where people live without fear of culling. If this is all true, it must be very strange for you, coming to a place like this."

"Yeah, adapting to life here has had more than its share of unique challenges, very few people get the opportunity to travel to other worlds let alone other galaxies," he smiled, a strange, almost wistful gesture that seemed, to Miriel at least, to hold far more emotion than she suspected Sheppard was prepared to share with a complete stranger. A view that was confirmed when he took a step back out into the corridor and glanced quickly each way. "I think it might be a good idea to find somewhere safer to talk than here."

This time Miriel smiled. "Oh, we are quite safe here, Colonel. The queen's chambers just along the corridor but the few who dare to disturb her would not come this way so no one will disturb us. Besides she is the one who sent me to find you and talk to you. She wants to know what you are doing here."

Sheppard nodded slowly as he stepped back into the alcove. "Really? What does she know about me?"

"Not very much, only that there is a human from Atlantis on the hive," Miriel said, with a quick smile that hid her own ignorance of why Sheppard was there. "She has sensed your presence here, someone different from the culled humans and the captain of the ship that brought her here told her you are from Atlantis. She is not happy about that, about dealing with the humans who refuse to bow to the Wraith's power, and she knows the commander is distracted by something but he refuses to tell her anything."

Again Sheppard nodded and even in the semi-light of the alcove, Miriel could see the troubled frown that lined its way across his face. "Do you know why your people were culled?"

Miriel shook her head in surprise. "What a strange question. Of course I know why we were culled, every human in this galaxy knows that the Wraith need our energy to survive and we have no way to stop them from taking as many as they want. There might be vast underground tunnels on the Genii home world but we have no such protection in the outer settlements."

"Yeah well, this time things are just a little different. You've gotta know that one of your former military commanders escaped recently and-"

"Acastus Kolya." Miriel whispered as she felt the heat of a sudden rush of blood to her face, triggered by the mention of a man whose very existence she had managed to ignore for so many years.

"Yeah. So you know him?" Sheppard asked.

Confident the shadows were hiding her now flushed face from the Atlantean, Miriel was nonetheless reluctant to speak in case her voice carried some of the emotion that was driving its way though her mind, relentlessly tearing open unwanted memories. Instead she just nodded and allowed him to continue.

"Well, for reasons I won't go into right now, Todd and I helped track him down when he was captured before. Todd wanted to kill him then but changed his mind at the last minute and so now wants to see Kolya dead rather than just recaptured and your town was culled as a sort of bargaining chip to get Atlantis, and more specifically, me, to help in the search."

"A bargaining chip?" Miriel realized it was a silly question but it was an automatic response as she struggled to understand fully the implications of Sheppard's explanation.

"Yeah, and because you've been culled, Ladon Radim has taken my team hostage until you're returned," Sheppard grimaced, giving Miriel an insight into the depth of his own emotions about the situation. "Todd's more or less promised that you'll all be packed up and sent back home once Kolya is dead but of course we both know how the Wraith feel about dealing with humans so whether he keeps his word once he's got what he wants is another story all together."

A potent mix of relief and anger seized control of Miriel's emotions. Relief that perhaps her partner, family and friends may not be facing the horrible death she had envisaged; anger that she was being manipulated by both Wraith and humans who saw her only as a pawn to be used to further their own ambitions. More questions balanced on the tip of her tongue but she knew now was not the time to ask them. Now she needed time to think, to digest this information alone. As she moved out of the alcove she smiled politely at the Atlantean. "Thank you Colonel, I can not speak with now but I promise we will meet again soon."


End file.
